Desiderium TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Alors que leur ciel a disparu pour des raisons inconnues, les Arcobaleno sont à la recherche d'un autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Quand ils le trouveront enfin, ils ne prévoient pas le laisser partir. Sombre! Arcobaleno. Moderne! TYL-Verse. Arco27 Parution lente!
1. Chapitre 1

Desiderium → Le désir

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine : s/13029354/1/Desiderium

Bonne lecture~

_Desiderium (n.) – un désir ardent ou attendu un sentiment de perte ou de chagrin pour quelque chose de perdue._

* * *

D'habitude, quand il pleuvait, Tsuna prenait un moment pour savourer le temps en regardant les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient contre la fenêtre. C'était un son bizarrement réconfortant qui s'améliorait si il buvait du café ou du thé chaud. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier n'importe lequel de ces simples luxes.

Une balle frappa légèrement le sol et roula contre le pied de Tsuna. Le jeune homme mis sa chemise à bouton dans son jean avant de ramasser la balle. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire. ''Lambo,'' Dit-il. ''je ne vais pas être capable de rester longtemps à la maison aujourd'hui.''

Un garçon apparut soudainement près de son lit, son visage décharné semblant plus sombre sous les ombres. ''Je sais Tsuna-nii.''

Tsuna lança la balle dans sa direction, seulement pour que ça passe entre les mains de Lambo. Son sourire tomba. Lambo était un esprit d'enfant qui traînait dans l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Tsuna. Il hantait le placard de Tsuna sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà mort avant que les autorités ne trouvent sa dépouille dans les murs. Après avoir arrêté la piètre excuse du père de Lambo, le garçon s'attardait dans l'appartement de Tsuna, refusant de passer de l'autre côté. Ça faisait déjà deux mois.

La petite balle roula inutilement sur son lit dû à la volonté de Lambo avant de tomber au sol. Tsuna s'approcha et la ramassa à nouveau. Il força un petit sourire et tapota les cheveux noirs en désordre de Lambo, réprimant un frisson causé par la froideur anormale du garçon. C'était toujours un peu étrange d'entrer en contact physique avec des esprits. Ils sont comme de la fumée ou une sculpture très mince. Pourtant, Tsuna ne pensait pas qu'il s'y habituerait un jour. ''Je peux te laisser la télé allumée, Lambo.'' Dit-il, attrapant la télécommande du canapé. ''Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, pas vrai ? Il devrait y avoir un marathon de ta série de dessins animés préférés à partir de maintenant.''

Lambo disparu et réapparu à nouveau sur le canapé de Tsuna. ''Vraiment ?''

Tsuna alluma la télévision et parcouru les chaînes. La plupart d'entre elles étaient du sport et les informations. ''-uspect à été arrêté ce matin à son domicile.'' Dit un journaliste avant que l'écran ne se coupe pour montrer un policier tirant sur un homme se débattant hors de sa porte. ''La police a confirmé que l'arme du crime venant de la scène de crime appartenait à Horigoshi Renjiro, qui a brutalement assassiné sa femme, Horigoshi Makoto, afin d'obtenir son assurance-vie.''

Tsuna chancela. Il se souvenait avoir vu le visage cendré de la femme, son bras pendait dans un angle étrange et le sang qui coulait de ses blessures à l'arme blanche. Fermant les yeux, il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Ce n'était l'état de Makoto qui le rendait mal à l'aise c'était ce qu'elle avait dit la première fois qu'elle avait vu Tsuna sur la scène de crime. ''S'il-vous-plaît !'' avait-elle dit , regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle parmi l'équipe médicale et les enquêteurs, inconscients de sa détresse. ''Quelqu'un, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider ? S'il-vous-plaît ! Mes garçons ! Où sont mes garçons ?''

Tsuna pouvait voir les morts depuis qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, mais cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il l'utilisait pour aider les autres. La plupart des gens diraient que c'est un don cependant, ils ne diraient pas la même chose si ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer les morts des vivants. Tsuna ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les esprits qui traînaient sur terre, ancrés dans la culpabilité, la colère, ou le chagrin. C'était, jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari Kyoya, un ancien camarade de classe, l'entraîne sur une scène de crime et le force à lui dire ce qu'il voyait, semblant s'être souvenu de son étrange talent au collège. Tsuna ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il le croie.

''Tu l'as aidé, Tsuna-nii ?''

Le brun sursauta quand Lambo parla. Il baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui le regardait avec un regard presque respectueux dans ses yeux verts, lui rappelant un certain détective du commissariat. ''Tu l'as fais ?'' Dit Lambo.

Les lèvres de Tsuna se contractèrent en un petit sourire. ''Ouais. Ouais, je l'ai fait.'' Il changea de chaînes plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur une émission pour enfant.

''Il va aller en prison, pas vrai ?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Il y sera.''

Lambo baissa les yeux. ''Est-ce que l'homme effrayant va le faire ?''

Tsuna s'accroupit pour croiser le regard de Lambo. ''Oui, Hibari-san va faire en sorte qu'il ne blesse plus personne.''

''Comme mon papa ?'' Murmura Lambo, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le souffle de Tsuna se bloqua légèrement. Ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, Tsuna tendit la main pour caresser la tête de Lambo. ''Personne ne te blessera à nouveau, Lambo.'' Dit-il. ''Pas même ton papa.''

Un moment de silence s'écoula entre eux, l'émission pour enfant bourdonnant en arrière-plan avec des effets sonores comiques. Lambo sourit timidement à Tsuna. ''Okay.'' Dit-il. ''Tu devrais y aller maintenant, Tsuna-nii.''

Acquiesçant, Tsuna se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. ''Sois sage, Lambo. Je serais bientôt à la maison.''

"Tsuna-nii!"

L'homme leva les yeux de ses baskets. ''Oui ?''

Lambo se pencha contre le canapé, ses yeux se posant sur la fenêtre. ''Fais-Fais attention, okay ? Ce n'est pas sûr...''

Tsuna ria doucement, attrapant son sac à dos. ''Ça ira, Lambo. Je te vois ce soir, d'accord ?''

Lambo ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire autre chose, avant de la refermer. Il sourit brillamment à la place. ''Okay ! Rentre vite à la maison, Tsuna-nii !''

Il agita la main, Tsuna attrapa son parapluie et quitta son appartement, fermant derrière lui. Il relâcha un petit souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Sa main s'attarda sur la poignée de la porte, le bruit de la pluie battante derrière lui. L'air était humide et sentait la terre. Tsuna se dirigea vers les escaliers, ses Converses couinant un peu dans les couloirs vides.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et ce n'était pas dû au froid. Son estomac se tordit quand il sortit finalement sur le trottoir humide. Quelques voitures passaient, le son de leur moteur bourdonnant près de lui. Tsuna était sur le point d'ouvrir son parapluie quand il remarqua une voiture noire familière à quelques mètres de là. Il se pinça les lèvres mais se dirigea tout de même vers elle.

La vitre descendit avant qu'il n'eut la chance de frapper. Hibari, l'inspecteur en chef de l'unique escouade d'homicides, de la Police de Namimori, le regarda brièvement du coin de l'œil et lui désigna l'arrière de la voiture.

''Bonjour, Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe du siège conducteur.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Je pouvais juste prendre le bus, Kusakabe-san.''

''Entre, herbivore.'' Dit Hibari, regardant à l'avant.

Cela devrait déjà être une routine pour Tsuna, avoir Hibari l'attendant à l'extérieur de son appartement pour le conduire vers la station mais il n'était pas handicapé pour l'amour de Dieu. Il se retrouva à manquer le bus. Soupirant et n'ayant pas le choix, Tsuna se glissa sur le siège arrière et attacha sa ceinture. La voiture sentait le thé et la menthe, mais ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Il regarda par la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber contre la fenêtre. Les lumières des magasins n'étaient que des couleurs distordues dans le brouillard.

''Avez-vous regardé les nouvelles, Sawada-san ?'' Dit Kusakabe, sa voix profonde coupant à travers le silence presque suffoquant.

''Oui.'' Dit Tsuna. ''J'ai vu.''

Kusakabe ralentit la voiture à un feu rouge. ''Merci encore pour votre dur travail. Nous n'aurions pas été capable de le faire sans vous.''

''Ne me remerciez pas.'' Tsuna regardait les piétons se promener sous une mer de parapluies. Quelques-uns couraient pour se mettre à l'abri de l'autre côté de la rue, entrant dans un café. Toutes ces personnes sans noms étaient floues pour lui. C'était étrange de voir comment, à un moment donné, ils étaient en vie et que le suivant, on se présentait devant lui pour demander de l'aider. C'était encore plus étrange que quand il les aidait. ''Remerciez Makoto-san. Je suis juste le messager.''

Kusakabe secoua la tête. ''Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas été capable de communiquer avec nous. Vous avez amené sa famille à tourner la page.'' Quand le feu devint vert, il commença à conduire plus loin dans la Troisième Rue. ''En parlant de ça, ils aimeraient te parler. Ils attendent à la station. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.''

Tsuna continua de regarder les différents bâtiments et boutiques passer. Il tapait son doigt contre l'accoudoir noir à un rythme irréfléchi. La plupart, les familles des victimes voulaient lui parler parfois, quand ils ne le faisaient pas, Tsuna n'était pas offensé. Il restait juste avec l'esprit de la victime jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent enfin dans la lumière. Bien que ce soit, déchirant quand il n'y avait personne qui ne voulait ou n'était là pour leur parler. Au moins, il pouvait rester avec l'esprit jusqu'à la fin.

''Ça ne me dérange pas.'' Dit Tsuna.

''Tu les vois, herbivore ?'' Dit Hibari.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Hibari-san.'' Il regarda par la fenêtre. ''Tout le monde ne peut pas être distingué des vivants. À moins qu'ils me contactent d'une manière ou d'une autre. La réponse est non.''

''Bien sûr, Sawada-san.'' Dit rapidement Kusakabe. ''Kyo-san ne voulait pas le dire comme ça. Il est juste curieux.''

''Je lui ferai savoir si je vois quelque chose.'' Dit Tsuna, plissant les lèvres. ''Il n'a pas besoin de demander.''

Il entre aperçu la nouvelle qui se jouait sur le côté d'un grand immeuble métropolitain, montrant un ancien présentateur parler de la récente tuerie à Midori et Kokuyo. Onze victimes mises en morceaux, peu importe l'âge ou le genre,le plus souvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les meurtres étranges sont terriblement fréquents depuis quelques mois. Il n'y avait pas de suspects ou d'esprits qui apparaissaient à Tsuna, ce qui était étrange car il pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient passer de l'autre côté sans que justice ne soit rendue pour leurs morts.

''Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet ?'' Dit Tsuna, en désignant les infos.

Kusakabe soupira avec lassitude. ''Non. Il n'y a aucune empreinte digitale, d'ADN, ou quoi que ce soit sur chaque scène de crime. Rien sur les caméras de vidéosurveillance non plus. Nous espérions que vous auriez peut-être vu quelque chose.

''Non, je n'ai rien vu.'' Tsuna regarda ses mains, qui tremblaient un peu. ''Mais je vous le ferai savoir si j'ai quelque chose.''

''Merci, Sawada-san. Nous comptons sur vous.''

''Personne ne parla pendant le reste du voyage. À nouveau, Tsuna se demanda comment était sa vie. Fermant les yeux, il pensa aux douces berceuses de sa mère et au rire chaleureux de son père. Cela faisait un moment qu'il les avait vu, mais leurs regards méfiants étaient gravés dans son esprits, alors ça le gardait à distance. Il devait simplement le supporter avec de bons souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux avant que tout ne s'effondre.

* * *

''C-Comment pourrons-nous assez vous remerciez, Sawada-san ?''

Tsuna agita ses mains devant lui. ''Oh non, Ishio-san. S'il-vous-plaît.'' Il aida la vieille femme à se relever de sa position à genoux et avec l'aide de son mari, la guida vers le banc le plus proche pour l'asseoir. Une photocopieuse tournait doucement à quelques mètres. Des jumeaux dans une poussette à peine sortis de leur sommeil.

''Elle-Elle était tout ce que nous avions.'' Dit Ishio, tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir que Tsuna lui tendit.

Son mari, un homme au corps trapu, serra sa femme dans ses bras avec réconfort. ''Est-elle ici, Sawada-san ?''

Tsuna regarda Makoto qui se tenait à côté du banc, ses yeux larmoyants alors qu'elle regardait ses fils. Les plaies qu'elle avait reçues étaient parties et son bras cassé était revenu à la normale. Elle regarda Tsuna avec un sourire larmoyant. ''Peux-tu leur dire que je suis désolé d'avoir été une terrible fille ?'' Dit-elle, reniflant. ''Que j'aurai dû les écouter…'' Elle essuya ses yeux. ''Si je ne l'avais pas épousé, je serais toujours en vie. Qu'en est-il de mes garçons ? Comment ais-je pu leur faire ça ?''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Dit doucement Tsuna. ''Ne te blâme pas.''

Son père regarda parmi les couloirs vides. ''Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ? Où ?''

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres, s'endurcissant. Ces moments n'étaient pas bons pour son cœur. ''Elle dit qu'elle est désolée. Elle voulait être une meilleure fille pour vous deux.''

''Oh, chérie.'' Dit la mère en sanglotant. ''Tu étais bonne, toujours bonne avec nous.''

''Nous aurions dû te protéger.'' Dit le père, retenant ses propres larmes. ''Nous aurions dû agir plus tôt, avant que ce bâtard ne le fasse. Nous avions toujours pensé qu'il était trop couard pour faire ça mais…''

Les yeux de Makoto s'agrandirent. ''Non ! Tout va bien. S'il-vous-plaît, ne vous blâmez pas.'' Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus. ''Personne n'est en faute ici.''

''Elle ne blâme aucun de vous.'' Dit Tsuna, faisant lever les regards des parents. ''Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer.''

''Tout de même…'' La mère de Makoto serra fortement son mouchoir.

''Mes garçons.'' Dit Makoto. ''Vont-ils… prendre soin d'eux pour moi ? C'est tout ce que je demande.''

''Elle veut savoir si vous allez accueillir ses fils.'' Dit Tsuna. ''C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite.''

''Bien sûr !'' Dit sa mère. ''Nous avons déjà construit une pouponnière pour eux chez nous ! Dites-lui, s'il-vous-plaît ?''

Tsuna sourit gentiment. ''Elle peut vous entendre.''

Makoto ria sous sa respiration alors que ses mains flottaient au-dessus de la tête de ses fils. ''Je vois. C'est magnifique.''

''C'est parfait.'' Dit Tsuna à ses parents. ''Elle aime.''

Rapidement, Makoto se tourna, le souffle coupé. ''C'est beau.'' Dit-elle.

Tsuna força un sourire pour ses parents. ''C'est l'heure.''

Son père leva les yeux sous le choc. ''L'heure ? Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Elle peut reposer en paix maintenant.'' Tsuna se mit sur ses pieds. ''C'est l'heure pour elle de partir.''

''Oh mais- mais il y a tellement de chose à dire.'' Dit la mère de Makoto. ''Pourquoi… ?''

''Tout va bien, Kaa-san.'' Dit Makoto, apparaissant devant ses parents, accroupie. ''Tou-san.'' Elle plaça une main sur la leur, les faisant haleter. ''C'est bon maintenant. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-leur que je les aime beaucoup.''

''Oh, Makoto-chan…'' Dit sa mère, serrant plus fortement la main de son mari.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Bien sûr.''

''Quoi ?'' Dit son père. ''Qu'a-t-elle dit ?''

''Elle veut que vous sachiez qu'elle vous aime tous les deux.'' Dit Tsuna, regardant les bambins endormis. ''Vous tous.''

''Oh, chérie.'' Dit sa mère, ses épaules tremblants. ''Nous t'aimons aussi.''

Makoto réapparut aux côtés de Tsuna, ses yeux doux et moins fatigués. ''Merci.'' Dit-elle. ''Merci beaucoup.''

Tsuna lui sourit en retour alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un voile de lumière blanche. Il resta silencieux alors que les parents sanglotaient près de lui. La soudaine perte de la présence de Makoto était comme si un poids avait été enlevé des épaules de Tsuna. Cependant il n'était pas friand de cette capacité, cela valait la peine d'entendre la gratitude des esprits à la fin et de les regarder passer de l'autre côté.

''Elle est partie maintenant.'' Dit-il.

''Merci, Sawada-san.'' Dit le père, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. ''Vraiment, merci.''

Tsuna resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la force de partir, poussant la poussette des bambins à travers les portes de la station de police, dos à lui avant de disparaître à un coin de rue.

''Sawada-san.'' Dit un des inspecteurs d'Hibari. ''Hibari-sama souhaite que vous l'accompagniez sur un autre site.''

Tsuna ne répondit pas de suite. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le bruit de la pluie et des officiers qui bourdonnaient derrière lui, apaiser ses nerfs. ''Okay.'' Dit-il finalement. ''J'y vais.''

* * *

Bien que Tsuna ne soit pas la personne la plus impressionnante du monde, il pouvait supporter certaines scènes sanglantes. Avec tous les esprits violemment assassinés qu'il avait vu récemment, c'était une chose à laquelle il devait s'habituer. Si ses camarades d'école le voyait maintenant, ils auraient probablement bien ri.

Le brun se baissa sous le ruban jaune de la police et s'arrêta devant les balises blanches qui indiquaient l'endroit où se trouvaient les parties du corps de la victime. La puanteur du sang mêlée à de la fumée de cigarette et de poisson força Tsuna à couvrir son nez. Quelques détectives interrogeaient des passants à proximité. Certaines personnes de la médecine légale étaient toujours sur les lieux, essayant de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient. La pluie rendait ça impossible. De toute façon, ils ne trouveraient rien. Il y avait maintenant 12 victimes, aucun suspect et aucun progrès.

Tsuna frissonna lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre d'un restaurant. Un sentiment menaçant se tordait dans son estomac, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant sur les autres sites. Les scènes de crimes laissées par le Boucher, un nom peu original inventé par le public, ne laissait aucun esprit de victimes. ''Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, en lui faisant signe de venir. ''Merci d'être venu.''

Tsuna ne pouvait même pas sourire en guise de salutation. Il garda son parapluie stable au-dessus de lui. La pluie continuait à couler dans les rues. Un bourdonnement sourd résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il s'approchait de Kusakabe, là où il se trouvait plus bas dans l'allée. La peur aux tripes de Tsuna devint de plus en plus forte à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait.

''Je…'' Sa voix faiblit lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement face à une grande flaque de sang. Quelque chose s'attardait ici, quelque de léger et sombre.

Tsuna s'accroupit, conscient du sang. Il y avait quelque chose ici. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il les trempaient dans la flaque pourpre. Soudainement, sa vision changea et son esprit fut aspirée dans un espace différent. Tout devint noir. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, mais quelque chose d'autre retint le souffle de Tsuna dans sa gorge. Une grande masse noire le dominait, grognant inhumainement. Quelque chose scintilla à sa droite mais il n'eut pas la chance de réagir quand cela le frappa. Tsuna cria.

"—wada-san!"

Tsuna haletait fortement, butant dans les bras tendus de Kusakabe. Son corps était trop brûlant et ses entrailles le brûlaient comme si il était en feu. Hibari fut à ses côtés en un instant, ses sourcils froncés. ''Qu'as-tu vu, herbivore ?'' Dit-il.

''Kyo-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, ne sachant pas si il devait le gronder ou non.

Tsuna s'appuya sur Kusakabe pour le soutenir pendant que l'homme l'aidait à se relever. ''Quelque chose de mauvais.'' Dit-il, en se tenant la poitrine.

Il eut le souffle coupé quand Hibari l'attrapa par le col. ''Qu'as-tu vu, herbivore ?''

Tsuna lui lança un regard noir. ''Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, mais je sais que ce n'est pas humain.''

Hibari plissa les yeux. ''Explique.''

Tsuna avala une petite boule dans sa gorge. ''Je ne sais pas comment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas humain. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.''

''Tu veux dire, comme un _akuma _?'' Dit Kusakabe en fronçant les sourcils. ''Est-ce qu'ils existent ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

Tsuna grogna quand Hibari le repoussa. Tout son corps était trempé par la pluie mais il n'y prêta pas attention, attrapant à la place son parapluie. Regardant par dessus son épaule, il lança un regard noir à Hibari. ''Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est, mais je sais que _tu_ ne seras pas capable de l'attraper, Hibari-san.''

Il quitta la scène de crime avant qu'Hibari ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, reprenant son rythme quand il entendit les murmures incessants d'esprits autour de lui. Passant devant eux, il serra les dents.

''S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un m'aide !''

''Où suis-je ? Excusez-moi, madame, mais- ah, j'ai oublié...''

''Mon bébé ! Je ne trouve pas mon bébé !''

''Nanami-chan, je suis juste là ! _Regarde-_moi !''

Leurs voix se mêlèrent à celles des autres piétons. La tête en feu, Tsuna traversa la rue sans regarder derrière lui. La peur qui découlait de son enfance revint soudainement dans son cœur battant. Il voulait qu'ils partent. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être juste _normal _?

''_Dame-Tsuna voit encore des fantômes !_''

''_Wah ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis revenu d'entre les morts ! Donne-moi tous tes enfants !_''

''_Hey, Dame-Tsuna, ce bureau a encore bougé. Tu penses que c'est un fantôme ?_''

''_Quel idiot. Les fantômes ne sont pas réels. Dame-Tsuna est juste un idiot._''

Criant, Tsuna s'accroupit et saisit sa tête. La pluie continuait de tomber autour de lui, tonnant dans les rues. ''Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi juste tranquille !''

Un sanglot brisé s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui rugisse, primitif et désespéré. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il entendit un faible grognement venir de la rue voisine. Il pouvait à peine voir à travers la pluie et ses propres larmes, mais l'avenue dans laquelle il se trouvait était vide, à part pour les quelques voitures garées là. Trébuchant sur ses pieds, il courut pour trouver la source du bruit. Est-ce que son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Non, quelqu'un était là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si quelqu'un appelait à l'aide.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la même présence inquiétante de la scène du crime l'envahir. Les hurlement de la victime résonnait encore dans sa tête. Avalant, Tsuna fit un autre pas timide puis un autre. L'allée était sombre et humide. Le faible cri d'appel à l'aide le parcouru à nouveau. Quand il se rapprocha, il haleta quand il vit quelqu'un appuyé contre le mur.

''E-Est-ce que ça va ?'' Dit-il, en se précipitant.

C'était une femme avec des cheveux bleu foncés et une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Elle avait l'air trop pâle avec des cernes noires sous les yeux, et ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Tsuna plaça son parapluie au-dessus d'eux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures. La femme portait des vêtement inadaptés au froid : un débardeur marron et un short bleu marine. Un long manteau brun était enroulé autour de ses épaules.

''Vous pouvez m'entendre, mademoiselle ?'' Tsuna plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour vérifier son pouls.

Il glapit quand la femme bougea soudainement en attrapant son poignet. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais sa prise se raffermissait toutes les minutes. Même quelques couleurs étaient revenues sur ses joues, curieusement. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.

''Hum, je peux appeler une ambulance.'' Dit-il, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait le comprendre, encore moins le Japonais. ''Vous ne devriez pas rester ici comme ça sous la pluie. Vous allez être malade. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux appeler pour vous ?''

"Ciel…"

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Je suis désolé ?''

''Trouvé… plus près...''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, essayant de décrypter les mots de la femme. Au moins, elle parlait Japonais. ''Le ciel ? Vous l'avez trouvé…'' Son souffle se bloqua. Est-ce que la femme avait été emprisonné contre sa volonté ou quelque chose ? Avait-elle échappé à son ravisseur ?

Il écarquilla les yeux quand la femme leva les siens, révélant des orbes rouges ardentes qui semblait lentement revenir à la vie. Ils brillèrent avec une émotion illisible avant que son emprise ne se resserre sur son poignet, faisant pousser un cri de douleur à Tsuna. ''Mademoiselle, je- lâchez-moi ! Ça fait mal !''

À cela, la femme desserra immédiatement sa prise mais ne le lâcha pas. Même si Tsuna avait mal au poignet, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se sentait étrangement calme, comme si ça lui disait que la femme n'allait pas le mettre en danger. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Supportant son parapluie dans un angle confortable, il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait quelques appels manqués de Kusakabe mais il les ignora et composa le numéro des services d'urgence quand la femme lui pris son téléphone.

"Hey!"

Tsuna reste bouche bée quand la femme écrasa son téléphone à main nue, les morceaux tombèrent au sol. Il tressaillit quand il rencontra son regard indolent, presque prédateur. ''Pas l'hôpital.'' Dit-elle, sa voix rauque causant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna. ''Je ne vais nulle part.''

Se sentant plus effrayé, Tsuna tenta de se lever mais son poignet était toujours retenu prisonnier par l'autre main de la femme. ''Si-Si vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, lâchez-moi.'' Dit-il, jurant contre son bégaiement. ''S'il vous plaît.''

La femme plissa les yeux, forçant Tsuna à se figer sur place. Il y avait une lueur presque animale dans ses yeux rouges, qui semblaient briller sous les sombres ombres. ''Non.'' Dit-elle. ''Pas encore.''

Pendant une seconde, Tsuna se demanda si il avait déjà rencontré cette femme ou si elle était un esprit. Cependant, il était capable de la toucher et il n'avait pas le même sentiment qu'avec un fantôme. Elle était faite de chair et d'os comme tout être humain, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle qui n'était pas du tout humain. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Et si elle était… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était ridicule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas le Boucher.

Un petit, grognement guttural résonna soudainement au-dessus d'eux. Tsuna tressaillit. Ça ressemblait à la chose de sa vision. Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il fut soudainement jeté sur la forte l'épaule de la femme qui était à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la femme sautait à travers les toits des bâtiments avec facilité.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'' Dit-il. ''Lâchez-moi !''

''Arrête de bouger !'' Dit la femme, sa voix devenant plus forte ainsi que sa prise autour de sa taille.

Une silhouette noire sauta au-dessus d'eux, faisant glapir Tsuna quand de longs filaments de lames en forme de ciseaux apparurent vers eux. La femme claqua de la langue et sauta immédiatement sur le côté avant qu'ils ne puissent les transpercer. Tsuna grogna quand la femme se posa sur un autre toit, ses pieds glissants sur le sol humide. Il essaya de regarder derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand la femme le posa gentiment au sol.

Une petite série de tintements attira son attention sur son bras gauche, qui était maintenant couvert d'un gant métallique. Tsuna cligna des yeux quand la femme ôta son manteau et l'enveloppa. C'était épais, chaud, et étrangement, pas mouillé. En fait, la femme ne semblait pas mouillé non plus. Elle le regarda directement, son regard noir et inébranlable. ''Ne t'enfuis pas.'' Dit-elle, la menace sous-jacente claire comme le jour sous son ton doux.

Tsuna écarquilla juste les yeux, figé, alors que la femme se relevait et courait vers la créature noire. Ça cria de rage, lançant des mèches de lames vers elle. Elle les renversa avec facilité, presque surhumaine et frappa son genou dans le visage de la créature. Tsuna frissonna quand une ondulation de puissance secoua le bâtiment.

''J'ai faim…'' Gémit la créature, se transformant en une goutte noire plus grande. Tsuna resta bouche bée alors que ça grandissait. Une longue fente s'ouvrit sur son visage, révélant des dents pointues suintant de liquide mauve. ''Plus… Besoin de plus…''

La femme pointa son gant au centre. ''Tu ne vas plus te régaler.''

''Âme… Je veux manger cette _âme _!''

Des coups de feu éclatèrent dans les airs lorsque la femme tira des balles sur la créature. Ça hurla de douleur avant de tirer plusieurs bras dans des directions aléatoires. Sautant à une hauteur impossible, la femme, se précipita le long des épaisses vrilles, sautant et se tordant pour éviter plus d'attaques, et écrasa un poing brillant de violet contre la tête de la créature. Ça hurla, faisant grimacer Tsuna, avant de lentement se flétrir en un tas. Les longs bras se désintégrèrent progressivement en cendres emportés par le vent.

Tsuna pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, son sang se précipitant dans ses oreilles. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Il haleta doucement quand 12 balles de lumières bleues se levèrent du globe frémissant. La femme s'avança vers eux la main tendue, le gant enlevé. Tsuna se leva, les jambes tremblantes alors qu'elle rassemblait les globes bleus et les poussa doucement vers le ciel gris. Ils disparurent dans une brume blanche comme si il était passé de l'autre côté…

''Q-Qui es-tu ?'' Dit Tsuna.

A sa voix, la femme se retourna immédiatement et se dirigea vers lui, le faisant se tendre. Elle avait l'air un peu fatigué, ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle semblait avoir réussi ces mouvements plutôt avec facilité. La regardant de plus près, Tsuna réalisa qu'elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres. Il n'était pas _si_ petit, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. 1 mètre 70 était la taille moyenne des hommes Japonais, bien que Hibari et Kusakabe soient tous deux plus grands que ça. Tsuna secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, même si sa taille était un sujet sensible pour lui.

''Est-ce que ça va ?''

Tsuna inspira brusquement quand la femme prit en coupe sa joue, la berçant gentiment avec une main calleuse. L'acte était si intime, si chaleureux, que ses genoux faiblirent. Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Il ne connaissait même pas la femme bon sang, elle venait de battre une créature terrifiante, sans nom, il y a quelques secondes. Que se passait-il ?

''Je….'' Sa voix se perdit alors que quelque chose de calme s'infiltrait dans son corps, comme une main qu'on atteignait à l'intérieur de lui. Bougeant, il s'éloigna de l'emprise de la femme mais elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. La même lueur brutale dans ses yeux rouges, recommença à briller. Bizarrement, elle avait l'air de presque rajeunir. ''Tu ne vas nulle part.'' Dit-elle faiblement.

Tsuna grimaça quand sa main se resserra sur son bras, presque meurtrie. ''Je ne… te connais même pas.''

Les lèvres de la femme se transformèrent presque en un sourire fier. ''Tu vas finir par le faire, éventuellement.''

"Que…"

Quelque chose bougea au coin de son œil. Le blob noir, qui avait la taille d'une petite commode, se tortillait avec un sifflement. Une faible vrille trembla alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Attention !''

Il poussa la femme hors du chemin, qui le serra rapidement contre sa poitrine, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras. Elle sentait la pluie d'été. Fulgurante, une douleur brûlante se propagea de ses côtés à sa poitrine. Il haleta, serrant sa blessure, alors qu'ils roulaient sur le trottoir. Ses veines semblaient être en feu et quelque chose de chaud et de collant recouvrait sa main. Gémissant, Tsuna s'enroula inconsciemment contre le corps de la femme. Un grognement inhumain le fit tressaillir.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, un cri strident résonna derrière lui et il était bercé dans les bras de la femme. Il pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, ses yeux battant alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Elle lui disait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre sous la pluie et la douleur qui le traversait.

''Je suis content… que tu ailles bien.'' Grinça-t-il.

Rapidement, l'obscurité se glissa dans son champ de vision et il s'évanouit dans les bras de l'étrangère, l'image de son visage furieux s'imprimant dans son esprit.

* * *

Voilà pour cette nouvelle série, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ça change un peu non ? Perso c'est une de mes fic préféré alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! Surtout qu'elle demande du boulot mine de rien, elle est longue (19 pages pour ANG/FR et 12 pages rien que pour le FR ^^' ) et les chapitres sont quasi tous comme ça ! Voir beaucoup plus… Donc voilà cette fic ne sera pas trop posté de manière constante, se sera en fonction du temps que j'ai pour la faire. J'espère que vous comprendrez. En bref pour le moment elle sera posté tout les mois voir tout les mois et demi pour nous laisser le temps à moi et à ma correctrice de tout faire, sauf si on arrive à bien avancer pendant nos vacances ^^ Enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi, hâte de voir vos retours ! Ciao~


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Noyr Desyre, Yuiu, Rydia16, Tsuki Banritt, Deponia et pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Je suis contente que ça te plaise Yuiu ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi ça fait pensé à cette série (que j'ai adoré regarder à un moment XD) Merci pour ta review comme d'hab ;)

Merci à: AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, mizuki akuma, lobalunallena, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Walarisse et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps: Voilà avec ma correctrice on est officiellement en vacances donc on vous poste la suite! On va travailler dessus dans la semaine qui arrive donc si on arrive à finir vous aurez la suite très rapidement !**

Bonne lecture~

''_Marchez tant que vous avez la lumière, de peur que l'obscurité ne tombesur vous._'' John Ruskin

* * *

Toutes les nuits, Tsuna avait le même rêve récurrent. C'était le seul sursis qu'il obtiendrait dans sa vie. Il avait parcouru des prairies sans nom avec un ciel bleu radiant au-dessus de lui et le soleil chaud dans son dos. Les vastes champs étaient remplis de camélias, de jonquilles et de violettes qui laissaient un agréable parfum tout autour de lui. Cela se poursuivait jusqu'à qu'il voie le dos d'une femme à quelques mètres.

Il n'avait jamais vu son visage ou ne lui avait parlé, et elle ne lui avait jamais rendu la politesse non plus. L'image était triste cependant. Sa longue robe blanche flottait derrière elle avec la douce brise. Si Tsuna pouvait trouver qui elle était, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Mais son rêve se terminait toujours avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

''Ils sont venus...''

Tsuna se tendit. La femme était soudainement apparue devant lui. Elle avait un doux visage avec des yeux bleus sombres et fatigués qui clouèrent Tsuna sur place. Ses courts cheveux bleus se balançaient avec le vent ainsi que sa robe.

''Ils arrivent.'' Murmura-t-elle.

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. Il regarda dans la prairie pour voir de quoi elle parlait, mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux. ''Qui… De qui parles-tu ?'' Dit il. ''Qui sont-ils ?''

''Je pensais qu'ils iraient bien sans moi.'' Dit la femme, regardant largement par dessus son épaule. ''C'était seulement pour un moment, mais je me suis égarée trop loin de mon chemin.'' Elle sourit avec nostalgie. ''Ils me manquent.''

''Je peux t'aider.'' Dit Tsuna, ramenant son attention sur lui. Il frissonna sous son regard. Elle semblait perdu mais présente en même temps. ''Dis-moi qui tu recherches.''

''Non.'' La femme leva ses mains vers sa gorge. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de s'éloigner mais elle le tenait fermement, ses doigts se resserrant lentement autour de son cou. Il inspira brusquement, à bout de souffle. ''Ils arrivent,'' Dit-elle à nouveau, cette fois avec dépit. ''pour _toi_.''

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement et tout devint gris. Tsuna s'étouffa et haleta, mais l'air ne remplissait pas ses poumons, juste de la fumée et des cendres. Tout commença à disparaître mais il pouvait toujours voir le visage de la femme, même si elle était floue. Ses yeux étaient assombris par l'amertume, et encore, Tsuna pensait qu'elle était toujours aussi belle.

* * *

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent brusquement et il prit une profonde inspiration rauque. Son regard flou rencontra un plafond familier. Les lumières étaient éteintes, laissant la pièce dans l'ombre et le gris. Les mains de Tsuna s'enroulèrent, saisissant des draps bleus- _ses_ draps bleus. Son esprit restait blanc alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il finit par avoir un lourd mal de tête à la place. Il sentit que son corps était engourdi quand il essaya de s'asseoir, quand une main le repoussa.

''Tu vas déranger ta plaie.'' Dit une voix familière. ''Allonge-toi.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la femme d'hier à ses côtés. Sa cape était posée sur une chaise qu'elle avait probablement apporté de la cuisine. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient moins proéminentes mais elles étaient toujours là. Tsuna baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il était torse nu avec des bandages fermement enroulés autour de son estomac. Il avait toujours son jean, ce qui était un grand soulagement.

''Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Croassa-t-il.

La femme rapprocha sa chaise et attrapa quelque chose sur la table de nuit. C'était un mortier et un pilon avec un symbole de flamme gravé sur la lisse céramique. Le pilon résonna presque à un rythme contre le mortier alors que la femme broyait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Tsuna tendit la main vers son oreiller avant de se rappeler que son téléphone n'était pas avec lui.

''Si tu continues de bouger comme ça, ta plaie va se rouvrir.'' Dit la femme. ''Reste tranquille.''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres, devenant plus agité que terrifié par cette situation. ''Qui es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé hier ? Comment as-tu trouvé ma _maison _?''

La femme le regarda du coin de l'œil mais n'arrêta pas ce qu'elle faisait. ''J'ai suivi ta piste et j'ai enfoncé ta porte.''

Tsuna la regarda bouche bée. ''Tu- Tu as fait _quoi_?'' Il fronça le nez. ''Ma trace…. ?'' La femme haussa les épaules. ''Je l'ai réparé. Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, personne ne pourrait rentrer.''

_Personne ne pourra me passer_, fut le non-dit mais c'était clairement effrayant. Super, Tsuna était probablement coincé avec une psychopathe et il était presque mort dans son état actuel. Il frissonna, se souvenant que la femme avait battu l'étrange créature au sol et le douleur brûlante qui avait brûlé son côté. Il fronça les sourcils. Tout de même, à certains égards, la femme l'avait protégé et avait été probablement celle qui avait soigné sa blessure. Juste, il y avait trop d'anomalies qui n'avaient aucun sens. Sa tête lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser.

''Hey.'' Tsuna sursauta quand la femme l'appela. Elle se leva, sa chaise grinça contre le plancher et s'approcha, le mortier dans la main. Ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement. ''Tu penses trop.''

Tsuna rougit. ''N-Non, pas du tout.''

La femme souffla. ''Je peux pratiquement les entendre.''

Se renfrognant, Tsuna détourna le regard. ''Peu importe. Je n'écouterai pas une femme aussi étrange que toi.''

''Oh ?'' Tsuna se tendit quand la femme apparut au-dessus de lui, son visage presque proche du sien. ''C'est comme ça que tu remercie quelqu'un qui vient de te sauver le cul ? Je pensais que tu étais plus qu'un beau visage, Tsunayoshi.''

Le brun eut le souffle coupé. ''Comment connais-tu mon nom ?'' Il se grinça intérieurement. Elle devait avoir fouillé dans ses affaires pendant qu'il était inconscient.

La femme eut un sourire narquois, ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle agrippait sa mâchoire. Soudainement, elle se mit à le chevaucher à la taille, son poids incroyablement lourd le retenait cloué au lit, mais suffisamment prudemment pour ne pas déranger sa blessure. Tsuna leva la main pour la dégager mais celle-ci se figea sur place, immobile, comme les mains de la femme dans ses rêves.

''Maintenant.'' Dit la femme scarifié. ''C'est l'heure de me rembourser.''

Elle but le contenu du mortier et le jeta sur le côté avec un clang. Tsuna eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle se pencha et que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux, il lutta pour la repousser mais la sensation de calme parcourut son corps en réponse, comme si il était aspergé d'eau. Contre sa volonté, son corps se détendit et ses mains se desserrèrent autour du poignet de la femme. Sa mâchoire se relâcha avant que quelque chose d'amer ne s'infiltre dans sa bouche. Gémissant en une faible protestation, Tsuna n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide étranger. La langue chaude de la femme lui emboîta le pas, s'emmêlant avec la sienne et il pouvait à peine respirer. Ses dents claquaient avec les siennes alors qu'elle roulait des hanches sensuellement contre lui, le poussant à pousser un gémissement étranglé. Son estomac se contracta quand elle approfondit le baiser, sa langue explora plus profondément. Il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça bon sang, c'était techniquement son _premier baiser_, mais quelque chose de profond en lui ronronna alors que la femme ravissait sa bouche comme une bête affamée, et _ce_ n'était pas bon.

Finalement, elle se retira avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux rouges brillants de désir et de plaisir. Tsuna haletait pour reprendre sa respiration, son esprit troublé. De la salive coulait le long de sa bouche et ses joues étaient rouges. La femme fredonna d'approbation, caressant son menton avec son pouce. ''Pas mauvais.'' Dit-elle, se léchant les lèvres. Elle lâcha sa mâchoire mais ne bougea pas son regard du sien. ''Je m'appelle Lal Mirch. Ne l'oublie pas.''

Ça prit à Tsuna un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire avant qu'il ne la repousse faiblement, ses bras semblant être du plomb. Elle s'éloigna étonnamment mais ne se leva pas de sa taille.

''Qu-Qu'est-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?'' Dit Tsuna en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Tellement ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas correctement lancer un regard noir à la femme.

''C'est quelque chose pour contrer le poison dans ton système.'' Dit Lal Mirch comme si elle parlait de la météo. Elle laissa traîner une main sur ses côtes, faisant frissonner Tsuna. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts à travers les bandages, une présence fantôme sur sa peau. ''Ta blessure va guérir complètement dans une heure.''

Tsuna agrippa les draps et serra faiblement les poings. ''Tu m'as _embrassé_. Pourquoi avoir fais ça ? Je- Je ne te _connais_ même pas !'' Il essaya à nouveau de pousser Lal Mirch, mais ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés quand la même sensation de calme d'avant réduisit son corps en soumission. Il se mordit la lèvre. ''Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… ?''

Lal Mirch le tut doucement, enlevant des cheveux de son visage. ''Détends-toi. Tu vas bientôt comprendre.''

''Non, je ne veux pas !'' Lal Mirch cligna des yeux quand Tsuna leva sa tremblante et lourde main pour lui saisir le bras. C'était comme pousser à travers un épais mur de boue, mais quelque chose fredonnait à l'intérieur de lui, l'aidant à passer à travers. ''Tu as l'air humain… mais tu ne l'es pas.'' Son épaisse langue pouvait à peine laisser sortir les mots. ''Je ne- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais ça, qu'est-ce que tu… cherches… a faire… mais dis-moi… s'il te plaît.''

Ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés, laissant Tsuna haletant après une tâche extrêmement difficile. Lal Mirch sourit soudainement, mais cela ne fit rien pour calmer ses nerfs. ''Oh, tu es _parfait_.'' Dit-elle, berçant sa joue avec sa main. ''Plus que parfait.''

Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand elle leva son autre main. Une flamme bleue foncé s'alluma soudainement dans sa paume, presque liquidien en fait. Sa poitrine le démangea soudainement, ses doigts se contractèrent pour l'atteindre et la toucher, mais il réprima ce terrible désir.

''Je fais partie des Arcobaleno.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Tu n'en as peut-être jamais entendu parlé vu que nous ne vivons pas parmi les humain ou nous ne figurons pas dans leurs contes de fées.'' Elle se renfrogna. ''Pas depuis..''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Le mot semblait étranger. Cela ne semblait même pas Anglais avec le peu qu'il pouvait se souvenir de ses jours d'école. Il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur étudiant non plus, trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer les esprits qui le dérangeait. Attends, elle avait dit 'nous'. Il y en avait d'autres ?

Après la confusion de Tsuna, Lal Mirch continua. ''Pense à nous comme des divinités ou des _kami_. Peu importe, celui qui rend les choses plus faciles. Simplement, sans nous, ce monde ne serait pas capable de se maintenir lui-même. Nous sommes ceux qui gardent tout en ordre.''

L'esprit de Tsuna nageait avec les informations étrangères. Il ne pouvait même pas trouver la force de _ne_ _pas_ croire Lal Mirch. La créature d'hier, lui étant capable de voir les mort, les récents monstrueux meurtres- tous ça criaient 'pas normal'. Mais tout de même, il voulait penser que le monde était normal, ou du moins, aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être.

''Cette chose hier...''

Le visage de Lal Mirch s'assombrit immédiatement. ''Ouais, je l'ai tué. Si je n'avais pas été la, ça _t_'aurais tué.''

Tsuna avala une petite boule dans sa gorge. Il était à moitié soulagé que ce visage soit dirigé vers la créature et pas vers lui, mais il était à moitié terrifié parce qu'elle pouvait facilement le tuer aussi. ''Le Boucher.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Est-ce que cette chose… a tué tous ces gens ?''

Lal Mirch éteignit sa flamme en fermant sa main en poing. ''Est-ce comme ça que les humains l'appellent ? Et bien, je pense que ce n'est pas techniquement faux.''

Alors le Boucher n'était même pas un homme ou une femme. C'était un être sans nom qui défiait la science ou la compréhension humaine. Toute cette situation dépassait également Tsuna. ''Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?'' Dit-il.

Lal Mirch se renfrogna, le faisant se tendre. ''Parce que j'ai eu de la chance et que je ne vais pas foirer ma chance encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.''

''Je-Je ne comprends toujours pas.'' Tsuna fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de ce que la femme avait dit quand ils s'étaient vu la première fois. ''Ciel… tu as dit quelque chose à propos du ciel avant. Est-ce que… ça à quelque chose à avoir avec toi ?''

''Peux-tu voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir ?''

Tsuna inspira brusquement. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer, des visions du passé et futur, des rêves prophétiques- aucun d'entre eux ne te semblent familier ?'' Tsuna la fixa, incapable de trouver les mots pour répondre. ''T'ont-ils déjà terrifié ?'' Dit Lal Mirch, sa voix douce.

Avalant, Tsuna tourna son regard sur le côté. ''J-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je pouvais les voir. Je ne l'ai pas demandé…''

Lal Mirch lui tourna le visage vers elle. Ses yeux étaient gentils alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue avec son pouce. ''Ça veut dire que tu nous appartient et c'est plus que suffisant.''

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna. Les yeux de Lal Mirch rougeoyèrent, son propre corps était lentement englouti par la lumière, la même couleur que son étrange flamme.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Croassa Tsuna en essayant de s'éloigner.

''Ça ne va pas te blesser.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. ''Je te le promets. Tu vas même aimer.''

Elle ronronnait ses mots doucement, provoquant une tension presque anticipée de la part de Tsuna. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Non, pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Il ne pouvait, _ne devrait pas_. Il haleta quand son propre corps commença à briller en orange, essayant de rejoindre la lumière bleue de Lal Mirch. Un élan de désir, d'_attente_, le traversa et il rougit quand il réalisa que c'était les siens. ''A-Attends, ce n'est pas-''

''É-Éloigne-toi de Tsuna-nii !''

Lal Mirch déplaça sa tête vers l'arrière quand une balle partit vers son visage. Lambo apparut près du lit, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son corps tremblait. Tsuna haleta. ''Lambo, non !''

''Je croyait t'avoir dit de rester tranquille, sale gamin !'' Dit Lal Mirch, leurs lumières s'éteignant en un instant.

''Attends, ne lui fais pas de mal !''

Criant, Lambo s'enfuit quand Lal Mirch essaya de l'attraper. Le garçon traversa les murs, disparaissant de leurs vues. Tsuna se força à se lever et s'accrocha à la taille de la femme, la tirant en arrière. ''Ne le blesse pas ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !''

''Il est mort.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Il n'a pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. C'est dangereux pour toi. J'aurais juste dû l'envoyer dés le début.''

''Pourquoi tu ne peux pas expliquer quoi que ce soit correctement ?'' Dit Tsuna, presque hystérique. ''Laisse-le tranquille !''

Avant que Lal Mirch ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte d'entrée. Ils se tendirent.

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna haleta quand Lal Mirch s'éloigna facilement de sa prise. Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, elle l'attrapa et le ramena facilement au lit. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir dû à l'embarras totale de sa situation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lal Mirch leva un doigt contre ses lèvres. ''Reste ici.'' Dit-elle.

''Non.'' Dit-il. ''Ce n'est pas un ennemi !''

Lal Mirch plissa les yeux. ''Tu ne peux pas le croire. Le monde est plus dangereux maintenant que tu ne le penses, Tsunayoshi.''

''Je le _connais _! C'est Kusakabe-san !''

Les sens de Tsuna déraillèrent quand Lal Mirch eut un regard sombre sur le visage. ''Qui est-ce ?'' Dit-elle. ''Quelle est votre relation ?''

''Il-Je-Nous ne sommes dans _aucune_ relation !'' Tsuna se sentit sérieusement mortifié de ce que cette situation était en train de devenir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de la flamme de Lal Mirch ? Son étrange pouvoir de suppression ? Quelles autres capacités avaient-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec _lui _? ''Il est de la police. Je les aide parfois dans des affaires !''

''La police.'' Dit Lal Mirch, toujours pas impressionnée. ''Pourquoi tu les aide ?''

Un autre coup à la porte. ''Sawada-san, vous êtes-là ?''

En grimaçant, Tsuna regarda la porte de sa chambre. ''Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ou de tout te dire. Si je ne réponds pas à la porte, les choses vont juste s'aggraver.'' Il se pinça les lèvres. ''Je ne comprends pas qui tu es vraiment ou pourquoi tu es là ou pourquoi tu m'as fait ce que tu m'as fait, mais j'espère que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que nous avons nos propres règles ici.''

Un silence étouffant pendait dans la pièce. Tsuna serra fermement ses draps, ses jointures devenaient blanches. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son visage mais il ne recula pas devant le regard calculateur de Lal Mirch. Finalement, elle tendit sa main vers lui. ''Bien.'' Dit-elle. ''Mais quand il ramènera quelque chose-''

''Il ne le fera pas.'' Dit fermement Tsuna.

''_Si_ il ramène quelque chose d'étrange, ce ne sera pas joli.''

Tsuna se crispa. Un million de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit à la fois et aucune d'elles ne fut bonne. Ignorant la main de Lal Mirch, il se leva et oscilla un peu avant de regagner son équilibre. Il passa devant Lal Mirch pour aller à la porte il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur son dos mais ne lui épargna pas un regard. Quand il entra dans le salon, il vit Lambo le regarder de derrière le canapé. Le garçon se redressa quand il le vit mais recula quand Lal Mirch suivit derrière Tsuna. Réprimant un soupir, Tsuna donna juste un sourire rassurant à Lambo et espérait qu'il ne soit pas faible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible en ce moment.

Tsuna ouvrit la porte quand Lal Mirch l'éloigna soudainement. ''Attends, non !'' Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Un des détectives d'Hibari était en train de frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce que Lal Mirch ne passe devant lui et le saisisse au visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse écraser la tête de l'homme dans le couloir, Tsuna cria. ''Lal Mirch, _arrête _!''

S'arrêtant, Lal Mirch regarda par dessus son épaule avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Kusakabe la regarda bouche bée tandis qu'Hibari semblait la regarder avec intérêt. Mon Dieu, Tsuna souhaitait être entouré par des gens _normaux_ et pas par une bande de psychopathes. ''Lal Mirch.'' Dit-il. ''Lâche-le.''

Sans perdre de temps, la femme laissa tomber le pauvre détective au sol. Il gémit pitoyablement tout en tenant son visage meurtri. Kusakabe regarda Lal Mirch et son collègue, ayant du mal à parler. D'un autre côté, Hibari brandit ses tonfas mais n'entra pas en position de combat, les gardant à ses côtés.

''Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna, attirant l'attention de l'autre homme. ''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?''

Quand Kusakabe finit par le regarder, ses yeux s'agrandirent. ''Sawada-san, vous allez bien? Que vous est-il arrivé ? J'ai essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois hier mais vous n'avez pas répondu.'' Il sortit un sac en plastique contenant le portable cassé de Tsuna. ''Nous l'avons trouvé ce matin. Vous étiez à l'hôpital ?'' Il ne semblait convaincu par cette hypothèse.

Tsuna rougit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas de chemise. ''Oh, hum, eh bien...''

Lal Mirch bloqua Kusakabe avec son bras avant qu'il ne puisse même faire un pas. ''Reste où tu es.'' Dit-elle, les yeux plissés.

L'homme se tendit, ses yeux voletant d'avant en arrière, entre elle et Tsuna. ''J-Je m'excuse.''

''Qui est la carnivore, herbivore ?'' Dit Hibari, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Lal Mirch.

Lal Mirch se renfrogna. ''Comment tu l'as appelé ?''

Tsuna intervint rapidement avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. ''Voulez-vous entrer pour le thé ?'' Dit-il, son sourire tendu.

Que Dieu bénisse Kusakabe et son acuité. Il tapota le bras de l'autre inspecteur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre homme regarda simplement Lal Mirch avec peur avant de partir vers l'ascenseur, essayant fortement de ne pas courir. Tsuna ouvrit en grand la porte pour laisser Hibari et Kusakabe entrer, et jeta un regard noir à Lal Mirch qui le regarda innocemment. Il allait avoir besoin de bons antidouleurs après ça.

''Mettez-vous à l'aise, s'il vous plaît.'' Dit Tsuna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Lambo était nulle part en vu. ''Je suis désolé si c'est trop petit.'' Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait dans son appartement. Moins Lal Mirch, qui était entrée par effraction. Ça ne comptait pas.

''Oh, ça va, Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, regardant autour de lui. ''C'est très confortable.''

Tsuna sourit faiblement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver une chemise propre. Attrapant une chemise verte au hasard, il l'a passa rapidement par-dessus sa tête et retourna à l'extérieur. Lal Mirch se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lui bloquant le passage.

''Qui est-ce ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna soupira. ''Tu as presque _tué_ ce détective. Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ avec toi ?''

''Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question. Et il t'a presque renversé.''

''Il essayait d'enfoncer la porte si je ne répondais pas à temps !'' Tsuna se pinça l'arête du nez et prit une profonde inspiration. Il baissa la voix. ''Écoute, je comprends un peu que ce que tu fais est fait de bonnes intentions, mais si tu continues à le faire, tu vas aller en _prison_ ou pire. Je ne peux pas prédire ce que Hibari-san va faire aussi.''

Lal Mirch n'avait même pas l'air paniquée. ''Alors, c'est Hibari.''

Tsuna avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. ''Est-ce que tu m'_écoutes _?''

''Ils se ressemblaient terriblement.'' Marmonna Lal Mirch dans un souffle. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?''

''Allô ?'' Tsuna agita la main devant son visage. ''Je suis là.''

Lal Mirch leva alors les yeux. ''J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis. Je ne suis pas sourde. J'ai compris mais tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.''

''C'est le problème.'' Dit Tsuna, en plissant les yeux. ''Tu as trouvé ma maison, tu es entré par effraction, tu m'as _attaqué_ et tu as presque tué un inspecteur. Ouais, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire _d'autre_ et ça me terrifie.''

''Je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie deux fois.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en inspectant ses ongles. ''Oh, c'est vrai. Ça fait trois avec l'idiot d'avant.''

''Il n'a même pas réussi à me _toucher._''

Lal Mirch se renfrogna. ''Si il l'avait fait, j'aurais fais pire que fracasser son pathétique crâne.''

L'estomac de Tsuna tomba presque. ''C'est… Ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire à voix haute.''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil défiant. ''Je ne fais que marquer mon territoire, Tsunayoshi. _Personne _d'autre ne peut te toucher sauf nous.''

Tsuna se contenta de lever les mains en l'air. ''Oublie ça. On en parlera plus tard.''

''Sawada-san ?'' Appela Kusakabe de la cuisine. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

''Tout va bien, Kusakabe-san !'' Dit Tsuna. ''J'ai juste oublié que j'avais du linge à faire.'' Il lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où les détectives se trouvaient. Forçant un sourire, il versa rapidement de l'eau dans la bouilloire et la chauffa. ''Je suis désolé pour votre détective.'' Même si il avait travaillé avec eux depuis trois ans déjà, il ne connaissait pas vraiment personnellement l'équipe d'Hibari, pas depuis que de nombreuses personnes avaient été expulsées pour ne pas être assez 'carnivore'.

''Nous sommes forts, Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, même si il ne semblait pas trop sûr lui-même. Tsuna laissa passer l'embarrassement et épargna à l'homme un peu de dignité. ''Mais je m'inquiète plus pour vous. Quand nous avons trouvé votre portable, nous n'avons trouvé aucune autre trace. Aucun témoin ou séquence vidéo- c'était comme si vous aviez disparu dans les airs. Sans mentionner, que vous êtes blessé.''

''Je vais bien.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Et merci d'avoir trouvé mon téléphone, je pense.''

''Nous pourrons vous en racheter un. Même si, ce n'est pas assez pour tout ce que vous avez pour nous.''

Tsuna se retourna pour ramasser des tasses, silencieusement soulagé qu'il ait fait la vaisselle l'autre matin, et quelques sachets de thé. Lal Mirch était proche, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, gardant un œil sur les autres hommes. Portant les coupes, Tsuna les apporta jusqu'à la petite table à manger où les inspecteurs étaient assis et les posa. Kusakabe lui adressa un petit signe de tête en remerciement.

''Merci.'' Dit-il alors que Tsuna s'asseyait en face de lui.

''Non.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Merci à vous de prendre de mes nouvelles. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que j'étais un outil jetable ou quelque chose du genre.''

Il grimaça immédiatement. C'était une mauvaise tentative de plaisanterie et cela ne fit rien pour apaiser la tension. Hibari croisa immédiatement les jambes, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Lal Mirch qui ne se dérangeait même pas à lui retourner la faveur. Kusakabe regarda Tsuna sérieusement. ''Vous n'êtes pas jetable, Sawada-san.'' Dit-il. ''Et vous n'êtes pas un outil. Vous êtes un membre important de notre équipe.''

Les lèvres de Tsuna se contractèrent légèrement à cela. ''Merci, je pense. Bien, que c'était plutôt non officiel.'' C'était un peu nul de ne pas être payé pour ça.

''Est-ce que vous aller vraiment bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?''

Tsuna passa une main à travers ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. Eh bien merde. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'était-il supposé leur dire ? Il regarda Lal Mirch du coin de l'œil, ne sachant que dire. Même si elle lui expliquait qui elle était, cela comptait à peine parce que Tsuna ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'était les Arcobaleno ou peu importe comment ils s'appelaient. En plus, ça comptait à peine comme des explications. ça ressemblaient plus à des divagations ivres, et il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec des pièces de puzzles.

''Eh bien, hum, je ne suis pas sûr de comment-''

''J'ai sauvé son cul du Boucher ou peu importe comment vous l'appelé.'' Dit impassiblement Lal Mirch.

Kusakabe s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il buvait. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et étaient sur le point de l'aider quand Lal Mirch le repoussa dans son siège. Hibari leva un sourcil devant l'étalage étrange mais ne commenta pas.

''Ressaisis-toi, Tetsu.'' Dit-il à la place. Ses yeux gris acérés se tournèrent ensuite vers Tsuna. ''Explique-toi, herbivore.''

Les mots ne sortirent pas correctement. ''Je- Elle, hum...''

''Hey.'' Dit Lal Mirch, claquant sa main sur la table et attirant l'attention d'Hibari. ''Je suis celle qui parle ici. Regarde-moi quand tu poses des questions.''

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux d'Hibari, faisant se tendre Tsuna. C'était le même regard qui indiquait qu'un combat était sur le point d'arriver. Que ce soit inconscient ou non, Tsuna ne voulait pas le savoir mais il jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Lal Mirch qui l'attrapa juste avant de réaliser son erreur. Elle fronça immédiatement les yeux vers Hibari alors qu'il semblait regarder leur interaction presque _trop _intéressé.

Tout le monde, sauf Hibari sursauta quand Lal Mirch saisit l'autre homme par le col, le tirant presque hors de sa chaise. C'était terrifiant à voir et Tsuna ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à parler, mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était qu'Hibari semblait imperturbable par l'abrupte confrontation. C'était comme deux prédateurs se jaugeant dans la putain de _cuisine_ de Tsuna et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir _à nouveau_.

''Attends, Lal Mirch, je-''

''Écoute, le punk.'' Dit Lal Mirch, l'ignorant. ''Je ne sais pas quelle est ta relation avec Tsunayoshi mais je ne l'aime pas et je ne t'aime pas. Si tu essaies quelque chose comme _respirer_ le même air que lui, je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer, comme les humains l'appellent en enfer et ce serait gentil de ma part.'' Brutalement, elle repoussa Hibari dans son siège.

Hibari sourit. ''Wao.''

Kusakabe, par contre, fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. ''Humains… ?''

Tsuna résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Avant qu'il ne le fasse, une forte sonnerie retentit dans la poche de Kusakabe. Marmonnant immédiatement une excuse, les sourcils profondément froncés. Cela n'avait pas l'air bien. ''Très bien. Nous serons là.'

Quand il raccrocha, il s'adressa à Hibari. ''Kyo-san, un meurtre a été rapporté près du Parc Kokuyo. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont réussi à obtenir une pièce d'identité sur elle. Ashida Megumi, une femme de 26 ans.

Hibari se leva, sa tasse de thé vide, et se dirigea vers la porte. ''Herbivore, emmène la carnivore avec toi.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Attends-''

Mais Hibari était déjà parti avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

* * *

Une foule de nombreux civils et reporters planaient autour de la scène de crime, avec la police les repoussant après avoir traversé les bandes jaunes. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir mais le ciel était toujours nuageux. Midori était une grande ville comptant le grand nombre d'habitants dans la Préfecture de Namimori. Il avait adapté un style plus métropolitain au lieu de rester avec le sentiment de banlieue. De hauts et élégant bâtiments se trouvaient de chaque côtés des grandes rues avec à l'occasion des boutiques et des magasins. Plusieurs voitures et bus passèrent derrière Tsuna alors qu'il se baissait sous le ruban de police.

Certaines personnes regardèrent Lal Mirch avec curiosité, leur regards s'attardaient sur sa cicatrice mais elle ne leur prêtait pas attention. Le souffle de Tsuna se bloqua lorsque la forte odeur de sang arriva jusqu'à son nez.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Murmura Lal Mirch à son oreille, le faisant presque sursauter.

Il acquiesça. ''Je vais bien. Je suis habitué à ça.''

Il ne vit pas son visage mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui était un peu trop bizarre à son goût, le fait qu'il pouvait sentir son humeur. L'ignorant pour y réfléchir plus tard après quelques antidouleurs bien nécessaires, Tsuna suivit Kusakabe et Hibari jusqu'à une partie du trottoir où des marqueurs blancs indiquaient le corps.

''Heureusement, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Nous avons été capable d'obtenir des preuves mais ce n'est pas assez pour identifier des suspects. Des témoins ont déclaré que la victimes est tombée du toit. Elle travaillait ici comme stagiaire.''

Il pointa la grande entreprise devant eux. Tsuna pâlit quand il vit le logo : _Rokudo Traiding Corporation_. C'était une des plus grande entreprise commerciale du Japon à traiter une majorité des importations européennes, ce qui en fait également la plus riche du pays. Ce n'était pas le problème. C'était juste qu'Hibari _détestait_ le PDG, Rokudo Mukuro. Peu importe la rancune qu'ils avaient, ce n'était pas le problème de Tsuna, mais il en avait été témoin auparavant, ce qui ne faisait que nuire à l'enquête.

''Ce n'est pas un suicide ?'' Dit Hibari, en plissant les yeux vers le bâtiment.

Kusakabe secoua la tête. ''Non, il lui manque la tête. Le médecin légiste m'a dit que c'était pré-mortem, Kyo-san.''

Tsuna regarda alors les deux ambulanciers paramédicaux qui transportaient le corps vers la fourgonnette du médecin légiste. La femme était dans un sac noir, l'empêchant de voir l'intérieur mais il ne s'attarda pas. Face à lui, Tsuna se dirigea là où se trouvait le corps avant. Il pouvait sentir une partie de la victime, comme un léger bourdonnement à l'arrière de sa tête, mais il ne vit aucun signe de son esprit.

''Son âme n'est pas complètement partie.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

Tsuna inclina la tête. ''Comment… ? Oh. Toi et tes pouvoirs fantaisies dont tu ne m'as jamais vraiment correctement expliqué. N'est-ce pas.''

Lal Mirch souffla. ''Nous y arrivions jusqu'à ce que le morveux nous interrompe.''

Tsuna se frotta le nez. ''_Y arrivait _? Tu étais sur le point de faire autre chose ! Ne le nie pas. Et n'appelle pas Lambo comme ça.''

Haussant les épaules, Lal Mirch semblait tout sauf coupable. Elle scruta l'immeuble avec des yeux perçants. ''Celui-ci est différent de ce que vous appelez le Boucher. Celui-là aimait manger les esprits entiers.''

Une terreur froide s'enroula dans l'estomac de Tsuna. Il était presque terrifié de demander. ''Et celui-ci ?''

''Celui-ci aime jouer avec sa nourriture. Ça va prendre un moment avant que ça ne frappe à nouveau. Eh bien, si sa proie n'est pas amusante.''

Tsuna suivit son regard vers le toit du bâtiment, essayant de décrypter comment les choses étaient devenu ce qu'elles sont. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la pauvre femme et comment sa famille devait faire y face maintenant. Il cligna des yeux quand un léger sifflement traversa l'air. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de trouver d'où cela venait quand des gens crièrent soudainement. Il retint son souffle quand il vit une grande poutre d'acier se précipiter sur lui.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna grogna quand il fut jeté sur une épaule familière et fit quelques pas dans les airs avant que la poutre ne s'écrase là où il se trouvait juste avant. Il se couvrit le visage alors que des débris lui coupaient les bras et que de la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel. Lal Mirch le posa doucement au sol, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude. ''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Dit-elle, vérifiant s'il avait des blessures.

Toussant, Tsuna lui fit signe. ''Je vais bien.'' Avec son aide, il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes avant de regarder les dégâts. Un sentiment menaçant se retournait dans ses entrailles quand il s'approcha pour inspecter la poutre en acier. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bon sang ?''

Kusakabe courut vers lui, couvrant sa bouche avec son bras. ''Sawada-san, vous allez bien ?''

''Je vais bien.'' Dit Tsuna, en se pinçant les lèvres. ''J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de celui-ci, Kusakabe-san.''

Lal Mirch fit claquer sa langue. ''Celui-là va être un emmerdeur.'' Elle soupira d'exaspération. ''Je ne vais pas être capable de faire ça seule, pas dans l'état où je suis.''

Tsuna la regarda bouche bée. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu allais bien hier _et_ aujourd'hui !'' Il devint un peu rouge quand il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé plutôt.

Lal Mirch roula des yeux. ''Ouais, jusqu'à ce que ce gamin s'en mêle. Ça aurait été si nous avions réussi à nous Harmoniser mais c'est hors de mon contrôle maintenant.''

Harmoniser…?

Elle sortit de sa cape un petit appareil, qui semblait similaire à un biper. Un emblème de flamme était gravé au dos.

Tsuna la regarda avec méfiance. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Quoi d'autre ? J'appelle du renfort. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'ils vont arriver en même temps, mais si j'ai au moins l'un d'entre eux ici, nous pourrons probablement garder ton petit cul en sécurité.''

Tsuna rougit. ''_Quoi _?''

Kusakabe avait l'air aussi perdu qu'il l'était.

Lal Mirch appuya sur certains boutons de l'appareil avant qu'un petit bip ne soit émis. Elle sourit légèrement. ''Oh, regarde ça. Il y en a déjà un en chemin. Au fait, fais-moi une faveur. Ne lui dis pas ce que j'ai dit au gamin Hibari. Ils sont comme des jumeaux, je pensais en fait que je lui parlais à _lui_.''

* * *

Voilà voilà que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? Le jumeau de Hibari qui arrive, je suis sûr que vous savez tous de qui Lal parle XD. Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, , AmeliaOni et Yuiu pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Ouais moi aussi j'ai bien les enquêtes et les combat sauf… quand j'ai a les traduire XD Non t'inquiète je vois se que tu veux dire ^^ Et oui attention Fon est là ! Merci pour ta review !

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, mizuki akuma, lobalunallena, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Shin no panda, Walarisse et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps : Je craque et vous met la suite XD j'ai bien avancé je suis rendu chap 7 sur 8 ! Aller amusez vous avec ce chapitre !**

Bonne lecture~

"_L'art de plaire est l'art de tromper__." _– Luc de Clapiers

* * *

Tandis qu'Hibari se rendait sur le chantier le plus proche pour 'mordre à mort des herbivores incompétents', Kusakabe guida Tsuna et Lal Mirch au sein de la _Rokudo Traiding Corporation_. Le hall d'entrée bien éclairé était grand et sentait la lavande et la camomille. Quelques employés étaient déjà interrogé par les détectives, semblant pâle. Tsuna leur jeta un regard compatissant avant de suivre Kusakabe vers les ascenseurs.

''Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire à propos d'Ashida-san ?'' Dit-il.

Lal Mirch étudia silencieusement l'espace clos tout en restant près de Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute mais il était un peu soulagé de l'avoir ici. Il serait mort il y a quelques minutes si elle ne l'avait pas sauvé. Bon, ça ne méritait toujours pas sa confiance. Il y avait trop de trous dans son histoire,si ça pouvait en compter comme une.

''Pour le moment, nous avons compris qu'elle travaillait ici comme analyste depuis trois ans.'' Dit Kusakabe, pressant un bouton. ''Nous avons contacté son fiancé et il sera bientôt au poste. Mes inspecteurs questionnent ses collègues en ce moment mais il ne semble pas qu'il y ait à s'inquiéter.''

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Kusakabe sortit le premier, puis Lal Mirch. Ils arrivèrent à l'un des étages des employés. De grande baies vitrées donnaient sur Midori, offrant une vue esthétique de la ville et plusieurs pots décoraient l'espace. Des groupes de bureaux avec ordinateurs et téléphone filaires indiquaient quelle était l'équipe, ce qui était assez facile. Plusieurs employés avaient été pris à part et étaient questionné par les détectives d'Hibari. Certains étaient en larmes, parlant à peine. Kusakabe les guida tout les deux vers le bureau d'Ashida.

L'ordinateur était éteint et il y avait un calendrier bien marqué avec des notes sur les heures de réunion inscrites sur certaines dates, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Tsuna était les deux portraits derrière le clavier. Il y en avait une d'Ashisa et de son fiancé, souriant radieusement à l'objectif sous un bosquet de cerisiers en fleurs. L'autre portrait la montrait elle,se tenant derrière ses parents assis, la parfaite photo de famille heureuse. Ce qui était encore plus intéressant c'était qu'Ashida était belle, vraiment magnifique. Elle aurait pu passer pour une modèle si elle l'avait voulu, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux brillants.

Lal Mirch se moqua légèrement sous sa respiration mais ne dit rien. L'ignorant, Tsuna tendit la main pour effleurer la main contre le portrait de famille avant que tout disparaisse. Il vit à travers les yeux d'Ashida alors qu'elle tapait quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Cela ressemblait à un tableau avec les prix à l'importation en provenance d'Angleterre. L'écran était la seule source de lumière dans l'espace sombre, mais il y avait un faible filet de lumière solaire à sa droite. Personne d'autre n'était là jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure brise le silence. _''Megumi-chan… ''_

Tsuna haleta brusquement, son esprit soudainement aspiré par le présent. Il chancela pour rester sur ses pieds quand Lal Mirch le stabilisa par l'épaule. Sa tête battait, Tsuna essaya de regagner ses marques. Cette voix qu'il avait entendue, ou qu'Ashida avait entendue, ne semblait pas inhumaine -elle semblait être celle d'un enfant.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch. ''Qu'as-tu vu ?'' Elle regarda Kusakabe. ''Rends-toi utile et va lui chercher de l'eau.''

Sortant de sa stupeur, Kusakabe acquiesça. ''Erm, oui. Je reviens vite.''

Après que l'homme soit parti, Tsuna prit une inspiration tremblante et s'appuya inconsciemment sur Lal Mirch pour être soutenu. À chaque fois qu'il recevait des souvenirs du défunt, cela le laissait généralement désorienté pendant quelques minutes, le temps de tenter de le comprendre.

''Elle… Elle était là ce matin.'' Dit-il, se redressant. ''Je pense -Je pense qu'elle est restée ici toute la nuit. Quelqu'un l'a appelée par son prénom. Je pense que c'était une petite fille.''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Une petite fille ?'' Elle scruta le lieu de travail avec des yeux calculateurs. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle semblait l'avoir trouvé quand elle pointa l'escalier. ''Là. Tu le vois, Tsunayoshi ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la porte de la cage d'escalier, un long couloir et quelques salles de conférences. ''Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.'' Dit-il, ''C'est la porte qui mène aux escaliers, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.''

Il sursauta quand Lal Mirch appuya son bras contre son épaule et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. ''Ça va être ta première leçon alors écoute, d'accord ? Tu peux voir plus que des esprit sous leurs formes d'origine. Je peux voir Asura-''

''Ashida.'' Corrigea Tsuna.

''Peu importe, je peux voir sa piste à travers les portes.''

Piste ? C'était ce que Lal Mirch avait dit auparavant. _''J'ai suivi ta piste et j'ai enfoncé ta porte.''_

''Mais il y en a une autre.'' Dit Lal Mirch, pointant un peu vers la droite. ''Quelqu'un est monté avec elle.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était seule la nuit dernière.'' Il fronça les sourcils alors que les pièces s'assemblaient doucement ensemble. ''Mais cette voix. Cela aurait-il pu l'attirer sur le toit ?''

Pourtant, il jura que la voix ressemblait à une petite fille et si c'était l'esprit d'un enfant, il doutait qu'elle soit celle qui ait tué Ashida. Les enfants décédés dérangeaient rarement les vivants pour les tuer. Ils restaient sur terre, confus par leur mort ou voulaient de l'attention. Il devint anxieux. Ça pouvait être une autre créature comme hier aussi, comme Lal Mirch venait de le dire…

Lal Mirch s'éloigna un peu. ''Qui sait ? Tu trouveras peut-être ta réponse sur le toit. C'est là que la piste mène.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Okay. Allons-y alors.''

* * *

Il fallut trois étages d'escaliers avant qu'ils n'atteignent le toit. Lal Mirch ouvrit la porte et Tsuna la suivit dehors. Le ciel était moins gris maintenant mais l'odeur persistante de la pluie imprégnait encore l'air humide. Le vent n'était pas trop fort et Tsuna pouvait entendre les voitures de loin en bas. Lal Mirch fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter juste avant le bord.

''La piste d'Ashida s'arrête là.'' Dit-elle, en pointant le sol. Puis elle fit un geste d'où se tenait Tsuna à quelques mètres. ''L'autre piste s'arrête là avant de se diriger vers le sud.''

Inclinant la tête, Tsuna regarda le bord du toit. ''Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu amener Ashida-san à faire tout ce chemin ?''

Lal Mirch haussa les épaules. ''Quoi que ce soit, ça l'a eue.''

Rien ne faisait sens. Ashida semblait heureuse et était aussi engagée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle essaie de se suicider. Sa tête manquante l'avait écarté et Tsuna n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment la voix sans corps était impliquée dans tout ça.

''Lal Mirch.'' Dit-il, attirant l'attention de la femme presque immédiatement. ''Tu as dit quelque chose à propos du Boucher avant, que ça lui plaisait… de manger des âmes.''

''Ouais.'' Répondit Lal Mirch, plaçant sa main sur sa hanche. ''Dans notre langue, ils sont ce que vous les humains appelez des 'démons', mais ils sont pires. Ce sont des vestiges de remords et de colère d'esprits qui restent ici plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient. Ils deviennent ses créatures irréfléchies, comme votre Boucher, ça mange les âmes. Leur méthodes varient mais leur seul but est de manger des âmes avec la notion qu'ils pourront redevenir humain.''

Tsuna se sentit comme si quelqu'un l'avait noyé dans de l'eau glacée. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et regarda n'importe où sauf vers Lal Mirch. ''Oh...''

''Dans la plupart des cas, les âmes peuvent être libérées. Votre Boucher n'était pas assez fort pour les garder. Ça arrive.''

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. ''Qu'en est-il… de celui-là ?''

''Je ne suis pas sûr, mais vu qu'il reste une partie de leur corps physique, ça veut peut-être dire que son motif est plus complexe. Je ne saurai le dire avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau.''

Tsuna pâlit. ''Ça-Ça ne peut pas. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.''

Lal Mirch croisa son regard et l'indifférence dans ses yeux rouge tendit Tsuna. ''Nous ?''

"Oh, hum…"

Tsuna fit un pas en arrière alors que Lal Mirch apparaissait soudainement devant lui. Sa voix était douce, presque trop silencieuse pour qu'il l'entende. ''Tu me fais confiance maintenant ?''

La question gela Tsuna sur place. C'était étrange comment la plus grande partie de lui, celle rationnelle, lui disait que Lal Mirch était un danger, quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas approcher, mais une toute petite partie de lui, la plus profonde dont il avait peur d'entrer en contact, disait qu'elle était sûre, _son_ -et ça le terrifiait parce que quelque part ça faisait sens pour lui, faisait confiance à Lal Mirch de tout son être malgré ses dénis.

Serrant les poings, Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration. ''Non.'' Dit-il. ''Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis enclin à te croire, même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Tu me dois toujours une explication, mais pour le moment je dois aider Ashida-san. Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles, alors'' -il leva soudainement la main, obligeant Lal Mirch à cligner des yeux- ''je veux faire un pacte temporaire.''

"Un pacte?"

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Oui. Pour le moment, nous nous concentrons sur cette affaire. Si tu nous aides, _moi_, je t'aiderai avec… peu importe ce que tu as à faire. Je ne rien garantir mais je vais essayer.''

Un moment de silence passa. Lal Mirch étudia son visage curieusement avant de regarder sa main. Pendant un moment, Tsuna se sentit comme si il venait juste de creuser sa propre tombe et le sentiment continua quand Lal Mirch secoua sa main avec la sienne. Il frissonna quand elle le rapprocha de lui, sa chaude respiration frôlant son oreille. ''Tu m'en dois une, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit-elle.

C'était une promesse que Tsuna ne voulait pas reconnaître.

Soudainement, la porte derrière s'ouvrit brusquement, poussant Lal Mirch à grogner et pousser Tsuna derrière elle. Il eut le souffle coupé par le mouvement soudain mais se tint rapidement au bras de Lal Mirch quand il vit que c'était Kusakabe.

''Sawada-san.'' Dit l'homme, ses yeux écarquillés. ''Merci mon Dieu je vous ai trouvé ! Nous devons partir ! Un autre meurtre vient de se produire au Bloc 38 !''

* * *

La rue était sens dessus dessous. Les reporteurs, policiers et civils étaient rassemblés autour de la scène de crime. Des cris et des flashs de caméras traversaient l'air humide, donnant un peu le vertige à Tsuna. Lal Mirch traversa la foule avec Kusakabe, gardant une main ferme sur son bras, non pas qu'il protestait.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda Kusakabe à un officier pâle.

L'autre homme bégaya quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son souffle avant de pointer d'un doigt tremblant une ruelle. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il aperçut le cadavre d'une femme au sol. Il lui manquait ses bras.

''K-Kusakabe-san !'' Dit un détective, en se précipitant. ''Vous êtes venu !''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils. ''''Que s'est-il _passé _?''

''La personne qui a appelé a dit qu'il l'avait seulement vu tomber de sa fenêtre, monsieur. Elle vit au 6ème étage et le médecin légiste dit que ses… bras lui ont été enlevé pré-mortem.''

Kusakabe claqua sa langue. ''Est-ce le même crime ?''

''Nous ne savons pas mais…'' Le détective fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. ''N'est-ce pas trop soudain ?''

''Non.'' Dit fermement Kusakabe. ''Nous devons être préparé à tout peu importe les soudaines déviances. Avons-nous une identité ?''

''Eh bien, ses voisins l'ont identifié -Tachibana Chisa. Elle a 28 ans et est professeur au Lycée Local de Kokuyo. Pas de casier ou d'antécédents jusqu'ici. Nous sommes en contact avec ses parents en ce moment même.''

Tsuna s'éloigna pendant que les ambulanciers paramédicaux transportaient le sac mortuaire vers la fourgonnette dans le coin. Deux corps en une journée -même lui pensait que l'attaque du tueur était audacieuse dans un laps de temps aussi court. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'avancer, Lal Mirch le retint soudainement. ''Non.'' Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. ''C'est encore là.''

Tsuna tressaillit. Ses yeux parcourant les immeubles, essayant de trouver ce dont Lal Mirch parlait, quand une voix cria. ''Hey ! Toi !''

Lal Mirch attira Tsuna à ses côtés, le protégeant de ce qui pourrait être une autre jeune femme. Soupirant, il murmura. ''Jésus, tu n'as pas à faire ça tout le temps.''

''Je peux tu voir, tu sais.'' Dit la femme.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil près du bras de Lal Mirch -pourquoi était-elle plus _grande_ que lui ?- pour voir qui lui parlait. C'était une femme avec les cheveux noirs courts et ondulés, avec des yeux gris perçants. Elle portait un long manteau par dessus une chemise à col blanc et un pantalon noir. Un bloc-notes et un stylo dans les mains. Tsuna cligna des yeux. Était-ce une journaliste ? Il n'y avait pas de caméra à la suivre.

''C'est à moi… que vous parlez ?'' Dit-il.

La femme se moqua. ''Qui d'autre, le singe ? Kurokawa Hana, Namimori Times. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? C'est le second meurtre commis après le suicide présumé d'Ashida Megumi ce matin. Y a-t-il des liens ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Suicide ? Ashida-san ne s'est pas tuée.''

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il venait tout juste de donner la mauvaise réponse. Un regard affamé brilla dans les yeux d'Hana alors qu'elle le rédigeait rapidement. ''Alors _c'est _vrai.'' Dit-elle. ''Avez-vous d'autres informations à ce sujet ? Quelles sont vos relations avec la police ?'' Elle fit cliquer son stylo. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, vous êtes familier, le singe.''

''Hey.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en montrant presque les dents. ''Allez déranger quelqu'un d'autre. Et arrêtez de l'appeler singe, sale serpent.''

Hana leva un sourcil. ''Et qui êtes-vous ?''

Heureusement, Kusakabe arriva avant que les choses n'empirent. ''Kurokawa-san.'' Dit-il. ''C'est une scène de crime.''

Hana ne sourcilla même pas. ''Oui et je suis venue apprendre et informer. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce meurtre est-il lié à Ashida Megumi ?''

''J'ai bien peur de devoir reporter ça.'' Dit Kusakabe, l'air presque fatigué. Tsuna avait le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient déjà probablement rencontré avant. ''Passez un appel à la station.''

Hana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Vous ne retournez jamais mes appels.'' Elle plissa les yeux. ''Les gens ont le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. De plus, que s'est-il passé dans l'affaire du Boucher ? Un autre mot à ce sujet ?''

''Encore une fois.'' Dit Kusakabe, plus fort cette fois. ''J'ai une enquête à mener-''

''Deux, en fait, _trois_ avec le Boucher.''

''-alors si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît évacuer les lieux, tout le monde, merci. Hibari-san _l'apprécierait_.''

À la mention du détective démoniaque, la plupart des gens comprirent le message et partirent précipitamment. Hana n'avait toujours pas l'air impressionnée. Tsuna devait lui en donner elle semblait être une femme coriace.

''Saviez-vous que quelque chose de similaire s'est passé il y a quelque années ?'' Dit Hana, rangeant son stylo.

Kusakabe cligna des yeux mais maîtrisa rapidement ses traits. ''Tout le monde vous comprend, Kurokawa-san. Je doute fort que vous souhaitiez revoir Hibari-san.''

Hana lui fit juste un signe, s'éloignant déjà. ''Je le découvrirai éventuellement, Kusakabe.''

Après avoir tourné à un coin, Kusakabe poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il sourit légèrement quand il rencontra le regard de Tsuna. ''C'est Kurokawa Hana.'' Dit-il. ''Elle écrit les chroniques de la criminalité dans le Namimori Times. Je m'excuse que vous ayez eut à la rencontrer comme ça. J'essayerai de m'assurer qu'elle n'entre pas en contact avec vous mais je ne peux rien garantir.'' Il grimaça. ''Elle peut être très… minutieuse.''

Lal Mirch se pinça les lèvres. ''Je ne l'aime pas.''

Kusakabe secoua la tête. ''Elle n'est pas la personne la plus gentille que vous rencontrerez, mais elle est douée pour ce qu'elle fait. Sawada-san, je vais devoir vous laisser partir pour le moment.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je peux toujours aider.''

Lal Mirch agrippa son poignet. ''Finalement, une chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord. Allez Tsunayoshi.''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que vous pourrez me dire plus tard ce que vous avez vu plus tôt par téléphone?''

"Oh, ouais, mais…"

''Je vais vous envoyer un nouveau téléphone à votre appartement avant ce soir.''

''Ah, c'est bon, je pense. Vous n'avez pas à le faire.''

''Je vous conseille de ne rien faire pour le moment, Sawada-san. Kyo-san et moi avons pris nos précautions au préalable pour que vous soyez hors des yeux du public mais Kurokawa-san n'abandonnera pas si facilement.'' Kusakabe hocha la tête vers Lal Mirch. ''Je ne vous connais pas, Lal Mirch-san mais je confie Sawada-san à vos soins.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux alors que Lal Mirch posait un bras sur ses épaules, le rapprochant d'elle. ''Tu n'as pas à me le dire.'' Dit-elle.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il essayait de comprendre l'étrange trêve qui s'était produite. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop tard pour déménager en Chine, l'enfer, même en Amérique parce que sérieusement ça ne pouvait pas être sa vie, là maintenant.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans son appartement. L'estomac grondant, Tsuna chercha dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il finit par faire bouillir de l'eau sur la gazinière et sortit un paquet de nouille soba emballées du placard. ''J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas les nouilles soba.'' Murmura-t-il.

''Je n'aime pas les nouilles.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la table.

Tsuna soupira. ''Alors tu vas devoir faire avec. Je dois aller les faire bientôt.'' Il haleta soudainement, réalisant qu'il avait manqué le _travail_ aujourd'hui. ''Merde, Umeki-san va me tuer.''

Le changement dans l'air fut instantané. ''Qui va te tuer ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, grognant presque.

''P-Personne ! C'est juste une expression !'' Gémissant, Tsuna cacha son visage dans ses mains. ''Pourquoi as-tu cassé mon téléphone ? C'était vraiment nécessaire ?''

''Eh bien, j'admets que j'y suis allée un peu fort à ce moment-là.'' Dit Lal Mirch, étonnamment. ''Mais je ne dis pas pardon pour t'avoir sauvé le cul deux fois.''

Tsuna appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir et croisa les bras sur son torse. ''Au fait, tu me dois toujours une explication.''

Lal Mirch posa un bras sur sa chaise. ''Envoie.''

''Pourquoi étais-tu là hier ? Dans cette ruelle ?''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''C'est ça que tu vas demander en premier ?''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''J'aime commencer par le début et me frayer un chemin à partir de là.''

Lal Mirch soupira, même si de l'amusement dansait dans ses yeux. ''Pas faux. Je mourais.''

La mâchoire de Tsuna tomba. ''_Quoi _?''

''La casserole bout.''

Se retournant, Tsuna jura de nouveau avant de baisser le feu et de déverser les nouilles dedans. Il les remua avec une paire de baguettes, en prenant garde à ne pas les agglutiner. Les nouilles soba étaient plus galère que les spaghetti vu qu'elles étaient plus facile à cuire. Soupirant de soulagement, Tsuna regarda par dessus son épaule pour lancer un regard incrédule à Lal Mirch. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _mourir _?''

''Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.'' Dit la femme, le regardant de haut en bas d'une étrange manière. ''Tu n'as pas de tablier ou quelque chose ?''

Tsuna plissa le nez. ''Quoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un tablier ?''

''Les femmes au foyers ne portent pas de tabliers ? Je pensais que ça t'irait bien.''

Tsuna se tourna vers elle, les nerfs le picotant quand il vit le sourire en coin sur son visage. ''Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _femme au foyer _? Je ne suis même pas une femme ! Arrête de dire des choses bizarres, es-espèce de psychopathe !''

Lal Mirch n'avait même pas l'air perturbé. ''Mignon.''

Tsuna pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouge et se força à diriger son attention sur sa casserole. ''Mon Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Tu as l'air… bien.''

''Après t'avoir trouvé.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie.''

Tsuna se tendit avant de lentement prendre un grand bol et de le remplir d'eau froide. ''Tu n'es toujours pas-Ça n'explique _rien_.''

''Sans toi, nous disparaîtrions tous.''

''Nous-Tu veux dire les Arco-quelque chose.''

"Arcobaleno."

''Oui, ça.''

''Ouais. Et si nous mourons, le monde tombera dans le chaos jusqu'à ce que les neuf prochains soient choisis, ce que je peux te dire, n'est pas facile à trouver.'' Lal Mirch sourit avec ironie. ''Comment quelqu'un peut-il se comparer aux dieux ?''

L'esprit de Tsuna flottait avec ses informations. Il l'avait en quelque sorte compris. Il ne savait pas si il était juste idiot ou lent, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Si les Arcobaleno étaient des dieux ou des divinités qui contrôlaient l'équilibre du monde, pourquoi autant de choses étranges arrivaient ? Pas juste à Namimori mais aussi dans d'autres pays. Les rumeurs sur des meurtres étranges et des sectes en hausse, des rumeurs sur l'apocalypse imminente, d'étranges maladies se propageant dans différentes villes -le monde était plutôt mauvais mais ça n'avait jamais été _si_ mauvais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuna coupa la ciboulette sur la planche à découper quand une douleur soudaine lui piqua le doigt. Il siffla et laissa tomber le couteau. _Tellement occupé_, pensa-t-il amèrement, scrutant son doigt ensanglanté.

Soudainement, une main chaude lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'une langue chaude ne court sur son doigt. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand Lal Mirch le regarda à travers ses long cils pudiquement alors qu'elle léchait le sang qui coulait.

''Attends, n-ne-ngh !''

Écarquillant les yeux, Tsuna couvrit rapidement sa bouche tandis que Lal Mirch suçait gentiment sa plaie, la léchant avec de longs et rudes coups de langue. Il bégaya quelques mots confus quand Lal Mirch le plaqua contre le comptoir avec son corps. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne quand elle se lécha les lèvres.

''Tu ne peux pas m'en donner un peu plus, Tsunayoshi ?'' Ronronna-t-elle, son souffle effleurant ses lèvres.

Une envie primordiale et terrifiante s'installa dans son corps, comme si il tentait de répondre à la demande de Lal Mirch. Tsuna se souvint brièvement des lumières qu'émettaient leurs corps ce matin, les lueurs bleues et oranges se _touchant_ presque. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un petit bip retentit de la cape de Lal Mirch.

''Hum.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Tu ne va pas répondre ?''

''Ça peut attendre.'' Murmura Lal Mirch, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque.

Il haleta quand elle mordilla sa peau, son souffle chaud et lourd. Ses joues devinrent rouges quand sa langue traversa presque sa carotide. Il se mordit la lèvre pour restreindre un gémissement alors qu'elle suçait légèrement son cou. Soudainement, elle avança sa hanche, la plaquant contre lui.

''Ah !'' Glapit Tsuna quand elle souleva soudainement ses jambes autour de sa taille, le soulevant facilement et le plaqua sur la table à manger. Il arqua le dos par instinct avant qu'un petit zip ne le fasse sursauter. ''Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Lal Mirch le repoussa brutalement, sa main écartée sur son torse. Un autre bip retentit à l'arrière-plan mais fut de nouveau ignoré. Elle sourit sournoisement et se pencha pour dire. ''_Détends-toi_ simplement.''

Une sensation familière de calme se répandit dans tout son corps, le rendant mou. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et lutta contre l'étrange pouvoir mais aucun de ses membres ne bougea. 'A-Attends.'' Haleta-t-il. ''Ne… Ngh !''

Avant que Lal Mirch ne puisse aller plus loin, la porte s'effondra soudainement, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Il se retrouva capable de bouger et se mit rapidement sur ses genoux, réalisant trop tard qu'il était sur une _table_. Elle se renversa dût au poids soudainement déséquilibrée, Tsuna glapit. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara pour l'inévitable seulement pour tomber dans une paire de bras forts.

Il entendit Lal Mirch claquer sa langue dans le fond. ''Putain _encore_.'' Dit-elle. ''D'abord le petit gamin et maintenant toi.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent avant d'haleter quand il vit un visage étrangement familier. Hibari… ? Non, cet homme n'était pas lui. Il était beau, avec de gentils yeux bruns et un léger sourire. Il semblait porter des vêtements Chinois rouges et avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda l'homme, sa voix était douce et ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'Hibari.

Tsuna cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise leurs positions. Hurlant presque, il essaya de se lever mais l'homme raffermie sa prise autour de lui. ''Q-Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Tsuna, les yeux écarquillés.

Attends, Lal Mirch avait dit qu'il y en avait d'autres et qu'un arrivait. Merde, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme vienne si _tôt_. Actuellement, il ne s'attendait pas tout à ce que _ça_ se produise.

''Je suis Fon.'' Dit l'homme, souriant agréablement. Tsuna ne savait pas si il fallait dire que c'était effrayant ou non. ''Lal Mirch ne t'a pas dit qui je suis ?''

Tsuna se renfrogna vers Lal Mirch qui siffla innocemment. ''Non.'' Dit-il. ''Je t'avais dit que tu devais vérifier ton truc biper.''

''Lâche-la, Fon.'' Dit-elle. ''J'ai faim et il sait cuisiner.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux quand Fon l'aida à se relever. Pas de pelotage, pas de contact sournois -Oh mon Dieu, Fon était _sain d'esprit_. Tsuna ne savait pas qui remercier. Il secoua mentalement la tête. _Attends, ce n'est vrai_, pensa-t-il._ Rien de tout ça ne va ! C'est un étranger !_

''Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch.

Fon sourit. ''J'ai pris ce que les humains appellent avion. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide que je l'espérais, mais c'était jouable. Après ça, j'ai simplement suivit sa piste jusqu'ici. Ah, je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Oh, Sawada Tsunayoshi mais tu peux juste m'appeler Tsuna, je pense...''

Il se cogna mentalement la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il donné son nom juste comme ça ? C'était si _stupide_ de sa part.

Fon s'inclina poliment. ''Bonjour, Tsunayoshi. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.''

Tsuna agita les mains devant lui. ''Tu n'as pas à t'incliner !''

''C'est une coutume que je connais assez bien alors je serais reconnaissant si tu n'étais pas inconfortable, si cela convient.''

Peu importe, Fon n'était pas sain d'esprit. Quelle requête _étrange_. Tsuna força un sourire en réponse. ''Ah, je… vois. Eh bien'' -il regarda sa porte tombée- ''ce n'est pas très poli de défoncer la porte des gens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

Les yeux de Fon s'élargirent marginalement. ''Oh, oui. Je suis d'accord.'' Il s'inclina à nouveau. ''Mes excuses. Je vais arranger ça immédiatement.''

''Lal Mirch aide-le.'' Dit Tsuna, le visage impassible.

''Quoi ?'' Dit-elle. ''Je n'ai rien fait.''

''Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. C'est pour m'avoir molesté, ou sinon je ne te nourris pas.'' Tsuna plissa des yeux. ''C'est moi étant _gentil_.''

_Bien trop gentil_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. La femme essayait essentiellement de se mettre dans son pantalon. Un, quel genre de femme ferait ça ? Deux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? Trois, pourquoi une partie de Tsuna trouvait ça _normale_? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'était pas un adolescent. Il avait 24 ans, merde. Un célibataire de 24 ans qui n'avait jamais fréquenté quelqu'un dans sa vie mais il disgressait.

Grognant entre ses dents, Lal Mirch le repoussa et se dirigea vers la porte pour aider Fon, qui la fixait comme un casse-tête difficile. ''Bouge.'' Dit-elle. ''Tout ce que tu as, c'est un stupide thé comme cerveau.''

Fon sourit légèrement, ignorant la pique. ''Je vais t'assister de toutes les manières possible.''

Tsuna se faufila dans la salle de bain pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, fermant la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Soupirant, il se tourna vers l'évier et s'aspergea d'eau le visage. La coupure sur son doigt ne saignait plus mais il sortit la trousse de secours de derrière le miroir pour au moins mettre un peu de pommade. Ses joues rougirent quand il se souvint de ce que Lal Mirch avait fait il pouvait toujours sentir sa chaude langue sur la plaie, la léchant comme un chat.

_Putain_, pensa-t-il._ Putain, merde, fais chier, putain !_

Il avait presque été tué par une étrange chose démoniaque hier, c'était fait molester _deux fois_ par une femme qu'il vient de rencontrer et maintenant il était aux prises avec un autre tordu dans son appartement -c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe merde ?

''Ça arrive.'' Dit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Tsuna sursauta, renversant presque la trousse de premier secours, quand il réalisa qu'une petite fille était dans la salle de bain. ''Jésus !''

La fille, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, le regardait avec des yeux effrayés. ''Ça arrive.'' Répéta-t-elle.

Tsuna devint immédiatement alerte. Sa voix, il connaissait cette voix. _''Megumi-chan...''_

''Tu es...''

''Aide-la.'' Dit la fille, regardant la porte avec peur. ''S'il te plaît.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Qui ?''

Il haleta quand elle toucha soudainement sa main sa peau était comme de la glace. Bientôt, tout bascula et se déforma pour devenir des rues sombres. Un fredonnement joyeux venait de quelqu'un venant de la vision. Il y avait une poignée de personnes autour, des néons brillaient au-dessus de lui, la plupart étant ceux de restaurants. Il connaissait cette zone -Bloc 12 à Kokuyo.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus de l'évier, pantelant. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Lal Mirch.

''-oshi, tu vas bien ?'' Dit-elle.

''Je vais-Je vais bien.'' Tsuna regarda autour de lui pour voir que la fille était partie. Se frottant le visage, il soupira lourdement avant d'ouvrir la porte, qui aurait été la prochaine victime ce soir. Lal Mirch était sur le point de la faire tomber avec Fon debout derrière elle, ses yeux légèrement plissés, avant de sourire immédiatement quand il vit Tsuna.

''Je dois y aller.'' Dit Tsuna, attrapant sa veste et en enfilant ses chaussures.

''Où est-ce que tu vas ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, ses yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité.

''La fille de ma vision -elle m'a dit que ça allait revenir.''

Tsuna grimaça quand Lal Mirch attrapa son épaule, sa prise était presque meurtrie. ''Tu n'y vas pas. C'est dangereux.''

''Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'éclairer sur la situation.'' Dit Fon sans trop aider.

''C'est un aimant à problème.''

Fon fredonna de reconnaissance, comme si ça expliquait tout, ce qui ne faisait que fâcher d'avantage Tsuna. Le brun plissa les yeux vers Lal Mirch. ''Si tu ne me lâche pas, je ne t'aiderai pas.'' Dit-il. ''_Aucun_ d'entre vous.''

Un silence passa. Tsuna serra les dents. Chaque seconde comptait et si il n'atteignait pas la prochaine victime à temps, il allait crier. Finalement, Lal Mirch le laissa partir, bien que réticente. Elle pinça les lèvres. ''Bien.'' Dit-elle. ''Où ?''

''Bloc 12 à Kokuyo.'' Répondit Tsuna. ''C'est à environ une heure et demie cependant. Je ne sais pas si nous y serons à temps.'' Il faillit crier quand Fon le prit soudainement dans ses bras. ''Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Fon lui sourit. ''Si tu me dis où aller, je peux t'y emmener plus rapidement.''

''Il a raison.'' Dit Lal Mirch, attrapant sa cape. ''Fon est le plus rapide de nous tous. Il réduira ce temps de plus de la moitié.''

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, Tsuna dit. ''Mais, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Comment pourrais-je te transporter sinon ?''

_N'importe comment que comme ça_, Pensa Tsuna.

''Heu, d'accord, eh bien si tu te diriges pendant quelques kilomètres vers l'est, il y a un quartier très lumineux. C'est là que nous devons aller.'' Tsuna écarquilla les yeux quand Fon sauta sur la rampe de l'immeuble, face à l'autre rue. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Tiens-toi bien, s'il te plaît, Tsunayoshi.'' Fut tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse quand ils se mirent soudainement à monter en flèche dans les air à une vitesse inhumaine.

Tsuna ne pouvait que crier.

* * *

Voilà terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je pense que tout le monde avait deviné que le prochain était Fon ^^ mais allez-vous deviner qui sera le prochain Arcobaleno à apparaître ? J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience ^^ Bon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Nous voilà avec un autre mauvais esprit juste après le Boucher ! Et deux meurtres sur les bras… pauvre Tsuna ^^' Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : AmeliaOni, Tsuki Banritt, et Yuiu pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui notre petit n'a pas encore tout vu ^^ Merci pour ta review Yuiu !

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, angelusjedusor, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, HarukaN, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, Walarisse et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

_''__Personne n'est inutile dans ce monde __s'il__ allège le fardeau d__es__ autre__s__.__'' _– Charles Dickens

Tsuna se retrouva presque en hyperventilation, son visage pressé contre la poitrine de Fon et ses mains agrippant la chemise de l'homme comme une bouée de sauvetage. Le vent soufflait fort dans ses cheveux, le sentant presque comme des petites aiguilles sur ses joues. Et juste comme ça, ils étaient au sol -un sol solide, mon dieu. Tremblant toujours, Tsuna ne réalisa même pas que ses yeux étaient fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux avant que ça ne s'éclaircissent.

Le bruit distant des gens parlant sur les trottoirs semblait loin derrière lui. Le moteur des voitures passaient tandis que quelques patrons de magasins criaient leurs prix discount et leurs menus spéciaux. Tsuna relâcha un peu sa prise sur la chemise de Fon, sa respiration se calma lentement. Clignant des yeux, il essaya de reprendre ses repères pendant un moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait sa tête.

''Ah, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas bougé comme ça.'' Dit Fon, inconscient de l'état brumeux dans lequel était Tsuna. Le brun soupira dans ses mains. Comment étaient-ils arrivé jusqu'ici, dans cette situation ? Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si il n'était pas né en premier lieu. ''Merci d'avoir partagé un peu de ton énergie avec moi.''

''Ouais, peu importe, de rien.'' Murmura Tsuna, espérant redescendre sur ses pieds.

Il regarda autour de l'allée où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était pas la même que dans sa vision mais le district semblait familier et c'était déjà assez bien, supposait-il. Comment allait-il trouver la femme cependant ? Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, et il ne serait pas capable d'entendre son fredonnement dans la foule.

En face de la petite rue, la petite fille apparue de nouveau alors que les piétons marchaient. Elle était pâle sous toutes ses brillantes lumières. Ses lunettes étaient cassées et il y avait du sang sur sa robe verte. Tsuna se raidit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent avant qu'elle ne regarde à côté. Il suivit son regard vers une femme en vêtements de travail portant des courses. La petite fille disparue quand elle lui passa devant.

_Ça doit être elle_, pensa Tsuna.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, une forte main le tira en arrière. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand Fon le plaqua contre le mur, le plaquant de son grand et puissant corps. Fon plaça un doigt contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et sourit légèrement. ''C'est mieux de rester silencieux Tsunayoshi.'' Murmura-t-il, son souffle contre la joue de Tsuna. ''Nous ne voudrions pas que notre réunion soit malheureuse, n'est-ce pas ?''

Tsuna rougit. ''Je-heu, non… ?''

Il cligna des yeux quand Fon couvrit soudainement sa bouche et le pressa plus contre le mur, la chemise de l'homme obscurcissait sa vision. La légère fragrance de thé et de fleurs de prunier donnait au visage de Tsuna une sensation de chaleur. Une étrange sensation se répandit dans sa poitrine, comme quand Lal Mirch l'avait embrassé la première fois. Le brouhaha des piétons se répandit dans un flou étourdissant autour de lui. Finalement, Fon s'éloigna il n'alla cependant pas trop loin, envahissant toujours l'espace personnel de Tsuna, mais le brun pouvait respirer. ''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Fon sourit. ''Il y avait ce que vous appelez un démon dans les rues. Je t'ai simplement caché de sa vue. Est-ce que Lal Mirch t'en a parlé ?''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''En quelques sorte. Elle a dit que c'étaient des restes de colère et de remords d'esprits.''

Fon acquiesça. ''Oui et il serait avisé de quitter les lieux rapidement. Il a déjà choisi sa victime, mais ça semble être du type inconstant.''

Tsuna inspira brusquement. La femme ! ''Où l'as-tu vu ? Est-ce que ça suivait une femme avec un sac de course ?''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Oui mais-''

''Où sont-ils allés ?''

Fon pointa vers leur gauche. ''Ils sont passés il y a quelques instants.''

Tsuna se tourna vers la sortie de l'allée. Il sera peut-être capable de rattraper la femme à temps. Fon lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse partir, il avait une poigne de fer. ''Où vas-tu, Tsunayoshi ?''

Retenant un soupir, Tsuna regarda par dessus son épaule avec un froncement de sourcil. ''Peux-tu me lâcher ? Je besoin de trouver cette femme.''

"Pourquoi?"

Et c'est la curiosité dans le ton de Fon qui rendu fou Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que Lal Mirch avait dit ? Que les Arcobaleno étaient des divinités qui gardaient le monde sous contrôle ? Ne devraient-ils pas être proches des humains ou quelque chose comme ça ? Rien ne faisait sens pour lui maintenant.

''Parce que je dois la sauver !'' Dit Tsuna en tirant sur sa main. ''Alors, s'il te plaît, _lâche-moi _! Elle va mourir !''

"Pourquoi?"

Tsuna le regarda bouche bée. ''Pourquoi, _quoi _?''

''Pourquoi dois-tu la sauver ?'' La prise de Fon se resserra un peu autour du bras de Tsuna, le faisant grimacé. ''Tu l'as connais ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Non.''

''Alors pourquoi dois-tu la sauver ? Il n'y a aucune relation entre vous. C'est une étrangère.''

Tsuna voulait se frapper la tête contre le mur. Si c'était comme ça qu'il allait devoir parler à ces gens -mon Dieu, il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y en avait pas plus, mais dans ses tripes, il _savait_ que ce n'était pas le cas- il allait devoir considérer le fait de devenir un ermite et vivre dans les montagnes, _loin_ de la civilisation.

''Ce n'est pas grave !'' Dit-il. ''C'est une personne innocente qui va se faire tuer par quelque chose que la police ne peut même pas attraper ou identifier, et je ne vais pas être capable de la sauver si tu ne me _lâche pas _!''

''Comment sais-tu qu'elle est innocente ?''

Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Écoute, je comprends que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, il y a cinq minutes. J'essaie de comprendre ce que vous êtes toi et Lal Mirch, vraiment, mais j'ai mes _propres_ priorités pour le moment et je n'ai pas le _temps_ pour ça. Alors lâche-moi avant que tu ne me fasses faire quelque chose que je regretterai.''

Fon le regarda pendant un moment avant de relâcher sa prise. Tsuna grimaça alors qu'il massait l'endroit endolori. Soudainement, Fon attrapait de nouveau sa main, gentiment cette fois, et embrassa son poignet douloureux. Tsuna pouvait seulement rester bouche-bée quand Fon lui sourit. C'était faux à bien des égards, même si le bourdonnement dans sa poitrine ronronnait de contentement. ''Je m'excuse, Tsunayoshi.'' Il regarda le toit. ''Peut-être que nous aurions une meilleure chance de la trouver de là-haut.''

Tsuna cligna les yeux. ''Nous ?''

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Ce ne serait pas sûr pour toi de la poursuivre par toi-même. Il serait aussi préférable de garder une distance de sécurité pour garder ce démon inconscient de notre présence.''

Tsuna pinça les lèvres. Ça faisait sens, même si Fon n'était pas sain d'esprit. Cependant Tsuna n'aimait pas ça mais il était d'accord. Il était inutile d'essayer de trouver la femme par lui-même, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas se battre, ce qui… était embarrassant. Il finirait par se faire tuer, lui et la femme. Soupirant, il acquiesça, à la grande joie de Fon. C'était toujours étrange de voir comment il s'adaptait à l'humeur des gens.

''Okay.'' Dit-il. ''_Mais_ tu ne me porte pas comme avant.''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Alors comment puis-je-''

''Tu peux juste… me porter sur ton dos.'' C'était toujours un peu embarrassant mais pas autant que d'être porté à la manière d'une mariée. Tsuna avait besoin de s'acheter bientôt une voiture. ''Et tu peux aussi ralentir… ?''

Fon cligna des yeux. ''Ralentir ?'' Le mot pourrait aussi bien être étranger pour lui. ''Y avait-il quelque chose de mal avant?''

Tsuna n'avait pas le temps pour ça. ''Oublie ça. Allons-y simplement.''

Après s'être hissé sur le dos de Fon, Tsuna essaya de ne pas rougir quand il passa ses bras autour des larges épaules de Fon. Il se sentait extrêmement émasculé dans cette position. Les mains de Fon étaient bien enroulées autour de ses cuisses et Tsuna priait silencieusement qu'il ne fasse rien de bizarre.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Fon. ''Tu es assez léger. As-tu une alimentation humaine appropriée ?'

''Je vais bien.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Pouvons-nous simplement aller la chercher s'il te plaît?''

Il glapit contre l'épaule de Fon et resserra ses bras autour du cou de l'homme quand l'autre bondit dans les airs. Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui glaçait les joues. Une fois que Tsuna eut le courage de jeter un coup d'œil, il vit que Fon s'élevait au-dessus de quatre bâtiments en même temps, ce qui était juste _fou_. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le quartier en dessous. Toutes les rues et bâtiments semblaient petits mais vibrants, avec leurs lumières colorées et les routes occupées. Les voitures et les gens bougeaient constamment à leur rythme, remplissant l'air froid de vie. Tsuna pouvait à peine croire se qu'il voyait ou que le monde était si petit et vulnérable.

''Elle est juste là, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon.

Levant la tête, Tsuna chercha des signes de la femme en dessous. En un instant, ils n'étaient plus dans le Bloc 12 mais dans un complexe d'appartements abandonnés. La femme errait sur le terrain, presque comme si elle était dans un état second. Brièvement, Tsuna vit quelque chose miroiter autour d'elle ça ressemblait vaguement à une corde noire ou à un filet, quelque chose de fin. Il haleta. ''Fon, c'est sur elle !''

En quelques secondes, Fon se précipita sur la femme, tourna rapidement dans les airs et expulsa la créature invisible hors d'elle. Tsuna se tenait à Fon comme bouée de sauvetage et ne pouvait pas s'entendre respirer. Son cœur battait rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il sursauta quand il entendit un étrange bruit venant de quelques mètres plus loin. Ça ressemblait à un grognement mélangé à un cliquetis qui râpait ses oreilles.

''Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''Je ne peux le vaincre dans l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Alors comment as-tu été capable de me porter jusqu'ici ?'' La voix de Fon restait calme. ''Parce que j'ai pu extraire un peu de ton essence par le contact physique, cependant c'est limité. Vu que nous ne sommes pas Harmonisés, je suis incapable de combattre sans t'avoir avec moi. Il serait dangereux de te laisser seul comme tu sembles incapable de te battre.'' Fon inclina la tête. ''Lal Mirch ne t'a pas expliqué ça ?''

''Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet !''

Ils se crispèrent quand quelque chose ondula dans les ombres. Les lampadaires étaient trop faibles autour du complexe. L'étrange son devint plus fort avant de se transformer en un véritable cri perçant. Tsuna gémit alors que la créature se révélait. Ça avait la taille d'un homme mais avec les membres plus fins et plus longs. Sa peau était rouge, comme si elle avait été griffée à maintes reprises et son visage était déformé de manière grotesque avec des fentes en forme d'yeux et une longue bouche tordue qui se tournait vers le haut à la place du nez.

Soudainement, ça s'avança et tourna rapidement avec ses mains en forme de griffes étendues pour frapper. Fon l'évita de manière fluide, se déplaçant en arrière et le frappa à nouveau. Alors que ça roulait au sol, Fon se posa sur ses pieds. ''Ce serait plus facile si Lal Mirch était là.'' Dit-il. ''Mais ça va lui prendre un peu de temps pour nous rattraper. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire à part gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Même là, je ne pense pas pouvoir le détruire.''

''Mais elle a dit que vous étiez comme des Dieux !'' Dit Tsuna, ses yeux rivés sur la créature trébuchante.

''Oui, mais notre état actuel est équivalent à celui d'un humain. Si nous étions Harmonisés, je n'aurais aucun problème à le tuer. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas.''

Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus : le fait que Fon était toujours assez calme pour expliquer ce que Tsuna aurait dû savoir à présent ou qu'il était dans cette situation pour commencer. Sa prise sur la chemise de Fon se raidit. ''Alors que faisons-nous ?''

La créature se cambra et cria. Les mains de Fon se resserrèrent autour des cuisses de Tsuna. ''Nous gagnons du temps. Je m'excuse Tsunayoshi, mais j'ai besoin de toi un peu plus longtemps.''

"Qu—"

Fon se précipita et rencontra la créature dans les airs. Tsuna cria quand son visage apparu à quelques centimètres du sien avant que Fon ne recourbe sa jambe gauche autour de sa fine nuque et ne se retourne sous lui dans une cambrure gracieuse. Il projeta la créature au sol alors qu'il se redressait dans les airs. Un bruit sourd retentit en dessous d'eux. Tsuna fut étourdi par les mouvements brusques, tombant presque si Fon ne l'avait pas stabilisé. ''Est-ce que ça va, Tsunayoshi ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Merveilleux.'' Marmonna Tsuna dans le cou de Fon.

''Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. C'était un peu soudain mais pas mauvais. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas bougé comme ça.''

_Cet homme ne comprend pas du tout le sarcasme_, pensa Tsuna avec une expression impassible.

''Q-Qui êtes-vous ?'' Dit quelqu'un derrière eux. ''Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Quel est cet endroit ?''

Tsuna regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir la femme les regarder bouche-bée au sol. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il l'avait oublié. ''Madame, tout va bien.'' Dit-il. ''Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous souvenez-vous de comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?''

La femme cligna des yeux. ''Hein ? J-Je rentrais juste à la maison après quelques courses et ensuite…'' Elle fronça les sourcils. ''Je… ne sais pas.'' Elle regarda le sordide complexe. ''Et ensuite je me retrouve ici...''

La créature se leva tremblante, grondante et cliquetante rapidement. Fon changea rapidement de position. ''Prépare-toi, Tsunayoshi.''

La femme cria. ''Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ que ça ?''

Hurlant, la créature sauta au-dessus de Fon et tendit la main vers la femme avec ses mains en forme de griffes. Fon sprinta pour rapidement intercepter l'attaque en accrochant son pied autour de ses minces poignets et se retourna pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la poitrine. La femme cria et se couvrit les yeux quand Fon se posa devant elle. À ce stade, Tsuna avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il pressa son front contre l'épaule de Fon dans l'espoir de calmer son étourdissement, respirant inconsciemment le parfum étrangement réconfortant de l'homme.

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse dire un mot, la créature gémit, ses griffes devenant plus longues et plus pointues. Combien de coups faudra-t-il pour que le monstre reçoive le message ? Le son d'os broyés le fit tressaillir. Les épaules de la créature s'affaissèrent alors que ça cambrait sa poitrine.

Ça voix était déformée et basse. ''E…ri…sa…"

La femme eut le souffle coupé. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Erisa ? Était-ce le nom de la femme ou celui de la créature ? Était-ce conscient? Le Boucher avait été cohérent mais pas sain d'esprit, disant des choses à propos de manger des âmes. Les pensées de Tsuna furent brisées lorsque les griffes de la créature furent envoyées comme de longues aiguilles. Fon sauta immédiatement, faisant hoqueter Tsuna. ''Attends !''

Les griffes entourèrent la femme en dessous comme une parodie de ciseaux. Tsuna cria. ''_Non _!''

Un long fil fut tiré à distance, s'enroulant autour de la taille de la femme, et l'éloigna avant que les griffes ne puissent lui trancher les membres. Fon se posa sur le visage de la créature avec un pied et la repoussa pour s'éloigner.

''Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas rester immobiles, bande d'idiots ?'' Dit une voix familière. Grognant, Lal Mirch tenait la femme tremblante dans ses bras. Le fil venait de son gantelet. ''Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de te suivre Fon ? J'ai gaspillé toute mon énergie pour suivre ta piste et ensuite je vois _ça_.''

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Je m'excuse, Lal Mirch.'' Il inclina la tête. ''Je pensais que toi et Tsunayoshi vous étiez déjà Harmonisés.''

Lal Mirch se moqua. ''On a faillit le faire jusqu'à ce que le gamin se montre. Et ensuite tu as fait irruption avant même que je puisse le préparer.''

Tsuna voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur, de préférence avec leurs deux têtes ensemble. Peut-être que c'était le moment d'obtenir des talismans anti-esprits que sa mère lui avait recommandés il y a longtemps. Cependant, il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas assez pour éloigner ses fous. Peut-être parce que ce serait en infériorité numérique, la créature gronda vers eux avant de s'évaporer dans les ombres. Lal Mirch laissa tomber la femme au sol, la faisant glapir. ''Reste tranquille.'' Dit-elle, en dégageant le fil. ''Ils portent du poison. Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Q-Qui êtes vous ?'' Demanda la femme, les regardant avec de grands yeux. ''Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Comment connaît-il mon nom ?'' Sa respiration devenait plus pénible. ''Je dois être en train de rêver. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.''

Tsuna tapota l'épaule de Fon. ''Peux-tu me poser maintenant ?''

''Il est plus prudent que tu sois avec moi, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon.

Lal Mirch plissa les yeux. ''Ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne peux même pas tuer cette fichue chose. Laisse-le partir.''

Tsuna n'aurait jamais cru qu'il remercierait réellement Lal Mirch, mais il lui lança un regard reconnaissant lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol ferme. Elle lui retourna un petit sourire narquois. Oscillant un peu, Tsuna secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la femme. ''Vous allez bien, madame ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Lal Mirch dégagea son dernier fil de l'estomac de la femme et le rétracta dans son gantelet. L'engin disparu peu de temps après. Quand Tsuna essaya d'aider la femme à se relever, elle lui frappa la main et rampa en arrière. ''R-Restez loin de moi !'' Dit-elle.

Lal Mirch lui envoya un regard noir. ''Hey, tu es chanceuse d'être encore en vie en ce moment sans cet idiot alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de montrer un peu de reconnaissance.''

Tsuna l'empêcha rapidement de tuer la femme et siffla. ''Elle est terrifiée. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses.'' Il s'accroupit au niveau des yeux de la femme, gardant une petite distance pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. ''Je sais que tout cela est accablant et que vous avez peur mais s'il vous plaît, nous ne sommes pas les méchants. Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je travaille avec la police.''

La femme écarquilla les yeux. ''La police ?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je travaille avec eux sur des affaires spéciales. Je sais que ça peu sembler dur à croire mais je vous dis la vérité. Vous avez vu cette créature. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne rêvez pas.''

La femme agrippa fermement le gravier sous elle. ''Je-Je ne rêve pas ?''

''J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi ça vous a prit pour cible. Je crois que c'est la même chose qui a tué Ashida Megumi et Tachibana Chisa.''

La femme se tendit quand Tsuna mentionna leurs noms. Elle baissa le regard vers ses genoux. ''Megumi, Chisa...''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Vous les connaissez ?''

La femme acquiesça. ''Nous étions amis… depuis la maternelle.''

''Alors Erisa vous semble familier ?''

La femme se mordit la lèvre. ''C'est mon nom. Umeki Erisa.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Les liens se connectaient doucement dans sa tête. Il y avait une connexion certaine entre les victimes, ce qui pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles. La créature avait des cibles spécifiques en tête mais Tsuna ne savait pas combien de plus. De plus, les motivations de la créature n'étaient pas claires. Ça semblait conscient et connaissait le nom d'Erisa, mais Tsuna avait besoin de plus d'informations. En plus, qu'est-ce que cette petite fille avait à voir avec ça ?

''On dirait qu'il a de la rancune.'' Dit Lal Mirch en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Parfois, des restes peuvent se manifester avec des objectifs spécifiques en tête si leur haine est assez forte.'' Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a Erisa. ''Ça ne va pas s'arrêter avant de te tuer.''

Erisa inspira brusquement. Tsuna fronça les sourcils sympathiquement. ''Nous pouvons vous protéger. Je peux appeler quelqu'un de la station de police. Je ne pense pas que la créature va vous blesser si vous êtes entourée par des gens. jusqu'à présent, les meurtres ont été isolés.''

Un silence plana. Finalement, Erisa acquiesça doucement. ''D'accord.'' Dit-elle, en laissant échapper un souffle tremblant. ''Okay. Merci.''

Tsuna acquiesça avant d'un peu grimacer. ''Je suis désolé mais puis-je emprunter votre téléphone ? Le mien a été cassé il y a peu.''

''Oh, hum, oui.'' Erisa sortit son portable de son petit sac. ''Voilà.''

''Merci.'' Tsuna composa le numéro de Kusakabe et attendit que l'homme réponde.

Deux sonneries passèrent. ''Kusakabe à l'appareil. Qui est-ce ?''

''Ah, Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna. ''C'est Tsuna.''

''Sawada-san ? Vous allez bien ? Je suis en route vers votre appartement. A qui appartient le téléphone que vous utilisez? Quelque chose est arrivé ?''

''Je vais bien, juste, j'ai une faveur à vous demander si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai trouvé le tueur d'Ashida-san et de Tachibana-san et l'ai empêché de prendre sa prochaine victime.''

''Je suis désolé mais vous avez _trouvé_ le tueur ? Où ? Comment ?''

''Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer pour le moment mais je suis avec elle. Pouvez-vous venir ici plus tôt ? J'espérai que vous pourriez la mettre sous protection. Le tueur ne s'arrêtera pas de la cibler.''

''B-Bien-sûr. Où êtes-vous actuellement ?''

''Nous sommes dans un complexe d'appartements abandonnés. Quelque part entre le Bloc 12 et 14 à Kokuyo, je pense. Je ne vois pas le nom.''

''Je vois de quoi vous parlez. Je serais là d'ici peu.''

''Merci, Kusakabe-san.''

Après avoir raccroché, il tendit à Erisa son téléphone. ''Il sera là bientôt.''

Erisa acquiesça, serrant son portable contre sa poitrine. ''Merci.''

Tsuna lui tendit une main vers elle. ''Allons par là-bas. Ce sera plus confortable.''

''Elle peut se relever toute seule.'' Murmura Lal Mirch, ce qui tendit Erisa.

''Je suis d'accord.'' Dit Fon, son sourire toujours en place. ''Ses jambes vont bien, Tsunayoshi.''

Ils la fermèrent tous les deux quand Tsuna leur lança un regard noir. Après avoir aidé Erisa à se relever, il l'a guida vers un banc à quelques pas de là. Puis il remarqua ses courses souillées au sol. Grimaçant, il dit. ''Je peux demander à Kusakabe-san de vous rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre.''

Erisa secoua la tête. ''C'est bon. Je … n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit.''

Tsuna ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Il s'assied près d'elle avec Lal Mirch et Fon se tenant derrière lui, leur présence presque étouffante et rassurante à la fois. ''Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous protéger.'' Dit-il. ''Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Umeki-san.''

Erisa sourit faiblement. ''Merci.'' Elle regarda ses mains. ''Je pense toujours que je rêve.''

''Tout va bien. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous l'acceptiez complètement. Sachez juste que moi et la police allons faire de notre mieux pour vous garder en sécurité.'' Tsuna souriait rassurant. ''Laissez-nous nous occupez de tout.''

Erisa se mordit la lèvre. ''Est-ce que cette chose était… le Boucher ? J'ai vu les infos et tous ce qu'il ce passe dernièrement. On dirait des choses qui se passent dans les films, mais… c'était réel. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, ce n'est pas le Boucher. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à voir ça.''

La voix d'Erisa s'adoucit. ''Quand j'ai entendu que Megumi était morte ce matin, j'ai pensé que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils ont montré sa photo et je… ne pouvais pas le croire. Quand ils ont dit que c'était un suicide, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle allait se marier.'' Elle ria dans un souffle. ''Je me souviens quand elle nous a dit que Kaito lui avait fait sa demande. Elle était tellement _heureuse_. Comment quelqu'un qui avait tant de raison de vivre aurait pu se tuer ? Puis quand j'ai entendu que Chisa était morte, c'était trop...''

''Vous sembliez très proche.''

Reniflant, Erisa acquiesça. ''Nous le som-_l'étions_. Megumi… était toujours heureuse. Elle pouvait toujours illuminer la pièce avec un simple sourire. Tout le monde l'aimait. Chisa'' -Erisa ria doucement-''On pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour n'importe quoi. Après la fac, nous étions bien occupées avec nos propres vies mais on essayait de se voir quand on pouvait. On s'était vu tout juste hier…'' Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes. ''Je suis désolée. Je suis dans un tel état.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, c'est bon. C'est bon de tout laisser sortir.'' Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste pour voir si il avait des mouchoirs et en trouva un heureusement. Il le tendit à Erisa. ''Tenez.''

"Hey," Dit Lal Mirch.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tsuna écarta le mouchoir avant qu'elle ne puisse le prendre pour le donner à une Erisa confuse. ''Hum, je n'avais pas envie d'être indiscrète avant mais qui sont-ils, Sawada-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle, en tamponnant ses yeux.

Le sourire de Fon se resserra légèrement. ''Nous sommes ses am-''

''Cousins !'' Dit rapidement Tsuna. ''Hum, ce que je veux dire c'est que Fon est le… cousin d'Hibari-san.''

Erisa cligna des yeux. Elle regarda Fon avant de rougir un peu. ''Eh bien, ils se ressemblent.''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Qui est-''

''Et Lal Mirch est la cousine germaine d'Hibari-san ! Du côté de… sa mère.'' Eh bien, Lal Mirch semblait assez effrayante pour faire partie de la famille Hibari.

Lal Mirch se renfrogna. ''Ne m'associe pas avec ce bâ-''

''Ils sont ici pour aider avec l'enquête.'' Tsuna força un sourire. ''Ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir des mains en plus parfois.''

Erisa acquiesça doucement. ''Je vois.'' Elle s'inclina devant eux. ''Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Fon-san, Lal Mirch-san.''

Tsuna poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait presque tout gâché. Il penserait aux conséquences plus tard. ''Ah, Umeki-san, je me demandais si Ashida-san ou Tachibana-san avaient une fille ou une nièce.''

Erisa pencha la tête. ''Une fille ou une nièce ? Non, Megumi voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée et Chisa n'aimait pas les enfants. Elles n'ont ni frères ni sœurs. Pourquoi ?''

Tsuna se frotta l'arrière de la tête. ''Ah je vois. Je me demandais juste parce que… nous pensons qu'Ashida-san aurait pu être amenée sur le toit par quelqu'un avant sa mort. Les détails sont un peu flous, mais puis-je vous la décrire ?''

"Bien sûr."

''Elle semble avoir environ 6 ans, avec des lunettes, des lunettes rectangulaires et les cheveux noirs jusqu'ici.'' Tsuna montra vaguement ses épaules.

Erisa écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard. ''J-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.''

''Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.'' Dit Fon, son sourire encore faible.

Tsuna lui fit signe. ''Tout va bien, Umeki-san. Merci quand même.''

Bientôt, une paire de phares s'illumina à distance. Deux voitures noirs apparurent dans le complexe, le gravier craquant sous leurs pneus. En souriant, Tsuna aida Erisa à se lever. ''Ce sont eux.''

Kusakabe sortit de la voiture de devant. ''Sawada-san !'' Il eut l'air surpris quand il vit Fon, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. ''Et… ?''

''Je ne faisais que montrer aux cousins d'Hibari-san les alentours.'' Dit Tsuna, priant silencieusement que Kusakabe comprenne le message. Il regarda Erisa avec un sourire forcé.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Kusakabe acquiesça. ''Ah, je vois. C'est vrai. Merci, Sawada-san.''

''Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna. ''C'est Umeki Erisa.''

''J'aurai souhaité vous rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances, Umeki-san.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Mais je peux vous assurer que mes hommes et moi allons vous protéger au maximum de nos capacités.''

Erisa s'inclina. ''Merci. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ça.''

''Inutile de s'excuser. Vous êtes la victime ici. Daiki, emmène-la à la voiture.''

Un des officier salua. ''Oui, monsieur !''

Après que Daiki ait emmené Erisa, Kusakabe se tourna vers Tsuna et sortit un téléphone de sa poche. ''J'étais sur le point de vous livrer ceci quand vous avez appelé.'' Dit-il. ''J'ai mis nos numéros dedans juste au cas où.''

Tsuna accepta le portable orange avec un sourire. Il ressemblait exactement à son ancien téléphone même le modèle était le même. ''Merci, Kusakabe-san. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire.''

Kusakabe secoua la tête. ''C'est le moins que nous puissions faire.'' Il se pinça les lèvres. ''Vous allez bien, Sawada-san ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?''

''Il va bien.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

Kusakabe se tendit un peu avant de retrouver son calme. ''Ah, oui. Merci de le protéger, Lal Mirch-san.'' Il regarda Fon. ''Et vous êtes… ?''

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Je suis Fon. Qu'elle est votre relation avec Tsunayoshi ?''

Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Il n'y a _rien_ entre nous. Kusakabe-san est juste mon… boss.''

''Boss.'' Dit Fon, testant le mot. ''Comme ton maître ?''

Tsuna le regarda, mortifié. Ça n'aidait pas quand Lal Mirch ricanait derrière. ''Patron de _travail _!''

"Ah, je vois.''

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas_, pensa Tsuna en se tirant mentalement les cheveux.

''J'ai appelé une autre voiture pour vous ramener, Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe.

''Oh, merci.'' Dit Tsuna en clignant des yeux.

''Y a-t-il un moyen d'expliquer la situation ?''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''J'essaie encore de comprendre, aussi.'' Il regarda la voiture ou se trouvait Erisa. ''Mais ça vous dérange si je vous le dis plus tard, après avoir arrangé les choses ? Je pense que ça va aller pour le moment. Le tueur voulait seulement Umeki-san et vu qu'elle est toujours en vie...''

Kusakabe acquiesça comprenant. ''Je vois. Nous allons la garder au poste pour la nuit juste au cas où et nous lui assignerons des agents de surveillance plus tard. Merci, Sawada-san.''

''C'est le moins que je puisse faire. S'il vous plaît, protégez-la.''

''Nous le ferons. Je vous vois demain.''

"Ouais."

Lal Mirch monta à l'arrière de la voiture en première avant d'entraîner Tsuna à l'intérieur, le faisant glapir. Fon suivit calmement et ferma la porte. Le conducteur jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. ''Tout va bien ?''

''Oui !'' Dit Tsuna, en s'asseyant bien droit. Il jeta un regard noir à Lal Mirch qui souriait innocemment. ''Tout va très bien.''

Alors que l'officier le reconduisait à son appartement, un silence gênant s'installa dans la voiture. Tsuna avait envie de se fondre dans son siège. Il faisait chaud. Il ouvrit sa veste pour se rafraîchir mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Il sursauta quand Lal Mirch lui murmura soudainement dans l'oreille. ''Tu sais, pendant un instant là-bas, j'ai cru que tu allais ramener cette femme à la maison.''

Tsuna se frotta l'oreille. ''Tu avais besoin de faire ça ?''

Lal Mirch jeta un coup d'oeil au conducteur qui parlait dans son oreillette Bluetooth. Tsuna soupira. ''Non. J'y ai pensé mais il y a trop de choses que je ne sais pas alors ça aurait été contre-productif. Tu me dois toujours une explication, _tout les deux_.''

Lal Mirch leva les mains en signe de capitulation. ''D'accord.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''En outre, il serait mieux pour nous si Umeki-san n'était pas avec nous.''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Pourquoi ça ?''

''Parce que sinon la créature ne se révélera pas si nous sommes autour d'elle, surtout avec vous d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne dans votre monde, mais je devine qu'elle connaît sa place quand ça vous concerne. Lal Mirch m'a déjà dit que c'était mieux si elle ne le combattait pas seule.'' Tsuna se tapota les lèvres, réfléchissant. ''Encore une fois, cela pourrait simplement être dû au fait qu'il était en infériorité numérique.''

Il grogna quand Lal Mirch le chopa par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. ''J'aime ta façon de penser, Tsuna.'' Dit-elle en souriant.

''Donc tu dis que la femme est un appât.'' Dit Fon, en acquiesçant pour lui-même. ''Je vois. Cela joue en notre faveur. Nous devons être prêts pour la prochaine fois, alors.''

''Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !'' Dit Tsuna. ''Lal Mirch, lâche-moi.''

''J'aime ça.'' Dit Lal Mirch, l'ignorant. ''En plus, c'est plus rapide de cette façon.'' Elle lui souriait presque maniaquement. ''Nous pourrons faire plus ample _connaissance_ après.''

Tsuna rougit devant les implications. Il secoua la tête. ''Non ! Je ne veux pas !''

Fon souriait juste. ''Alors je vais aussi faire de mon mieux pour que nous puissions faire connaissance.''

Lal Mirch lui lança un regard noir. ''Hey, je l'ai trouvé la première.''

''Et pourtant, tu ne t'es toujours pas Harmonisé avec lui.''

''Oh, attends et tu verras. Je le ferai hurler à la fin de la semaine pendant que tu regarderas à côté.''

''Je n'ai aucune l'intention d'être là.''

''C'est un pari ?''

Tsuna voulait juste mourir.

Quand ils rentrèrent à son appartement, Tsuna jeta sa veste et courut dans la cuisine. Il grogna quand il vit les nouilles soba ruinées. Soupirant, il les jeta et commença à préparer du riz frit. Lal Mirch ouvrit le frigo et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. ''Pas étonnant que tu sois si maigre.'' Dit-elle. ''Tu as besoin d'aller faire les courses.''

''Ma paye n'arrive que la semaine prochaine.'' Murmura Tsuna, cuisinant un simple riz frit. ''Et je _ne _suis pas si maigre. Je ne… mange pas beaucoup.'' Il glapit quand Fon toucha soudainement sa taille et en laissa presque tomber sa poêle. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Les mains de Fon parcouraient son estomac, presque comme si il le _tripotait_. ''Je l'ai déjà dit avant. Tu es plutôt léger. Je peux sentir tes côtes, Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna frappa ses mains. ''Un conseil, n'entre pas dans l'espace personnel de quelqu'un comme ça ! Pour quelqu'un qui dit être poli, tu ne l'es pas du tout !''

Lal Mirch ricana de la table, avalant une bouteille d'eau. ''Ce n'est pas une façon de flirter, Fon.'' Dit-elle.

''Comme si tu étais mieux !'' Dit Tsuna, en remplissant trois assiettes. ''Vous n'avez pas un endroit où rester ? Un hôtel ou quelque chose ? Mangez et partez.''

''Je n'ai pas d'argent.'' Dit Lal Mirch en haussant les épaules. ''J'ai tout utilisé pour venir ici.'' Elle sourit en fausse modestie. ''En plus, je t'ai trouvé et peu importe ou tu iras, je serais là, ce qui est ici.''

Fon sourit simplement. ''De même pour moi.''

Tsuna les regarda bouche-bée. ''Comment avez-vous pu réussir à aller si loin ?''

''C'était facile au début.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en prenant son assiette. ''Nous étions encore à pleine puissance pendant un moment.''

Fon hocha la tête en remerciement alors que Tsuna posait son plat. ''Oui, mais ne pas avoir Luce nous a pris un lourd tribu et nous avons fini par nous détériorer. Je suis resté bloqué en Chine pendant un moment à cause de ça.'' Il sourit à Tsuna. ''Mais vu que Lal Mirch nous a envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait trouvé un Ciel probablement compatible, je n'ai pas perdu de temps à venir ici.''

Tsuna leva un sourcil. ''Luce ? Qui est Luce ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Ciel ?''

Lal Mirch pointa sa cuillère vers Fon. ''Comment as-tu eu un ticket ? La dernière fois que l'on a parlé, tu étais dans les montagnes ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Fon sourit. ''J'ai parlé à une femme qui avait un ticket pour Namimori et j'ai fait appel à son empathie. Je lui ai dit que j'en avait besoin pour voir une amante perdue avant qu'elle ne décède. Les humains peuvent être assez doux quand il s'agit d'émotions.''

Lal Mirch cligna des yeux. ''Et elle t'a simplement donné son ticket ?''

"Oui."

Lal Mirch fit claquer sa langue. ''C'est seulement parce que tu es séduisant. Si tu ne l'était pas, elle ne t'aurait même pas regardé.'' Elle mit plus de riz dans sa bouche. ''Tout de même bon pour toi, je pense. Au fait, as-tu plus de ça, Tsuna ? C'est vraiment bon. Tu peux cuisiner.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Attends, attends, attends, attends ! Marche arrière ! Répondez à mes questions ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par Ciel ? C'est comme ça que tu m'as appelez quand tu m'as trouvé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qui est Luce ?''

Fon cligna des yeux. ''Tu ne lui as rien expliqué ?''

Lal Mirch haussa les épaules. ''Des choses arrivent. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.''

''Ah, eh bien, nous sommes les Arcobaleno.'' Dit Fon. ''Comme Lal Mirch te l'a dit, tu peux nous voir comme des Dieux ou des divinités, mais nous sommes plus puissants que vos visions d'un Dieu. Nous maintenons l'équilibre des différents niveaux et nous nous situons principalement dans le royaume des mortels, ou comme vous l'appelez la Terre. Nous avons nos propres compétences et fonctions qui nous distinguent des autres. Par exemple, le domaine de Lal Mirch est la passerelle entre la Terre et ce que vous appelez le paradis. Elle peut être considéré comme une Pluie mais vu que ses Flammes ne sont pas pures, elles sont un mélange de Pluie, Nuage et Brume. D'un autre côté, Colonnello est notre Pluie principale, je suis moi-même une Tempête. Luce était notre Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et nous quitte.'' Son sourire se tendit quand il dit le nom de Luce. ''Nous représentons tous ce que vous appelez les éléments météorologiques pour une classification plus simple. Il y a le Ciel, la Tempête, la Pluie, le Nuage, la Foudre, le Soleil et le Brouillard, avec l'exception de la Nuit, accordé à Bermuda. Il est en charge de la passerelle entre la Terre et ce que vous appelez l'Enfer.''

L'esprit de Tsuna nageait avec le déluge d'information. Il mâcha son riz dans ses pensées. La femme de ses rêves apparut dans son esprit. ''L'avez-vous trouvée ?''

Lal Mirch se renfrogna à table. ''Non. Nous avons juste perdu notre temps. Elle est juste partie. Sans nous dire pourquoi ni où elle allait.'' Elle se pencha dans sa chaise, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Nous mourrons si nous n'avons pas de Ciel pendant longtemps.'' Elle sourit à Tsuna, le faisant frissonner. ''Mais je t'ai trouvé et tu es plus que parfaitement à la hauteur. Félicitations.''

''Je suis surpris que tu existes, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''Mais je suis heureux que tu le sois. Dans un sens, tu vas nous aider à être de nouveau complet. J'admire la volonté humaine mais je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter l'état de mon corps pour toujours. C'est assez oppressant.''

Tsuna se leva abruptement. Il passa devant Lal Mirch son assiette à moitié mangée avant de partir. ''Tu peux le manger.'' Dit-il.

Lal Mirch tira sa chemise. ''Où vas-tu ?''

''Je vais prendre une douche.'' Dit doucement Tsuna. ''Mettez juste vos assiettes dans l'évier quand vous aurez fini. Je les laverais plus tard.''

Il entra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. ''Je n'ai pas signé pour ça.'' Marmonna-t-il sous son souffle, allumant l'eau.

À la place d'une douche, il décida de prendre un bain (et peut-être s'y noyer). Enlevant ses vêtements, il se glissa dans la baignoire et soupira, le son fit écho dans la petite pièce. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, ses muscles se détendaient et il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne son menton. Il regarda le plafond blanc. Son esprit était brumeux et il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''Je ne veux pas les croire.'' Murmura-t-il, plaçant sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent un peu. ''Mais...''

Il cria lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un peu d'eau se répandit hors de la baignoire. ''Que ce passe-t-il?''

Fon lui sourit. ''Je pensais que ce serait le bon moment pour te rejoindre.''

''_Quoi _?'' Tsuna était déchiré entre renvoyer Fon -Tsuna était _nu_\- ou se noyer là et maintenant. ''Tu pourras venir plus tard quand j'aurai fini !''

''Je pense qu'il est inutile d'utiliser autant d'eau pour autant de personnes à différents moments.'' Dit Fon, entrant dans la salle de bain. ''Conserver l'eau est très important, surtout dans l'état de ce monde et la baignoire peut accueillir deux ou trois personnes. C'est faisable.''

''Et je crois que tu devrais _sortir _!'' Tsuna écarquilla les yeux quand Fon commença à se dévêtir. ''Qu'est-ce que tu _fais _?''

Il rougit en voyant le torse tonique de Fon. C'était définitivement des abdos et un tatouage de dragon. Oh, mon Dieu. Tsuna se couvrit les yeux et souhaita pouvoir mourir ici et maintenant. Être un fantôme ne semblait pas trop mal en rétrospective. Que pourrait-il mal se passer ? Les mains de Tsuna étouffèrent son cri lorsque Fon entra dans la baignoire et s'assied, l'eau glissant un peu contre lui. Il se tendit quand les longues jambes de Fon frôlèrent les siennes.

''Il n'y a pas besoin d'être embarrassé Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''Nous sommes deux hommes non ?''

''Oh mon Dieu, _sors_ juste.'' Parla Tsuna dans ses mains.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?'' Dit une voix à la porte.

Sursautant, Tsuna leva les yeux et pâlit quand il vit Lal Mirch leur envoyer un regard noir. ''Attends, non, ce n'est pas-''

Il hurla et se couvrit à nouveau les yeux quand Lal Mirch enleva sa chemise. Il l'entendit la jeter à côté et ses pas se rapprochant. Ça n'allait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver maintenant.

''Nous conservons juste l'eau.'' Dit Fon.

''Bouge, idiot ! Tu n'auras pas tout le plaisir ! Combien de fois devrais-je dire que je l'ai trouvé en première ?''

Tsuna toussa et recracha quand de l'eau entra dans sa bouche. Il s'assit, faisant inconsciemment de la place pour Lal Mirch, et se frotta le visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Lal Mirch s'asseoir entre lui et Fon, ses bras drapés au bord de la baignoire. Il essayait de ne pas regarder.

''Habitue-toi, Tsuna.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. ''Je ne voudrais pas que tu paniques plus tard au lit.'' Tsuna la regarda simplement, mortifié. Elle plissa les yeux. ''As-tu déjà été avec une femme avant ?'' Elle le regarda de haut en bas. ''Nan, tu es définitivement vierge.'' Elle sourit. ''Tu étais tout troublé quand je t'ai embrassé. C'était mignon.''

Merde. Fon ne souriait pas. ''Tu l'as embrassé ?''

''Ouais, parce que je l'ai trouvé en première.''

''Mais vous ne vous êtes pas Harmonisés.''

''Nous le _ferons_ et je demande à être la preum's.''

Tsuna faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. ''J-Je ne le suis pas !''

Immédiatement, les regards de Fon et Lal Mirch se concentrèrent sur lui. Un frisson s'installa dans l'air. Tsuna rougit et enlaça ses genoux plus près de sa poitrine. Il souhaitait pouvoir se fondre dans les murs.

''Tu n'es pas _quoi_, Tsuna ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, à voix basse.

''Pas-Pas-'' Tsuna ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots pour parler correctement. ''Pas… Harmonisé ?''

Et juste comme ça, la tension disparue. Lal Mirch haussa les épaules. ''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas.'' Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. ''Nous allons y arriver. Je vais m'assurer que tu passes un bon moment.''

Le sourire de Fon revint. ''Ah, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu disais que tu n'étais pas vierge.''

Lal Mirch acquiesça sérieusement. ''_Ce _serait une autre histoire.''

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Tsuna voulait simplement tomber raide mort.

Tsuna faillit s'effondrer sur son lit. Après cet enfer, il voulait juste aller dormir et espérer se réveiller avec un appartement vide sans dieux psychopathes aux alentours ou peu importe. Il glapit quand Lal Mirch se laissa tomber près de lui. ''Je prends cette place.'' Dit-elle.

Tsuna la regarda bouche-bée. ''Pourquoi tu es _là _? Je t'ai donné un futon !''

Son lit s'enfonça de l'autre côté où Fon s'assied. L'homme lui souriait alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures. ''C'est mieux pour te protéger quand nous sommes avec toi.''

"_Quoi_?"

Tsuna grogna quand Lal Mirch l'enlaça contre sa poitrine, le faisant rougir. Il était juste sur ses… seins. Son visage semblait qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Une sensation de calme et ondulante traversa son corps, le détendant. Lal Mirch le tut doucement alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux. ''Dors, Tsuna.''

Fon posa un bras sur sa taille alors que les yeux de Tsuna se fermaient et que la douce obscurité l'enveloppait.

Il ne rêva pas cette nuit, ce qui était la première fois. C'était presque libérateur, _agréable_.

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, il fut accueilli par un lit vide. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Était-ce quand le rêve allait commencer… ? Il s'assied, les couvertures tombant de ses épaules, et regarda autour de lui un peu sonné. Fon et Lal Mirch étaient parti. Ignorant le petit vide dans sa poitrine à cette vue, Tsuna sortit de son lit en titubant. Le sol était froid contre ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il se glissait dans ses chaussons. Il vérifia l'heure : 8h21.

Ce n'était… pas mauvais. Il se levait généralement beaucoup plus tard vu qu'il était épuisé de travailler sur les cas d'Hibari ou de travailler de nuit au restaurant. Okay, il devait appeler sa patronne et la supplier de ne pas le virer. Ébouriffant ses cheveux, Tsuna ouvrit sa porte et sortit. Il se frotta les yeux pour enlever le reste de sommeil.

''Oh, tu es debout.''

Tsuna se figea. Lentement, il baissa ses mains pour voir Lal Mirch, Fon et un autre _étranger_ à sa table à manger. Lal Mirch lui sourit, appuyant sa joue contre son poing. ''Tu es mignon comme ça.'' Dit-elle. ''N'est-ce pas ?''

L'homme aux cheveux verts remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. ''Je ne peux pas déterminer ça sans plus de preuves suffisantes.''

Lal Mirch roula des yeux. ''Voyons. _Regarde_-le.''

"Je le fais.''

''Il ressemble à, je ne sais pas, un lapin.''

''Ce n'est pas possible. L'anatomie humaine-''

Lal Mirch laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. ''Oublie-ça. Tais-toi.''

Fon sourit à Tsuna. ''J'ai pris la liberté de préparer du thé, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu n'avais que du thé vert cependant. Pourrais-tu obtenir du thé oolong la prochaine fois que tu iras faire des courses ?''

Tsuna ne mentionna pas sagement que ce thé vert était principalement pour Hibari. ''Qui _es-_tu ? Qu'est- Comment es-tu _entré _?''

L'inconnu le considéra avec des yeux perçants qui dissimulait son état presque hagard. ''Je suis Verde, l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre. Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, notre supposé Ciel. Je vais devoir t'étudier un peu plus pour voir si nous sommes compatibles à l'Harmonisation. Jusque-là, fais comme si je n'étais pas là pour que je puisse t'observer correctement.''

Tsuna le regarda simplement. ''Puis-je poser une question ?'' Demanda-t-il doucement.

''Tu n'as jamais répondu à la mienne à propos du thé oolong.'' Dit Fon. Est-ce qu'il _boudait _?

Lal Mirch soupira. ''Vas-y.''

''_Combien_ êtes-vous exactement ?''

Lal Mirch sourit d'amusement. ''Trois ici, encore cinq.''

Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine de demander si l'un d'entre eux était sain d'esprit. Il y avait juste d'autres étrangers qui allaient continuer d'apparaître chez lui.

Il voulait vraiment mourir.

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Petit combat avec cette nouvelle enquête et apparition de Verde en cette fin de chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous pensez que qui va apparaître dans le prochain chap ? Comment vous vous imaginez la rencontre de Fon avec Hibari ? Je suis curieuse de voir vos hypothèses, alors n'hésitez pas ! À la prochaine ! Ciao~


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : AmeliaOni, Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui et c'est pas fini… le pauvre il en a d'autre a arriver XD Merci pour ton com !

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, Chiyukisa, clopidu49, Cosmos Asma, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, HarukaN, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, Walarisse, yaoi-chan-poowa et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Bonne rentrée pour ceux et celles qui reprennent les cours! Courage~**

Bonne lecture~

''_Là où il y a de la colère, il a toujours de la douleur en dessous_.'' – Eckhart Tolle

* * *

Pas même une minute n'était passé avant que Tsuna ne se retourne et ne se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il grimaça quand il entendit les charnières grincer. C'est vrai, Fon avait en quelque sorte réussi à l'ouvrir, alors que ça avait été _verrouillé_. Tsuna secoua la tête pour se sortir les images mentales de la nuit dernière. Maintenant il y en avait un autre dans sa cuisine qui semblait encore plus étrange, avec ses cheveux verts et sa blouse blanche. Il se demandait vaguement si il devrait encore être surpris par ça. Une personne normale aurait eu une crise cardiaque en voyant des inconnus venir de nulle par dans leur maison et Tsuna _voulait_ être normal.

''J'ai faim, Tsuna.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Tu peux faire quelque chose ?''

Tsuna soupira. ''Attends un peu.''

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, grimaçant à la poignée trop lâche et s'éclaboussa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il y avait quelques cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux et sa peau était un peu pâle.

''Tu vas bien, Tsuna-nii ?'' Dit une petite voix.

Tsuna se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que c'était juste Lambo, qui était assis sur la baignoire. Il tenta de sourire au garçon mais ça sortit tremblant. ''Je vais bien.''

''Ils font peur.'' Dit Lambo, enlaçant ses genoux plus près de sa poitrine et reniflant. ''La méchante dame dit que je ne pouvais pas te voir ou-ou elle m'enverrait ailleurs. Je ne veux pas partir…''

S'accroupissant, Tsuna le calma gentiment. Il caressa la tête de Lambo et frissonna de sa forme froide. ''Elle ne va pas te renvoyer.''

Lambo lui jeta un regard par dessus ses petits genoux. ''Elle avait l'air effrayante elle ne te quitte pas. Je pensais que tu étais mort...''

''Je ne suis pas mort, tu voix ?'' Tsuna plaça une main sur celle de Lambo, chaud contre froid. ''Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lambo.''

On frappa à la porte, ça les fit se tendre. ''Hey.'' C'était Lal Mirch. ''Tu prends pas mal de temps. Tu vas bien ? Si tu ne répond pas, je vais enfoncer la porte.''

Tsuna soupira irrité. ''Arrête d'enfoncer les portes ! Sais-tu combien ça coûte à faire réparer ?'' Il regarda à nouveau Lambo pour voir qu'il avait disparu, probablement terrifié de rencontrer Lal Mirch à nouveau. Tsuna passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il préférait retourner dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Il glapit quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sortant presque de ses gonds. ''J'ai _répondu _!''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, en levant un sourcil.

Tsuna laissa échapper un grognement énervé avant de se lever. ''Rien ! Pourquoi as-tu défoncé la porte ?''

''Tu n'as pas répondu assez vite.''

Tsuna la regarda impassible. ''C'est une terrible excuse et tu le sais.''

Lal Mirch haussa les épaules. ''J'ai faim aussi.''

Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ils ressemblaient plus à des enfants qu'à des dieux. Soupirant, il pointa la porte. ''Si tu l'as répare, je te nourris.''

Lal Mirch cligna des yeux. ''_Hah _? Depuis quand tu as commencé à faire preuve de mauvaise foi ?''

Tsuna la frôla, un mouvement audacieux vu qu'elle pourrait probablement le tuer à tout moment. ''Pas de porte réparée, pas de nourriture.'' Il regarda Verde qui griffonnait des notes dans un carnet épais. Fon lança à Tsuna un sourire qu'il ne lui retourna pas. ''Es-tu… un médecin, Verde-san ?''

Verde ne leva pas les yeux. ''Non.''

"Oh…"

Se grattant la tête, Tsuna ouvrit son frigo. Il grimaça quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus qu'un carton d'œuf et vu qu'il y avait plus de personne à nourrir -oh mon Dieu, la quantité de course qu'il devra acheter dans le futur aggravait son mal de tête attendez, il avait accepté ça ?- il devait faire plus de portions. Remerciant silencieusement les compétences culinaire de sa mère, Tsuna décida de juste faire du riz au œufs. Il restait du riz pour une autre semaine environ… mais c'était quand Tsuna vivait _seul_.

''Vous n'avez pas votre propre chez vous ?'' Dit-il, lavant le riz dans l'évier. ''Comme une maison ? Vous avez dit que vous étiez des Dieux, non ? Vous avez aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos de différents niveaux, aussi.''

''Nous l'avons fait.'' Dit Fon. ''Mais il nous est impossible d'y retourner.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Impossible ? Cela avait-il avoir avec leurs conditions de maintenant ? Ils _avaient_ mentionné que leurs états actuels étaient semblable à celui d'un humain. Fon avait même dit qu'il pouvait seulement tirer quelque chose de son essence que par le contact physique.

''A quoi penses-tu ?'' Dit soudainement Verde, sortant Tsuna de ses pensées.

Clignant des yeux, Tsuna plaça le bol de riz dans le cuiseur et pressa le bouton chauffe, activant le minuteur. ''J'essaye juste de donner un sens à ce que vous… êtes.'' Il se tourna vers Verde, qui avait arrêté d'écrire. ''Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de penser à tout ce qui se passe. C'est… beaucoup à prendre, mais j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas le choix.''

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Il n'y a pas eu de choix pour aucun d'entre nous. Nous n'avons pas choisit de laisser partir notre Ciel ni que tu ait choisi d'être un Ciel. C'est aussi simple que ça.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons rester assis et laisser les choses arriver. Vous n'avez pas choisi que votre Ciel parte, mais vous avez tous choisi de la chercher, non ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Ciel ou comment j'en suis un, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous laisser rentrer dans ma vie et espérer que je suive le mouvement comme ça.'' Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Alors aidez-moi à comprendre.''

Fon cligna des yeux avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'amusement. ''Tu es un jeune homme intéressant, Tsunayoshi. Au début j'ai assumé que tu étais juste, ha, quel est l'expression ? Un puceau ?''

Lal Mirch éclata de rire derrière. Au sol, elle avait un tournevis qui venait de dieu sait où et avait presque terminé de réparer la porte, surprenamment. ''Je pense que tu veux dire qu'il aboie mais ne mord pas.''

Elle ria de nouveau alors que Tsuna regardait Fon qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné. L'homme se frotta le menton dans ses pensées. ''Oh, je vois.'' Il sourit. ''Laisse-moi me corriger. Je-''

Tsuna lui fit signe tout en se massant le nez. ''Non. Il aboie mais ne mord pas. Ouais. Compris.'' Il se pinça les lèvres. ''Honnêtement je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi vous êtes là et tout autres informations que vous avez laissées de côté.''

Verde fit cliquer son stylo. ''Que sais-tu ?''

Tsuna le regarda impassible. ''Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes comme des dieux, équilibrer les niveaux, des esprits en colère et quelque chose à propos de la météo. Alors si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît remplir les trous pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure image.''

Verde croisa les jambes alors que Lal Mirch arrivait à table et se laissa tomber près de Fon. ''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas informé des détails les plus critiques. Comment espérez-vous, vous Harmoniser ? De ce que j'ai rassemblé, aucun d'entre vous ne s'est Harmonisé. Vous êtes conscient des conséquences et pourtant vous perdez simplement plus de temps.''

Lal Mirch posa un bras sur sa chaise. ''Nous y arrivons. En plus, je te l'ai dit. Nous étions occupés.''

''Ce n'est pas une excuse valable.''

Lal Mirch roula des yeux. ''Si tu voyais dans quel problème Tsuna s'implique, tu ne te plaindrais pas.''

Bougeant, Tsuna les regarda, absolument perdu. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ses bras. À tout moment maintenant, un combat pourrait éclater. ''Je ne me fais pas d'ennui.'' Dit-il, en s'éclaircissant la gorge avec maladresse. ''Ça a… toujours été comme ça.''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Donc tu as été pourchassé par les démons toute ta vie ?'' Elle se moqua. ''Arrête de mentir. Tu ne sais rien des vestiges ou de comment accéder à tes vraies capacités, alors tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça.''

La mâchoire de Tsuna se crispa momentanément. ''Et tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme si tu connaissais tout de ma vie.'' Lal Mirch cligna des yeux. ''J'ai compris que vous étiez des Dieux. Je comprends que vous ne savez peut-être pas comment les humains fonctionnent mais ma vie n'a pas été des plus facile avant que tout ça n'arrive. Alors n'essaie même pas de faire comme si tu me connaissais, parce que tu ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien à propos de vous mais je n'essaie pas de prétendre que c'est le cas. De ce que _j'ai_ rassemblé, vous êtes juste des sangsues. Si vous voulez changer ça, allez-y mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepterai tout ce que vous me donnerez. Je ne suis pas idiot alors n'essaie pas de me pousser.''

Le silence tomba un moment dans la cuisine. Tsuna se rappela brièvement de ses jours d'école, les railleries de ses intimidateurs et leurs rires bourdonnent dans ses oreilles. Ils étaient rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'ils ne bougeait plus ils étaient juste des échos ennuyeux du passé. Tsuna avait appris à ses dépens que personne n'était toujours là ou prêt à aider, généralement, c'était accompagné de bagages qu'il refusait de porter. Il admettait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus difficile ici mais il refusait de juste se prendre des coups. C'était idiot de vivre comme ça.

Faisant cliquer son stylo, Verde griffonna quelque chose dans ses notes. ''Je vois le potentiel dans ça.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux confus. Lal Mirch lui sourit et ses yeux brillaient d'un air peu recommandable. ''Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.''

Fon sourit. ''Il semble que tu puisses mordre, Tsunayoshi.''

Le cuiseur de riz laissa échapper un trille joyeux avant que la vapeur ne siffle dans les airs. Pendant un moment Tsuna regarda les trois dieux avant de lentement se frotter le visage de ses mains. Pourquoi s'attendait-il même à ce qu'ils l'écoutent ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait y croire. Ils étaient soit ignorants ou stupides. Probablement les deux.

Il sortit quatre bols et les remplis de riz. Après les avoir assaisonnés de sauce soja, d'Aji-ni-moto, de mirin et d'Hondashi, il fit craquer un œuf sur chaque bols, imaginant que c'était leurs têtes. Cette pensée n'apaisa pas ses nerfs. Attrapant des cuillères, il mit en équilibre les bols dans ses bras et les distribua à chaque Arcobaleno. ''Mangez.'' Dit-il fadement, s'asseyant à côté de Verde.

Lal Mirch sourit. ''Merci !''

''Merci.'' Dit Fon en acquiesçant.

Verde regarda sa nourriture comme si c'était une substance étrangère. Tsuna mélangea avec force l'œuf et le riz, sa cuillère claquant contre son bol. ''Ce n'est pas empoisonné.'' Dit-il. ''Et c'est comestible.''

Lal Mirch acquiesça. ''Tsuna peut cuisiner.''

Tsuna lui lança un regard noir, ce qui passa inaperçu alors qu'elle mangeait joyeusement sa nourriture. Fon mangeait la sienne silencieusement, sans regarder personne. Il avait l'air plutôt content, ce bâtard. Verde n'avait toujours pas pris sa cuillère. ''Je n'ai pas faim.'' Dit-il, en reprenant l'écriture dans son carnet. La langue était différente de tout ce que Tsuna avait jamais vu. Ça ressemblait à des tourbillons et à des formes étranges.

Le sourcil de Tsuna se contracta. ''Je m'en fiche. Mange.''

Verde ne le regarda même pas. ''Je n'ai pas faim.''

Tsuna le fixa alors que Lal Mirch s'y intéressait, sans aider. Il tendit la main pour prendre le stylo de Verde mais glapit quand une étincelle verte s'enflamma à l'endroit où ses doigts avait effleurés sa main. Il laissa tomber le stylo plus par surprise que par douleur il cliqueta sur la table. Cette étrange sensation s'éleva à nouveau dans sa poitrine, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Verde regarda sa main pendant un moment avant de regarder Tsuna avec des yeux illisibles. ''J'attends avec impatience nos futurs projets, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit-il en ramassant son stylo et en le glissant dans la poche de poitrine de sa blouse.

Tsuna le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se rassit lentement dans son siège alors que Verde fermait son carnet et remuait calmement son riz et son œuf comme Tsuna l'avait fait. Lal Mirch lécha un peu de riz de sa cuillère. ''Je suis toujours la preums'.'' Dit-elle.

''Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.'' Dit Fon. ''Cependant, je doute que ce sera toi. Tu as déjà raté ta chance.''

Lal Mirch lui jeta un regard noir. ''Hey, _je_ vais être la première parce que _je_ l'ai trouvé en première. Celui qui le trouve le garde.''

Tsuna se concentra sur le fait de manger alors que les deux se chamaillaient à l'arrière. Harmonisation -ils n'arrêtaient pas de mentionner ça, mais que voulaient-ils _dire _? Il regarda Verde qui ne se dérangea pas pour se joindre à la querelle des autres. Finalement Tsuna se pencha un peu plus près de l'homme pour pouvoir murmurer. ''Hum, Verde-san, puis-je te poser une question ?''

Verde ne le regarda pas. ''Tu l'as déjà fait.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. C'était supposé être drôle ou… ? Il secoua la tête. Peu importe. ''Qu'est-ce que l'Harmonisation ?''

Le silence tomba à table à part le bruit de mastication de Verde, personne ne parla. Tsuna regarda les deux autres qui le regardait bizarrement. Même Fon n'avait pas l'air composé comme d'habitude.

''L'Harmonisation est le moment où nos Flammes s'intègrent avec succès à des Flammes de Ciel.'' Dit Verde. ''C'est le lien parfait qui coexiste entre nous et notre Ciel. Essentiellement, ça crée une unité chez chaque individu participant à la fusion.''

Tsuna fit une petite tête. Fusion ? Lien coexistant ? ''Oh…''

Tirant son stylo de sa poche, Verde ouvrit son bloc-note à une nouvelle page. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut toutes les notes et étranges dessins qui défilaient. Verde dessina un cercle parfait au centre avant de dessiner huit autres cercles autours, les reliant par le milieu grâce à des lignes droites. ''Le Ciel est le cœur de notre lien.'' Dit-il, en écrivant 'Ciel' en kanji dans le cercle centrale. Son écriture était encore plus illisible que celle de Tsuna. ''Sans ça, chaque élément est incapable de se maintenir longtemps. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas à notre plein potentiel pour le moment. Nos pouvoirs et notre force vitale se sont détériorés chaque année après la disparition de notre Ciel. Le lien disparaît avec le temps si notre Ciel part ou coupe notre union. Nous cesserons tous d'exister à moins que l'on trouve un autre Ciel à temps.''

Tsuna regardait silencieusement alors que Verde remplissait les autres cercles avec leurs éléments respectif dont Fon lui avait parlé hier, sauf, qu'il y avait un élément qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sur le cercle au-dessus de 'Ciel' : Nuage Pluvieux. Il inclina la tête. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''C'est moi.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''J'ai trois éléments à cause de mon domaine.''

Verde acquiesça. ''Vu que Lal Mirch gère la passerelle entre ce que vous appelez Terre et Paradis, ses Flammes ne sont pas aussi pures que les nôtres. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est déséquilibrée. Elle n'est pas différente du reste d'entre nous en terme de pouvoir.'' Il regarda Tsuna. ''Elle est chanceuse de t'avoir trouvé. Nous serions tous morts quelques semaines plus tard d'après ma dernière estimation.''

Tsuna pâlit. Lal Mirch ne rencontra pas son regard, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Alors c'était vrai. Elle _mourait_ quand ils se sont rencontré la première fois. Tous. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ça … changeait les choses. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas automatiquement qu'il les _aiderait_. Même si il se considérait comme quelqu'un de gentil, il y avait un ordre à suivre et il ne voulait pas être forcé à prendre des décisions qui tenaient en compte de son bien être. Appelez-le égoïste, mais il appelait ça essayer de survivre. Ou plutôt, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Verde écrivit le nom de Lal Mirch au-dessus de 'Nuage Pluvieux' avant de bouger vers le cercle suivant à sa droite : Pluie. ''Puisque nous nous distinguons par notre classification par élément, nous avons également chacun des capacités spécifiques. L'aptitude particulière de la Pluie est la Tranquillité, qui peut tout affaiblir. Par exemple, voler la force de ton corps ou gêner tes mouvements. C'est aussi utile pour apaiser tes émotions en cas de besoin. Colonnello est notre Pluie que tu n'as pas encore rencontré. Il est actuellement à Rome.''

Tsuna se crispa quand il se souvint que Lal Mirch l'avait déjà rendu mou, et la sensation de calme que ça avait causé. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle lui lança un signe V paresseux, le faisant détourner le regard. C'était juste… terrible. Même pas grossier, juste terrible.

Verde écrivit le nom de Colonnello à côté de 'Pluie' et passa au cercle suivant : Tempête. ''Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de celui-ci. Fon est notre Tempête, qui a la capacité spéciale de Désintégration. Comme son nom l'indique, ça peut infliger une puissante destruction, franchir de fortes barrières et minimiser les dommages si nécessaire.''

Tsuna n'aimait pas entendre ça. Voir les morts était quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer dans une certaine mesure, mais ce niveau de surnaturel était juste… irréel. Des Dieux, des monstres, différents royaumes. Il n'était pas une personne religieuse mais il serait un peu plus facile si les choses étaient plus simple. Là encore, quand est-ce que sa vie a-t-elle déjà été simple ?

''J'aurais instantanément détruit le démon hier si j'avais été à pleine puissance.'' Dit Fon inutilement. Verde fit tournoyer son stylo dans sa main. ''Le terme démon est trop large. C'est plus direct de les appeler simplement Vestige.''

''Personne n'a demandé.'' Murmura Lal Mirch dans un souffle.

Verde l'ignora et passa simplement au cercle suivant après avoir écrit le nom de Fon près de 'Tempête' : Soleil. ''La capacité du Soleil est l'Activation. Ça améliore l'efficacité de tout type d'activité, en améliorant la vitesse de la personne, sa force et sa guérison, ça peut aussi s'étendre aux autres. Reborn est notre Soleil et aurait été signalé pour la dernière fois à Palerme.''

Reborn ? Quel nom étrange. Verde mit le nom de Reborn et alla au cercle suivant : Nuit. ''Bermuda est le possesseur de la Flamme de Nuit, qui à la capacité spéciale de Téléportation. C'est la Flamme la plus accablante qui soit parmi nous il peut décimer des zones entières avec intense énergie et augmenter sa propre puissance de base. Son talent le plus puissant est de créer des portails qui peuvent connecter différents endroits. Il est actuellement en Autriche.''

En écrivant le nom de Bermuda, Verde traîna légèrement son stylo vers le prochain élément : Nuage. ''Skull est notre Nuage, qui à la capacité de Propagation. C'est capable d'absorber les autres Flammes et de se multiplier. Ça peut aussi rendre son corps extrêmement durable et se développe de façon exponentielle. Il est actuellement à Los Angeles.''

Verde écrivit le nom de Skull et passa à la : Foudre. ''Comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre. Mes Flammes ont la capacité spéciale Durcissement. C'est simplement un stimulant pour mes boucliers et attaques offensives. Je viens d'arriver d'Italie.''

Tsuna inclina la tête. ''Comment ?''

''J'ai construit mon propre avion il y a quelque temps et je suis arrivé ici.'' Verde écrivit son nom près de son élément. ''Il était simple de te trouver car ta piste était distincte. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ton adresse. Chacun d'entre nous à une piste distincte en fonction de la couleur de nos Flammes. Ça ne peut pas être vu par ceux qui n'ont pas de Flammes et ne peut être caché des porteurs de Flammes aussi. Ta piste est orange. Lal Mirch est d'un bleu foncé, Colonnello d'un bleu claire, Fon est rouge, Reborn est jaune, Bermuda est noir, Skull est mauve, la mienne est verte et Viper est indigo.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent. ''Attends, tu as construit ton propre _avion _?''

Verde le regarda. ''Oui. Je trouve la science humaine et la technologie primitive mais impressionnante compte tenu vos états inférieurs. C'est quelque chose pour juste passer le temps.''

Tsuna cligna juste des yeux. Était-ce un compliment et une insulte résumé en une phrase ? Verde arriva finalement au dernier élément : le Brouillard. ''Viper est notre Brume, qui a la capacité de Construction. On peut créer des illusions qui peuvent devenir réel plus il y a d'imagination, mieux c'est. Elles ne ressemblent en rien à ses soi-disant tours de magie humains.''

Tsuna inclina la tête. ''On?''

''Viper ne s'identifie pas comme mâle ou femelle. Il est non-binaire en terme humain.'' Verde remit son stylo au centre de Ciel. ''Comme je l'ai dit avant, le Ciel est le cœur de notre lien. Sa capacité spéciale est l'Harmonie, ce qui l'autorise à se synchroniser avec son entourage et les autres Flammes, par conséquent l'Harmonisation. J'ai une théorie selon laquelle il peut s'Harmoniser avec d'autres Flammes en dehors de leurs liens mais ça n'a pas encore été testé. C'est fondamental pour nous tous de voir l'essence des morts et des vivants puisque nous sommes le pont entre votre réalité et les autres, mais il y a certaines choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire, il n'y a que les Ciels qui le peuvent. Luce pouvait voir des visions du futur et voyait les souvenir des morts comme toi, d'après ce que Lal Mirch m'a dit.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Je peux voir les morts et leurs souvenirs brièvement mais je ne peux pas voir l'avenir.''

''C'est à prévoir. Les seuls utilisateurs de Flamme de Ciel connu ont des capacités différentes. Luce pouvait voir l'avenir, Giotto pouvait prévoir le danger à un niveau pointu, et Byakuran peut voyager entre les univers parallèles.'' Verde déchira la page sur laquelle il avait écrit et la tendit à Tsuna. ''Tu peux la garder comme référence. Je ne tiens pas à me répéter sur ce que je viens de te dire.''

Tsuna accepta le morceau de papier avec les deux mains. ''Qui sont les autres ?''

Lal Mirch laissa échapper un bruit frustré. ''Ce sera pour une autre fois. Nous sommes ceux qui meurent.''

Fronçant les sourcils, Tsuna relut les noms écrit avec l'écriture brouillonne de Verde. Il devina que l'information qu'il avait obtenu était assez pour le moment. Il essaya de mémoriser les noms mais sut que cela prendrait du temps. Là encore, leurs noms étaient étranges et semblaient étrangers. ''Comment pouvez-vous parler Japonais, Verde-san ?'' Dit Tsuna. ''Tu as mentionné que la plupart des personnes viennent de l'ouest et Fon venait de Chine...''

''Nous sommes plus vieux que la Terre elle-même.'' Dit Verde. ''Ce serait inutile pour nous de ne pas savoir comment parler les langues humaines. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu les appelle par leur nom et que tu associes '-san' au mien ? Les appeler par leur nom indiquerait un lien intime mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne sembles pas les aimer.''

''C'est trop vieux jeu.'' Dit Lal Mirch tout faisant un mouvement de la main. ''Je m'en fiche.''

Fon se tapota le menton tout en réfléchissant. ''Bien que ce soit plus respectueux, ça ne me dérange pas non plus.'' Il sourit. ''Je peux faire une exception pour Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna répondit. ''C'est parce que je n'ai que du respect pour Verde-san sur vous trois. Au moins il semble avoir tout ce qu'il faut.''

Le silence régnait à table. Tsuna ne se contracta même pas. Il regarda juste le bloc-note de Verde et attendit que la bombe n'explose. Au même moment, Lal Mirch claqua sa main sur la table. ''Quoi ? _Verde_ a tout ce qu'il faut ?'' Elle se moqua. ''Il est le pire de nous tous. Rien ne compte pour lui à part ses expériences effrayantes. Je parie que c'est pour ça que Luce est partie, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le _supporter_.''

''Je n'irai pas aussi loin.'' Dit Fon. ''Mais Verde ne s'est jamais entendu avec l'un d'entre nous, pas même Luce. Nous ne pouvons que deviner à quoi il pense et on ne comprendrait toujours pas.''

Tsuna fit une grimace. ''Vous êtes tous les deux horribles.'' Tous deux clignèrent des yeux. ''Cela ne vous rend pas mieux. Je ne sais pas quels sont vos problèmes mais ce n'est pas parce que vous parlez mal de Verde-san que je vais le haïr. Vous êtes supposés être des dieux, sauf que vous n'avez aucun respect pour rien ou personne. Je ne vous connais pas comme vous vous connaissez mais je pense que vous êtes tout les deux des psychopathes et des harceleurs sexuelles. Verde-san est le seul qui a été _normal_ jusqu'à présent. Vous savez quoi ? Peut-être que je vais juste m'Harmoniser avec lui en premier.''

C'était censé être une blague, une mauvaise mais une blague tout de même, quand un frisson soudain traversa l'air. Tsuna se tendit quand la tasse que Lal Mirch avait en main craqua, la fracture silencieuse résonna dans le silence. Le sourire de Fon disparut instantanément.

''Hey.'' Dit Lal Mirch à voix basse. ''Fais attention à ce que tu dis.''

''Ce n'est pas sage de parler d'Harmonisation aussi négligemment.'' Dit Fon. ''Tu n'es pas au courant des implications mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je-_nous_ laisserons tomber facilement.''

Verde sourit, ses lèvres remuant légèrement. ''Ils ont raison.'' Dit-il, faisant s'arrêter la respiration de Tsuna. ''Bien que je sois flatté, il vaut mieux garder ça pour toi, Tsunayoshi. Vu que nous avons été sans Ciel depuis 10 ans, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en état sain.'' Les lunettes de Verde brillèrent sous la lumière. ''Je conseille la prudence, surtout quand les autres arrivent. Ça va mettre le feux au poudre quand tout le monde sera dans la même pièce que toi. Un Ciel est extrêmement rare et ce n'est qu'avec de la chance que nous t'avons trouvé, surtout un qui est probablement compatible avec nous.''

Tsuna faillit laisser tomber sa cuillère. Il n'était pas préparé à ça, à_ tout_ ça. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, presque douloureusement, à la pensée de plus de dieux et l'étrange sentiment était revenu, chaud et ardent. Ça le terrifiait.

''Tu as été inactif jusqu'à maintenant.'' Dit Verde. ''Tes Flammes doivent s'être éveillées quand tu as rencontré Lal Mirch la première fois, et maintenant que plus d'entre nous arriverons bientôt, elles ne feront que croître en réponse. C'est inévitable de s'Harmoniser, Tsunayoshi. C'est notre instinct le plus fondamental, semblable à celui des animaux quand ils veulent s'accoupler.'' Il ferma son bloc-note. ''Pour le moment, tu as toujours ton mot à dire à ce sujet. Cependant, je doute que l'un de nous ne te laisse partir aussi facilement. L'équilibre des royaumes repose sur ta décision. Vu que notre lien n'est pas complet, les autres niveaux ne sont pas dans un grand état non plus, ce qui explique l'afflux récent de Vestiges. Je conseille de prendre ta décision prochainement ou de risquer que ton monde soit détruit dans un futur proche.''

Tsuna avala son épais riz. C'était accablant, trop. Son esprit venait de se vider. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, peu importe à quel point ça semblait ridicule de figurer sur sa liste de priorité. ''Attends.'' Dit-il. ''Comment vous vous Harmonisez ? Tu as dis… des animaux et…''

''L'Harmonisation ne peut être complétée que par l'acte le plus intime.'' Dit Verde, sans sourciller. ''As-tu besoin d'un-''

''Je sais ce que ça veut dire !'' Dit Tsuna, en agitant les mains. ''Juste-Pourquoi _ça _? Je ne peux pas-''

''Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''C'est plutôt agréable, vraiment.''

Lal Mirch lui sourit en fausse modestie. ''Ça fait _juste_ un peu mal, mais ça vaut le coup, je te le promets.''

Tsuna resta bouche bée. ''Êtes-vous _fou _? Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça avec vous ?''

''Parce qu'on est hot.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''C'est un fait. Ne le nie pas.''

Fon acquiesça. ''On me l'a déjà dit de nombreuses fois que j'étais très beau.''

Tsuna rougit. ''Ce n'est pas le _point _! Je ne ferais pas _ça_ avec toi juste parce que !''

Verde le regarda avec des yeux vides. ''Tu n'es pas préoccupé par la destruction de ton monde ?''

Tsuna fit une grimace. ''Tu es supposé être le plus malin ! Penses-tu vraiment que je vais juste accepter de continuer tout ça ?'' Soupirant, il se massa les tempes pour calmer son mal de tête. ''Écoute, donnez-moi un peu plus de temps pour y penser. Je suis juste- Vous arrivez à un mauvais moment. J'ai besoin de terminer cette enquête avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. _Ensuite _nous pourrons en parler.''

Son téléphone sonna ensuite dans sa poche avec un message de Kusakabe : _Bonjour, Sawada-san. En raison de l'urgence des affaires, nous allons venir vous chercher dans une heure environ. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?_

''Qui est-ce ?'' Demanda Fon.

''Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna, en tapant une réponse. ''J'ai besoin de sortir.''

Verde leva un sourcil. ''Tu as une relation ave-''

''C'est juste mon _patron _!'' Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Okay, commençons par ça d'abord. Kusakabe-san est mon boss, plus semblable au messager et Hibari-san est _son_ patron. Il est en charge de l'unité des homicides. Je ne suis jamais à un rendez-vous de ma vie, toujours vierge, pas de relations antérieures, rien ! Compris ? Demandez tout d'abord avant de faire des hypothèses.''

Lal Mirch éventa son visage. ''Peut-être que tu pourrais aussi émettre ton linge sale pendant que tu y es. Pas même un baiser?''

Tsuna rougit. Il regarda ses mains. ''Tu… étais mon premier baiser.''

''Ha !'' Lal Mirch souriait aux autres hommes. ''Premier baiser et preum's !'' Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que notre Ciel serait au Japon et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit bande d'idiots ? _Europe _? S'il vous plaît.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Je pensais que vous cherchiez Lu-_votre_ Ciel.''

Verde fixa ses lunettes. ''Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être trouvé.''

Lal Mirch plissa les yeux. ''Comme si tu t'étais déjà soucié d'elle.''

Tsuna lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de se lever et de prendre les bols vides de tout le monde. Il les plaça dans l'évier. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder sur des sujets délicats. ''Passons à autre chose.'' Dit-il. ''Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait encore cinq.'' Il se tourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir, ramassant la feuille de nom que Verde lui avait donné. ''Je ne veux pas être à nouveau pris au dépourvu alors dites-moi à quoi ils ressemblent. Rendez… juste ça aussi normal que possible, s'il vous plaît.''

Fon sourit. ''Nous pouvons faire ça.''

''Alors''-Tsuna regarda la page-''Reborn. Soleil. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?''

Lal Mirch souffla. ''Un connard je-sais-tout avec un ego.'' Elle s'inclina sur sa chaise. ''Mais c'est justifié.''

''Il n'est pas si terrible.'' Dit Fon. ''C'est un bon partenaire d'entraînement et un très puissant combattant à part entière.''

''Un imbécile arrogant.'' Fut la réponse terne de Verde.

Tsuna grimaça. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il allait tirer quelque chose d'utile de l'un d'eux ?

''Oh.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Tu devrais acheter une machine à café. Il est obsédé par les expresso pour une raison quelconque. Juste un avertissement au cas où tu ne voudrais pas te faire tirer dessus.''

Tsuna pâlit. ''T-Tirer ?'' Est-ce que ces personnes savaient combien ça coûtait une machine à café ? Tout ce qui dépassait les 500 yen était trop pour son maigre salaire. De plus, il avait son loyer et ses factures à payer. ''Je vais… essayer. Hum, qu'en est-il de Colonnello ?''

Lal Mirch se moqua. ''Idiot avec un ego encore pire.''

''Il peut être assez bruyant mais c'est un combattant capable.'' Dit Fon. ''Il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre entre lui et Reborn pour ta propre sécurité, Tsunayoshi. Ils peuvent devenir très féroces.''

''Un accident malheureux.'' Dit Verde d'un ton fade.

Lal Mirch renifla. ''Tu n'as pas tort là.''

Tsuna n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une blague ou non. Il avait juste le sentiment que Verde n'était pas ce genre de personne. Tout de même, c'était un peu méchant….

''Okay.'' Dit-il dans l'espoir de s'éloigner du sombre territoire. ''Bermuda ?''

Lal Mirch se frotta le nez. ''Pense à Reborn mais en plus… sinistre.''

''Il n'est pas sage d'engendrer sa colère.'' Dit Fon. ''Il ne peut pas être apprivoisé facilement une fois qu'il l'a fait.''

''Volatile et insatiable.'' Déclara Verde.

Comment pourraient-ils être _pire _?

''Oh okay.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Comment est… Skull ?''

''Grosse mauviette.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Et lâche.''

Fon sirota sa tasse de thé. ''Il est surtout utilisé comme cible d'entraînement pour Reborn et Colonnello. Il est faible d'esprit et de cœur.''

Verde retourna son carnet sur une page, déjà ennuyé par la conversation. ''En bas de la chaîne alimentaire.''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour ce Skull. Il lui rappelait lui en quelque sorte. ''Je vois. Et qu'en est-il de Viper ?''

Lal Mirch claqua de la langue. ''Bâtard avare.''

Fon se pinça légèrement les lèvres. ''Il accorde de l'importance à l'argent avant tout autre chose. C'est assez triste.''

Verde commença à écrire quelque chose dans son carnet. ''Avare mais rusé.''

''Ah…'' Tsuna vérifia l'heure avant de haleter. ''Il me reste 15 minutes !''

Il se précipita à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un sweat à capuche blanc. Il enfila des chaussettes, courut à la salle de bain, glissant plusieurs fois, pour se brosser les dents. La porte allait bien (espérant que ça reste comme ça). Avant qu'il ne puisse attraper sa veste, Lal Mirch lui bloqua le chemin. ''Où est-ce que tu vas ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Je te l'aidit. J'ai mes priorités et tu as les tiennes. J'ai besoin de résoudre l'affaire.''

''Nous venons avec toi.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi !''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que-Parce que vous n'êtes pas-''

''Doutes-tu de nos compétences ?'' Dit Fon. ''Nous sommes plus que capable de te protéger et de te garder en sécurité.''

''Ce n'est pas le problème.'' Dit Tsuna, essayant de passer devant Lal Mirch. ''Si je vous amène tous les trois, les personnes vont parler. Vous êtes très … différents. Les personnes vont le remarquer.''

Lal Mirch sourit. ''Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Nous avons revu certaines choses pendant que tu dormais.''

Verde sortit un petit cube d'aspect métallique de sa poche. Maintenant qu'il était debout, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était grand. Il semblait plus grand que Fon. Plaçant le cube sur la table, Verde pressa son pouce sur une petite empreinte sur le haut. Ça brilla en vert, révélant plusieurs lignes irrégulières et ça commença immédiatement à se déplier en plusieurs claquements. Tsuna resta bouche bée alors que le petit cube se métamorphosait en une volumineuse valise en argent à deux compartiments. ''Comment as-tu...''

Verde déverrouilla les fermoirs, révélant des piles de costumes noirs immaculés à l'intérieur. ''J'ai arrêté de chercher Luce après la seconde année.'' Dit-il, en plaçant trois costumes bien pliés sur la table. ''Au lieu de perdre mon temps dans une poursuite insignifiante, j'ai placé mes efforts dans quelque chose de plus utile avant de perdre mes capacités. Ses vêtements sont coupés avec mes Flammes alors ils sont impénétrables pour des humains normaux moyens. L'intérieur est recouvert de Flammes de Pluie que j'ai pris de Colonnello pour calmer vos émotions, car les humains peuvent être très sensibles aux tiques émotionnelles.''

Tsuna pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il entendait. ''C'est… incroyable, Verde-san.''

''Ce n'est rien.'' Dit Verde en rencontrant son regard. ''Ils servent juste à leur but.''

Tsuna se tendit quand Lal Mirch passa un bras sur ses épaules. Elle souriait. ''Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna. Nous allons _tout_ couvrir. Assieds-toi et détends-toi.''

Il n'était pas sûr de le faire.

* * *

Heureusement, Hibari n'était pas avec Kusakabe quand l'homme vint les chercher cependant Kusakabe regarda Verde pendant un moment. Tsuna prit rapidement le siège passager avant que qui que se soit ne dise un mot. Cependant, il devait admettre que les trois Arcobaleno avaient l'air classe dans leurs costumes. Il se frappa mentalement la tête contre le sol. Venait-il sérieusement de penser à ça ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils préparaient. Dieux ou pas, ils devaient être tenu en laisse, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être celui qui la tienne. Personne ne parla dans la voiture, pas même quand ils arrivèrent à la station de police. Il y avait quelques reporteurs qui attendaient devant les portes, mais ils étaient bloqués par des agents de la patrouille qui les empêchaient d'entrer. Après que Kusakabe eut garé la voiture, il n'hésita pas à sortir. Tsuna fit de même, ne se sentant pas à sa place et un peu terrifié par ses vêtements décontracté. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire la lessive mais il n'avait pas eu le temps. Hibari allait le tuer.

_Je ne suis même pas payé pour ça_, pensa amèrement Tsuna, suivant Kusakabe à l'intérieur. _Alors pourquoi s'embêter avec un code vestimentaire ? Les gens sauront que je ne suis pas un détective._

Il avait demandé à Hibari à propos de l'argent mais avait été rapidement 'mordu à mort' et avait un sermon sur le service communautaire, ce qui était des conneries. Service communautaire n'allait pas amener la nourriture sur la table ou payer son loyer. Il était certain que ça n'allait pas lui donner, ce qu'était, 'la satisfaction de protéger la ville'. Il n'était pas un fanatique de Namimori comme l'était Hibari. La police ne pouvait même pas résoudre certaines de leurs affaires sans qu'il ne joue le messager. Pourtant, Tsuna n'avait pas redemander parce qu'il aimait vivre, même si ça lui prenait la plupart de son temps. Et Hibari était impitoyable. Tsuna avait dû rester à l'hôpital pendant une semaine.

''Par ici.'' Dit Kusakabe, les conduisant vers l'ascenseur. ''Kyo-san vous attends.''

Des têtes se tournèrent quand ils passèrent devant les bureaux et les offices. Les flics et les détectives regardèrent les trois Arcobaleno les yeux écarquillés. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un coup d'oeil. Aucun d'eux ne leur épargna un regard, se contentant d'observer leur environnement avec des yeux calmes et calculateurs. Verde semblait écrire dans son petit carnet, marmonnant dans une langue étrangère dans un souffle. Bizarrement, ils ressemblaient plus à des dieux comme ils s'appelaient dans leurs costumes noirs immaculés. Détournant le regard, Tsuna suivit Kusakabe à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. L'homme appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

Finalement, Tsuna parla. ''Comment va Umeki-san ?''

''Elle va bien.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Nous l'avons fait rester pour la nuit et rien d'inhabituel ne s'est produit. Elle est toujours là, au cas où vous auriez besoin de parler avec elle. Elle a accepté les arrangements.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''D'accord, merci Kusakabe-san.''

Lal Mirch croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Votre base n'est pas mauvaise.''

Kusakabe cligna des yeux avant de se reprendre rapidement. ''Ah, merci...''

''Vous avez quelques angles mort avec vos caméras de sécurité.'' Dit Verde, en écrivant des choses dans son bloc-note. ''J'aimerais voir le plan du bâtiment pour ajouter des mesures de sécurité.''

Kusakabe jeta un coup d'oeil à Tsuna qui haussa les épaules avec désespoirs. ''Je vois… eh bien, d'abord nous devrions discuter de notre affaire avant d'aller plus loin.''

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Verde remonta légèrement ses lunettes alors qu'il sortait le premier, scannant la zone. ''Raisonnable.''

Ils suivirent Kusakabe dans les long couloirs vides, décorés de rouleau de peinture et d'agréables calligraphies. Des plantes de bambou en pot ornaient les bureaux avec des tables robustes et des chaises d'affaires standards. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bureau, qui était au bout du couloir. Kusakabe frappa deux fois à la porte en acajou avant de tourner la poignée. Le parfum de thé vert imprégnait l'air avec de l'encens. Hibari était assis à l'un de ses canapés noirs, sirotant son thé, regardant négligemment dans le vide.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à Fon qui ne sembla pas réagir à son étrange sosie. Les costumes de Verde étaient _vraiment_ incroyables.

''Kyo-san.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Sawada-san et … les autres sont là.''

Hibari leva alors les yeux, mais son regard se focalisa instantanément sur la tenue de Tsuna comme prévu. Inconsciemment, Tsuna recula, serrant les dents.

''Herbivore.'' Dit Hibari, plaçant son thé sur la table devant lui. ''Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?''

Tsuna se tendit. ''J-Je ne pouvais pas-''

Il eut le souffle coupé quand Hibari brandit ses tonfas de ses manches. Ça se passa trop rapidement. Tsuna se couvrit le visage avec ses bras par instinct, son cœur battant contre sa poitrine. Un petit souffle d'air le frôla et le son d'un impact le fit lever les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Fon était passé devant lui en un instant et avait facilement bloqué l'attaque d'Hibari, levant le bras droit de l'autre et l'enroulant derrière son dos. Hibari essaya de frapper Fon avec son autre tonfa mais Fon fut plus rapide, il balaya ses jambes et le plaqua au sol.

Kusakabe écarquilla les yeux. ''Kyo-san !''

Tsuna pouvait à peine respirer. Fon souriait légèrement. ''Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu devrais défier, enfant.'' Hibari grogna quand Fon pressa son genou contre sa colonne vertébrale. ''Le corps humain est plus fragile que tu ne le pense. Tu es à une seconde de perdre tes jambes.'' Il souriait légèrement d'avantage. ''Tu pourrais vivre sans elles, non ? Les humains sont des créatures _plutôt_ impressionnants.''

Quand la main de Kusakabe alla vers son pistolet, Tsuna haleta. ''Fon, lâche-le !''

Fon le regarda, son visage étrangement calme. ''Pourquoi ? Il a essayé de te blesser.''

Tsuna serra les poings. Son corps était secoué par la tension suffocante de la pièce. ''Si tu le blesse, tu auras encore plus de problèmes.'' Il regarda Fon droit dans les yeux, sans reculer. ''Laisse-le partir.''

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Fon ne laisse finalement partir Hibari. Cependant, il désarma la main d'Hibari de son tonfa avec son _pied_ et le mit en équilibre sur le bout de sa chaussure. Fon sourit à Hibari. ''Abstiens-toi de blesser Tsunayoshi sans le futur.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Je ne me retiendrai pas la prochaine fois.''

Hibari lui lança un regard noir. Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé auparavant. L'autre homme balança son autre tonfa vers les côtes de Fon mais Fon le bloqua avec son avant bras et le désarma en tordant le bras d'Hibari vers le haut en un angle presque douloureux, l'obligeant à laisser tomber son arme. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire d'arrêter quand Lal Mirch plaça une main sur son épaule, le maintenant en place.

Le sourire de Fon ne disparut pas. ''A nouveau, ce n'est pas sage de me défier, mon enfant. Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir me battre.''

''Kyo-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, sa main sur son arme.

Hibari et Fon se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, l'un en colère et l'autre calme, avant qu'Hibari ne claque de la langue. ''Lâche-moi, carnivore.''

Fon le lâcha, jetant le tonfa en équilibre légèrement dans les airs et le projeta contre le muet. Un bruit sourd assourdissant résonna dans les airs. Tsuna et Kusakabe restèrent bouche bée. Le tonfa était profondément enfoncé dans le mur avec des fissures tout autour. Des débris tombèrent au sol. Fon sourit à Hibari. ''Un très long chemin.'' Dit-il.

Hibari lui jeta un regard noir et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Fon serait mort. Tsuna relâcha un petit souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Lal Mirch le guida vers le canapé et l'assied près d'elle avant que Verde ne prenne l'autre côté, écrivant quelque chose dans son carnet comme d'habitude. Quand Fon passa, Tsuna attrapa sa main sans réfléchir. ''Tu vas bien ?'' Demande-t-il doucement.

Fon lui sourit gentiment. ''Je vais bien. Merci.''

Il caressa la joue de Tsuna si tendrement que ça le fit rougir. Une torride chaleur monta dans son corps mais ça disparut si rapidement qu'il pensa l'avoir imaginé. Après que Fon se soit assis près de Verde, Hibari ramassa son tonfa et réussi à arracher l'autre du mur. Il ignora Kusakabe et s'assied en face des autres, ses yeux perçant ne regardant que Fon.

Kusakabe s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge, se tenant derrière Hibari. ''Pouvons-nous… commencer ?''

Tsuna regarda Verde qui leva finalement les yeux de son carnet. ''Je suis Verde. C'est Fon et Lal Mirch. Nous faisons partie d'une communauté d'exorcistes Italienne appelée Arcobaleno et nous somme venus ici à la demande de Tsunayoshi pour vous assister dans vos cas récents.''

_Quoi _? La main de Lal Mirch se posa rapidement sur le bas du dos de Tsuna, libérant un peu de Flammes de Pluie pour le maintenir calme. Il ne-_put_ reculer quand Hibari le regarda.

''Explique, herbivore.'' Dit-il.

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des plaisanterie.'' Dit Verde. ''En ce qui concerne l'affaire du Boucher, ce n'était pas un être humain comme vous le pensez. C'était plutôt un Vestige.''

Kusakabe cligna des yeux. ''J-Je suis désolé ?''

''Votre monde est en danger.'' Déclara Lal Mirch, attirant son attention. ''Et nous sommes ici pour nettoyer les dégâts.''

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Verde était le suivant ! Qui sera le prochain d'après vous ? Perso j'adore comment Verde prend les choses en main à la fin ^^ ainsi que la rencontre entre Hibari et Fon bizarrement je suis pas si surprise que ça XD Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~

ps : Pour Viper, j'ai mis 'on' car en regardant sur wiki ça dis que certaines personnes utilisent le pronom indéfini 'on' alors voila le pourquoi du comment, mais si quelqu'un à autre chose à mettre n'hésiter pas à me le dire !


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et (x2) pour vos Reviews. Ainsi qu'a celles et ceux qui ont répondu à ma note !

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, Chiyukisa, clopidu49, Cosmos Asma, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, myositice, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, Walarisse, yamimily, yaoi-chan-poowa et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps: Je pense vous mettre les deux prochains chapitres toute les deux semaines, si ma correctrice n'a pas fini de corriger le chapitre 8. MAIS si elle a fini ce week-end ou dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, vous en aurez un toutes semaines! Voilà j'espère avoir des heureux/ses! Pour la prochaine fic si vous voulez vous spoil, y a son nom dans mon profil~  
**

Bonne lecture~

''_Tu mens seulement quand tu es effrayé._'' -John Gotti

* * *

Le silence restait dans le bureau. Si Lal Mirch n'avait pas sa main sur Tsuna, lui envoyant des petites vagues de Flammes de Pluie pour le garder calme, il bouillonnerait. Hibari n'était pas un homme facile- oublier ça, il est vraiment _difficile_, il n'allait que dans un sens alors que tous les autres empruntaient plusieurs voies différentes pour résoudre leurs problèmes. Tsuna espérait que les Arcobaleno savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

''Je suis désolé, mais vous avez dit que… notre monde est en danger ?'' Dit Kusakabe, brisant le silence.

Hibari n'avait pas l'air amusé ou terrifié. Ses yeux gris toujours sur Fon qui ne lui épargnait pas un regard. Lal Mirch acquiesça. ''Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous avez eu des cas de meurtres bizarres, non ? La plupart d'entre eux ne peuvent pas être traité par les moyens normaux.''

''Nous nous occupons de ces choses que vous appelé surnaturelles.'' Dit Verde, fermant son bloc-note. ''Des esprits malveillants, démons, les morts. Notre devoir est de les empêcher d'entrer dans votre monde, le monde des humains et de causer le chaos. Comprenez que ce ne sont pas ce que vous appelleriez des démons vu que c'est un terme large en soi. Nous les appelons les Vestiges.''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de suivre, admirablement. Tsuna pouvait seulement imaginer toutes les merdes qu'il avait déjà traversé et maintenant ça. ''Vestiges ?''

''Oui, pensez à eux comme des morceaux de morts qui ont traîné trop longtemps dans le monde des humains, sans aller dans ce que vous appelez le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Ces termes sont en réalité vague vu que ce n'est pas le Paradis et l'Enfer auquel vous pensez. Les différents spectres religieux les concernant-''

Lal Mirch dit impassible. ''Verde, tais-toi.''

Verde ne rata pas l'occasion, impertubable face à l'impolitesse de Lal Mirch ou d'avoir été interrompu. ''Peut-être une autre fois.''

Fon sourit légèrement, ce qui fit se tendre Hibari. ''Pour faire simple, les Vestiges sont des pièces laissées par les esprits qui sont coupable ou en colère. Dans la plupart des cas, ils se manifestent en êtres n'ayant qu'un seul but : dévorer des âmes humaines. Dans la simple idée qu'ils pourraient redevenir humain, les faire agir comme ça. Cependant, dans des cas moins courant, si la haine d'un esprit est assez puissant, ça peut devenir presque conscient avec un but plus spécifique, et donc avoir des cibles particulières en tête.''

''Votre soi-disant Boucher.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''A essayé de tuer Tsuna il y a quelques jours. Si je n'avais pas été dans la zone, il serait mort.'' Elle se pinça les lèvres. ''Comment avez-vous pu le laisser errer comme ça ? Si Tsuna avait été tué, vous auriez été seul et nous ne serions pas là.''

Verde défit son bouton de manchette pour révéler une montre en argent sur son poignet gauche. Tsuna l'observa avec curiosité, remarquant les quatre boutons qui entouraient le centre, un écran vert. Après que Verde ait pressé le bouton dans le coin supérieur droit, un hologramme vert s'alluma devant lui comme une petite télévision. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux alors que Verde sélectionnait une image et zooma.

''C'est votre Boucher.'' Dit Verde, en retournant l'image pour qu'Hibari et Kusakabe puissent mieux voir. ''Je l'ai recrée d'après la description de Lal Mirch.''

Tsuna se sentit étrange d'être détendu envoyant la créature qui avait essayé de le tuer. C'était large, un blob sans forme avec une longue bouche et des dents pointues recouvertes d'un liquide violet. Des vrilles épaisses fourmillaient autour comme des couteaux. Kusakabe pâlit alors qu'Hibari regardait avec désintérêt. Verde changea l'écran de l'hologramme à une liste de nom et de photos-les victimes.

''Attendez.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Comment avez-vous eu ça ?''

''Il n'y a pas de paterne claire dans la victimologie.'' Dit Verde, l'ignorant. ''Ce qui fait que le Boucher est dangereux et imprévisible à traquer cependant, il n'est pas très intelligent.'' Le visages des victimes apparurent en rangées avant qu'une carte de Kokuyo n'apparaisse en dessous d'eux. Plusieurs points rouge s'allumèrent autour des Blocs 29, 30 et 31. ''C'est types de Vestiges, sont classés par catégories comme Berserkers et les plus commun, chassent dans une zone donnée et ne s'aventurent pas trop loin de leur confort. De plus, cette zone a une population dense plus il y a de personnes, plus il y a d'âme à consommer.''

Kusakabe remua sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés dans ses pensées. ''Je… vois. Nos équipes_ ont_ constaté une structure géographique récurrente mais ont été incapable de trouver des suspects valables à cause de la victimologie sporadique. Aucune des victimes n'avaient de connections entre elles alors nous avons catégorisé le Boucher comme un tueur désorganisé. En l'absence de preuves et d'aboutissement, nous n'avons aucun progrès et nous avons seulement attiré la colère du public.'' Il se frotta la nuque. ''Je… ne m'y suis jamais attendu.''

Verde ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. À nouveau, il glissa sur l'écran holographique une autre série de données, qui apparaissaient de manière transparente à travers des petits cubes vert. Ça montra trois portraits de femmes : Ashida Megumi, Tachibana Chisa et Umeki Erisa. ''L'affaire en cours à trois victimes identifiées. Les deux premières sont mortes tandis que la troisième à survécu. Il existe une connexion claire entre elles.''

Kusakabe se frotta le menton. ''Oui, d'après ce que l'on a trouvé, elles étaient amies depuis la maternelle. Cependant, ça ne nous dit pas grand-chose. Aucune d'elle n'a d'ennemis. Le fiancé d'Ashida-san nous a dit qu'elle était dédiée à son travail. Ses parents et collègues ont dit la même chose. Avec Tachibana-san, elle était une femme dure mais la plupart de ses collègues et de ses étudiants l'aimaient beaucoup. Umeki-san a un casier judiciaire vierge et elle est en bon termes avec ses collègues.''

''Il est toujours préférable de ne pas croire la parole des autres aussi facilement.'' Dit Fon.

Lal Mirch regarda Kusakabe. ''Il a raison. Ce Vestige a une profonde rancune et ils sont le pire type. Ils sont appelé les Affligés. À en juger par la connexion des victimes, quelque chose a dû se passer, ou plutôt, ils ont fait du tort à quelqu'un avant leur mort.''

Verde sélectionna une autre photo, en effectuant un zoom arrière pour obtenir une vue 3D. C'était le fin Vestige dégingandé de la nuit dernière. ''C'est le tueur. J'ai compris que ça pouvait facilement trancher les os et la chair humaine, à en juger par les blessures des victimes. Ce n'est pas une chose facile, car la structure des ligaments et des tendons sont protégées par les tissus environnants et-''

Lal Mirch soupira calmement. ''Verde.''

Verde l'ignora et montra juste les images des corps des victimes. Tsuna grinça légèrement. Elles étaient… juste vraiment désagréables à regarder. Kusakabe resta bouche bée. ''Verde-san, _comment_ avez-vous-''

''C'est trop compliqué pour que vous compreniez.'' Dit boitement Verde. ''Après avoir regardé les images, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant. La première victime à perdu sa tête et la seconde victime a perdu ses bras. La troisième victime, de ce que Fon m'a dit, était visé au torse. Cela en révèle plus à propos de l'Affligé. Vous pouvez appelé ça du Vol de Corps dans votre langue simplement, ça consiste à rassembler différentes parties du corps pour assembler différentes parties du corps pour assembler l'image qu'il souhaite être de son vivant.''

Si Lal Mirch n'avait pas gardé Tsuna calme, il aurait bronché. Peu importe combien il ne voulait pas y croire, ça faisait _sens_. La tête, les bras-mais pourquoi ? Verde a dit que l'Affligé voulait devenir quelque chose qu'il aurait dû être ou voulait être quand il était en vie, mais _pourquoi _? Et il y avait autre chose à ce sujet : la petite fille.

''Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. ''Avez-vous un album photo de classe d'Umeki-san ?''

Hochant la tête, Kusakabe se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux placards dans le bureau d'Hibari, qui était rempli des dossiers scolaires de toutes les écoles de Namimori. En parlant d'esprit scolaire. Hibari était un homme étrange. Rapidement, Kusakabe apporta un album photo impeccablement bien tenu qui avait 1998 de gravé sur la couverture marron.

''Merci.'' Dit Tsuna, en le prenant avec les deux mains.

Il feuilleta soigneusement les pages plastifiées, passant des images de festivals, de sorties scolaires et de célébrations, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les photos des étudiants. Quand il tourna à nouveau la page, sa respiration se bloqua : Kageyama Ayame. Ce qui attira son attention était la photo près d'elle. Des jumelles identiques-Kageyama Ayame et Kageyama Aika. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, à part les lunettes d'Ayame, son sourire timide et le sourire effronté d'Ayame. Tsuna pointa la photo d'Ayame. ''Je l'ai vu dans ma vision.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Elle a appelé Megumi avant qu'elle ne meurt.''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce qu'elle est relié à ce-Affligé ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit l'ennemie. Elle est apparue dans… ma maison et m'a montré où se trouvait Umeki-san pour que je puisse la sauver. Si elle avait voulu me blesser, elle ne l'aurait pas aidé. Kusakabe-san, puis-je avoir des informations sur elle et sa sœur ? Je pense que ça aidera.''

Kusakabe acquiesça. ''Bien sûr.'' Il jeta un regard à Hibari. ''Kyo-san.''

Hibari ne bougea pas, ses yeux se posèrent sur Tsuna malgré le regard méfiant de Fon. Finalement, il se leva, brossant sa veste de costume. ''Herbivore.'' Dit-il, épinglant Tsuna avec un regard noir. ''Ne pars pas.''

''Attends, Hiba-''

Lal Mirch retint Tsuna alors qu'Hibari quittait le bureau. Kusakabe lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de le suivre.

''Je dois dire,'' Dit Fon. ''c'est assez problématique que cette enfant me ressemble autant.''

Lal Mirch laissa sortir un lourd soupir et posa ses bras sur le canapé. ''C'est ce que je dis.'' Dit-elle, plissant son nez. ''Je pensais que je parlais à ton jumeau. C'est flippant. T'étais-tu amusé ou quelque chose du genre ?''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Non. J'ai passé la majeur partie de mon temps en Chine à la recherche de Luce. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas concevoir d'enfants.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Attends, quoi ?''

''C'est un inconvénient pour nous si nous pouvons produire des enfants.'' Dit Verde, fermant les hologrammes. ''Bien que les humains soient pour la plupart ignorants, ce sont des intellectuels non intentionnels quand ils le peuvent. N'as-tu pas entendu parler des comptes à propos des dieux et de leurs enfants ? Si nous pouvions concevoir, ça créerait des situations inutiles.''

''Basiquement, avoir des enfants veut dire des problèmes et les problèmes représentent un effort.'' Dit Lal Mirch impassible. ''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.''

Tsuna se frotta l'arrière de la tête maladroitement. ''Oh…''

Lal Mirch croisa les jambes. ''De plus, les enfants sont dégoûtants.''

''Ça va.'' Dit Fon. ''Avec la bonne discipline.''

Tsuna ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par discipline. Fermant l'album, il se leva et le replaça dans le placard où Kusakabe l'avait pris. ''De toute façon, nous avons besoin de trouver Kageyama Aika.'' Il regarda par dessus son épaule. ''Umeki-san pourrait ne pas parler et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Verde-san… qu'est-ce que ta montre peut faire exactement ?''

Verde reprit l'écriture dans carnet, sans lever les yeux. ''C'est un GPS portable avec un mécanisme de piratage et dispose d'un espace pour une variété de saisie de données. Je l'ai créé avec mes Flammes parce que les montres humaines ne sont pas aussi durables.''

Tsuna le regarda avec admiration. ''C'est incroyable, Verde-san ! Quelles autres choses as-tu fabriquées ?''

''Hey,'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''nous allons rester coincer ici toute la journée si tu le fais parler.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. ''D'accord. Désolé. Je voulais juste demander, Verde-san, si vous pouviez trouver des informations à propos de Kageyama Ayame et sa sœur.'' Il baissa les yeux sur le parquet en bois lisse. ''Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à la police. Ils ne peuvent en faire qu'un peu et c'est vraiment… une situation bizarre pour eux.''

Lal Mirch sourit paresseusement. ''Alors tu nous utilise ?''

Tsuna souffla. ''Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux aider Umeki-san.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Fon. ''Tu ne l'as connais pas.''

Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez, devenant facilement irrité à nouveau en étant loin de Lal Mirch. ''Je ne vais pas me répéter.''

''C'est ton travail ?'' Dit Verde, écrivant toujours dans son bloc note à propose de Dieu sait quoi.

Tsuna ignora la question. ''Peux-tu le faire, Verde-san ?'' Il serra les poings. ''S'il-te-plaît...''

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tsuna ne les regarda pas, effrayé d'exploser dû à l'accumulation de pression dans sa tête. C'était trop silencieux. Finalement, un petit bip retentit dans les airs avant qu'une faible lumière verte ne brille devant lui. Levant le regard, Tsuna regarda Verde taper quelque chose sur les écrans, le clavier faisant de petits sons. Des articles de journaux et des photos d'Ayame apparurent. Verde les parcourut rapidement, parcourant plusieurs articles différents en quelques secondes. ''Kageyama Ayame a été tué dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle participait à une fête d'anniversaire.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Elle avait 6 ans et est décédée sous l'impact.''

Ça expliquait la robe verte et le sang. Tsuna se déplaça pour avoir une meilleure vue des hologrammes. Différents articles de Namimori Times, Kokuyo Daily et Midori Reporter étaient regroupés sous les titres suivants : 'Enfant Tué dans un Accident', 'Délit de Fuite à Midori Un Mort' et 'Conducteur Poursuivi en justice pour Délit de Fuite'. Apparemment, Ayame avait essayé de traverser la route quand une voiture était passé au feu rouge et l'avait frappé.

''Ce n'était pas leur faute.'' Dit une petite voix.

Tsuna se retourna pour voir Ayame debout près de la porte, les yeux baissés. Du sang coulant de sa tête et imbibait sa robe, créant des sons de gouttes dans la pièce. Malgré la présence des Arcobaleno, elle ne semblait pas trop intimidée ou du moins, elle ne s'enfuyait pas. Tout en gardant son regard sur ses pieds sales. ''Ce n'était pas de leur faute...''

''Quoi ?'' Dit Tsuna. ''Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas de leur faute ?''

Ayame se raidit. ''Elle arrive.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Qui ?''

''Oi.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en posant une main sur sa hanche. ''Crache le morceau.''

Ayame pris une inspiration. ''S'il vous plaît, aidez-la. S'il vous plaît. Ce n'était pas de leur faute.''

Tsuna essaya de l'atteindre quand elle disparut. ''Attends !'' Il se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Lal Mirch. ''Tu l'as effrayée !''

Lal Mirch ne sourcilla pas. ''Non mais tu n'aurais pas eu de réponse de toute façon. As-tu déjà eu un esprit qui t'ai dis directement ce qui leur était arrivé ?''

Tsuna grogna de frustration. ''Non mais j'aurai pu en apprendre plus d'elle si tu n'avais pas dit ça !''

''Les esprits sont coincés dans une boucle.'' Déclara Fon. ''Ils ne sont pas conscient de ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils ne voient et ne perçoivent pas les choses clairement. Ce qu'elle voit, c'est son amie, pas Umeki Erisa ou Ashida Megumi. C'est ce que nous appelons le Voile.''

''Le Voile est un phénomène spirituel classifié pour les esprits.'' Dit Verde. ''Comme Fon l'a dit, ils sont pour la plupart incapable de percevoir leur environnement ou de réaliser qu'ils sont morts. Ils sont incapable de comprendre les choses de manière rationnelle, la plupart sont guidé par leurs émotions innées qui sont transmises à leur mort. Les esprits sont incapable de passer de l'autre côté à moins qu'ils soient apaisés ou envoyés au Paradisus. C'est notre mot pour votre notion peu pratique de Paradis.''

Ça expliquait comment toutes les victimes que Tsuna avait rencontré ne lui avait seulement donné de vague et presque absurde descriptions de comment ils étaient mort, le laissant lui et la police pour tout remettre en ordre. ''Okay.'' Dit Tsuna. Légèrement, il appliqua vivement ses mains sur son nez et soupira. ''Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous allons faire ensuite. Quelque chose s'est passé entre elles et l'Affligé doit y être relié. Ayame a dit de la sauver, mais Umeki-san est toujours dans la station et rien n'est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Quand est-il de sa sœur, Verde-san ?''

Verde avait déjà changé d'écrans pour différents ensemble d'images et une notice nécrologique. ''Kageyama Aika est morte il y a deux mois. Elle a fait une overdose de somnifères.''

''Voilà notre tueur.'' Déclara Lal Mirch.

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''Comment peux-tu le savoir ?''

Lal Mirch haussa les épaules. ''Ça a des cibles spécifiques qui sont connectées, c'est un motif raisonnable et nous pouvons simplement aller le tuer.''

''Ça n'explique pas _pourquoi_ le Vestige les tue. Tu as dit que c'était des pièces de négativité laissées derrière.''

''Et que ferais-tu si tu apprenais pourquoi ça veut tuer ses femmes ?'' Demanda Fon. ''C'est plus facile de le détruire avant que ça ne fasse pire. Il n'est pas nécessaire de comprendre.''

''Nous ne faisons pas que détruire des _choses _!'' Dit Tsuna. ''Verde-san, tu as dis que c'était des morceaux d'esprits. Cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'une partie d'eux est toujours là ?''

Verde pressa un bouton sur sa montre, faisant disparaître les hologrammes. ''Dans un sens, oui.''

Lal Mirch fronça légèrement les yeux. ''Verde.''

''Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un esprit sain. Les Vestiges agissent par pure émotion et instinct, alors ça va être difficile d'essayer de les attirer. Ils viennent originalement du Purgatorium, ce que l'on peut appeler l'Enfer, mais c'est plus relié au purgatoire. Les seuls qui réussissent à s'échapper sont ceux qui n'ont pas été complètement purifié. À cause de notre dichotomie qui a été ébranlée après le départ de Luce, les autres mondes se sont aussi affaiblit mais à un rythme progressif. Sans Lal Mirch ou Bermuda pour garder les portes stables, il y aura des esprits et des Vestiges essayant d'entrer dans ton monde.''

Tsuna se massa l'arrête du nez. ''Okay, je n'ai pas demandé tout ça mais merci, je pense. Alors il y a toujours une partie d'eux à l'intérieur.'' Il regarda la porte. ''Umeki-san ira bien tant qu'elle ne quitte pas la station.'' Il grimaça. ''Et je ne veux pas que vous et Hibari-san fassiez une scène.''

Fon se leva du canapé. ''Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?''

''Verde-san, peux-tu me dire où a vécu Kageyama-san ?''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide.''

''Je vais aller découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi cet Affligé essaye de les tuer. Si c'_est_ Kageyama-san, alors je veux savoir ce qui la retient ici.'' Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois autres par dessus son épaule. ''Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse les choses comme vous le souhaitez. J'ai une conscience que je veux garder intacte et je ne prévois pas de la jeter de si tôt.''

Lal Mirch sourit. ''Oh, c'est bon ce que tu as là.'' Elle se dirigea vers lui, ses chaussures de ville claquant légèrement sur le sol. ''Je suis toujours prête à le tuer, mais je te laisse prendre les devants cette fois.''

Tsuna la regarda avec prudence tandis que Fon la suivait. Il sourit. ''Et je ne le laisserai pas partir cette fois.''

Verde se leva du canapé, notant d'autres notes dans son carnet. ''C'est à une heure de route d'ici.''

Après avoir envoyé un rapide sms à Kusakabe sur la nécessité de garder Hibari-san à l'écart pendant un moment et de questionner Umeki-san à propos d'Ayame, Tsuna ouvrit la porte.

''Au fait,'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''ce mec ne va pas devenir fou à nouveau à cause de notre départ ?''

Tsuna soupira. ''A ce stade, est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?''

Le sourire de Fon s'accentua. ''Avez-vous eu une rel-''

"Non!"

Tsuna voulait juste aider Ayame à passer de l'autre côté et protéger Umeki-san. Même si les Arcobaleno constituaient une aide précieuse, pourquoi tout ssemblait-il si difficile ?

* * *

L'appartement d'Aika se trouvait dans le Bloc 11, Midori. C'était un bâtiment pittoresque de 12 étages avec de belles fenêtres. Midori était le district le plus riche de Namimori, avec une poignée d'école privée et de familles riches qui exposaient leur forte influence sur la ville. La famille d'Hibari vivait aussi ici mais Tsuna ne se dérangea pas à savoir où.

Après avoir payé le chauffeur de taxi, qui les avait regardé bizarrement quand ils étaient entré dans son taxi. Tsuna se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Il y avait un interphone à l'extérieur près de la porte nouvellement repeinte avec une liste de tous les résidents et leurs numéros de chambres au-dessus. Tsuna alla à la fin de la liste jusqu'à trouver Kageyama Jiro, le nom du père des jumelles. Il sonna au numéro de l'appartement.

Une voix bourrue parla à travers l'interphone. ''Quoi ?''

''C'est pour une livraison, monsieur !'' Dit Tsuna d'une voix joyeuse.

''Hein ? Je n'ai rien commandé.''

''Hum, c'est bien Kageyama Jiro ?''

"Ouais…"

''Jiro Kageyama, 1-3 Midori-cho, Midori, Nami-''

''Oui, oui ! Bon sang, arrête de parler si fort. Le gouvernement écoute probablement, entre !''

Un bourdonnement retentit dans la machine avant que la porte ne se déverrouille. Fon fut assez rapide pour l'ouvrir pour Tsuna qui cligna juste des yeux à l'homme souriant. ''Merci… ?''

''De rien.'' Dit Fon. ''Attention à la marche.''

Les quatre grimpèrent les escaliers vu que le père vivait au deuxième étage et prendre l'ascenseur prendrait plus de temps.

''Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, Tsunayoshi ?'' Demanda Fon.

''Trouver ce qui est arrivé à Ayame et sa sœur.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Peut-être que je pourrais trouvé quelque chose ici.''

''Il ne nous laissera pas entrer.'' Déclara Lal Mirch. ''Je te l'ai dit. C'est plus facile d'utiliser cette femme comme appât et de le tuer.''

Quand ils arrivèrent au 305, Tsuna frappa à la porte. ''Il le fera.''

Il y eut un petit fracas derrière la porte, quelques injure et grognements qui fit reculer Tsuna. Lal Mirch plaça sa main sur son épaule tandis que Fon se tenait à côté de lui. Verde se tenait derrière mais son stylo ne bougeait pas. Finalement, une petite trille résonna de la porte, faisant écho dans les couloirs lumineux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. L'odeur d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette parvint au nez de Tsuna.

Un homme costaud se tenait à la porte, ses cheveux gris en désordre et sa barbe mal rasée. Il portait une chemise verte avec une étrange tâche, probablement dû à de la nourriture à emporter, et un short noir. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux, qui rappelait à Tsuna des yeux de poisson, large et sans vie. L'homme fit une grimace. ''Qui êtes-vous bon sang ?'' Dit-il, son halène puant la bière. ''Où est mon colis ?''

''Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Je suis avec la Police de Namimori et se sont… des détectives. Je suis désolé de vous approchez comme ça mais nous somme là à propos de vos filles.''

Jiro fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'appuyait lourdement sur l'embrasure de la porte. ''Quoi ? Ça a été fait et c'est terminé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce t'essaies de faire ? Hors de ma vue !''

''S'il vous plaît, c'est important.''

Tsuna sursauta quand Jiro essaya de le frapper au visage jusqu'à ce que Lal Mirch n'attrape son faible poing et ne passe devant lui. ''Tu ferais mieux d'y penser à deux fois, porc,'' Dit calmement Lal Mirch. ''ou je t'arrache le bras. Ce serait comme casser une brindille.''

Jiro serra les dents, se tortillant inutilement sous la prise de Lal Mirch. ''Q-qui êtes vous, bon sang ?''

Quand Tsuna cligna des yeux, Ayame apparu derrière les jambes de Jiro. Elle regarda son père, ses sourcils froncés. ''Papa ?'' Dit-elle doucement. ''C'est toi, Papa ?''

''Je suis là à propos de vos filles.'' Répéta Tsuna. ''Je m'excuse, mais ça nous aiderait avec notre affaire.''

''Elles sont mortes !'' Dit Jiro, en montrant les dents. ''Que voulez-vous de plus de moi ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Ma femme est morte à cause de vous, bandes de bâtards ! Vous pensez que juste parce que vous portez des costumes élégants vous êtes meilleurs que nous ? Vous prenez juste, vous prenez, et prenez !'' Il ria presque hystériquement de la salive coulant sur son menton. ''Eh bien, je suis un homme qui n'a plus rien alors vous n'avez _rien_ à me prendre !''

Ayame tremblait. ''Papa, arrête.''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''Vous lui faites peur. Vous faites peur à _Ayame_. Elle a peur de vous.''

Jiro émit un son confus. ''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire le nom de ma fille !''

Il cria de douleur quand Lal Mirch lui tordu le poignet dans un angle douloureux. ''Tu ne réfléchit pas.'' Dit-elle.

''Papa aime la plage.'' Dit Ayame. ''Le coquillage bleu et rose que nous avons trouvez ensemble, il l'a toujours,'' -elle regardait Tsuna avec un peu d'espoir- ''pas vrai ?''

''Vous avez tous les deux trouvé un coquillage bleu et rose à la plage ensemble.'' Dit Tsuna, Jiro se tendit. ''Vous l'avez encore ?

Jiro le regarda. ''Q-Quoi ? Comment'' -Il gronda- ''Qu'est-ce que tu sais bordel ? Foutez le camp ! _Dehors _!''

Fon frappa le nerf dans la nuque de Jiro, l'assommant. Tsuna prit une petite inspiration quand l'homme s'effondra au sol. ''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?'' Siffla-t-il. ''Comment sommes-nous supposer obtenir quelque chose de lui, maintenant ?''

''Il est seulement inconscient. Dit Fon.

Lal Mirch poussa Tsuna à l'intérieur. ''Il n'allait pas nous laissez entrer de toute façon et nous on allait nulle part. De plus, n'avons-nous pas un emploi du temps ?''

Tsuna claqua sa langue avant de tousser dû à la forte odeur à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'était assez pour deux personnes. Des assiettes sales étaient empilées dans l'évier plusieurs ticket de caisse et de boîte à emporter remplissaient la petite table du salon, avec des bouteilles de bière jonchées sur le tapis marron sale. Tsuna alla jusqu'aux fenêtres pour les ouvrir et laisser entrer l'air frais. Ayame apparut près de lui, regardant le corps inconscient de son père avec un froncement de sourcils. ''Pourquoi Papa est comme ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle. ''Maman lui a dit de ne plus boire.''

Tsuna leva la main pour faire taire Lal Mirch. S'accroupissant, il regarda dans les yeux marron terne d'Ayame ses lunettes cassées étaient toujours tordues sur son nez. ''Ayame.'' Dit-il. ''Sais-tu ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?''

Ayame cligna lentement des yeux. ''Je… ne sais pas. Il fait froid.'' Elle le regarda. ''Mais tu es… tellement chaud.'' Beaucoup d'esprit avait dit à Tsuna la même chose. ''Pourquoi Papa est comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ?''

Tsuna lécha ses lèvres gercées. ''Ayame, te souviens-tu de quelque chose avant de venir ici ? Megumi- te souviens-tu d'elle ?''

''Megumi-chan ?'' Haleta Ayame. ''Megumi-chan ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Chisa-chan, Erisa-chan et Kasumi-chan- elles vont toutes bien ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils quand elle mentionna Kasumi mais le garda pour plus tard. ''Ce sont tes amies ?''

Ayame hésita avant de regarder ses pieds. ''Ah, Megumi-chan-Megumi-chan est vraiment gentille. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je ne pense pas que les autres soit pareils mais Megumi-chan m'a invité quand même.''

''Invité ? Où est-ce qu'elle t'a invité ?''

Ayame sourit timidement. ''À sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle a dit que je pouvais venir.''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres. ''Que s'est-il passé à la fête ? Peux-tu me le montrer ?''

''Tsuna.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Non.''

''C'est bon.'' Déclara Tsuna sans la regarder. ''J'ai déjà fait ça.'' Il enleva la main de Fon de son épaule. ''Ce n'est pas dangereux. Je ne vais pas mourir.'' Il regarda Ayame. ''Montre moi ce qu'il s'est passé.''

Aussitôt que leurs mains se touchèrent, Tsuna sentit comme si son esprit était aspiré dans le vide. L'appartement avait disparu et il regardait le Parc de Midori à travers les yeux d'Ayame. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de lui et les arbres se balançaient avec la chaude brise. Il pouvait entendre les adultes et les enfants bavarder tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent rapidement. Il y eut le son de papier déchiré et un petit cri. Une jeune Megumi levait une petite poupée porte-clef dans les airs c'était un petit ours en peluche avec un ruban rose attaché autour du cou. La scène changea et Tsuna se retrouva à courir, essayant de rattrapé Megumi et les trois autres filles alors qu'elles traversaient la rue. Megumi lui fit signe -à Ayame- avec un sourire quand quelque chose attira son attention. L'ours en peluche était tombé de la jupe de Megumi. Il s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre au sol. Des pneus crissèrent en arrière plan et un impact brutal déchira soudainement son corps.

"_Ayame-chan !_''

Tsuna inspira brusquement, s'effondrant au sol. Son corps tremblait alors que Lal Mirch le soutenait dans le dos, agenouillé près de lui. Ses Flammes de Pluie apaisèrent bientôt la sensation de douleur fantôme qui le parcourait pourtant, il pouvait sentir la voiture le percuté et la rencontre douloureuse de sa tête avec le sol. Ayame tressaillit quand Lal Mirch la regarda.

''_Pars_.'' Dit-elle.

Tsuna leva une main tremblante pour arrête Ayame mais elle avait déjà disparue. S'affalant contre Lal Mirch, il se frotta le visage et soupira contre ses mains moites. ''Je pense que tu avais raison.'' Dit-il. ''L'Affligé pourrait être sa sœur mais…'' Il pouvait toujours entendre le cri de Megumi dans ses oreilles, le crissement des pneus, le son dur du métal contre la chair et les os. ''Ce n'était pas de leurs fautes. Elle parlait de Megumi et des autres. Ayame avait essayé… de récupérer sa poupée mais… ''

''Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de regarder à travers les yeux des morts, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon, s'accroupissant pour lui caresser la joue. ''Leurs souvenirs, leurs douleurs, leurs peurs -tout cela fatigue ton corps et ton esprit inutilement.''

Tsuna écarta sa main. Il lutta pour se mettre debout avec l'aide de Lal Mirch. ''Je devais le faire pour aider Ayame et Umeki-san.'' Il oscilla un peu avant de regagner sa stabilité. ''Personne d'autre ne le peut. Verde-san, est-ce que Kageyama-san a fait son overdose dans sa chambre ?''

''La salle de bain.'' Dit Verde, ses yeux sur son carnet. ''Son père l'a trouvé quelques heures plus tard en revenant du travail.''

Tsuna trébucha vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte. Un léger picotement lui picota la poitrine alors qu'il entrait. C'était assez propre et à part le manque de savon, tout était intacte. Tsuna s'agenouilla près de la baignoire, sentant les traces persistantes des fragments émotionnels d'Aika. Il tendit la main et toucha le carrelage froid avant que son esprit ne se voile autre part.

Il regardait Aika à travers le miroir, son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges à causes des larmes elle portait une longue chemise ample qui pendait à sa fine silhouette. Si Tsuna ne savait pas qu'Aika était la sœur jumelle d'Ayame, il l'aurait facilement confondu pour elle, alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus âgée maintenant. Une soudaine vague de nausée lui traversa la tête, le rendant -Aika- chancelant. Des pensées déformées traversaient sa tête étourdie : _Pourquoi je ressemble à ça -Nee-chan, pourquoi es-tu là- Mon visage, je le déteste -Merde, ces salopes, vivant une bonne vie- Tou-san m'a frappé -J'ai besoin- À quoi bon -Arrête de me _parler_\- Merde -Sors- Je veux- Elles ne méritent pas, putain -C'est la quatrième fois que je me fais virer- Des gens de merde avec leur putain de chiens-_

Un cri déchira ses lèvres quand elle se gratta le visage. Du sang coulait sur ses joues creuses. ''Je te _déteste _!'' Cria-t-elle au miroir.

Tsuna haleta profondément et s'accrocha à la baignoire. La rage tonnait dans sa poitrine, mais la culpabilité et la douleur étaient plus lourdes, l'alourdissant. Il haletait difficilement pour reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce que Lal Mirch place un main sur son dos, l'aspergeant de Flammes de Pluie. Rapidement, il se relaxa, savourant presque les Flammes tranquilles qui apaisaient les sombres émotions.

''Tu es un idiot.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en le mettant sur ses pied. ''Allez. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Allons-y.''

''Non'' Dit Tsuna. ''Nous devons retourner au commissariat.

Lal Mirch se pinça les lèvres. ''Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu en as assez fait.''

Tsuna sourit sans humour. ''Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai besoin d'aider Ayame à passer de l'autre côté.''

Fon lui tint la porte à nouveau alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement. ''Passer de l'autre côté ? Ah, tu veux dire l'envoyer au Paradisus ? Tu peux faire ça ?''

Tsuna passa devant lui, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur la main de Jiro. ''Non, ils… voient juste la lumière quand ils sont prêt à partir. J'ai juste besoin de les aider avec ce dont ils ont besoin.''

''Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça ?'' Demanda Verde.

''Assez longtemps. Allons-y. Nous devons parler à Umeki-san.''

Lal Mirch soupira. ''Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà assez. Envoie juste un message à cet homme et rentre.''

''Écoute.'' Dit Tsuna, se tournant pour leur faire face. ''J'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour aider Ayame et tu ne tiens pas ta part du marché. Tu es censé _m'aider_, pas me dire quoi faire, Lal Mirch.''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Marché ? Quel marché ?''

''C'est rien.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

''Un accord mutuellement bénéfique.'' Dit Verde, en remontant ses lunettes. ''Si Lal Mirch aide Tsuna avec l'affaire vu qu'elle l'a rencontré quand cela s'est produit, alors Tsuna l'aiderait en retour.'' Au regard incrédule de Tsuna, il dit. ''C'est la conclusion logique la plus évidente.''

Tsuna soupira seulement. ''Allons-y.''

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, personne ne les empêcha de se rendre au deuxième étage. Tsuna guida les autres là où se trouvait l'équipe d'Hibari. L'unité des homicides s'était développée un peu depuis que les meurtres à Namimori avaient pris une tournure plus étrange, même si aucun des détectives ne restait longtemps. Le plus long était resté un mois avant qu'Hibari ne le jette dehors, littéralement.

Il y avait huit détectives divisés en deux unités qui traitaient différentes affaires à la fois. Kusakabe était celui qui gérait réellement le travail administratif tandis qu'Hibari procédait aux arrestations et aux interrogatoires. Les inspecteurs faisaient l'essentiel du travail préparatoire mais n'étaient pas bien utilisé d'après Tsuna, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Essayer de tenir tête au régime d'Hibari, serait comme essayer de déplacer trois montagnes en une fois.

Quelques inspecteurs étaient assis à leur bureau, qui étaient poussé les uns contre les autres pour distinguer leurs unités d'équipe et parcouraient d'anciens articles de journaux. Kusakabe se redressa lorsqu'il vit Tsuna entrer dans le bureau tandis qu'Hibari regardait Fon de sa chaise de bureau. Fon lui sourit simplement, faisant tiquer le sourcil de l'autre homme.

''Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Vous êtes de retour.''

''Je t'avais dis de rester là, herbivore.'' Dit Hibari.

Tsuna s'efforça de ne pas se crisper sous son regard perçant. ''Je-J'avais quelque chose à faire Hibari-san, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre assis toute la journée. Umeki-san est toujours en danger.'' Il s'éclaircit la voix. ''Nous revenons juste de l'appartement de Kageyama Aika.''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils. ''Oui, nous avons entendu qu'elle a commis un suicide il y a deux mois. Elle est décédé. Vous avez parlé avec son père ?''

Tsuna grimaça. ''Hum, en quelque sorte. Pas vraiment. Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, Kusakabe-san ?''

''Oui, bien sûr.''

Kusakabe le guida lui et les Arcobaleno dans son bureau, fermant la porte après qu'Hibari l'ai suivit. Tsuna prit une petite inspiration. Habituellement, il disait tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait des esprits à Kusakabe, parce que parler à Hibari était comme parler à un mur en brique. ''Ayame était allé à l'anniversaire d'Ashida-san. Elle a été heurtée par une voiture quand elle a essayé de récupérer le porte-clef poupée qu'elle avait offert à Ashida-san comme cadeau, nous pensons que sa sœur, Aika, est l'Affligé. Je l'ai vu… avant sa mort. Elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Elle se blâmait pour la mort d'Ayame mais elle a placé toute sa colère sur les autres femmes. Il y aussi une raison pour laquelle Kageyama-san… prend des parties spécifiques des corps. Quand je l'ai vu, elle ressemblait à Ayame et ça a dû lui faire mal, voir le visage de sa sœur, peu importe ou elle allait rappelait fortement Ayame.''

Le silence tomba dans le bureau. Kusakabe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Comment proposez-vous que l'on arrête ça ?'' Dit-il. ''On ne peut pas l'arrêter normalement et je suppose que nos armes ne fonctionneront pas.''

Tsuna grimaça. ''Oui, à propos de ça, Umeki-san est la cible actuelle d'Aika et elle l'est toujours.''

Lal Mirch soupira bruyamment. ''Nous allons l'utiliser comme appât, c'est ce qu'il veut dire.''

''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'' Murmura Tsuna sans conviction.

''Les Affligés s'attardent généralement dans une zone particulière en raison de leur attachement émotionnel.'' Déclara Verde. ''Ça peut être où ils sont morts ou un autre endroit qui a une signification plus profonde pour eux. Cependant, dans ce cas, l'Affligé pourrait être enraciné ailleurs car il n'apparaissait pas à l'appartement de la femme. Je réduit les endroits au minimum où l'accident s'était produit.''

Kusakabe soupira lourdement. ''J'ai parler avec Umeki-san et lui ait posé des questions à propos de Kageyama Ayame mais elle ne m'a pas donné grand-chose sur lequel travailler. Je pense que la culpabilité la retient.''

''Laissez-moi lui parler.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Je peux tout lui dire.''

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils. ''Mais de ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant, est-ce prudent d'exposer Umeki-san de la sorte ? Comment saurons-nous si… l'Affligé apparaîtra ? Nous ne sommes pas correctement équipés pour combattre.''

''Vous ne l'êtes pas,'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''mais nous le sommes.''

Fon sourit. ''Bien que la capacité humaine peut être assez impressionnante, vous avez vos limites.''

Verde pressa un bouton sur sa montre qui afficha le plan qu'il avait fait dans le taxi. Il pointa la rue où Ayame avait été tuée. ''Ce parc a beaucoup d'arbre qui peuvent nous couvrir la vue. Vos hommes,'' -il fit un geste de la main vers les lignes blanches autour du parc- ''vont se stationner ici au besoin pour empêcher les humains d'entrer ainsi que l'Affligé. Bien sûr, vous en aurez besoin d'environs 30 au minimum pour assurer la sécurité frontalière. Nous allons contenir les dommages ici.'' Il désigna une petite clairière. ''Nous aurons besoin d'au moins 2 ou 3 officiers pour garder un œil sur l'appât aussi.''

''Umeki-san.'' Corrigea Tsuna.

Hibari plissa les yeux. ''Carnivore, je ne serai pas laissé de côté.''

Verde ne sourcilla pas. ''Je ne vois pas que tu as quelque chose. Autrement, j'aurais aimé échangé des idées.'' Tsuna avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. ''Cependant, vu que nous sommes les plus expérimentés pour ça, il est préférable de nous laissez faire.''

''C'est mon territoire.''

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Tu es très jeune pour parler de ces concepts abstraits, enfant. Tu ne peux probablement même pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai.''

Hibari lui lança un regard noir. ''Je ne laisserai pas la _vermine_ me dire quoi faire.''

''Ou nous pouvons juste partir.'' Déclara Lal Mirch. ''Nous ne sommes pas obligé de vous aider. En plus,'' -elle posa une main dans le dos de Tsuna, le faisant frissonner-''nous ne sommes là que parce que Tsuna nous l'a demandé. Cela ne me dérange pas de laisser cette ville souffrir. Il y d'autres endroits qui valent la peine d'être préservés.''

Tsuna lui donna un regard d'avertissement, qu'elle ignora facilement. Le visage de Kusakabe semblait légèrement pincé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hibari et ils semblèrent échanger des mots silencieux. Finalement, Kusakabe acquiesça. ''Nous apprécierions votre aide.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Umeki-san est dans l'un des bureaux. S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi.''

* * *

Avant que Tsuna n'entre dans la pièce, qui était à quelques portes, il se tourna pour s'adresser aux Arcobaleno. ''Restez-ici.'' Dit-il. ''Je peux gérer ça.''

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Excuse-moi ?''

Tsuna soupira. ''Je n'ai pas besoin de toi avec moi. Tu vas juste lui faire peur.''

''Je n'aime pas que tu sois seul avec elle, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon.

Tsuna lui pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Je vais juste lui _parler_.''

''Nous devrions tout de même y aller avec toi.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

Tsuna répondit. ''N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?'' C'étaient des enfants en fait ils étaient probablement pire. Au regard implorant de Lal Mirch et de Fon, Tsuna roula des yeux. ''Bien, mais je prends seulement Verde-san.

Il attrapa le bras de l'homme avant que les deux autres ne puissent protester et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du petit bureau. Verrouillant la porte, Tsuna laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. ''Je suis désolé, Verde-san.''

Verde le regarda du coin de l'œil. ''Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé.''

Erisa, vêtue d'un sweat neuf, se leva du canapé en cuir. Son sac reposait sur le tapis à ses pieds. ''S-Sawada-san ?''

Tsuna sourit timidement. ''Je suis désolé d'apparaître comme ça, Umeki-san. Je suis juste venu vous voir.''

Erisa rougit alors qu'elle remettait quelques cheveux derrière son oreille. ''Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien, merci. Je… n'avais pas dormi si bien depuis longtemps.'' Elle regarda ses genoux. ''Tout le monde ici a été très gentil avec moi.''

Tsuna amena une chaise de la table pour s'asseoir en face d'Erisa. Il sourit. ''Je suis content d'entendre ça. Vous avez l'air mieux.''

Erisa rougit. ''Merci.''

''Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Verde, se tenant directement derrière lui.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Erisa dans les yeux, fermement. ''Umeki-san, je sais à propos d'Ayame.''

Erisa tressaillit. ''Q-Quoi...''

''Ce n'était pas de votre faute.'' Dit doucement Tsuna. ''C'était la faute du conducteur et de _personne_ d'autre. Il n'aurait pas dû passer au feu rouge. _Il_ a tué Ayame, pas vous.''

Erisa écarquilla les yeux. Elle avala sa salive avant de baisser à nouveau le regard ses mains se recroquevillèrent lentement en poing. ''Alors- Alors pourquoi ça nous arrive ? Pourquoi ce _monstre_ les a tuer ? Est-ce que Ayame est en colère ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que-''

''Cette créature, l'Affligé, n'est pas Ayame.''

La respiration d'Erisa se bloqua. ''Alors… qui ?''

''La sœur d'Ayame, Aika. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?''

Les jointures d'Erisa devinrent blanches. ''Oui…''

''Avez-vous gardé le contact avec elle après l'école primaire ?''

Erisa secoua la tête. ''Après… la mort d'Ayame, Aika n'est pas revenu à l'école. Sa famille a déménagé à Midori pour vivre avec sa grand-mère. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé depuis.''

''Okay. Est-ce que Aika était à la fête ?''

''Non. Eh bien, Megumi l'avait invité mais Aika ne nous a jamais vraiment aimé. Elle était très proche d'Ayame on ne pouvait jamais voir l'une sans l'autre. C'est juste, après que Magumi se soit liée d'amitié avec Ayame, les choses semblaient un peu tendues. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre mais parfois quand Megumi invitait Ayame à jouer, Aika la suivait. Megumi était trop gentille pour lui dire de partir mais Chisa ne l'était pas.'' Erisa pencha un peu les épaules. ''Vous pouvez probablement deviner comment ça s'est passé...''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils avec sympathie. Pendant un moment, il avait songé à tendre la main vers celle d'Erisa pour la réconforter mais s'était arrêté : c'est une habitude surtout. Verde était là et même si l'homme ne montrait pas vraiment de signes de jalousie, faute de meilleurs mots, Tsuna pensait tout de même qu'il devait être méfiant.

''Mais pourquoi ?'' Dit Erisa. ''Pourquoi est-ce que Aika est devenue comme ça ? Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi, à Megumi, à Chisa ?''

''Aika est décédé il y a deux mois.'' Dit Tsuna. Erisa se couvrit la bouche. ''Elle a fait une overdose de somnifères, principalement par culpabilité pour la mort de sa sœur qu'elle portait depuis 20 ans. J'ai vu une photo d'elle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ayame.'' Il se pinça les lèvres. ''Mais la mort d'Ayame _n'était_ pas de votre faute. C'était la faute du conducteur et de personne d'autre, alors ne vous blâmez pas.''

''C'est pour ça qu'Aika nous fait du mal ?'' Murmura Erisa. ''Parce qu'elle nous blâme ?''

Tsuna baissa les yeux sur ses mains. ''Oui.'

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Erisa laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. ''Alors… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?''

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse répondre, Verde pris la parole. ''Nous avons créé un plan pour attirer l'Affligé et le tuer. Vu que vous êtes sa cible et que vous êtes toujours vivante, ce sera plus facile si vous devenez notre appât.''

Tsuna détourna le regard quand Erisa inspira brusquement. ''Il… a raison. L'Af-_Aika_ n'apparaîtra pas à moins que vous soyez vulnérable. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Je comprendrai si nous ne vou-''

''Préférez-vous vivre votre vie dans la peur ou vivre sans avoir constamment la mort sur votre dos ?'' Demanda Verde. ''C'est un choix simple à faire.''

Tsuna soupira irrité. ''Ce _n'est_ pas si simple. Son-''

''J-Je vais le faire.'' Erisa leva les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. ''Je vais le faire, Sawada-san.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous forcer.''

Erisa acquiesça. ''Oui, je vais le faire. Je le veux.'' Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes. ''Pour Megumi et Chisa.''

''Nous serons là avec vous.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Nous vous protégerons.''

Erisa sourit faiblement. ''Merci, Sawada-san.''

''Non, merci à _vous_ Umeki-san.'' Tsuna se leva alors avec Verde à la suite. ''Kusakabe vous informera des détails. Et voilà.'' Il attrapa une carte nominative et un stylo de sur la table et écrivit son numéro avant de la tendre à Erisa. ''Prenez ça au cas où.''

Erisa l'accepta avec des mains tremblantes. ''Merci. Vraiment, merci.''

Juste alors que Tsuna atteignait la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta avant de regarder par dessus son épaule. ''Au fait, Umeki-san, le nom de Kasumi vous dit quelque chose ?''

Erisa cligna des yeux. ''Kasumi ? Ah vous voulez dire Ogawa Kasumi ? Oui, c'était aussi notre amie. Elle vit à Kokuyo comme rédactrice pour le Kokuyo Daily.'' ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Elle est aussi en danger ?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, elle ne le sera pas. Je vais m'en assurer. Merci, Umeki-san.''

* * *

Personne ne parla dans la voiture. Tsuna s'était en quelque sorte retrouvé assis sur les genoux de Fon un peu gêné. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards noirs d'Hibari autant qu'il le pouvait en se distrayant en comptant par 7. Ça ne se passait pas bien. Il avait dû recommencer cinq fois avant même d'atteindre 84.

"Sawada-san."

Tsuna sursauta alors que les bras de Fon se resserraient autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. ''Oui ?''

Kusakabe tourna à droite sur une route vide. ''Tout le monde est en poste et nous avons sécurisé les périmètres. Umeki-san est juste derrière nous. Rien n'a bougé jusqu'à présent.''

''Okay.'' Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration alors que Fon posait son menton sur son épaule, le câlinant presque. ''Merci.''

Quand ils arrivèrent au Parc Midori, Kusakabe se gara dans l'un des endroits les plus discret que Verde avait pointé. Avec leurs voitures cachées par des arbres et arbustes hauts et épais, les détectives menèrent Erisa à l'endroit où était décédé Ayame, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au nord d'ici, immédiatement ils se mirent en chemin, deux pas derrière elle. Tsuna était entouré par les Arcobaleno avec Lal Mirch devant, Fon à sa gauche et Verde à sa droite. Kusakabe et Hibari n'étaient pas trop loin derrière, aussi.

La saleté et les cailloux craquaient sous leurs pieds. Tsuna frissonna quand un vent froid balaya l'air. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu de l'accident, ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres à quelques mètres, gardant un œil sur Erisa. Les détectives assignés à sa protection étaient accroupis derrière des buissons, leurs corps tendus mais prêt.

Si l'Affligé apparaissait, les inspecteurs essayeraient de garder Erisa hors du danger et s'éclipseraient, sans engager le combat. Tsuna resterait avec Verde en arrière tandis que Lal Mirch et Fon affronteront l'Affligé. Cependant, Tsuna n'était pas sûr de comment ils allaient faire vu qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de détruire les Vestiges. Il espérait néanmoins qu'ils avaient une sorte de plan.

La clairière était silencieuse à part les cigales et les bruissement des feuilles. Personne ne respirait. Tsuna s'accrochait inconsciemment à la veste de Lal Mirch, ses jointures devenant blanches, tout en se serrant contre un arbre. Erisa dépassa les tables de pique-nique vide, ses pas tremblants. Ses pas lointains donnèrent à Tsuna un peu la nausée. Son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine. Vaguement, il se demanda si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

Erisa s'arrêta soudainement. Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. C'était silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Erisa ne parle soudainement. ''A-Aika ? Tu es là ?''

Tsuna se tendit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Lal Mirch le rapprocha soudainement d'elle, son bras autour de sa taille. Fon se rapprocha soudainement, accroupi. Hibari brandit ses tonfas, ne s'arrêtant seulement quand Kusakabe le fit reculer.

''Je-Je suis désolé.' Dit Erisa, regardant autour d'elle, la clairière vide avec de grand yeux. ''Vraiment, s'il-te-plaît, crois-moi. Nous-Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait ça à Ayame-''

Un cri aigu remplit soudainement l'air, obligeant presque tout le monde à se couvrir les oreilles. Le son de cliquetis métallique venait de Lal Mirch avant qu'elle ne vise Erisa de son gantelet. Un fil fut tiré juste quand l'Affligé sortait de l'ombre. Lal Mirch tira Erisa à temps, sautant en avant pour attraper la femme et la jeter à un détective à proximité.

''Prends-la et partez !'' Dit-elle en déroulant le fil.

Fon tint soudainement l'épaule de Tsuna et le poussa gentiment vers Verde. Il sourit légèrement. ''S'il-te-plaît, fais attention Tsunayoshi.''

Il sprinta pour rencontrer l'Affligé en l'air et le poussa avec un coup de pied vers des arbres plusieurs sons de craquement bruyants traversèrent l'air. Lal Mirch claqua de la langue. Elle souleva un inspecteur stupéfait et le poussa d'où ils venaient. ''Es-tu sourd ? Bouge !''

Les deux détectives sortirent brusquement de leur stupeur et guida une Erisa sous le choc, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Kusakabe resta bouche bée quand Lal Mirch se joignit à la mêlée, sautant dans les airs et plaquant l'Affligé au sol avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre à nouveau Fon. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, le saisissant et sifflant l'un et l'autre. L'Affligé gronda et tordit son corps mince pour échapper à la prise de Lal Mirch. Ça rampa à quatre pattes avant de sauter. Hurlant, ça allongea ses griffes. Lal Mirch roula hors du chemin alors qu'elles s'allongeaient comme de longues aiguilles et essaya de la poignarder. Fon se précipita en avant, courant le long de ses fines griffes, tourna dans les airs et frappa violemment son genou contre le visage de l'Affligé.

''Verde !'' Dit Lal Mirch, en bondissant sur la créature. Elle maintenait son corps tortillant au sol avec un grognement. ''Maintenant !''

Tsuna se crispa quand Verde attrapa son bras. L'homme tendit sa main vers l'Affligé qui luttait avant qu'une lumière verte ne crépite sur ses doigts. Quelques cris arrivèrent soudainement derrière eux, puis des coups de feu. Tsuna et Kusakabe se retournèrent tous les deux, essayant de trouver la source, lorsque qu'un grésillement résonna dans la clairière. Une barrière verte avec des étincelles blanches entouraient l'Affligé. La créature grogna alors qu'elle percutait la barrière, seulement pour être choqué.

Lal Mirch et Fon se tenait autour, gardant une distance de sécurité. Kusakabe regarda derrière son épaule. ''Kyo-san, quelque chose ne va pas.''

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Quelques secondes passèrent mais personne ne répondit. Tsuna regarda le chemin derrière eux. ''Verde-san, quelque chose ne va pas.''

Verde le regarda sans comprendre. ''Nous avons capturé l'Affligé.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, tu n'as pas entendu ça ? Quelque chose est arrivé.'' Il tira sur son bras mais Verde ne le lâcha pas. ''Je dois y aller. Umeki-san-''

''C'est leur travail.'' Verde commença à se diriger vers l'Affligé sifflant, entraînant Tsuna avec lui. ''Si quelque chose lui arrive, ce n'est pas de notre faute. C'est la leur.''

Kusakabe composa un numéro à nouveau sur son téléphone mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. ''Kyo-san.''

Hibari fit claquer sa langue avant de partir, Kusakabe le suivit. Ils disparurent dans les ombres, leurs pas disparaissant quelques instant après. Tsuna essaya à nouveau de s'éloigner de Verde mais sa force était renforcé par leur contact physique. ''Verde-san, j'ai promis à Umeki-san que je la protégerai.''

''Tu dis nous.'' Dit Verde sur un ton insupportablement calme. ''Cela nous concerne nous et la police, mais ne te considère pas comme son seul protecteur. Entre autre, cet Hibari est un candidat plus qu'approprié pour ça. Tu es incapable de te battre, ce qui aura l'effet opposé de protéger cette femme.''

Tsuna décida qu'il détestait Verde, sa logique froide et son ton. Serrant les dents, il jeta un regard noir à l'homme. Il avait _promis_ à Erisa qu'elle serait en sécurité. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle le soit ou sinon...

''_Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver, Tsuna ? Comment ?_''

Tsuna inspira bruquement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se reproduire-non, je _ne veux pas_. Attrapant son autre poignet, il tira sur son bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour sortir de la prise de Verde. Ça faisait mal et ses muscles et ses os protestèrent fortement mais il réussi à se libérer. Grimaçant, Tsuna couru rapidement dans l'autre sens, ignorant le cri de colère de Lal Mirch derrière lui. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'Hibari ou aussi compétent que Kusakabe bon sang, il n'était rien comparé aux Arcobaleno mais il _essayait_, essayait d'être meilleur que la personne qu'il était auparavant, essayait de faire de bonne chose dans sa pathétique vie, essayait d'aider les gens même si il ne pouvait s'aider lui-même. Il avait _promis _à Erisa.

Il lui avait promis à _lui_, aussi.

Les feuilles s'écrasaient sous les pieds de Tsuna alors qu'il courrait à travers les épais bosquets d'arbres. D'où venait ce son ? Haletant, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver la source des cris et les coups de feu d'avant. Son esprit nageait à travers des pensées étourdissantes et ses oreilles résonnaient. Un mouvement soudain venu d'en haut le fit presque tomber, si il n'avait pas regagner son équilibre. Avalant, il commença à marcher à nouveau avant de se lancer dans un footing. Le son des voix se rapprochaient alors qu'il avançait. Tsuna accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur quelque chose de dur. Grognant, il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que c'était. Il se figea.

C'était un bras.

Lentement, Tsuna se força à se lever et trébucha sur le membre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Du sang éclaboussait sa peau. Ça ressemblait...

Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna sursauta avant de réaliser que c'était Kusakabe. L'homme avait l'air solennel. Tsuna fit un faible geste vers le bras sans vie. ''Kusakabe-san, ce n'est pas...''

Kusakabe fut silencieux pendant un moment. ''Nous ne savons que ce qu'il s'est passé, Sawada-san.'' Dit-il. ''Nos inspecteurs sont mort avec Umeki-san. Je pense… qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici.''

''Non.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Non, ce n'est pas- c'est pas possible. Comment… ?''

Il faillit dépasser l'homme si Kusakabe ne l'avait pas bloqué. ''Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le voir, Sawada-san.''

Tsuna se contenta de pousser son bras hors de son chemin et s'avança. L'odeur du sang submergea son nez mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Les deux détectives qui avaient été désigné pour protéger Erisa étaient morts à côté d'arbres, leurs corps toujours intactes mais sans vie. Du sang coulait de leurs oreilles. Tsuna tomba à genoux quand il vit la tête d'Erisa à quelques mètre de lui. Ses yeux grand ouvert étaient vitreux, le regardant comme une punition cruelle.

Quelque chose de dur frappa soudainement le visage de Tsuna. Il haleta quand Hibari plaça son pied sur sa joue, le gardant cloué au sol. ''Herbivore.'' Dit l'homme, ses yeux rétrécis. ''Qu'est-ce c'était?''

Kusakabe écarquilla les yeux. ''Kyo-san !''

Tsuna avala une petite boule dans sa gorge ses mains agrippèrent la terre sous lui. ''J-Je ne sais pas.'' Étouffa-t-il. ''Nous-''

Il grimaça quand Hibari enfonça plus fermement son talon de sa chaussure dans sa pommette. À tout moment maintenant, ça pouvais casser. ''Ce n'est pas la réponse que je cherchais, herbivore. Tu les as laissé mourir par ton ignorance. Comment vas-tu payer le prix ?''

''Kyo-san,'' Dit Kusakabe. ''s'il vous plaît arrêtez. Ce n'est pas sa faute.''

Tsuna ferma les yeux. _C'était_ de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû valider ce plan il aurait dû laisser Erisa au commissariat. Comment avait-il pu encore tout foutre en l'air ? Pourquoi était-il si _faible _? Finalement, Hibari enleva son pied de son visage au moment où des pas s'approchaient par derrière.

"Tsuna!"

Lal Mirch couru pour l'aider à se lever mais il l'a repoussa. Se sentant incroyablement lourd, Tsuna se releva en titubant. Il ne cilla pas quand Lal Mirch tendit la main pour examiner son visage. ''Que s'est il passé ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Umeki-san est morte.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Ils sont mort… à cause de moi.''

Kusakabe lui tendit un mouchoir que Fon prit à sa place. ''Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Sawada-san. Ne vous blâmez pas pour quelque chose qui échappe à votre contrôle. C'est sur nos épaules à tous.''

Fon s'arrêta quand il regarda le visage de Tsuna. Il jeta un regard à Hibari, qui avait toujours ses tonfas de sortie mais nettoyait la zone. ''T'as-t-il fait ça, Tsunayoshi ?''

Tsuna baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas le cœur à dire qu'il le méritait. Un certain semblant de raison l'empêchait de mettre Hibari en danger. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la mort d'une autre personne à cause de lui de toute façon. ''Kusakabe-san.'' Dit-il. ''Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça plus longtemps...''

''Vous êtes en état de choc, Sawada-san.'' Dit doucement Kusakabe. ''Ce n'est pas de votre faute.'' Quelque chose de froid se lia autour du poignet de Tsuna. Verde attacha l'autre menotte à sa propre main. Kusakabe tapota sa taille pour constater que c'était les siennes.

''Si tu n'étais pas parti,'' Dit Verde. ''alors ma barrière serait restée stable et l'Affligé ne se serait pas échappé.''

Tsuna ne dit rien. Sa langue était trop épaisse. Rapidement, Hibari ressorti des arbres. ''Il manque sa poitrine.'' Dit-il.

Tsuna se raidit. Inconsciemment, il regarda la tête d'Erisa, regardant ses yeux sans vie figés d'horreur. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle lui disait : _C'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu n'a pas pu me protéger. Je suis morte à cause de toi._

''Sawada-san.'' Dit Kusakabe, le sortant de ses atroces pensées. ''Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas pour la nuit ? Je vais vous faire conduire par quelqu'un. Nous pourrons plus en discuter demain quand vous serez plus capable.''

''Je…'' Tsuna baissa la tête. ''Okay.''

Fon ouvrit la voie. Lal Mirch enroula un bras autour des épaules de Tsuna, comme si il allait à nouveau s'échapper. Personne ne parla quand ils entrèrent dans une voiture qui attendait à l'extérieur du parc. Tsuna n'essaya pas d'enlever la menotte à son poignet alors qu'il était assis sur les genoux de Verde. Tout et rien lui remplissaient la tête, qui palpitait lourdement.

''Il devait y avoir un autre Vestige.'' Déclara Verde. ''Une variable inattendue. Le-''

''Verde.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Juste, arrête...''

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la voiture. Quand le flic se gara devant l'appartement de Tsuna, Tsuna ouvrit la porte et sorti le premier, s'arrêtant net lorsque les menottes tirèrent sur son poignet. Il attendit que Verde sorte quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna se tourna pour faire face à une grande silhouette voilée. Il recula inconsciemment, heurtant le torse de Verde. La voix semblait un peu étrange, ni homme ni femme. L'esprit vide, Tsuna ne pouvait se souvenir ou ni savoir qui c'était. ''Qui… ?''

La silhouette tandis la main, qui était mince mais forte. ''50,396.04¥ pour le ticket d'avion et 9,057.80¥ pour le tarif du taxi. Au total, tu me dois 59,453.87¥.''

Tsuna ne pouvais que regarder l'étrange personne. ''Hein… ?''

* * *

**NA : Pour référence, 59,453.87¥ fais environ 535.60$ ou 462.86€.**

Voilà enfin terminé ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bon certain détesteront peut -être deux perso dans ce chapitre… (tousse*Hibari*tousse*Verde*tousse) mais pour moi je dis qu'il est très axé sur les données et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de travailler avec les autres… Bref voilà notre quatrième Arco qui est arrivé et oui c'est notre cher Viper qui est arrivé donc non pas encore pour Reborn XD mais qui sait peut être le prochain ^^ A vous de deviner qui sera le prochain Arco ! Bon Viper est toujours égale à lui même, lui et l'argent...Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, Chiyukisa, clopidu49, Cosmos Asma, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, Deponia, Gol-D Lymne, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lilylys, lobalunallena, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, myositice, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Rydia16, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, Walarisse, yamimily, yaoi-chan-poowa et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

''_L'optimisme est la rage de soutenir que tout est bien quand on est mal.''_– Voltaire

* * *

Avoir un autre Arcobaleno apparaître était accablant. Tous étaient rassemblé dans la cuisine de Tsuna et Verde n'avait toujours pas enlevé les menottes. Tsuna s'assit sans rien faire sur sa chaise et regardait la table, traçant les veines usées du bois bon marché de ses yeux. Il souhaitait pouvoir se noyer et sombrer dans le fond où personne ne pourrait le trouver. La cuisine était silencieuse à part Viper qui farfouillait son appartement pour Dieu sait quoi, évaluant son canapé et ses maigres fournitures avec de petits claquements de langue et des murmures.

Les lèvres pincées, Lal Mirch ôta sa veste de costume, la drapa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, professionnelle. ''Tsuna,'' Dit-elle, le faisant sursauter. ''ne refais jamais ça, putain.''

Viper se glissa dans la cuisine comme un fantôme, ses pas silencieux sur le carrelage, ouvrant les garde-manger et les placards sans un mot. Tsuna ne pouvait que prendre son visage entre ses mains, la paume contre ses yeux, essayant d'effacer l'image horrifique de son esprit. Sa joue lui faisait mal et s'était probablement meurtrie personne n'avait jamais échappé à la colère d'Hibari indemne. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un souffle tremblant. La tête sans vie d'Erisa lui revint à l'esprit. Ses yeux-il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses yeux. C'était une autre erreur, une autre connerie, comme avec _lui_.

Lal Mirch lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. ''Oi, tu m'écoutes ? L'Affligé s'est échappé parce que tu t'es enfui comme ça.''

''Je sais.'' Dit Tsuna. Un feu d'artifice violet dansa sous ses yeux, lui donnant encore plus la nausée.

Lal Mirch écarta ses mains de son visage. ''Regarde moi quand je te parle. Tu as merdé là-bas et _tu_ étais celui qui voulais le capturer. A quoi tu pensais ? Si tu n'étais pas parti, Verde aurait pu garder sa barrière et nous ne serions pas là.''

Tsuna ne leva pas le regard. Les mots de Lal Mirch bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, vague tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les cris distants et les coups de feu lancés en boucle. Il aurait dû rester avec Erisa, il n'aurait pas dû la laisser avec des gens qui ne pouvaient même pas combattre ses créatures. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec l'Affligé toujours en liberté et trois morts sur les mains.

Il sursauta quand quelque chose de froid se pressa contre sa joue lancinante. Fon lui sourit, tenant un pack de glace en place. ''Garde-ça, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit-il. ''Ton visage ne devrait pas être gâché par des bleus.''

Tsuna prit juste le pack de glace de la main fraîche de Fon et le garda contre sa joue. Elle devint rapidement engourdie. Lal Mirch lui fit une pichenette sur le front, le faisant grimacer. Elle roula des yeux. ''Bien, tu es toujours en vie. As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ?''

''Je les ai tués.'' Dit-il sourdement.

''Non, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'était un autre Vestige, pas toi.''

La prise de Tsuna sur le pack froid se resserra; sa main brûlée par le froid. ''Je les ai laissés mourir. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Umeki-san…''

Lal Mirch fronça les sourcils. ''Personne ne t'a demandé de les protéger alors arrête de bouder et pense à ce que tu vas faire ensuite. Oi, Tsuna.'' Elle attrapa son menton pour qu'il l'a regarde dans les yeux, qui brillaient presque sous la lumière. ''Je n'aime pas les boudeurs c'est pathétique. Tu ne te fais aucune faveur en te blâmant le temps que tu prend a faire ça peut être utilisé pour autre chose de plus utile. Est-ce que tu comprends ?''

La langue de Tsuna était épaisse quand il parlait. ''Je… Mais c'est ma f-''

Il grimaça quand la prise de Lal Mirch se resserra sur son menton. Ça pouvait laisser une ecchymose aussi. ''Es-tu stupide ou quelque chose ? Où est passé ton courage, bon sang ? Tu ne les connaissait même pas et tu fais ça parce que ? Tu veux aider les gens ?'' Elle se moqua. ''Regarde toi. Comment peux-tu aider _quelqu'un_, si tu te morfonds ? Des choses arrivent. Ne t'attends pas à ce que tout aille dans ton sens. Verde n'avait même pas prédit qu'il y avait un autre Vestige autour. Nous avons fait ce que nous étions supposés faire. Mais devine quoi ? À cause de ta stupidité, de ton attitude altruiste, nous avons perdu l'Affligé. Qui c'est si ça va tuer plus de personnes ? C'est ce qui devrait t'inquiéter d'avantage.''

Chaque mot qui s'échappait des lèvres de Lal Mirch ressemblait à une aiguille piquant le cœur de Tsuna. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle essayait de le réconforter ou de le rabaisser, ou si elle était au courant de ce qu'elle disait. Un cadavre familier et indésirable lui apparut à l'esprit, avec des cheveux si rouge vif qu'ils se fondaient de manière grotesque dans le sang accumulé autour de lui. Tsuna ferma les yeux pour effacer l'image, pour penser à autre chose qu'aux promesses manquées et à leurs supplices murmurés.

Rationnellement, il savait que Lal Mirch avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prédire qu'il y avait un autre Vestige sur le lieu ou de croire qu'il pourrait protéger Erisa par lui-même. Il avait merdé de plus d'une façon qu'auparavant et c'était ce genre de dépréciation de soi qui l'avait forcé à retourner dans sa coquille il y a quelques années. Ce n'est que lorsque Hibari l'avait trouvé et l'avait traîné sur une scène de crime que Tsuna avait été capable d'avancer, même si c'était peu. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait déniez le petit soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand une victime passait de l'autre côté ou faisait amende honorable avec ses proches. Ça avait rendu sa respiration un peu plus facile.

C'était tout un fait mais Tsuna avait toujours ce petit doute insidieux dans les concaves de ses côtes qui l'infectait comme une vieille plaie. Qu'en était-il de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ? Ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger ? Ceux qui aurait pu vivre si il était allé dans un sens et pas dans l'autre ? Comme Erisa, comme _lui…_

''Les êtres humain ne sont pas parfait.'' Dit Verde, en soulignant certaines choses dans son carnet. ''De ce que j'ai pu observer, les humains qui recherche la perfection sont ceux qui tombent tôt. Rien ne les satisfait et rien ne le fera jamais.'' Il regarda Tsuna du coin de l'œil. ''Tu es altruiste mais il y a une fine ligne entre le dévouement et la stupidité, et tu tombe d'avantage dans ce dernier spectre cependant, à chaque échec, il y a une leçon à retenir.''

Fon desserra la prise de Tsuna et prit le pack froid à la place. ''Nous nous sommes surestimés. Il est impossible de détruire les Vestiges si nos propres pouvoirs sont instables ou éphémères sans toi avec nous, tant que nous sommes pas Harmonisés. C'est humiliant à admettre mais c'est vrai. Cependant, la police aurait dû être capable de protéger cette femme correctement, ou peut-être que cet enfant aurait pu aller avec eux.'' Fon sourit légèrement d'amusement, ses yeux s'assombrissent. ''Bien que je doute qu'il dure très longtemps. Peut-être une minute ?''

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres gercées. ''La police… n'était pas capable de combattre les Vestiges alors ce n'est pas leur faute. Aucun de nous ne savait qu'il y avait un autre Vestige non plus. Personne n'est irréprochable ici.''

Lal Mirch fit claquer sa langue mais ne dit rien. Tsuna se tendit quand Viper s'assied en face de lui, sa chaise frottant contre le sol. Il avait oublié qu'il était ici. Avec sa cape et son capuchon, Viper ressemblait plus à un fantôme d'un rêve. ''Cet endroit ne nous convient pas.''

Lal Mirch roula des yeux. ''Viper, nous sommes occupés.''

''J'ai calculé la valeur de ton appartement et les fournitures et cela ne correspond pas à ce que tu me dois.''

Fon fronça les sourcils. ''L'argent ne devrait pas être la priorité pour le moment. Nous discutons d'autre chose d'une plus grande importance.''

Tsuna jeta un regard prudent à Viper. ''Je n'ai pas ce genre d'argent. De plus, pourquoi devrais-je te payer ?''

''Je suis venu ici à cause de toi.'' Fut la réponse monotone de Viper. ''Je m'attends à être indemnisé pour les ennuis que j'ai traversés pour venir ici.''

''Ça… n'a pas de sens.''

''Ça en a.''

Tsuna soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, mais Fon amortit rapidement son front, sa peau était chaude. Une petite secousse traversa son corps, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Il regarda la main de Fon prudemment avant de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à l'homme toujours souriant. N'avait-il pas senti ça… ?

Viper fredonna. ''Tu n'es pas encore Harmonisé avec l'un d'entre eux.''

''La prochaine personne qui dit la même putain de chose va rencontrer mon poing.'' Dit Lal Mirch, une veine apparaissant au-dessus de son sourcil. ''Ouais, on ne l'a pas fait. Tsuna ici présent, aime bien faire les _choses bien_.'' Elle regarda Tsuna paresseusement. ''Je dis juste que ce n'est pas la meilleure décision de ta part.'' Elle sourit en coin, faisait frissonner Tsuna. ''Viper est déjà là, ce qui fait quatre d'entre nous. Qui sait ce qu'il va arriver quand tout le monde sera là, _non_ Harmonisé ?''

''Pense à ta maison comme à un baril de poudre.'' Dit Verde, s'arrêtant dans son gribouillage incessant. Son interjection ne rendit pas les choses plus facile à digérer ou à gérer. ''Plus tu retardes l'Harmonisation, plus tout le monde s'agitera.''

_Fan_-putain-_tastique_. Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans pour l'instant.'' Dit-il.

''Tu devrais.'' Déclara Viper. ''Cette maison ne convient pas pour neuf personnes. Nous sommes tous des adultes techniquement alors nos besoin doivent se rencontrer en conséquence. Ton frigo n'est pas approvisionné pour durer une journée et tu n'as aucun espace dans ton lit pour accueillir plus de trois personnes.''

Tsuna plissa les yeux. ''Attends, mon lit ne peut pas accueillir plus de trois personnes ? Gee, qui l'aurait pensé ? Peut-être parce que, je ne sais pas, c'est un appartement _d'une pièce_ pour _une_ personne. Et pourquoi mon lit te concerne ?'' Il se renfrogna envers Viper, souhaitant que cette capuche ne soit pas dans le chemin. ''De plus _tu _as décidé de dépenser ton argent alors _tu_ en prends la responsabilité, pas moi. L'argent que tu me demande est basiquement le coût de mon _loyer_. Si tu veux parler d'argent, payez en une partie ou aller à l'hôtel. Je n'ai jamais accepté d'ouvrir ma maison à l'un d'entre vous en premier lieu.''

Viper ne sembla pas perturbé par la réaction. ''Mais tu ne les a pas encore virés.''

Tsuna prit une petite inspiration. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de prendre une douche chaude et aller se coucher-_seul_. Ces jours-ci il semblait que son cerveau était envahi par une autre présence inconnue. Il pouvait toujours sentir la faible et étrange palpitation dans sa poitrine, son cœur, quand Lal Mirch avait brillé en bleu il y a quelques jours le frisson et le plaisir inattendue qui l'avait parcouru, comme si ça _attendait_ à ce que cela se produise, le terrifiait. En plus de ça, Tsuna n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'analyser ces choses au peigne fin pour le moment. Il avait juste pas mal de choses qui lui tombait dessus ces derniers jours et ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience. En choisir un à la fois n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

''Non.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Je ne peux pas. Je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas.''

Quelques minutes de silence tendu passèrent. Viper fut le premier à parler ensuite. ''Alors si nous restons ici, nous devrions passer en revue notre logement.''

Le sourcil de Tsuna tiqua. ''Combien de fois vais-je devoir dire qu'_aucun_ d'entre vous n'est le bienvenu ici ? Je n'ai pas demandé ça.''

''Et nous n'avons pas demandé à ce que notre Ciel nous quitte.''

Tsuna s'hérissa. ''Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé que votre Ciel vous ait laissez, je suis désolé que vous soyez comme ça, mais au lieu de penser à vous tout le temps pour une fois, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas considérer ma position là ? Je ne vous connaissais pas jusqu'à il y a quoi _environ _? Deux, _trois_ jours ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir me faire une idée à _tout_ ça. Je peux prendre beaucoup de chose et avec ce qui est arrivé je-je-''

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer ? Son souffle sortait rapidement et irrégulièrement, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ses poumons se contractaient chaque seconde, l'étouffant. Ce qui l'entourait se brouilla un peu. Il vit les lèvres de Viper bouger mais leur voix était faible, comme un bourdonnement grave. Une chaise rappa le sol en arrière plan. Tsuna se raidit quand une main agrippa son épaule avant que les Flammes calmes de Lal Mirch ne l'envahissent soudainement.

Doucement mais sûrement, sa respiration se calma. Ses poumons se dilatèrent à nouveau et la pression dans sa poitrine disparue. Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour regagner ses esprits sa bouche semblait sèche. Il frissonna inconsciemment quand il sentit finalement la chaleur de la paume de Lal Mirch à travers sa chemise. Elle souffla. ''Tu réagis de manière excessive, Tsuna.''

Tsuna voulait lui lancer un regard noir mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec sa main toujours sur son épaule comme une sangsue et ses flammes le gardant à distant. À la place, il parla d'une voix douce, à son plus grand désarroi. ''Je ne suis pas excessif.'' Dit-il en attrapant son poignet. ''Je suis bouleversé. C'est une réponse parfaitement normale pour n'importe qui, dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas demandé à des dieux fous de débarquer et de squatter ma maison. Je n'ai pas demandé à voir les morts et je n'ai pas demandé que tous cela se produise de la sorte.' Eh bien, pour une chose, Tsuna pensait plus clairement maintenant. Son état de calme avait un bon aspect, supposa-t-il. ''J'ai compris mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'Umeki-san et deux autres personnes sont mortes à cause de moi.''

''Ils ne sont pas mort à cause de toi.'' Dit Verde, prenant la parole après un moment. ''Au contraire, c'est mieux que ça soit eux qui soient morts que toi avec eux.'' Il leva la main quand Tsuna ouvrit la bouche avec quelques mots choisi. ''Penses-y de cette façon, Tsunayoshi. Comme tu l'as dit, la police n'a pas été capable de gérer les Vestiges, pas avec leur main-d'œuvre ou leurs armes inférieures. Ce fut notre première erreur de calcul. Cette femme-''

"Umeki-san.'' Dit Tsuna.

''-serait morte dans l'une ou l'autre situation, qu'elle soit avec nous ou avec eux.'' Verde poussa légèrement ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. ''Comme la police, nous n'avons pas le niveau de puissance approprié pour repousser les Vestiges. Si elle était restée avec nous, nous serions tous morts en essayant de la protéger, comme tu le voulais, et tous nos efforts auraient été vains. C'est là qu'intervient notre deuxième erreur de calcul. Il n'y en a qu'un comme toi et vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est Harmonisé, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose. Tu es notre seule source de pouvoir et nous avons besoin que tu sois physiquement avec nous. Ce que tu as fait là-bas était stupide. Nous sommes au moins capable de te protéger mais vu que tu es parti, en sachant que nous avions besoin de toi pour avoir un quelconque contrôle, le plan a échoué.''

Tsuna voulait que Verde la ferme mais il ne pouvait le dire. L'homme… avait raison. Leur plan n'avait pas été suffisant en premier lieu. Pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna avait pensé que ça allait fonction ? _Aucun _ d'entre eux n'était en position de combattre des Vestiges- mais il y avait des personnes qui mourraient. La police était pratiquement inutile et les Arcobaleno ne pouvaient rien faire à moins qu'ils ne trimballent Tsuna avec eux comme un sac de viande.

''La dernière erreur de calcul fut l'autre Vestige.'' Marmonna Verde. ''Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'un autre se trouve dans le même voisinage ou interfère aussi hardiment comme il l'a fait. Ça pourrait être un Charognard mais je crois que c'est un Ravageur.'' Au regard intrigué de Tsuna, il continua. ''Je ne t'ai expliqué que deux catégories de Vestiges ainsi qu'a la police.''

Tsuna pâlit. ''Il y en a plus ?''

''Oui. Les deux autres sont les Charognards et les Ravageurs. Si tu devais les placer tous dans une hiérarchie, les Ravageurs seraient au sommet. Ils sont beaucoup plus rares, plus complexes que les autres, mais sont toujours enracinés par leurs chagrins et leurs regrets. Ils sont la forme de vase des psychopathes en terme humain, hautement intelligent, manque d'empathie. Il en existe très peu et encore moins sont créés. Les Charognards sont des cas particuliers. Ils sont plus soumis que le restes des Vestiges mais ils possèdent une forme d'intelligence. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils nettoient simplement les restes des meurtres des autres et ne sont pas sujets aux affrontements.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''L'autre Vestige ne peux pas être un Charognard ?''

''Ils sont assez intelligent pour ne pas les gêner.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Et ils ne font pas le sale boulot par eux-même. Des sangsue, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Des lâches. Créés par la mesquinerie et la cupidité des humains.''

''Ils sont plutôt désagréables.'' Dit Fon, une présence constante aux côtés de Tsuna. Le brun n'était pas sûr si c'était réconfortant ou non. L'homme se tenait un peu _trop_ près. ''Je te recommande de rester à l'écart si tu en rencontre. Ils peuvent être rusés quand ils le souhaitent.'' Il sourit légèrement. ''Il serait regrettable si tu finissais par perdre quelque chose de valeur dans un accord trivial.''

La tête battante, Tsuna soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez il espéra secrètement pourvoir contracter l'hypothermie à partir du pack froid. Rationnellement, il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était lui qui aurait des chances de réparer son bordel. Émotionnellement, il était drainé, et physiquement, il voulait tomber raide mort. Ses pensées erraient jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne finalement sa décision. Ils n'allaient nulle part comme ça.

''Je vais prendre une douche et dormir.'' Dit-il, empêchant sa voix de s'élever. ''Et _aucun_ d'entre vous n'êtes autorisé à entrer pendant que j'y suis. Je vous jetterai dehors physiquement si je dois le faire.''

''Tu ne vas pas manger ?'' Demanda Lal, ses sourcils levés sous sa frange.

''Pas faim. Si vous voulez manger, désolé. Je suis pauvre.'' Tsuna lança un regard à Viper qui ne répondit pas ou ne sourcilla pas. ''Procurez-vous quelque chose de l'extérieur, je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin de… _rester loin_ de vous, de vous tous. Bonne nuit.''

Il s'arrêta net à cause des menottes, trébuchant presque si Fon ne l'avait pas attrapé. Poussant l'homme, Tsuna se renfrogna, essayant de rassembler le plus de dignité possible. ''Enlève-les.'' Dit-il.

Fon saisit le lien avant que le métal ne se désintègre simplement. Se frottant le poignet, Tsuna se détourna et inspira profondément. ''_Bonne nuit_.''

Il prit la plus longue douche possible, laissant l'eau chaude emporter avec force ses pensées désordonnées, et regarda le drain, espérant que ça emporterait les horreurs de cette nuit avec. Il voyait toujours la tête d'Erisa quand il fermait les yeux. Elle ne lui offrait aucun répit.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il rêva, retournant dans les prés. Cependant, tout était gris et le ciel était une vaste couverture noire au-dessus de lui. Des fleurs fanées s'écrasait doucement sous ses pieds et le vent portait l'odeur de cendres et de sang. Tsuna devrait être horrifié, il _était_ horrifié, mais ses émotions étaient distantes et tout ce qu'il ressentait était… rien.

La femme se tenait au même endroit, le regardant cette fois. Elle l'attendait, mais quand Tsuna s'approcha, il réalisa qu'elle était trop fatigué pour bouger par elle-même. Son visage était émacié, sa peau était pâle et sa robe branche était réduite en une blouse déchirée. Au lieu de demander si elle allait bien, Tsuna dit. ''Tu es Luce.''

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de la femme et pendant un moment, Tsuna pensa qu'elle se déchaînerait comme la dernière fois. Au lieu de ça, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amer. Et pour ce que cela valait, Tsuna se sentait pareil avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

''Reprend-les.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Je ne les veux pas.''

Luce inclina la tête. ''Ce qui est fait est fait. Ils t'ont choisi.'' Elle fit un pas en avant avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait rassembler et tendit la main pour toucher la joue de Tsuna, le faisant se tendre mais resta enraciné sur place. Sa peau était froide. ''Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps pour voir qui sera apprivoisé.'' Elle sourit plus cruellement cette fois. ''Vas-tu être consommé ou t'effondras-tu, je me le demande.''

''Dis-moi, où tu es.'' Dit Tsuna, gardant sa voix basse. Il ne fit aucun effort. ''Je peux leur dire.''

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Luce avant qu'elle ne s'affaiblisse. ''Non.'' Dit-elle presque douloureusement. ''Je ne peux que laisser le destin suivre son cours.''

''Tu es pathétique.''

Même Luce fut momentanément stupéfaite par les mots qui avait quitté la bouche de Tsuna. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, _ne voulait pas_ et l'étrange détachement qu'il avait dans ce paysage était à la fois troublant et confortable. Finalement, Luce sourit et Tsuna en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle lui avait enfoncé les ongles dans la peau.

''Et tu es _parfait_.''

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue, laissant de la chair et du sang souiller ses ongles. La douleur fit à peine trembler Tsuna. À la place, il sourit.

* * *

Haletant, Tsuna se redressa dans son lit et tendit la main pour prendre quelque chose à côté de lui quand il remarqua que c'était vide. Sa panique augmenta dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne se force à se calmer. N'avoir personne dans son lit lui avait vraiment _manqué _? Fon et Lal Mirch de chaque côté comme des gardes protecteurs lui avait manqué ? Ou bien Tsuna était-il en train de devenir fou ?

Il toucha sa joue, grimaçant à la sensation persistante des ongles de Luce qui traînaient sur sa peau. Ça… ne lui ressemblait pas. Eh bien, dans un sens il comprenait à quel point il était frustré. Il n'avait pas demandé ça et vu que Luce apparaissait constamment dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait qu'assumer que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de le contacter, ça voulait dire qu'elle était _en vie_. Il pourrait leur dire, même si il ne savait pas où elle était mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

À sa grande horreur, l'idée de dire aux Arcobaleno que Luce était en vie le rendait _malade_. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Se traînant hors du lit, Tsuna se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau froide le visage. Ça ne fit rien pour apaiser le brouillard qui troublait sa poitrine. Quand il regarda dans le miroir, il vit son propre visage le regarder en retour, un peu pâle et les cheveux ébouriffés. C'était toujours lui, se raisonna-t-il. Encore… encore…

Ses mains serrèrent les bords du lavabo jusqu'à que ses phalanges blanchissent. Ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Sûr que ça n'allait pas. Il se lava vivement, prenant note que personne n'était dans son appartement. Après s'être habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat, Tsuna s'assied sur le canapé et alluma la télé malgré lui.

''-toujours en liberté et il n'y a pas eu d'autres mots de la police pour le moment sur une possible évolution.'' Dit le présentateur.

L'écran se coupa pour une conférence à l'extérieur du commissariat avec Kusakabe sur le podium entouré par des micros tendus et d'autres caméras. Malgré son air un peu hagard, il y fit face admirablement, retenant beaucoup l'attention et l'ordre avec grâce. Quand Tsuna vérifia l'heure, il réalisa que c'était en direct.

''Nous enquêtons encore actuellement sur les meurtres qui se sont produit au cours des derniers mois.'' Déclara Kusakabe. ''Si il y a un quelconque développement, nous en informerons le public dès qu'il sera disponible. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. Si vous avez d'autres questions, envoyez-les s'il vous plaît au département des relations publiques. Merci.''

Avec un léger inclinement, il partit, ignorant les cris des reporteurs et les flash des caméras derrière lui. Hibari n'était nulle part en vu.

''Le Boucher a fait une série de meurtres ses trois derniers mois.'' L'écran revint sur la jolie présentatrice, sortant Tsuna de son état second. ''Avec 12 meurtres à Midori et Kokuyo, ils sont restés hors de portée de la police et continuent d'être une menace pour Namimori. De plus, il y a eu une autre série de décès à Kokuyo qui ont fait sonner l'alarme. Il y a tout juste deux jours à la Trading Corporation Rokudo, Ashida M-''

Tsuna éteignit la télé avant que la chaîne d'information ne puisse afficher la photo de la femme. Un silence étouffant s'empara de son appartement. La pluie tombait à l'extérieur, tapant doucement contre sa vitre. Pendant un long moment, Tsuna resta assis sur le canapé, sans bouger. Ses membres semblaient être fait de plomb et son cœur ne semblait même pas battre. Tous les nerfs et les muscles de son corps étaient engourdis. Brièvement, il envisagea d'envoyer un sms à Kusakabe mais ne savait pas quoi dire. À la fin, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de ne rien regarder.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Le doigt de Tsuna remua sur la télécommande et tout sembla se remettre en mouvement. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et se força à marcher vers le frigo. Quand il l'ouvrit, il attrapa la dernière bouteille d'eau et l'ingurgita, laissant le liquide froid brûler sa gorge. Écrasant le plastique, il la jeta à la poubelle de recyclage. Un picotement survenu dans sa poitrine, brûlant et l'étrangla presque.

Il se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il laissa la télé fonctionner de nouveau mais changea de chaîne pour autre chose que les infos. Le thème d'une chanson familière se joua dans les airs. Tsuna augmenta le volume jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles bourdonnent légèrement, tolérable, assez pour qu'il ferme les yeux.

Tout ce qu'il vit, fut les yeux froids et inconscients d'Erisa le regardant, brutaux et viscéraux. Les mains de Tsuna se serrèrent en poing. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas au moins lui apparaître en tant qu'esprit ? Était-elle déjà passée de l'autre côté avec les deux inspecteurs ? Il avait besoin de leur dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive. Bon sang, il s'en ficherait qu'Erisa lui lance un regard noir parce qu'au moins il arrêterait de voir ses membres éparpillés et sa tête.

Une petite partie de lui en doutait.

Il se sentit épuisé, incroyablement léthargique et souhaitait être mort dans son sommeil. Bien qu'une partie de lui, la partie terrifié qu'il avait essayé de supprimer ces dernières années, siffla à cette pensée. Tsuna voulait juste disparaître, cependant il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué de s'enfuir- mais pas maintenant.

Une présence familière apparut soudainement près de lui alors que le cartoon dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom changea pour des pubs. ''Hey Lambo.'' Dit-il doucement.

Le garçon s'assit assez près de Tsuna seulement pour flotter, sans toucher. ''Bonjour, Tsuna-nii.'' Dit-il.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, regardant la publicité pour un cuiseur de riz en silence. Le jingle joyeux s'estompa rapidement quand une publicité pour un médicament contre les douleurs cardiaque passa ensuite. Pendant un moment, Tsuna ne pu trouver les mots pour combler le silence, alors il fut donc très reconnaissant quand Lambo le fit.

''Ils sont tous effrayants.'' Dit l'enfant. ''Il y en a plus maintenant.''

''Je suis désolé, Lambo.'' Dit Tsuna avec lassitude. ''Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont partir de si tôt.''

Lambo secoua la tête. ''C'est bon. Ils sont juste…'' Il s'arrêta, incertain du bon mot pour décrire les dieux, mais Tsuna savait qu'il essayait juste de donner un sens à la situation.

''Fou en est un.'' Tsuna sourit quand Lambo rigola. ''Ennuyant en est un autre, aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui les fera partir.''

_Ou si je veux qu'ils partent_, murmura son esprit.

Secouant la tête, il laissa disparaître cette horrible pensée avant de rediriger ses yeux vers la télé. Il demanda presque à Lambo si il savait où ils étaient partis mais sa langue, heureusement ne prononça pas les mots.

''Est-ce que tu vas rester ici toute la journée ?'' Demanda doucement Lambo, presque plein d'espoir.

Tsuna ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne voulait pas rester dans son appartement plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait. Il ne voulait pas voir si les dieux qui s'étaient infiltrés sans ménagement dans sa vie, sans avertissement reviendraient ici ou non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de chercher des distractions, quelque chose pour que son esprit s'éloigne des portes qui devraient rester verrouillées à jamais.

''Non.'' Dit-il finalement. ''Mais je vais rester un peu plus longtemps si tu as besoin de moi.''

Lambo acquiesça et Tsuna ignora la façon dont la lèvre inférieure du garçon tremblait un peu. ''Okay. Est-ce que cinq minutes de plus ça ira ?''

Tsuna ria, passant une main dans les boucles désordonnées de Lambo. L'enfant se pencha vers lui avant que Tsuna ne finisse par s'éloigner. ''Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps que ça.''

Heureux, Lambo se tourna vers la télé alors que son cartoon préféré revenait. Tsuna pouvait rester assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à ses démons.

Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité.

Vers la fin de soirée, Lambo regarda Tsuna attraper son sac et partir de l'appartement, marmonnant un doux au revoir que Tsuna retourna chaleureusement. Composant le numéro de Rei de mémoire, Tsuna ignora le creux dans sa poitrine et le silence inconfortable de sa maison alors que Lambo était là.

* * *

Une faible pluie continuait de tomber à l'extérieur et le ciel n'était ni imposant, ni noir, ni gris, même si Tsuna se sentait toujours un peu troublé. Il écrasa ce sentiment alors qu'il montait dans le bus. Les gouttes de pluie glissaient sur les fenêtres, se confondant avec d'autres gouttes et glissait le long du verre. Les lumières colorées des bâtiments créaient des tâches floues sur les rebords. Tsuna détourna le regard après avoir vu trop d'esprits errer sur les trottoirs et regarda son nouveau téléphone à la place. Il n'allait pas avec sa main mais il s'habituerait éventuellement.

_À moins que quelqu'un ne le casse à nouveau_, pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Il élimina cette pensée avant qu'elle ne grandisse. Aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour, ou du moins, mieux que la semaine dernière. Il avait juste besoin de s'occuper. Le bus s'arrêta à nouveau, laissant monter et descendre les gens dans une routine monotone. Tsuna garda ses yeux rivés sur ses Converses. Des chaussures habillées, des baskets, des talons hauts et des bottes allaient et venaient. Le sac de quelqu'un frôla sa tête mais il ne leva pas les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Au moins, ce n'était pas un fantôme. Le bus s'arrêta encore une fois et Tsuna relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas su retenir. Son téléphone ne sonna pas pour des messages autres que la courte confirmation qu'il avait toujours son job. Le reste du chemin continua dans un doux silence.

Quand il arriva à son lieu de travail, Tsuna ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé. _Takahashi_ était un bar restaurant avec une bonne quantité d'habitués et la nourriture qui l'avait maintenu pendant des années. En traversant la rue, Tsuna atteignit rapidement le grand bâtiment et entra, se détendant instantanément avec l'odeur de viande fumée et de liqueur. Il se dirigea vers le bar qui était presque plein. Rei, la barmaid et la fille du propriétaire se redressa quand elle vit Tsuna s'approcher. Elle leva un doigt, lui disant d'attendre une minute, avant de servir un verre à un client.

''Tsuna !'' Rei se pencha contre le comptoir et serra fortement le brun troublé, les faisant presque tomber. Son parfum épicé familier était accueillant et apaisa un peu ses nerfs. ''Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as toujours l'air pâle. Tu es sûr que tu peux travailler aujourd'hui ? Je peux dire à Kaa-san que tu ne vas pas bien.'' La femme plus âgée plissa les yeux. ''C'est encore cet enfoiré d'Hibari qui te fais encore travailler ?''

Tsuna ria maladroitement, s'éloignant de Rei. ''Non, je suis juste tombé malade. Je vais mieux maintenant.''

Rei était comme la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le prenant par pitié quand il avait postulé pour la première fois à un emploi et l'aimant immédiatement, elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas se mêler de la vie et de la santé de Tsuna si il était limite. Avec ses cheveux teints en violets et sa petite taille, Rei pourrait probablement étrangler un homme de deux fois sa taille si Tsuna avait plus qu'une petite coupure. Vaguement, il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle avait une meute de dieux fous à gérer, pas que elle ou sa mère ne savaient à propos de ses capacités. Moins de gens savaient, mieux c'était.

Pas convaincu mais pas assez de temps pour pousser l'affaire, Rei leva un sourcil et soupira. ''Que faire de toi, Tsuna, que faire.''

Tsuna sourit légèrement. ''Je me pose la même question.'' Il glapit quand elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

''Vas te changer avant que je ne te mette dehors.''

Tsuna n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Échangeant des salutations polies avec d'autres serveurs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vestiaire, il faillit trébucher dans sa hâte en naviguant dans les couloirs très éclairés. Après s'être changé en une chemise et un pantalon noir, Tsuna noua un petit tablier noir autour de sa taille et se fondit rapidement dans le personnel. Son corps et ses lèvres bougeaient en auto-pilote, accueillant les clients et manœuvrant autour des tables comme si il n'avait pas pris une longue pause inattendue.

Le temps passa vite alors qu'il travaillait il avait presque fini son service quand il passa au bar et que quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule. Se tournant avec une salutation polie sur le bout de la langue, Tsuna s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''O-Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?''

Habiller impeccablement dans le costume de Verde, Lal lui sourit. ''Quoi, on ne peut pas prendre un verre ?''

Jésus, ils étaient _tous_ là -Fon, Verde et même Viper, qui avait échangé sa longue cape par un des costume de Verde avec en plus une petite capuche autour de ses épaules et sur sa tête. Une gravure fantaisie reposait sur le col, la gravure était inconnue, mais Tsuna doutait qu'il y ait du Japonais dedans. Chacun d'entre eux avait une boisson devant eux, seul Lal Mirch l'avait commencé tandis que Fon avait du thé à la place du whisky.

''Je-Où étiez-vous ?'' Dit Tsuna, regrettant déjà la question.

Fon inclina la tête. ''Nous t'avons manqué, Tsunayoshi ?'' Ses lèvres eurent un petit sourire. ''Je pensais que tu voulais que nous partions.''

Tsuna se mordit la langue avant qu'il ne puisse s'embarrasser plus que ça. Malheureusement, Rei fit irruption à ce moment, ses yeux curieux. ''Hey, Tsuna,'' Di- elle, en essuyant un verre. ''tu les connais ?'' Elle ria dans un souffle. ''J'dois dire, qu'ils ne ressemblent pas au genre de personne avec lequel tu deviens ami.''

Lal Mirch les regarda, parfaitement décontracté tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. ''Tu l'as connais, Tsuna ?'' Elle savait, Tsuna le réalisa, mais elle mesurait l'étendu de leur relation, essayant de voir si Rei serait une menace. C'était évidemment ridicule et Tsuna en avait vraiment marre de leurs jeux.

''C'est mon patron.'' Dit sèchement Tsuna. ''Et ce sont juste des connaissances d'Hibari-san, Rei-san.''

''Oh.'' Dit-elle, rougissant alors qu'elle regardait Fon. Tsuna ne voulait pas savoir, cependant il supposait que Fon semblait un peu plus _gentil_ qu'Hibari. Oh mon Dieu, d'où est-ce que ça venait ? ''Eh bien, ravie de tous vous rencontrer ! Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit !''

Silencieusement, Tsuna s'enfuit vers la dernière table de son service, s'excusant pour l'attente et remis la note au père des deux personnes. Il le laissa délibérer avec sa femme pour le paiement, sentant des yeux dans son dos. Il les ignora, il alla nettoyer des tables vides après qu'un collègue n'est emporté les assiettes sales dans un bac vide. Il nettoya lentement, prenant son temps pour ne pas avoir à leur faire inévitablement face à nouveau. Après avoir essuyé toutes les table deux fois, Tsuna se redressa finalement et marcha vers le petit couloir quand quelqu'un dit soudainement. ''Hey.''

Un peu vexé par la rude salutation, Tsuna réprima un soupir. À la place, il se tendit quand il fit face au visage familier de Kurokawa Hana, la journaliste de Namimori Times. Elle ne semblait pas plus différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, cependant il y avait des traces de cernes sous ses yeux perçants. Quand Tsuna regarda sa table, il remarqua qu'elle était seule et qu'elle avait seulement commandé une salade parsemée de carottes et de gingembre qui était à peine touchée.

''Bonsoir.'' Finit-il par dire. ''Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, madame ?''

Hana l'arrêta. ''Pas besoin des formalités.'' Elle regarda sa montre puis Tsuna le regard complice qu'elle avait dans les yeux le fit frissonner. ''As-tu du temps pour parler ?''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres, son visage poli glissant un peu. ''Vous saviez que je travaillais ici et quand mon service se termine.''

Hana haussa les épaules, pas honteuse d'avoir été attrapée. C'était à la fois admirable et frustrant. ''Je suis venu pour des réponses, à titre officieux.''

Tsuna leva un sourcil. ''À titre officieux ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir si j'ai les réponses que vous voulez ?''

''Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois sur des scènes de crime avant. Je suis surprise que les autres non.'' Hana le regarda de haut en bas, le faisant se sentir terriblement exposé, avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur son visage, grave. ''Tu ne ressembles pas à un officier et Hibari n'est pas un homme qui aime demander de l'aide.''

Tsuna se mordit la langue en se léchant les lèvres. Le tic nerveux le trahissait et il ne donnerait pas à la journaliste cette satisfaction. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit la famille de quatre partir et leur rendit leur sourire lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, même si sa bouche était raide. ''Je dois prendre une note.'' Dit-il.

Hana acquiesça. ''Je peux attendre.''

Lorsque Tsuna fut à quelques pas de la table d'Hana, qui était dans un coin du restaurant, il se laissa finalement respirer, savourant ce qui serait probablement son dernier moment de liberté avant qu'il ne revienne vers la bête affamée. Il pris l'addition de la table de la famille et se dirigea vivement vers le bar, la remettant à Rei pour qu'elle puisse la mettre dans la caisse, dont elle avait le plein contrôle.

Avant qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigeait vers les quatre Arcobaleno situés au bord du bar le plus proche de l'entrée. Fon le remarqua en premier et lui sourit avant que Lal Mirch ne lui fasse un signe désinvolte et que Verde n'acquiesce imperceptiblement de la tête en reconnaissance, écrivant comme d'habitude dans son carnet. Viper inclina simplement la tête, toujours méfiant mais nota la présence de Tsuna à sa manière. C'était une image étrange mais réconfortante et ça ne fit que rendre Tsuna encore plus mal à l'aise.

''Prêt à partir ?'' Dit Lal Mirch, descendant son verre sans élégance. ''Nous avons une voiture maintenant.''Elle fit un sourire en coin, montrant de son pouce Viper qui était clairement contrariée. ''Remercie Viper plus tard. C'est le seul à avoir de l'argent. Riche de fou.'' Elle jeta un regard pointu à Viper à ça. Tsuna avait le sentiment que ça devait être très difficile pour Viper de se séparer de son argent mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

Viper souffla. ''Je m'attends à une compensation après.''

Lal Mirch roula des yeux. ''Peu importe.'' Avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, Tsuna tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, les surprenant tous les deux, même si la réaction était plus modérée pour Lal Mirch avec son costume spécial. Un sourire coît glissa sur ses lèvres. ''Eh bien, Tsuna, tu n'avais qu'à _demander_. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Tsuna rougit malgré lui, ignorant les quelques regards curieux autour de lui et il était presque sûr que Fon semblait sur le point de l'éloigner de cet endroit. Avalant son anxiété, il se força à parler. ''J'ai besoin de tes, hum, trucs avec les flammes.''

Verde s'arrêta d'écrire. ''Pourquoi ?'' Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le coin du restaurant. ''Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ?''

Lal Mirch se rassit lentement, les yeux sérieux. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsuna ?''

''Rien dont tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter.'' Soupira Tsuna. ''Aide-moi juste à me calmer, même si ce n'est que pour deux secondes.''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_, Tsuna ?''

Très bien, Tsuna avait essayé. Il avait essayé putain, okay ? Ce n'était pas comme si il leur demandait ce qu'_ils_ avaient fait toute la journée. Il avait besoin d'un verre, pensa-t-il solennellement. Tsuna lâcha Lal Mirch. ''Peu importe. Je vais bien maintenant.'' Il ne chercha pas à cacher son amertume dans son ton. ''N'essayez pas de me suivre. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure environ.'' Si tout va bien.

Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Lal Mirch enserra sa main sur son épaule et l'écoulement familier des Flammes de Pluie se répandit dans son corps. ''Une demi-heure.'' Dit-elle.

Fon sourit légèrement. ''Ou nous irons te chercher.''

Tsuna trouva tout cela suspect mais murmura juste un 'merci' et quitta le bar. Il était presque sûr que les clients pensaient qu'il avait été rejeté par la belle femme étrangère, ce qui était embarrassant en soi même si certain hommes eurent des rires de sympathie. Les ignorant, Tsuna redressa les épaules, pris une profonde inspiration et retourna à la table d'Hana. La femme avait à moitié terminé sa salade quand il se laissa tomber en face d'elle. Elle posa sa fourchette sur l'assiette avec un petit tintement.

''Merci d'être revenu.'' Dit-il d'un ton de ses tons secs.

Tsuna pouvait sentir les dernières lueurs des Flammes de Pluie de Lal Mirch le quitter mais resta composé. Il verrait combien de temps ça durerait. ''Que voulez-vous, Kurokawa-san ?''

Les lèvres d'Hana tiquèrent légèrement. ''Tu mords un peu en fin de compte.''

Avait-il l'air si faible ? Tsuna respira doucement par le nez, ne trahissant rien d'autre qu'un léger tic. ''Si c'est à propos de l'affaire du Boucher, alors je n'ai rien à vous dire.''

''Je te l'ai dit, tout est entre nous.'' Dit Hana.

''Comment puis-je vous croire sur ça ?''

''Sawada- puis-je t'appeler comme ça ?'' Hana ne laissa pas le temps à Tsuna de répondre. ''Je veux juste la vérité. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses que tu veux savoir aussi. La police n'avait pas encore de pistes sur des attaques mais parfois ils étaient chanceux.'' Elle le fixa d'un regard pointu. ''_Très_ chanceux.''

La main de Tsuna trembla avec l'envie de saisir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de quoi s'ancrer mais il résista. ''Et comment suis-je impliqué dans ceci ?''

''À vous de me le dire.'' Hana croisa ses mains en dessous de son menton. ''Comme je l'ai dis, je t'ai vu à quatre reprises sur des scènes de crimes, y compris celle de Tachibana Chisa il y a deux jours. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas impliqué. Hibari doit avoir de bonne raison de penser que tu es assez utile pour rester.''

''Est-ce la partie où vous me dites que vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ?'' Dit sèchement Tsuna.

Hana soupira légèrement. ''Pourquoi s'embêter à demander ?'' Elle se calma immédiatement. ''Même si j'ai cherché, rien n'en ai vraiment ressorti. Tu es terriblement dans la moyenne.'' Elle tendit la main vers son verre d'eau et fit tourner le liquide dans sa main, d'un mouvement élégant. ''Bien qu'il ait eut un incident au lycée qui semblait assez intéressant.'' Tsuna se tendit. ''Pendant ta seconde an-''

''Je m'excuse, Kurokawa-san.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez utiliser contre moi pour que je parle.''

Hana leva un sourcil mais ne poussa pas. ''Okay. Donc dis-moi, que fais-tu exactement pour la police ?'' Elle regarda les Arcobaleno assis au bar, imperturbable quand ils se retournèrent. ''Ont-ils quelque chose avoir avec ça ? Qui sont-ils ?''

Tsuna rencontra brièvement le regard calculateur de Verde avant de revenir sur Hana. ''Je ne suis pas libre de le dire.'' Dit-il, ramenant son attention sur lui. ''Et je ne suis pas celui que vous devriez chercher pour obtenir des réponses, Kurokawa-san.''

''Tu as dit qu'Ashia Megumi ne s'était pas suicidée.'' Le soudain changement de sujet secoua Tsuna mais Hana ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'ajuster. ''Elle a clairement sauté du toit et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment alors qu'elle faisait des heures supplémentaires. Les images de la vidéosurveillance ne montrait personne entrant ou sortant du bâtiment Rokudo Corp. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu pensé que ce n'était pas un suicide ?''

''Ashida-san avait une vie heureuse.'' Rétorqua Tsuna. ''Elle avait un fiancé, ses amis et collègues l'aimaient et son travail était stable. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle pensait au suicide ni même qu'elle était déprimée.''

''Nakamura Keiji était heureux, marié avec deux enfants.'' Contra Hana. ''Il avait une entreprise prospère, était en plein milieu d'un contrat d'un milliard de yen en Arabie Saoudite, ses enfants ne posaient aucun problème et il s'est pendu la veille du jour de la remise de diplôme universitaire de sa fille aînée. Personne ne peux dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens à moins que tu sois devin. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'Ashida _n'a pas _sauté de son plein gré ? Elle aurait pu avoir des doutes et des insécurités.'' Elle haussa un sourcil, invitant Tsuna à proposer sa propre réponse sensée contre la sienne.

Il repoussa un soupir. Combien de bourdes ça faisait aujourd'hui ? Il cligna des yeux et vit brièvement la tête d'Erisa le regarder. Quand il cligna à nouveau des yeux, il était de retour dans le restaurant entouré par le bruit des cliquetis contre les plats et des bavardages des clients. Hana le regardait impassible, ne mentionnant pas sa petite rechute. Tsuna était certain qu'elle cataloguait tout ce qu'il faisait et disait de toute façon.

''Ashida-san ne s'est pas suicidée.'' Déclara Tsuna.

''Pourquoi le penses-tu ?''

Prenant une petite inspiration, Tsuna pria pour que Kusakabe le pardonne pour ça. ''Il lui manquait la tête.''

Il était un peu satisfait quand Hana écarquilla les yeux. ''Quoi ?''

''Avez-vous fait des recherches sur les victimes suivantes ?''

Hana se renfrogna. ''Non, tu ne t'esquiveras pas de ça. Que veux-tu dire par il lui manquait la tête ?''

Tsuna ne sourcilla pas. ''C'est pourtant évident, Kurokawa-san. Passons à autre chose, avez-vous fait des recherche sur les victimes suivantes ?''

Hana plissa les yeux mais sentit probablement que Tsuna ne bougerait pas. ''Tachibana Chisa ? Ouais.''

''Elles étaient amies.''

''Je _sais_. Elles étaient amies d'enfance avec deux autres femmes depuis l'école élémentaire.'' Grogna Hana. ''Et je suis aller voir Umeki Erisa mais elle n'était pas dans son appartement. Et elle ne s'est pas montrée au travail non plus.''

Tsuna se pinça la jambe pour s'empêcher de tout abandonner, Erisa était morte et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il regarda l'horloge pour se distraire. Seulement 12 minutes était passé -_comment _? Pendant une seconde, il songea à s'excuser et à retourner au bar ou un autre enfer l'attendait. Mais peut-être que rencontrer Hana ici était une petite chance de redresser son tort ? Même si il ne l'aimait pas, Tsuna avait une sorte de respect réticent pour ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait la capacité de comprendre ou de croire ce monde d'où il venait.

''Il y a eu un incident quand elles étaient jeunes.'' Déclara-t-il.

Hana acquiesça. ''Délit de fuite à la fête d'anniversaire d'Ashida.''

Tsuna ne devrait pas être surpris qu'elle le sache déjà. En supposant qu'elle avait couvert tout le terrain de recherche. ''Oui Kageyama Ayame à été tuée à ce moment-là. Elle avait une sœur jumelle, Aika, qui s'est suicidée il y a deux mois.'' Hana acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer tout en essayant de faire le lien entre les informations par elle-même. Les lèvres de Tsuna se contractèrent légèrement. Elle ne serait pas capable de trouver le lien et même si elle le faisait, elle le rejetterait vu que c'était trop tiré par les cheveux. ''Ashida Megumi fut la première à avoir été tuer. La suivante fut Tachibana Chisa. Et maintenant, vous pouvez dire qu'Umeki Erisa a disparue.'' Ça faisait mal à Tsuna de dire son nom mais c'était une croix qu'il était prêt à porter.

Hana fronça les sourcils. ''Elles étaient toutes là le jour de l'accident. Quoi, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que le conducteur a soudainement voulu terminer son travail de tueur de petites filles ?'' Tsuna grimaça aux mots insensés mais Hana continua tout de même. ''Ça fait plus de 20 ans depuis l'accident et en plus, le conducteur est dans un centre de soin longue durée à Tokyo. Ça fait plus de 13 ans.''

_Je ne vois pas le lien_, fut le non-dit.

''J'ai aussi vérifié la dernière femme, Ogawa Kasumi. Elle est en Corée pour l'histoire.'' Hana se pinça les lèvres, prenant une autre gorgée d'eau. ''Cela fait quelques semaines. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais elle le sait probablement.''

Tsuna s'affaissa dans son siège, soulagé. Bien, c'était bien. Apparemment, les Affligés ne pouvaient pas parcourir de longues distances pour avoir leurs victimes. Ça lui donnerait du temps pour réfléchir à comment capturer Aika et éviter une autre mort. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Pas cette fois.

''Revenons à Ashida, où est sa-''

''Quand sera-t-elle de retour ?'' Demanda Tsuna, en essayant de s'empêcher de paraître désespéré.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Hana regarda sa montre. ''Ce soir. Elle aurait déjà dû atterrir.''

Tout devint soudainement froid. Tsuna sentit chaque muscles de son corps se figer. ''Où est-elle ?'' Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Quoi?"

Tsuna grinça des dents. ''_Où_ est-elle ?''

Hana cligna des yeux, légèrement surprise par son ton dur, mais regagna rapidement son calme. ''Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça à avoir avec-''

Laissant échapper un grognement aggravé, Tsuna se leva abruptement et se précipita vers le bar. Ils n'avaient pas le _temps_. Il atteignit Verde en premier, faisant lever un sourcil à l'homme mais leva tout de même les yeux de son carnet. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va-''

''Ogawa Kasumi.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Elle vient peut-être d'arriver au Japon. Peux-tu la pister?''

Verde regarda par dessus l'épaule de Tsuna avant de le regarder. ''Alors je suppose qu'il est temps de partir.''

* * *

Lal Mirch prit rapidement le volant avec Verde sur le siège passager. Fon ferma à peine la porte au moment où Lal Mirch mit les gaz, sortant de leur place de parking et se dirigeant sur la rue, faisant criser les pneus. Tsuna cria, tombant sur les genoux de Viper et marmonna des excuses. Après s'être installé entre eux et Fon, il s'empressa de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité pendant que Verde relevait les coordonnées de sa montre.

Une photo d'Ogawa Kasumi clignota brièvement sur les coordonnées holographiques. Il n'y avait rien de remarquable à propos d'elle. Elle avait un visage commun avec des cheveux bruns et portait des lunettes à monture écaille. Un point bleu pulsa sur la carte, traçant ses mouvements.

''Elle est actuellement à Kokuyo.'' Dit Verde. ''Très probablement dans une voiture vu la vitesse à laquelle elle voyage.''

''Combien de temps ça va prendre pour l'atteindre ?'' Demanda Tsuna laconiquement.

''Nous sommes à 40 minutes de son emplacement actuel.''

Lal Mirch accéléra pour passer le feu rouge, évitant à un van noir de se faire toucher par quelques voitures qui klaxonnaient. Elle avait l'air trop négligente au volant. ''Ce sera fait en 20.'' Dit-elle.

Une paire de lèvres effleura l'oreille de Tsuna, le faisant sursauter. ''Tout va bien, Tsunayoshi ?'' Demanda doucement Fon.

''Je vais bien.'' Dit Tsuna, en sortant son téléphone. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'il avait raté quelques appels de Kusakabe et un message concerné de Rei. ''J'ai juste besoin d'appelé Kusakabe-san.''

L'homme décrocha avant la première sonnerie. ''Sawada-san, vous allez bien ? Où êtes-vous ?''

''Je vais _bien_. J'étais au travail.''

Kusakabe eut la décence de paraître honteux. ''Ah, oui. Je m'excuse pour-''

''Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Kusakabe-san, mais nous avons besoin de trouver Ogawa Kasumi pour le moment.'' Tsuna se balança sur le côté quand Lal Mirch tourna brutalement à droite et murmura une autre excuse à Viper quand il se heurta à son épaule. ''Elle vient juste de revenir de Corée et -Où est elle maintenant, Verde ?''

''Près d'une intersection sur-'' Verde s'arrêta.

''Quoi ?'' Siffla Tsuna. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et si Lal Mirch faisait encore un autre putain de tour comme ça, il allait crier.

''Elle a changé de cap.'' Dit légèrement Verde. ''Elle se dirige vers Kokuyo Land.''

"Merde."

''Langage.'' Dit Lal Mirch, passant un autre feu vert. ''Penses-tu que nous pourrons avoir une de ses sirènes de police au-dessus ? Probablement pour faire en sorte que ces idiots reçoivent le message que certaines personnes sont pressées.''

''Ne renverse personne.'' Dit Tsuna, en claquant de la langue.

''Je suis désolé, vous venez juste de-''

Tsuna coupa rapidement Kusakabe. ''Kokuyo Land. Je pense que l'Affligé l'a eue. Si vous le pouvez, appelez des renforts.'' Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde. ''Je suis désolé d'être rude, Kusakabe-san, mais nous avons besoin de sauver Ogawa-san et nous n'avons pas le temps.''

''C'est bon. Je vous verrais là-bas. Tenez-moi au courant, Sawada-san et faites attention.''

"Je le ferai."

''Arrête de mettre ta montre devant mon visage.'' Déclara Lal Mirch. ''Je peux _parfaitement_ voir d'ici.''

''Peut-être que j'aurais dû penser à installer une interface séparée pour la connecter au pare-brise de la voiture.'' Murmura Verde, ignorant la pique de Lal Mirch. ''Tu devras tourner à gauche ici et prendre la route locale. Le trafic est dense ce soir.''

Tsuna attrapa instinctivement le bras de Fon lorsque Lal Mirch vira rapidement à gauche, ignorant les klaxons des autres voitures. Il marmonna ses énièmes excuses de la soirée mais Fon lui sourit simplement.

''Tout va bien.'' Dit-il. ''Je suis là pour toi, Tsunayoshi.''

''Ne commencez rien derrière.'' Dit Lal Mirch, suivant les calmes directions de Verde.

Viper plissa son nez. ''Je ne paye aucun pour remplacements ou réparations.''

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent au parc d'attractions abandonné avant que l'un des autres Arcobaleno ne puissent répondre. Tsuna suivit rapidement Fon pour sortir et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver Kasumi, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut des guichets de billets délabrés, des manèges cassés et des ordures éparpillées sur le ciment. Une soudaine présence apparut à ses côtés. C'était Aika, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et terrifiés.

''A-Aidez-moi !'' Cria-t-elle. ''Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'aller à l'intérieur !''

''Peux-tu nous montrer le chemin ?'' Dit Tsuna.

Aika secoua la tête. ''Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ça fait trop peur !'' Elle pointa l'une des montagnes russes et disparut. Tsuna fit un pas avant que Fon n'attrape son poignet.

''Quel est ton plan, Tsunayoshi ?''

Tsuna resta bouche bée. ''Tu demande un plan _maintenant _? Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !''

''Viper peut nous en emmener en un instant.'' Dit Verde, en rangeant son carnet à l'intérieur de son costume. ''Ensuite, nous pourrons partir de là.''

''Non.'' Dit Viper. ''Je ne me mêle pas à ça.''

Tsuna attrapa son poignet avec un regard noir. ''Tu es là de toute façon. Emmène-nous la-bas ou sinon je t'étrangle dans ton sommeil.''

Lal Mirch renifla alors que Viper regarda Tsuna pendant une bonne minute. Finalement, il soupira. ''Je m'attends à une compensation après.''

En un instant, tout se déforma. Tsuna trébucha quand ils atteignirent le sol à nouveau, tombant presque si Fon ne l'avait pas stabilisé. L'homme lui sourit légèrement. ''Merci.'' Dit-il avant de sprinter.

Kasumi se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, clairement abasourdi, quand quelque chose vacilla dans l'ombres. C'était Aika, l'Affligé. Avant que ça ne puisse atteindre Kasumi, Fon la frappa d'un coup de pied, brisant quelques fondations en bois dans le processus. De fortes détonations résonnèrent dans les airs alors que les montagnes russes s'effondraient. Un flot de poussière balaya la zone, se transformant en papillons violets avant de pouvoir les atteindre.

Tsuna baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de Viper. Lal Mirch lui tapota légèrement l'épaule puis invoqua son gantelet, lançant un fil pour secouer Kasumi. Tsuna grimaça devant ce brutal traitement. ''Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas- _Fon _!''

Trois étranges créatures surgirent d'une maison de jeux à proximité, grondant et portant des griffes : ils devinrent des bulles avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher Fon. Viper claqua de la langue. ''Nous ne sommes pas seul.'' Dirent-ils.

Kasumi grogna, clignant des yeux, faisant disparaître le sortilège. Elle écarquilla des yeux alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec frénésie. ''O-Où suis-je ?''

''Pas le temps pour ça.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Fais-nous sortir, Viper.''

Viper se pinça les lèvres. ''Je ne peux pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que-''

Plusieurs grognements résonnèrent autour d'eux, faisant tressaillirent Tsuna et Kasumi. De petites bêtes ressemblant à des chiens, au long nez et sans yeux qui rampaient au-dessus du funhouse et des stands de jeux. Certains glissèrent de sous les gravats des montagnes russes, grondant et claquant des dents. Kasumi gémit et ferma les yeux. Tsuna eut envie de faire pareil mais garda sa position. Il déglutit de manière audible.

''Ce sont des Berserkers.'' Déclara Lal Mirch sévèrement. Bien que son ton soit stable, c'était le plus proche de la colère, qu'elle pouvait rassembler tout en portant le costume de Verde. ''Combien de personnes sont mortes dans ce foutu parc d'attraction ? Ne _réponds_ pas à ça, Verde.''

Verde prit rapidement la main de Tsuna et construisit une barrière verte autour d'eux alors que les Berserkers sautaient sur eux ils crièrent d'agonie. Encore plus de Berserkers les entourèrent, se jetant plus violemment contre la barrière crépitante.

''Je pense qu'un plan serait mieux.'' Dit Fon, toujours avec son sourire insupportable sur le visage.

''Je suis toute ouïe.'' Dit Lal Mirch impassible.

Kasumi cria quand un Berserkers sauta près de son visage, seulement pour être électrocuté par la barrière de Verde. ''Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Que sont ces choses ?''

Tsuna ne put que lui donner un froncement de sourcils sympathique, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'électricité verte s'éteignit autour du dôme alors que de plus en plus de Berserkers s'écrasaient contre la barrière comme des drones sans esprit.

''Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous emmener dehors, Viper ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch.

Viper soupira. ''Il y a quelque chose qui nous retient. Ces Berserkers sont confinés ici depuis des années.'' Il fronça les sourcils. ''Quelqu'un les leurre ici. Les Berserkers ne sont pas assez intelligent pour se réunir comme ça ou pour coopérer en groupes.''

''Est-ce que Aika savait qu'ils étaient là ?'' Dit Tsuna.

''A-Aika ?'' Demanda Kasumi, les yeux écarquillés. ''Kageyama Aika ? S'il-vous-plaît, que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe !'' Elle cria quand un Berserker s'écrasa à nouveau près de sa tête.

''Ils étaient bien cachés.'' Dit Viper. ''Autrement, l'Affligé n'aurait pas choisi cet endroit.''

Lal Mirch plissa les yeux. ''Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours.''

''Touche-moi, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon, en tendant sa main. ''Je peux les détruire.''

''Et faire sauter tout l'endroit ?'' Dit Lal Mirch, levant un sourcil. ''Inutile. Ils vont juste revenir, à moins que toi et Tsuna fassiez des cochonneries.''

Le sourire de Fon se serra légèrement. ''Alors tu as d'autres idées ?''

"Non."

La mâchoire de Verde se crispa quand une horde soudaine de Berserkers percutèrent la barrière d'un seul coup. ''Je ne vais pas être capable de tenir la barrière plus longtemps en conservant le moins d'espace possible. Je ne suis pas à pleine capacité pour la maintenir plus longtemps.''

''Viper, distraies-les !'' Dit Lal Mirch, attrapant l'épaule de Tsuna. ''T'as tout le monde ?''

Verde pinça des lèvres. ''Maintenant.'' Au bon moment, il relâcha la barrière, l'élargissant rapidement repoussant les Berserkers et les électrocutant tous en même temps. Sa paume était légèrement moite dans la main de Tsuna. Viper leva son bras en une vague, laissant les Berserkers aériens tomber dans de minuscules trous noirs et les transportant ailleurs. ''Ils vont revenir.'' Dit-elle indifféremment.

''Il y en a trop à purifier.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en visant avec son gantelet les autres créatures qui approchaient. ''Si nous survivons à ça'' -elle envoya un regard à Tsuna qui l'ignora- ''je veux me faire baiser.''

Plusieurs coups retentirent de son arme avant qu'elle ne tire une rafale de balles sur les Berserkers. Ils sifflèrent et poussèrent des cris alors que Lal Mirch tirait un fil de fer vers le balcon du funhouse et sauta dans les airs. Fon effleura ses doigts contre la main de Tsuna et se précipita pour soutenir Lal Mirch, virevoltant dans les airs pour donner un lourd coup de pied à un Berserker qui essayait de saisir sa jambe.

Les nettes fissures de la montagne russe se brisèrent avant que plusieurs aiguilles de bois ne percent une horde de Berserkers, les plaquant brutalement au sol. Ils grondèrent et se tortillèrent sous les aiguilles. Fon sauta sur eux en faisant de petit pas puis se posa devant Tsuna en position accroupi, le surprenant. ''Combien de temps dois-je les retenir Verde ?''

Verde regarda Lal Mirch, qui courait le long des balustrades du balcon et sauta sur le toit miteux, laissant deux Berserkers se rentrer dedans dans leur hâte. ''Arrête.'' Dit-il. ''Je peux tenir.''

Acquiesçant, Fon prit soudainement Tsuna dans ses bras, le faisant crier de surprise. ''Qu'est-ce que tu-''

''Mes excuses, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon. ''Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ça.''

Verde leva immédiatement une barrière autour de lui et de Viper. Kasumi haleta et s'accrocha à lui inconsciemment, enfouissant son visage dans le dos du scientifique. Un courant de vent souffla dans les cheveux de Tsuna jusqu'à que Fon se pose rapidement près du toit de Lal Mirch. Levant une main rougeoyante, Fon visa les Berserkers collés inutilement à la barrière crépitante de Verde et libéra une rafale de flammes rouges. Tsuna cacha son visage contre la poitrine de Fon, le tenant fermement. Un rugissement sourd résonna dans ses oreilles et il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des Flammes de Tempête de Fon sur sa peau après qu'elles aient disparus.

Fon fredonna à mi-voix avec une approbation modérée. La lueur sombre dans ses yeux fit involontairement frissonner Tsuna. ''Je suppose que ça va le faire.'' Dit-il. ''Nous devrions partir avant qu'ils ne se régénèrent à nouveau.''

Tsuna regarda au sol et grinça, plissant le nez à l'odeur de décomposition et de fumée. Les flammes de Fon étaient réellement comme du _feu _? Il ne restait rien des Berserkers que des traces de brûlure la plupart d'entre eux remuaient inutilement leurs membres comme des poissons en train de se débattre et Tsuna pouvait voir de la boue noire remuer lentement sur le ciment, essayant de se rassembler. Fon et Lal Mirch sautèrent au sol et se dirigèrent vers l'autre moitié du groupe.

''Avons-nous quelque chose sur notre situation ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, son gantelet disparue. ''Quelque chose d'autre à part que nous sommes tombés dans un piège ?''

Verde releva brièvement quelques hologrammes de sa montre ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Kasumi et se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Un petit bruit statique sonna des écrans vert. ''C'est une zone morte. Je suis incapable d'établir de connexions.'' Il fit disparaître les hologrammes et laissa tomber sa main sur son côté. ''C'est probablement dû à une agitation spirituelle.''

Lal Mirch se pinça les lèvres. ''Viper ?''

"Quoi?"

''Tu nous aide, nous survivons et tu auras de l'argent. Nous mourrons, pas d'argent. Alors crache le morceau. Qu'interprètes-tu ?''

Viper soupira. Tsuna avait sérieusement sous-estimé le montant d'argent que ça voulait dire pour lui. C'était honnêtement révoltant. ''Autre que nos niveaux de puissance pathétiques, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui garde en vie les Berserkers. Si vous y regarder de plus près'' -Viper effleura brusquement de ses doigts le cou de Tsuna, faisant frissonner le brun contre la poitrine de Fon et leva la main pour faire apparaître une balle de lumière. Un bras tremblant lévita du sol et flotta près de lui- ''chaque Berserkers est revendiqué.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''C'est le territoire d'un Ravageur.'' Dit Verde. ''Leur marque de revendication les connecte aux Berserkers, ce qui leur donne le contrôle. Il n'y aurait eu aucune chance qu'on les purifie. Aussi longtemps que le Ravageur est en vie, ses Berserkers reviendront.''

''Alors où est-il ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch, regardant le parc d'attraction abandonné. ''Assez jouer. Arrête ses conneries et sors de là.'' Elle plissa des yeux. ''Nous allons jouer _gentiment_ et _salement_, comme tu le souhaites.''

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il vit la forme d'Ayame vaciller à distance. Des larmes coulant de ses joues. Kasumi haleta, faisant un pas en avant. ''A-Ayame ?'' Murmura-t-elle.

Soudainement, les lumières s'allumèrent violemment, ce qui les firent tressaillirent elle et Tsuna. De faibles grognements venaient du sol. Les Berserkers se ré-assemblaient.

''Ayame, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Dit Tsuna, se dégagent des bras de Fon. Lal Mirch le retint par l'épaule. ''Sors d'ici !''

Quelque chose de long et noir fut tirée d'une maison à miroir délabrée et s'enroula autour de la nuque d'Ayame, puis la tira en arrière. Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent d'horreur. La petite fille criait et s'étouffait, ses jambes s'agitant, avant que la chaîne ne l'emmène à l'intérieur. ''_Ayame _!''

''Nous devons bouger.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

Kasumi tremblait. ''Q-Pourquoi est -Que-Ayame…''

Tsuna lui saisit le bras pour la maintenir ancrée mais elle ne réagit pas. ''Nous devons y aller, Ogawa-san.''

Son gantelet ré-apparut, Lal Mirch visa de sa balles le sol. ''Viper, amène-nous ailleurs. _Maintenant_.'

Le bruit de moteurs étranges à leur droite avant que des voitures de police ne pénètrent à l'intérieur de Kokuyo Land et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Le sang de Tsuna se glaça. ''La police.'' Dit-il faiblement. ''J'ai appelé Kusakabe ici. Nous devons les prévenir!''

Qu'y avait-il à faire ? Il devait protéger la police mais il devait aussi trouver Ayame. Rien n'allait. Kasumi se détache soudainement de la poigne de Tsuna et se précipita vers les voitures.

Le souffle de Tsuna se bloqua. ''Non, attends.'' Fon le retint par l'épaule. Les faibles grognement devinrent plus fort.

Viper claqua de la langue. ''Maintenant nous sommes tous bloqués ici.''

Kusakabe et plusieurs officiers de police sortirent de leurs véhicules alors que Kasumi s'effondra dans les bras d'un officier, sanglotant hystériquement. ''Emmenez-moi !'' Dit-elle. ''Ramenez-moi à la maison ! S'il-vous-plaît !''

''Sawada-san !'' Dit Kusakabe. ''Vous allez-''

''Non !'' Dit Tsuna mais c'était trop tard.

Lal Mirch sprinta en avant alors que Verde érigeait une autre barrière autour d'eux. Les Berserkers se lancèrent du sol, leurs griffes luisantes et grognantes. Ils reniflèrent l'air et Tsuna se tendit alors qu'ils se tournèrent vers la police. ''Non ! Kusakabe-san, partez !''

Hibari partit combattre les Berserkers avec ses tonfas. Des coups de feu et des cris déchirèrent l'air. Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire lesquels étaient humains.

''Verde.'' Dit Fon avant qu'un petit trou dans la barrière le laisse partir. Ça se referma immédiatement quand il se précipita vers Lal Mirch, qui frappait un Berserker contre une voiture, renversant les deux.

Fon frappa son genou contre un autre Berserker et disparu en une tache. Du sang se répandit rapidement sur le pavé. Les officiers tombèrent avec des cris terrifiés, les Berserkers les déchirant comme des animaux sauvages. Tsuna se tourna vers Viper avec un regard noir. ''Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement les faire disparaître ?'' Dit-il.

Viper ne trahissait rien. ''Parce qu'ils vont revenir quand même. Nous sommes entrés dans un piège et c'est impossible pour nous de sortir jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions celui qui tire les ficelles.''

''Ils les _tuent _!''

''Ce sont de bonnes distractions.''

Tsuna avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. ''Verde, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas protégés avec une barrière ?''

''Je ne peux pas garder plus d'une barrière sans risquer une mauvaise stabilité.'' Déclara sèchement Verde.

Tsuna glapit quand Lal Mirch apparut soudainement et jeta une Kasumi inconsciente à l'intérieur de la barrière. ''J'emprunte un peu de jus, Verde.'' Dit-elle, attrapant Tsuna et le tira sur son épaule. ''Attends un peu.''

Le brun glapit quand elle sauta dans les airs, dégageant un Berserker. Elle se posa sur une des voitures de police, écrasant le capot et jeta Tsuna à Fon, qui l'attendait déjà. Aussi tôt qu'ils l'aient échangé, ils se séparèrent dans différentes directions, laissant certains Berserkers suivre leurs traces. Dans un élan de vitesse écœurant, Fon frappa un Berserker vers une petite horde, les éloignant de plusieurs officiers tombés au combat. Tsuna pâlit devant les os sortant et des tripes renversées. La moitié des officiers étaient déjà morts.

''Nous ne pouvons pas continuer.'' Dit Lal Mirch, apparaissant brièvement à leurs côtés. Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement balayés par le vent. Elle dirigea son gantelet vers les Berserkers et tira quelques balles, les faisant siffler. ''C'est mieux si on les laisse, Tsuna.''

''Quoi ?'' Croassa Tsuna alors que Fon atterrissait au sol. ''On ne peux pas.''

Lal Mirch lui jeta un coup d'oeil. ''Nous devrions pas les laisser. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous sommes inutiles vu que nous ne sommes pas Harmonisé et te jeter comme un sac à patate ne fonctionne clairement pas. Nous avons ce que nous voulions.'' Elle fit un geste vers Kasumi derrière la barrière tremblante de Verde.

Tsuna la regarda, horrifié. Quand il regarda derrière son épaule, il vit Hibari et Kusakabe toujours debout avec quelques officiers, repoussant les Berserkers avec leurs armes. Comment tout cela avait pu devenir aussi horrible ?

''Aidez-les.'' Murmura-t-il.

Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Quoi ?''

Tsuna se dégagea des bras de Fon et poussa l'homme vers Hibari. ''Aidez-les !''

Sans un mot, Fon apparut devant un Hibari saignant, frappa un Berserker avec la paume de sa main et se retourna avec élégance pour frapper une autre horde. Hibari le regarda brièvement avant de frapper un autre Berserker avec ses tonfas et un troisième avec un uppercut intelligent. L'homme arborait une longue entaille sur le côté mais combattait toujours comme une armée d'un homme. Tsuna tressaillit quand Lal Mirch lui attrapa le bras. ''Des miracles arrivent probablement.'' Dit-elle avant de le jeter sur le toit de la maison de jeux.

La barrière de Verde tomba alors qu'un essaim de Berserkers sautait sur eux. Tsuna resta bouche bée alors qu'ils descendaient. ''Non !''

Un bras puissant l'attrapait soudainement, le tirant contre une poitrine ferme, avant qu'un coup de feu vif résonne dans les airs. Plusieurs traînées de lumière transpercèrent les Berserkers, les effaçant en un instant. Leurs cris disparurent dans un éclat de lumière, forçant Tsuna à se couvrir les yeux. Ses jambes étaient faibles et il faillit trébucher si l'homme ne le soutenait pas par la taille.

"Chaos."

* * *

**NA : *sniff* Je sens qu'un boss arrive… (Et rien ne va. En fait, ça empire.)**

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hum… qui est ce _il_ et le corps dont se rappelle Tsuna… ? Bon juste avec le 'chaos' de fin vous devinez qui est arrivé ;) mais qui sera le prochain ? À vous de me le dire, allez encore un chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Rydia16 pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, Chiyukisa, clopidu49, Cosmos Asma, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, Deponia, dmarti17, Gol-D Lymne, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lilylys, lobalunallena, , marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, myositice, Noyr Desyre, Ondie-Yoko, Rydia16, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, Walarisse, yamimily, yaoi-chan-poowa et Zeaphir pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Avertissement : Dans ce chapitre il y a un passage à caractère sexuel, c'est pourquoi je mets un warning ici ainsi qu'au début du lemon ! Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire ou qui sont -18 je vous suggèrent de passer ce passage !**

Bonne lecture~

_''__Prie pour que la solitude devienne un aiguillon qui te force à trouver un but digne de ta vie et de ta mort.''_ – Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre a du gore et une scène érotique que je devais rédiger. Je ne peux rien promettre car c'est la première fois que j'en écrit. :^)**

_**Ps Trad : Normalement l'auteur n'a pas poster sur FFNet la partie érotique mais j'ai son accord pour le faire et si le site me dit quelque chose je l'enlèverai mais nous savons tous qu'il y a bien d'autre fic avec la même chose ^^**_

* * *

Des tâches colorées dansaient sporadiquement devant ses yeux alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Tsuna remarqua à peine qu'il revenait sur le sol jusqu'à ce que le bras autour de sa taille ne se resserre. Des traces carbonisées jonchaient le ciment où s'était trouvé les Berserkers. Les autres étaient indemnes. Verde fixait le sol avec indifférence tandis que Lal Mirch s'avançait, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement sur le visage. ''Dramatique comme toujours, Reborn.'' Dit-elle.

L'homme habillé d'un costume soupira. ''Je ne faisais que passer.'' Sa voix grave provoqua des frisson à Tsuna qui lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

Lal Mirch se pinça les lèvres. ''Eh bien, je suppose que ta théâtralité a été utile cette fois.''

''Un simple merci aurait suffit.''

Doucement, Tsuna baissa les yeux vers le bras autour de sa taille, une large main était étalée sur son estomac, montrant des doigts habiles et pâles. Son regard se porta alors sur ses favoris bouclés et sur un féroda qui obscurcissait le visage de l'homme cependant, Tsuna pouvait voir une lueur dorée dans ses yeux obsidiens. Ils étaient… étrangement attrayants. Il rougit quand les lèvres de Reborn se transformèrent en un sourire narquois, comme si il savait à quoi il pensait. Retrouvant en quelque sorte son calme, Tsuna s'empressa de sortir de la prise de l'homme. Sa main ne bougea même pas.

Verde refixa ses lunettes calmement. ''Même avec le travail légèrement impressionnant de Reborn, les Berserkers apparaîtront de nouveau.'' Il ignora les yeux plissés de Reborn et regarda le palais des miroirs. ''Nous sommes bloqués ici à moins d'éliminer la source. Le Ravageur est probablement là-bas.''

''C'est du suicide.'' Dit Viper. ''Le mieux que nous puissions faire est de gagner du temps, puis de mourir. Est-ce ce que tu préfères ?''

Le sourire de Fon se raidit. ''Ta négativité est tout à fait inappréciée.''

''Je ne dis que la vérité.''

Tsuna se tendit quand la prise de Reborn se resserra autour de lui. Il remua mais c'était toujours futile. ''Pourquoi aucun de vous n'est Harmonisé ?'' Demanda lentement l'homme.

Personne ne put répondre car un petit grognement résonna de derrière les voitures écrasées. Il y eu quelques bruissements avant que Kusakabe ne se mette difficilement debout, s'appuyant contre le capot du véhicule pour se maintenir. Son costume était déchiré et il y avait quelques coupures sur le visage et la nuque, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Verde à propos de Reborn. ''Peux-tu l'aider ?'' Demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux. ''Verde m'a parlé de toi, de ce que tu peux faire. Tu peux soigner.'' Il tressaillit quand Reborn le regarda. Sans dire que Reborn était la dernière personne avec qui on voulait avoir des problèmes.

''Et si je peux ?'' Dit Reborn. ''Que feras-tu ?''

''Sawada-san… ?'' Grinça Kusakabe, tenant difficilement sur ses pieds.

Les yeux de Tsuna se posèrent sur l'homme blessé mais Reborn changea son champ de vision, couvrant le détective de sa vue. Lal Mirch inspira brusquement. ''Ne fais-''

Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand Reborn le fit tomber soudainement. Des lèvres rugueuses se pressèrent contre les siennes avant qu'une langue maline ne se glisse entre ses lèvres, provoquant cruellement un petit gémissement. Sorti de sa panique, Tsuna serra les épaules de Reborn pour se tenir droit, les rapprochant involontairement. Reborn approfondit le baiser, tirant les cheveux de Tsuna en arrière pour avoir un meilleur angle. Sa langue maline le sonda plus profondément, plus fortement, l'étouffant presque jusqu'à ce que tout souffle quitte le corps de Tsuna. La chaleur qui entourait l'estomac de Tsuna devenait insupportable de secondes en seconde.

Aussitôt que le baiser eut lieu, Fon tira Tsuna, mettant de la distance entre lui et Reborn. Quand l'autre homme se lécha les lèvres, Tsuna rougit, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Haletant, il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de la main et fut mortifié quand un filet de salive mouilla sa peau. ''Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça bon sang ?'' Dit-il.

En fait, la lueur jaune dans les yeux de Reborn devint plus brillante. ''Un baiser.''

Tsuna lui lança un regard noir. ''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?''

''Il vaut mieux que tu restes loin de Tsunayoshi pour le moment.'' Dit Fon. ''C'était vraiment inutile.''

''Très.'' Dit Lal Mirch, attrapant l'épaule de Tsuna. ''De plus je l'ai trouvé la première. C'était à peine sa première fois.'' Elle sourit quand Tsuna retira sa main.

Imperturbable, Reborn contourna la voiture et regarda impassiblement les officiers de police blessés. ''Tout a un prix.'' Dit-il, balayant l'air avec une main jaune brillante. ''Et je suis plus que disposer à te l'apprendre Tsuna.''

La façon dont la voix de Reborn baissait quand il prononça son nom fit frissonner Tsuna par inadvertance. Il regarda le sol, remarquant le sang sur ses chaussures. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un _baiser_. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, après qu'ils…

''Nous devrions commencer à bouger avant que les Berserkers ne reviennent.'' Dit Verde, coupant l'argument à sens unique de Lal Mirch avec Reborn. ''À moins que ça soit ce que tout le monde préfère.''

Un officier maculé de sang, ayant des lunettes fêlées inhala brusquement quand il vit l'horrible carnage. ''M-Matsuda ?'' Dit-il en se précipitant vers un cadavre éviscéré. ''_Matsuda _!''

''Ando.'' Dit Kusakabe d'une voix étranglée ses efforts pour consoler l'homme affligé furent vain quand ça tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les deux autres officiers le regardait avec des yeux vides.

Reborn claqua de la langue. ''Mortels ingrats.'' Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Tsuna détourna le regard quand Hibari le regarda de ses yeux orageux. Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Tant de sang souillait ses mains, épais et collant. Tout était de sa faute. Il était inutile de le nier, de nier des choses qui continuait de le frapper en pleine face comme un tas de briques. Il serra la mâchoire. Levant le menton, Tsuna se dirigea vers Kokuyo Land, conscient des os et des tripes éparpillés au sol, un geste désespéré et pathétique qui ne soulagea pas le poids énorme de ses épaules. Chaque pas l'amenait plus profondément dans l'abîme de son esprit, où il n'y avait que du sang et de la pourriture. Il avait commencé cet horrible désordre, alors il devait être celui qui y mettrait un terme et de faire face aux conséquences.

Une main lui agrippa le bras. ''Où vas-tu ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch.

''À l'intérieur.'' Dit Tsuna, sans la regarder. ''Nous devons'' -il prit une profonde inspiration- ''Nous devons nous débarrasser du Ravageur. Verde a raison. C'est la seule façon de partir.''

''C'est du _suicide_.'' Répéta Viper.

''Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.'' Dit Reborn, faisant se tendre Tsuna quand il s'approcha de lui. ''Mais si c'est ce que tu préfère, Viper, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te laisser derrière.''

''Et quand est-il des autres ?'' Demanda Fon.

Tsuna regarda par dessus son épaule vers les détectives en deuil. Il hésita un moment quand Hibari saisit ses tonfas sanglants, mais réussit à dire. ''Ils ne devraient pas rester ici. Nous devons rester ensemble. Plus tôt nous nous débarrassons du Ravageur, plus tôt nous pourrons partir et …'' Il laissa cette pensée se perdre dans l'air étouffant.

''Tu veux dire tuer.'' Dit Reborn, sortant Tsuna de sa torpeur momentanée.

Tsuna plissa les yeux mais hésita après avoir commis l'erreur de croiser le regard de l'autre homme. La lueur jaune s'était éteinte, ne laissant que des orbes obsidiens sur son passage. ''Tu sais ce que je veux dire.'' Dit-il, sa voix vacilla quand Reborn se pencha.

''Des mots mâchés font rarement passer le message.'' Déclara doucement l'homme dans son oreille. ''Et être doux va te faire tuer.'' Avec un insuportable sourire, Reborn s'éloigna avant que Fon ne s'interpose entre eux. ''Je ne défendrai pas un faible en tant que mon Ciel.''

''Reborn.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Tais-toi.''

Le sang monta à la tête de Tsuna. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elle-même. ''Alors je t'entraînerai avec moi et nous souffrirons tous les _deux_.'' Ces mots haineux étaient horribles, mais la surprise dans les yeux de Reborn était plus satisfaisante. Tsuna se détourna avec Lal Mirch et Fon sur ses talons. ''Et j'ai compris, je _sais_. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui se passe, mais quand ce sera fini, si nous nous en sortons… je le ferai.''

''Faire quoi ?'' Demanda Lal Mirch alors que d'autre pas suivaient les leurs.

''Tu sais ce que je veux dire.'' Dit Tsuna, les dents serrées.

''Alors mourir n'est pas en option ce soir.'' Déclara Fon, scellant ainsi un accord tacite.

Reborn soupira. ''Mourir n'a jamais été une option.''

''Je vais vous vider de votre argent.'' Dit Viper, claquant de la langue. ''De vous _tous_.''

Verde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''_Si_ nous nous en sortons.''

Glissant sa main dans sa poche, Reborn inclina son feroda avec son pistolet. ''Nous le ferons.''

* * *

Ça ne pris pas longtemps pour que les détectives ne les suivent, mais Tsuna sentait une inconfortable pression lui creuser la peau. Il était trop peureux pour se retourner. À un certain moment, Kasumi s'était retrouvé à côté de Kusakabe, lui envoyant des regards méfiants à lui et aux Arcobaleno. Tsuna ne la blâmait pas.

La maison aux miroirs était sombre et dégageait une odeur de poussière dû à l'inactivité. Des fils tendus pendant des plafonds à panneaux, qui avaient de grandes marques de griffures enfoncées sur toute la surface et les sols étaient inégalement fissurés avec des tâches sombres. À l'entrée, un minuscule clown souriait devant une pancarte où l'on pouvait lire 'Entrez et songer à tous les plaisirs !' Tsuna ignora le sang séché qui maculait les bords. Tenant son poignet, Lal Mirch était en tête de peloton tandis que Verde et Reborn l'encadraient. Fon et Viper se tenaient derrière lui, frappant Tsuna par leur formation homogène. Aucun d'eux n'en avait discuté ils se déplaçaient comme une machine bien huilée et avait pris place sans argumenter.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, Lal Mirch s'arrêta, obligeant les autres à s'arrêter avec elle. Tsuna ouvrit sa bouche pour demander ce qu'il y avait quand elle dit. ''Tsuna, donne-moi ton téléphone.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Hein ? Pourquoi ?''

''J'ai un pressentiment, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de lumière.''

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Tsuna le lui tandis avec qu'elle n'allume la lampe de poche. Certains officiers eurent le souffle coupé. Kasumi gémit derrière sa main alors que Tsuna se figeait. Imperturbable, Lal Mirch scruta le verre brisé et les membres en décomposition sur le sol. Tsuna ne pouvait presque pas bouger quand elle s'approcha et dirigea la lumière vers les miroirs vides. ''Je suppose que ça nous fait gagner du temps.'' Dit-elle, en brisant le silence. ''Il y a une porte au fond.''

Un grand bruit résonna derrière eux, faisant sursauter certains d'entre eux. Quand Tsuna se retourna, il vit que la porte s'était refermée.

''Q-C'est quoi ce bordel ?'' Demanda un des détectives.

''Nous devons rester calme, Sasaki.'' Déclara Kusakabe.

Sasaki se renfrogna. ''Rester _calme _? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, Lieutenant. Nous marchons droit vers notre lit de mort et tout ça à cause de _lui_.'' Tsuna sursauta quand l'homme le pointa. ''Nous avons perdu presque tous nos camarades contre ces _monstres _! Pourquoi devrions-nous même prendre la peine de l'aider, hein ?''

L'officier se recula quand Fon lui adressa un mince sourire. ''Vous devenez impoli.'' Dit-il, en se redressant. ''Je vous suggère de vous reprendre pour votre propre sécurité.''

S'hérissant, Hibari resserra sa prise sur ses tonfas et s'avança, ignorant les faibles protestions de Kusakabe. ''Surveille tes paroles, carnivore.''

Fon ne sourcilla pas à ce geste intimidant. Reborn se contenta de souffler. ''Gardes les tiens en laisses et nous n'aurons aucun problème.'' Dit Fon.

Viper levant son bras pour empêcher Hibari de s'approcher plus près. ''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.'' Dit-il en un sifflement. ''Retire-toi avant que je ne vous attache tous deux pour que les Berserkers se régalent.''

''Concours d'énervement mis à part.'' Dit Lal Mirch, ses yeux faisant presque des trous dans Sasaki. ''Ils devraient bientôt se relever maintenant. Nous devons bouger. Viper.''

Tsuna sursauta quand Viper posa une main sur son épaule. Les éclats de verres et les membres s'évaporèrent du sol sous la forme d'une fumée indigo même les cadres des miroirs disparurent, laissant derrière eux un sol propre et un grand espace.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Murmura Ando, ses yeux écarquillés.

''Votre ticket pour sortir d'ici.'' Déclara Lal Mirch, tirant à nouveau Tsuna. ''Reste proche. Nous ne serons pas responsables si vous ne suivez pas le rythme.''

Lançant un regard noir, Hibari recula à contrecœur. Le pas du groupe pris une allure incongrue contre le sol quand la température chuta abruptement. Lal Mirch dirigea immédiatement son gantelet ré-assemblé vers la porte tandis que Reborn attrapait l'autre main de Tsuna et levait son pistolet à la verticale. La police emboîta le pas, mais se détendit quand rien ne se passa.

''Y-Y a-t-il quelque chose ici ?'' Demanda l'autre officier.

''Ne baisse pas ta garde, Kimura.'' Dit Kusakabe, les épaules raides.

Frissonnant, Tsuna regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, ses yeux quittant les murs délabrés pour les plafonds déchirés. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Soudainement, un bruit statique passa dans les interphones avant qu'un joyeux et bas bip ne sonne. ''Bonjour.'' Dit une voix féminine automatisée. ''Et bienvenue dans la Maison des Miroirs de Kokuyo Land. Profitez s'il-vous-plaît de votre séjour et toujours avec un sourire sur votre-''

Tsuna gémit quand Reborn tira sur les haut-parleurs avec une précision terrifiante, le coup de feu résonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Reborn ne baissa pas son arme. ''Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux.'' Dit-il.

Sasaki fronça les sourcils. ''À qui vous parle-''

Un sanglot terrifié vint de l'autre côté de la porte. ''Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît...''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Ayame !'' Il s'arrêta rapidement quand Reborn le retenu. ''Ayame, tu vas bien ?''

''A-Ayame ?'' Demanda Kasumi, les yeux écarquillés.

Ayame hurla soudainement. ''_Aidez-moi _! Ça fait mal ! Tout fait mal ! _S'il-vous-plaît _!''

Puis le silence tomba, le cœur de Tsuna menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Tout était horriblement froid. ''Ayame… ?''

''Oh, mon dieu.'' Dit une voix différente à travers les interphones cassés, déformée par les parasites. ''Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Mr. Beau gosse. Mme Robot voulait seulement dire bonjour.''

Lal Mirch plissa les yeux. ''Arrête de jouer putain. Sors de là et je vais te _montrer_ une salutation.''

La voix haleta mais Tsuna pouvait dire qu'elle souriait ça ne calmait pas ses nerfs. ''Mme Bleu, nous ne pouvons pas avoir ce genre de langage ici. Mes amis n'aiment pas ça. Non, non, non, ils n'aiment pas.''

''Tu as des amis ?'' Demanda Fon.

''Oh, oui j'en ai, Mr Rouge !'' Riant, la voix s'approfondit soudainement. ''Vous aimeriez les rencontrer ? Ils sont vraiment adorables.'' Un petit déclic retentit dans les airs avant que la porte au fond de la pièce ne s'ouvre lentement. La voix redevint joyeuse. ''Attention à la marche !''

Personne ne bougea. Après avoir rediriger la lumière vers la porte, Lal Mirch soupira quand elle ne put rien voir à travers la noirceur. ''Quelles sont nos putains de chances ?'' Murmura-t-elle.

''Nous sommes déjà venus jusqu'ici.'' Dit Verde impassible. ''Cependant, il y a 96% de chances que nous mourrions.''

Viper claque de la langue. ''4 % n'est pas assez pour que je prenne le risque.''

''Au moins ce n'est pas 0.'' Dit Fon.

Reborn inclina légèrement son féroda avec son pistolet. ''C'est assez.''

''Attendez, vous êtes _sérieux _?'' Dit Sasaki. ''Nous ne savons même pas à quoi nous avons à faire !''

''Nous le savons.'' Dit Lal Mirch, faisant se tendre l'officier. ''Restez juste hors de notre chemin et vous vivrez probablement.''

Kimura regarda Kusakabe avec inquiétude. ''Lieutenant...''

Tsuna ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder la police ou Hibari. Les probabilités de Verde n'étaient pas rassurantes du tout. Si ils traversaient cette porte, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passerait- mais ils étaient bloqués ici et la plupart d'entre eux s'épuiseraient sans doute à force de combattre les Berserkers….

''Je ne peux pas promettre que je pourrai vous protéger vous et les détectives, Kusakabe-san.'' Dit Tsuna doucement. ''Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi confiance pour ça une fois de plus. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen.''

Sasaki ouvrit la bouche mais se tue immédiatement quand Lal Mirch le regarda. Hibari fut le premier à bouger, s'éloignant du groupe pour s'approcher de la porte avec des pas inébranlables. ''Peu importe ce qui se passe là-bas.'' Dit-il. ''Je les mordrais à mort.''

Kusakabe écarquilla les yeux. ''Kyo-san, non !''

Hibari n'écouta pas. Il franchit la porte et disparut dans l'obscurité. Lal Mirch leva un sourcil. ''Eh bien, c'est une façon de tester.'' Dit-elle.

Tsuna se renfrogna. ''Ne dis pas ça. Nous ne pouvons le laisser seul.'

''E-Entendez-vous quelque chose ?'' Demanda Kasumi.

''Peu importe !'' Déclara Sasaki. ''Nous devons soutenir le Capitaine !''

Tsuna resta bouche-bée quand les détectives coururent à travers la porte. Kusakabe derrière eux. ''Attendez !''

Un silence tendu s'empara de l'air. Tsuna n'entendait rien d'autre que ses propres respirations. ''Nous-Nous devons y allez.'' Dit-il.

Lal Mirch souffla. ''Bien.'' Elle les conduisit à l'intérieur, entraînant Tsuna et alluma la lumière de son téléphone pour regarder la pièce inconnue lorsque l'appareil ne fit pas long feu et se fissura dans sa main. Ils la fixèrent tous deux un moment. ''Ce n'était pas moi.''

Tsuna grimaça quand elle le jeta sur le côté la télécommande claqua au sol. Ses yeux essayèrent de s'ajuster à la noirceur mais il ne pouvait pas dire où ils étaient ou où ils allaient. Puis, son souffle se bloqua -une étrange mais puissante odeur imprégnait l'air. Ça sentait le fer -_sang_\- et quelque chose d'autre que Tsuna ne pouvait nommer.

Un son résonna au-dessus d'eux avant qu'un projecteur ne s'allume à quelques mètres. Hibari et ses hommes étaient heureusement en vie et pas trop loin. Ils se préparaient au danger mais ne fit que des bruits confus quand une femme se montra sous le feu du projecteur, le dos tourné. Elle avait de long cheveux brun mouillés dans son dos et portait une robe rouge en lambeaux.

''Vous avez pris votre temps.'' Dit la voix de l'interphone, cette fois beaucoup plus claire. ''C'est très impoli de faire attendre vos amis, vous savez. Très impoli.''

''C'est aussi très impoli de ne jamais montrer son visage à ses invités.'' Dit Fon.

Le Ravageur fredonna, sa voix résonnant dans l'espace assombrit. ''Oui, tu as raison. Oh, je savais que tu étais un excellent choix Mr Rouge ! Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter mon nouvel ami spécial. Elle est très excitée de vous rencontrer !''

La femme sur la scène rouge sale, se tourna, tendant tout le monde. Verde agrippa l'épaule de Tsuna et sa main s'enflamma immédiatement avec de l'électricité verte crépitante. Kasumi cria soudainement, choquée avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'horreur frappa Tsuna en pleine poitrine. La femme -Non, le _corps_ avait la tête d'Ashida Megumi, les yeux écarquillés et ternes, un torse pale avec des fils rouillés. La robe révélait ses épaules nues et ses bras grossièrement attachés, avec le devant déchiré, montrant une tige de métal qui retenait le corps. Ça n'avait pas de jambes.

''Qu'est-ce que… ?'' Murmura Sasaki.

Kusakabe chancela sur sa position. ''C-C'est Ashida Megumi.''

La tête d'Erisa flasha dans l'esprit de Tsuna, ses yeux vides regardant dans les siens. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Lal Mirch elle ne s'éloigna pas mais sa prise se resserra sur son poignet. Juste cette fois, Tsuna pouvait laisser passer. Il avait besoin d'une sorte d'ancre pour le maintenir conscient.

''Non !'' Une fille se matérialisa derrière la carcasse sous la forme de traînées enfumées, avec des ombres masquants la plus grande partie de son corps. ''Son nom est Clara ! Compris !''

''Pourquoi ?'' Marmonna Kasumi, en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. ''Pourquoi ça arrive ? Qu'ont-elles fait ? Megumi-chan… Oh mon Dieu… C'est un rêve, seulement un rêve...''

Tsuna et les officiers haletèrent quand la fille, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, flotta près du corps, révélant son visage macabre à la lumière. Ses courts cheveux roux atteignait son menton où ses lèvres se retroussaient en un horrible sourire d'épais fils métalliques les tiraient en arrière, élargissant son sourire et exposa des dents et des gencives sanglantes. Des anneaux rouge encerclaient ses pupilles noires et elle portait une robe en lambeau et démodée qui arrivait aux chevilles et à ses pieds nues. Si c'était possible, le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit. ''Clara n'est pas ma seule amie.'' Elle leva sa pale main en un grand geste. ''Il y en a tellement _plus _!''

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment en forme de dôme avec une scène et la tribune du public -Tsuna dû ravaler la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il y avait d'autres corps sur les bancs, mous et tordus, tous avec des membres incompatibles, des fils érodés et les yeux vides. Tous portaient des vêtements de différentes époques, des robes et des costumes Européens qui semblaient trop grands ou trop petits sur eux. Certains étaient des enfants vêtus de robes assorties suspendues à leurs poitrines asymétriques. Kimura vomit sur le côté.

Le Ravageur plissa des yeux. ''Si _vulgaire_. Ne souille pas ma _maison _!'' Elle tendit la main avant qu'une rapide série de tintements n'arrive d'au dessus d'eux. Des chaînes firent leur apparitions du plafond, visant les détectives figés.

"Kimura!" Dit Kusakabe.

Lal Mirch relâcha le fil de son gantelet et attira Kimura. Les chaînes frappèrent l'endroit ou il se trouvait, créant des fissures dans le sol. Le Ravageur siffla et les anneaux rouge dans ses yeux brillèrent. ''Pourquoi as-tu aidé l'imbécile ?''

''Tu n'es pas en position pour nous poser des questions.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en démêlant le fil de la taille de Kimura et le poussa sur le côté.

Le Ravageur se raidit avant de revenir à sa façade joyeuse. ''Oh mais tu as _raison_. Je m'excuse pour ça. Ou sont mes manières ?'' Elle flotta plus haut dans les airs et fit une révérence, les déconcertant. ''Mon nom est M.M et c'est mon humble demeure, où tous mes amis peuvent vivre avec moi. C'est charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Et je cherche toujours à en faire _plus_.'' Elle tourna élégamment. ''Oh, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, Mme Bleu, tu étais un spécimen assez exotique et je _savais_ que je devais t'avoir. Mais ensuite Mr Rouge est arrivé et ensuite Mr Vert -je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi belle personne de toute ma vie !'' Elle ricana soudainement faisant sursauter Tsuna quand son regard se posa sur lui. ''Comment avez-vous pu être infectés et vous rassembler autour de cette chose révoltante me dépasse.''

Reborn leva son arme. ''Tu as assez parlé.'' Il appuya sur la gâchette, projetant plusieurs traînées de lumières aveuglantes. Tsuna ferma les yeux dû à leur intensité, dirigeant son visage vers le bas. De fortes détonations éclatèrent dans les airs et secoua même le sol sous ses pieds.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne lève lentement les yeux. Reborn claqua sa langue quand un rire aiguë brisa le silence. Tsuna resta bouche-bée alors que des tas de cendres s'éloignaient de M.M comme des flocons. Certains cadavres dans les gradins avaient disparu. ''Ce n'était pas très gentil, Mr Beau gosse.'' Dit-elle, en montrant encore plus ses dents. ''Pas gentil _du tout_.''

Soudainement, Kasumi cria quand une chaîne la souleva du sol et l'enchaîna au mur, les bras au-dessus de la tête et ses jambes écartées. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Ogawa-san !''

M.M ria. ''Tes jambes sont parfaites pour Clara !''

Une autre horde d'entraves entoura Hibari et les inspecteurs ils crièrent de panique et luttèrent contre leurs liens, mais ils furent plaqués contre le mur en un bruit sourd, les empêchant de bouger. Une barrière verte se forma rapidement autour de Tsuna et des autres, et Verde grinça des dents alors que des chaînes s'écrasaient continuellement contre son bouclier crépitant. ''Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour les retenir.''

''Ça aurait été une histoire différente si vous étiez _Harmonisés_.'' Déclara Reborn, faisant tressaillir Tsuna de son regard perçant.

''Nous n'aurions pas dû nous impliquer en premier lieu.'' Siffla Viper. ''C'était une erreur.''

''Moins de saloperie, plus de réflexion.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Fon, peux-tu t'approcher suffisamment pour la restreindre ?''

Pour une fois, Fon ne souriait pas. ''Sa vitesse surpasse facilement la mienne, même avec l'aide de Tsunayoshi. Elle a été capable de se protéger avant que l'attaque de Reborn ne la touche.''

M.M ria. ''Vous avez un problème ? Oh, mes pauvres chéris, attachés à ce misérable bon à rien, et pour quoi ? Je promets que je peux vous donnez beaucoup plus que lui. Vous pourrez rejoindre ma belle collection et même choisir vos sièges ! C'est l'invitation la plus importante que quelqu'un puisse recevoir !''

Lal Mirch la regarda fixement. ''Désolé, mais la seule invitation que je vais recevoir est de me mettre dans le lit de cet idiot.''

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse réprimander Lal Mirch pour ce commentaire inutile, M.M commença à rougeoyer alors que ses ongles s'allongeaient en griffes noires tranchantes. ''Horrible, _invités_ misérables !''

Tout le monde grinça quand elle relâcha un cri qui secoua le bâtiment. Lal Mirch et même Reborn lâchèrent momentanément Tsuna pour se couvrir les oreilles. Verde parvint à maintenir la barrière, sa main écrasant presque l'épaule de Tsuna. Des débris s'émiettèrent du plafond, s'écrasant sur le bouclier, quand M.M laissa sortir un autre hurlement.

"Verde!" Dit Lal Mirch.

C'était trop tard. La barrière explosa, éjectant tout le monde. Dans un cri, Tsuna tomba au sol. Des décombres lui écorchèrent la peau et une douleur aiguë lui traversa le dos quand il atterrit. Il grogna, son corps pulsait d'agonie une secousse résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il battait des yeux, à peine capable de distinguer le plafond flou, mais se força à bouger alors que la poussière retombait. Se débattant pour se relever, il siffla quand une douleur lancinante lui traversa la tête. Après avoir touché son visage douloureux, il retira sa main pour voir du sang.

Tsuna grimaça quand il entendit de silencieux grognements autour de lui et tomba sur ses mains et genoux. Il haletait. Non, non, non, non, non, non. ''L-Lal Mirch… ?''

Lal Mirch ne bougeait pas, saignant de la tête tout en étant couché sur le côté. Fon grognait alors qu'il essayait de se relever sur ses coudes. Les lèvres pincées, Verde couvrait une entaille sanglante sur le côté alors que Viper appuyait sa tête contre ses mains se balançant un peu. Sifflant entre ses dents, Reborn, qui avait réussit à s'asseoir, crachait du sang sur le côté près de son féroda. Ses yeux semblaient incroyablement plus sombres quand il rencontra le regard de Tsuna, mais le brun comprit le message.

Il se leva brusquement et tituba vers Reborn, tendant la main pour saisir la main tendue de l'homme quand M.M se matérialisa soudainement entre eux, faisant s'arrêter Tsuna. Grondant, elle leva sa main griffue. ''Tu as besoin d'une leçon sur le fait de toucher des choses qui ne sont pas à _toi_.''

Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il traversa soudainement la pièce, puis cria quand il s'écrasa contre le mur. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait mal et ses os tremblaient sous l'impact c'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas brisés. Il toussa du sang et glissa au sol mais une main froide le tint soudainement à la gorge. Il se débattit contre la poigne serrée de M.M, ses mains se posant inutilement sur ses bras.

Les yeux du Ravageur saignaient en rouge. ''Ils n'ont jamais été tiens pour commencer.'' Derrière elle, des chaînes volaient au dessus et elles s'enroulèrent autours des Arcobaleno blessés, les traînant et les enchaînant au mur. La vision de Tsuna était brouillée. Ses poumons -il ne pouvait pas _respirer_. Tous les nerfs de son corps hurlaient mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper. ''Pourquoi se regroupent-t-ils autour d'un imbécile inutile comme _toi _?''

En un battement de cils, M.M le jeta sur la scène. Elle ria quand il eut une profonde inspiration et serra sa gorge brûlante. Toussant, Tsuna essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle tout son corps tremblait et tout autour de lui était flou. Quelqu'un avait dit son nom mais il ne pouvait pas dire qui. Respire -il devait respirer. Il grogna quand des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et le mirent à genoux. Ses bras étaient écartés dans les airs et il enregistrait à peine ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de pointue lui transperce l'épaule.

Un cri hagard se déchira de ses lèvres ensanglantées alors que M.M gloussait hystériquement au-dessus de lui. ''Regarde-toi, frétillant comme le ver pathétique que tu es. _Dégoûtant_.'' Elle traîna lentement sa griffe vers sa poitrine, faisant encore plus hurler Tsuna. Ses muscles se déchiraient facilement sous ses griffes et une agonie viscérale se répandit sur son corps tremblant comme un feu brûlant. Du sang rouge vif et chaud se répandait sur le sol. Tout _brûlait_. ''Il n'y a rien chez toi qui soit attrayant.'' Tremblant, Tsuna gémit quand M.M retira ses griffes de sa poitrine et lui enfonça légèrement dans l'estomac. ''A quoi sers-tu ? Tu es juste un sac de viande et d'os sans valeur.''

L'esprit brumeux, Tsuna cligna fortement des yeux pour stabiliser sa vision, mais ne vit que des larmes couler dans sa flaque de sang. Il voulait s'échapper, s'évanouir, n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir la douleur qui traversait son corps dans des vagues impitoyables. Il voulait presque mourir.

M.M attrapa son menton et le releva brusquement, le forçant à la regarder. ''Bien que je suppose que ta présence révoltante les rends encore plus beau.'' Tsuna siffla quand ses longs ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, faisant couler du sang. ''Vermine disgracieuse.''

''Ne le touche pas.'' Dit une voix faible.

Haletant, Tsuna se figea quand il vit Verde regarder M.M avec des yeux énervés et froids. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme perdre son visage indifférent auparavant et le regard de Verde était véritablement terrifiant. M.M eu des idées différentes. Elle fit traîner ses griffes sur le cou de Tsuna, son regard était immobile sous le regard froid de Verde. ''Oh, Mr Vert, ça va aller.'' Dit-elle gentiment. ''Je vous aide juste pour que vous n'aillez pas à vous salir les mains en vous occupant du déchet. Sois patient s'il-te-plaît. Je serai avec vous bientôt.''

Verde plissa les yeux, qui brillèrent dangereusement sous la lumière. ''Tu n'es pas sourde à ce que j'ai pu voir. ''Ne le _touche_ pas.''

Les sourcils de M.M se contractèrent et Tsuna siffla quand sa prise se resserra autour de son menton. Des gouttelettes de sang coulait de ses joues. ''_Excuse-_moi ? De quel droit as-tu à me dire quoi faire ? C'est _ma_ maison, _mes_ règles. Pourquoi _personne_ n'apprécie ce qu-''

''Je ne me répéterait pas une troisième fois.''

M.M gronda. Les fils dans ses joues craquèrent, menaçant de se briser. ''Pourquoi es-tu si _difficile _? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ce que je fais pour vous ? Pour vous _tous _? Ça _suffit_ maintenant. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, Mr Vert. Je ne voulais pas poser une main sur vous mais ta langue sera la seule exception.''

''N-Non !'' S'exclama Tsuna, se débattant dans la prise de M.M. ''Ne le blesse pas, s'il-te-plaît !''

M.M inclina la tête. ''Hah ? Qui as-dit que tu pouvais parler ? Tu parleras quand on te parlera, petit ver !''

Le cri de Tsuna se mit à gargouiller quand M.M lui trancha le cou. De distantes voix bourdonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Du sang coulait de sa gorge, chaud et lourd. Une terreur se répandit dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Respirer, il avait besoin de _respirer_. Le sol s'estompait sous lui. Pourquoi ses poumons ne fonctionnaient-ils pas ? Il s'étouffait, avalant involontairement plus de sang. Trop, il y en avant trop. Ses yeux lui brûlait. C'était fini pour lui ? Il ne… Il ne voulait pas _mourir_. Et pour les autres ? Kusakabe ? Hibari ? Les officiers ? Les Arcobaleno ? Il n'y avait personne pour les sauver, _il_ ne pouvait rien faire.

_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…_

Les ténèbres imprégnèrent sa vision et Tsuna ne put que se rendre.

* * *

Quand les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent, il s'effondra sous l'effet de la lumière et se recroquevilla pour se couvrir le visage. Il se figea. Attendez…

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui étaient propres et non recouvertes d'égratignures et tapota sa poitrine parfaitement normale. Rien ne lui faisait mal. Que se passait-il… ? Où était il ? Était-il… au Paradis ? Inspirant brusquement, Tsuna observa l'environnement étrange devant ses yeux écarquillés. De grands piliers blanc et des arches blanches arboraient des motifs dorés représentant différentes Flammes embellissant l'espace vide et le sol avait des motifs en mosaïque étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier mais c'était tout de même étrangement beau. La pièce ressemblait à une sorte de chambre, une ancienne. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Il était déjà venu ici, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quand ni de comment. Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende de doux murmures derrière lui.

Il se retourna et haleta quand il vit trois figures en manteau gris assis sur des trônes. Devant eux, se tenait lui en tant qu'enfant, petit et tremblant sur ses genoux. Tsuna cligna fortement des yeux. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Que se passait-il ?

''Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dit la silhouette du milieu, de sa douce voix. ''Tu es un vaste Ciel pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. C'est vraiment dommage mais nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.''

Tsuna tressaillit. Quoi… ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? Il regarda plus attentivement son lui enfant, essayant de deviner son âge. Trois… ? Non, quatre ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ?

L'homme de droite, une plus petite silhouette soupira, une femme. ''Kawahira, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un enfant.''

Kawahira… ? Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

''Il ne s'en souviendra pas de toute façon.''

La troisième figure se contenta de rire sous cape. ''Nous sommes arrivés à notre verdict, non ? Peut-être que nous devrions continuer avant que le garçon ne pleure et demande sa mère.''

Tsuna se raidit quand ils levèrent leurs mains. Son lui enfant gémit. ''C'est dangereux pour toi de rester dans le monde telle que tu es.'' Dit Kawahira. ''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vivras comme l'avait ordonné la Trinisette.''

''Tu peux t'épanouir,'' Dit doucement la femme. ''de plus d'une façon, car ton potentiel est illimité.''

Une lumière blanche illumina les trois personnes alors qu'ils chantaient dans une langue étrangère et gutturale. Soudainement une voix -Kawahira- parla derrière Tsuna. ''Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.''

Quand Tsuna se retourna, il fut accueilli par une chambre plus sombre. Les gravures de Flammes étaient fissurées et s'effaçaient et il n'y avait que deux êtres en manteaux devant lui. Sa respiration se bloqua. ''Qui êtes-vous ? Que-Que m'avez-vous fait ?''

''Le temps n'est pas gentil, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit la femme. ''Tu es sur le point de mourir et ce n'est pas quelque chose que la Trinisette permettra.''

Kawahira leva la main, émettant une lueur blanche. Le femme refléta son geste. ''Maintenant, nous allons voir quel genre de Ciel tu seras.'' Dit l'homme.

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse s'enfuir, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui sembla _s'ouvrir_. Il haleta quand un flot de lumière orange enveloppa sa vision son corps était léger, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et une puissance étrangère jaillissait de ses veines. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, palpitant avec l'énergie qui parcourait son corps.

''Sauve-les avec ta Dernière Volonté, Arcobaleno du Ciel.'' Dirent les deux silhouettes.

Tsuna laissa les Flammes l'étreindre complètement. Il ne cria pas. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il était libéré.

* * *

Ses blessures s'étaient déjà refermées au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Tsuna ne ressentait ni le froid ni la douleur, seulement un sentiment de calme accablant qui consumait chaque centimètres et chaque nerfs de son corps. Tout semblait plus clair et même ses sens semblaient s'être aiguisés pendant son court évanouissement. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de Verde et sentait la détresse turbulente de Fon bouillonné en lui sous une rage à peine réprimée. Lal Mirch et les détectives étaient toujours inconscients et Viper était mortellement silencieux. Il respirait à peine mais était encore en vie.

''Voilà, Mr Beau Gosse.'' Dit M.M, flottant dans les airs. Elle ria. ''Eh bien, tu as l'air encore plus complet avec ce chapeau sur ta tête. Ça te va parfaitement !''

Avant que Reborn ne puisse répondre et avant même que M.M puisse réagir, Tsuna libéra ses bras de ses chaînes, les cassant et réapparu derrière la fille en un clin d'oeil. Il l'a repoussa d'un revers du poing, l'envoyant voler dans le mur dans un grand bruit. De violentes secousses, secoua le bâtiment et des gravats tombèrent librement au sol. Une rafale de vent brossa légèrement les cheveux de Tsuna après l'impact. Son visage resta composé quand il rencontra les yeux abasourdis de Reborn.

Hurlant de rage, M.M se leva des débris, son corps rougeoyant. ''_Sale déchet _! Je vais te tuer, te tuer, _te tuer _!''

Tsuna l'observa sans passion quand des Berserkers hargneux émergèrent de l'ombre, grinçant des dents. Certains rampaient sur les murs, en enfonçant leurs griffes pour se faire. Rapidement Tsuna disparut, se matérialisant devant M.M en quelques secondes, et la frappa à l'estomac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle laissait échapper un halètement étouffé, mais Tsuna ne la laissa pas se reprendre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui mit un coup de genou dans l'estomac, puis la saisit par les cheveux et la jeta. M.M cria quand elle s'écrasa au sol, créant une longue traînée dans le ciment. Elle s'arrêta dans les cadavres sur la scène et lança un regard noir à Tsuna.

''_Tu_-'' Elle hésita quand Tsuna devint flou au-dessus d'elle. Les battements de son cœur était constant quand il agrippa M.M par le cou et la souleva dans les airs avec aisance. ''Comment peux-tu être en vie ? Je t'ai _tué _!''

M.M siffla quand Tsuna resserra son emprise. ''Je ne suis pas celui qui va mourir.'' Sa voix était douce, sans intonations. Grognant, M.M attaqua en tranchant sa poitrine avec ses griffes. Tsuna baissa les yeux vers la plaie qui était déjà en train de guérir. Il ne sentait rien. ''C'était très impoli.''

Avant que M.M ne puisse frapper à nouveau, Tsuna arrêta son bras et lui arracha à partir de l'épaule comme si c'était du papier. Elle cria alors que du sang noir jaillissait de partout. La lâchant, Tsuna fixa d'un air absent M.M repliée dans un amas et agrippait son épaule sanglante. Ses yeux clignaient et l'aura rouge autour d'elle s'intensifia grandement. ''Je vais te _tuer _!'' S'exclama-t-elle, laissant échapper un hurlement strident.

Le bâtiment trembla vicieusement mais Tsuna resta sur ses pieds. Rugissants, les Berserkers se dirigèrent vers lui par hordes comme des raz de marée d'encre. M.M vola dans les airs avec un sourire maniaque qui menaçait de casser les fils de ses joues. ''Tu ne sera jamais beau même dans cet état, _déchet _!''

Des flammes orange jaillirent soudainement du corps de Tsuna alors que les Berserkers descendait vers lui. Ils crièrent, se brûlant instantanément au contact. Les cadavres dans les gradins se jetèrent alors d'eux, même sur Tsuna. Ses Flammes augmentèrent grandement, les incinérant en cendres. M.M resta bouche bée. ''Q-Qui _es-_tu ?''

Elle tressaillit quand il sauta vers elle, le corps encore en feu. Son cri de douleur fut immédiatement étouffé par sa main alors qu'il agrippait son visage. Ses Flammes oranges se propagèrent sur son corps, chantant sur sa peau. ''Leur Ciel.''

Tsuna la fit tomber au sol. Une petite explosion de fumée et de débris secoua à nouveau le bâtiment. Le sol s'écroula, craquant sous le corps en feu de M.M. Elle s'étouffa et se débattit sous lui mais Tsuna ne bougea pas. Il frappa à nouveau sa tête contre le sol. ''Personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de blesser les éléments d'un Ciel ?'' Il agrippa son autre bras et l'arracha à l'épaule, la faisant crier. Il ne cligna pas des yeux quand son sang se projeta sur son visage. ''Tu ne traite pas très bien tes invités. Quelle horrible hôte tu es.''

M.M le foudroya du regard à travers la fente de ses doigts sa peau fondait sous sa main et Tsuna pouvait voir le creux noir de ses pommettes. ''Tu vas _payer_ pour ça, pathétique ver ! Je vais te démolir membres par membres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à par ta chair dégoûtante ! Je l'a donnerai à-''

Elle se figea quand un sourire fantôme honora les lèvres de Tsuna. ''Un langage si grossier.'' Il atteignit l'intérieur de sa bouche et attrapa sa langue, la faisant gémir. ''Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' M.M cria quand Tsuna l'arracha mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui caressa les joues avec les deux mains, il caressa la peau fondu avant d'enfoncer ses pouces dans ses yeux et les retira, lui soutirant un autre cri étranglé. ''Là. Maintenant tu es belle.''

Il se leva et laissa M.M brûler. Elle se tortillait inutilement avec du sang coulant de sa bouche béante et de sa peau ruisselant sur ses os noirs. Ses cris étouffés résonnèrent dans les airs avant de s'éteindre en petits gargouillis, puis plus rien. Ses marques de brûlées parmi les cendres était le seul signe qu'elle avait existé. Du sang noir coulait des doigts de Tsuna mais il ne bougea pas pour les nettoyer. Son calme élevé était _tonifiant_ et quand il sentit ses Flammes reculer lentement dans son corps, il fit glisser son bras en l'air.

Les chaînes qui tenaient les autres captifs se brisèrent instantanément. Avec un peu d'effort, Tsuna ordonna silencieusement au vent d'amortir leur descente au sol. Ses Flammes s'estompèrent rapidement et le monde se pencha alors que ses jambes lâchaient. Quelqu'un l'attrapa dans leur bras, cependant ses yeux étaient déjà fermés avant qu'il ne puisse voir qui c'était. Mais tout de même, il put sentir quelque chose de chaud s'infiltrer en lui et s'agripper faiblement à ses Flammes, comme une plume frôlant sa peau.

La dernière chose qu'il vu fut un flash de jaune avant que l'obscurité ne l'enlace à nouveau.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune marque de temps dans les champs mourants, ni le ciel gris-cendré au-dessus. L'herbe et les fleurs s'étaient fanées dans la terre battue, laissant seulement que quelques parcelles éparses. Aucun vent ne soufflait et l'odeur du métal, de la fumée et d'herbes étranges dans l'air. La peau et les vêtements de Tsuna étaient couverts de sang, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'assied simplement au sommet de la coline et ne fixa rien. Il n'attendait qu'une chose.

De doux pas marchaient derrière lui, bien qu'il ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était. Il le savait déjà. Un petit rire amer rompit le silence. ''Alors tu es vivant.''

Tsuna ferma brièvement les yeux, respirant la nouvelle odeur de sang frais qui coulait. Ce n'était pas le sien. ''Je le suis.''

''Comment te sens-tu ?''

''…libéré.''

Inélégamment, Luce se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Elle bougea lentement comme si elle avait mal et quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent pour dissimuler son visage. ''Mais il y a des parties de toi qui ne se sentent pas entières, hm ? À quoi sert un Ciel si il est vide ?''

Tsuna tendit lentement la main pour saisir sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier, les battements de son cœur battaient régulièrement contre sa paume. ''Tu peux les reprendre.'' Les mots étaient faibles mais il les dit tout de même, gardant le dernier moment de ses illusions aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Sa prise glissa. ''Dis-moi où tu es. Tu le peux toujours.''

''Ce n'est pas la peine.'' Dit faiblement Luce. ''La Trinisette a déjà reconnu ma mort et _t'a_ accepter comme le Ciel des Arcobaleno. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que le destin m'a déjà dit.''

''Tu savais.'' La main de Tsuna se resserra autour de sa chemise déchirée. ''Tu savais que tout ça allait arriver.''

Les lèvres de Luce se contractèrent en un sourire. ''Pas tout. J'ai simplement choisi les mauvaises pièces à assembler.''

''Es-tu vraiment morte ?''

''Je suis ici, non ?''

Ça ne répondait pas à la question de Tsuna, mais avec Luce qui était déjà résignée à son mauvais destin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Plus ses réponses étaient cryptiques, plus il devenait frustré. Il n'était pas là pour des énigmes il avait besoin de réponses. ''Alors peu importe où tu es, j'espère que tu es libre.''

Luce eut un dur rire. ''Libre ? Je ne serai pas libérée de cette prison et même si je l'étais, je n'aurai nulle part où aller.'' Un froid s'installa dans l'air. ''Sais-tu ce que ça fait de perdre lentement tes liens ? Ton cœur devient plus lourd et ton esprit ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à tes éléments. Quand vont-ils arriver ? A quelle distance sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils te cherchent ?'' Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. ''M'aiment-ils encore ?''

''Ils t'ont cherchés pendant 10 ans. Ça devrait signifier quelque chose.''

''Ça ne veut _rien_ dire.'' Tsuna se tourna finalement vers la femme mais les mots qu'il voulu dire se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il manquait à Luce son bras droit et sa robe était trempée de sang. Lentement, elle inclina la tête, révélant des bleus sombres sur son cou et son seul œil fixait Tsuna avec mépris. ''Tu te sens libéré maintenant, mais bientôt tu te sentira vide comme je me sens maintenant, vide et incomplète. La flamme de ta vie va de nouveau s'éteindre, de façon _permanente_, et il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire. La Trinisette t'a peut-être arraché des mains de la mort mais à quoi ça servira quand tu ne peux que porter les blessures sur ton dos ? »

Sa patience s'amenuisant, Tsuna desserra sa prise sur sa poitrine. ''Je ne serai pas incomplet.''

Son sang devint froid quand les lèvres de Luce devinrent un sourire en coin. ''Tu l'es déjà. Ils sont prêts pour toi mais tu n'es pas prêt pour eux.''

"Je le suis."

"L'es-tu?"

Tsuna fit un sourire moqueur en montrant ses dents. ''Oui, parce qu'ils sont _miens_.''

Le sol s'effondra soudainement, le faisant tomber. L'œil méprisant de Luce ne fut pas la dernière chose qu'il vit mais la flamme orange vacillante qui s'enflamma dans les ténèbres grandissante. Tsuna tendit la main, sans peur et retint la seule pièce qui le faisait se sentir bien, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant.

Il ne cessa jamais de tomber.

* * *

Quand Tsuna revint finalement à lui, un petit grognement lui échappa avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Avant que sa vision ne se corrige, il cligna des yeux et regarda le plafond inconnu. La seule lumière dans la vaste pièce étrangère était la lumière du soleil qui jaillissait des grandes fenêtres couvertes de longs rideaux blancs.

Malgré sa gorge sèche et ses membres lourds, Tsuna ne bougea pas avant un long moment. À l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre le battement des ailes des oiseaux, alors qu'ils s'envolaient au loin et les voitures qui conduisaient à plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Seuls ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, se posant lentement sur la porte fermée qui était trop finement conçue pour faire partie de son petit appartement, la salle de bain privée, et l'IV qui se tenait près de son trop grand lit. Il suivit la tubulure vers sa main. C'était propre. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une grande chemise blanche et un short noir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ou de saletés sur sa peau.

Soupirant, Tsuna se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. Il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Pas de douleur, pas de panique, pas de peur -c'était comme si quelqu'un l'écorchait de l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle court quand les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait _fait_, inonda son esprit. Sa prise se resserra sur les draps et un frisson lui traversa le corps. Il avait des choses, il avait _tué_ M.M cependant ce n'était pas le plus alarmant. Il avait apprécié. Il avait pris plaisir à lui déchirer les membres, à la jeter comme une poupée de chiffon et à la frapper au sol. Le feu orange qui l'avait réduit en cendres ne fut que grisante.

Il voulait vomir, pour se purger de ces horribles souvenirs, pour oublier le calme, l'adrénaline palpitante qui avait submergé ses sens -mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne rien faire. Maintenant la plus grande part de lui, le fragment refoulé qui avait été libéré par ces gens étranges, le poussait doucement vers l'inévitable. Il était maintenant l'Arcobaleno du Ciel et à moins qu'il veuille mourir, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Non, pensa-t-il, son destin avait été scellé quand il avait essayé d'aidé Lal Mirch le jour de leur première rencontre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes, avant que Tsuna ne s'assied enfin et ne sorte du lit. Il saisit le pied à perfusion mobile, roulant près de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas encore complet, pensa-t-il vaguement. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie de lui et ça le frustrait plus que ça ne le terrifiait. Aucun des sentiments n'était le bienvenu. Après s'être lavé le visage avec de l'eau froide, Tsuna se cala contre le comptoir en marbre et regarda le miroir. Il ne semblait pas différent à part sa peau pâle et ses yeux étaient toujours d'un brun clair.

Le sol était frais sous ses pieds nus et avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tsuna cligna des yeux quand Verde entra. L'homme portait un pantalon et une chemise au lieu d'un costume noir. Une traînée verte ressemblant à un fil flottait légèrement vers sa poitrine. Silencieusement, il scanna le corps de Tsuna avec des yeux inexpressifs. ''Comment te sens-tu ?''

Tsuna recula. ''J'ai… soif.'' Sa voix était enrouée et ça faisait mal de parler.

Il ne protesta pas quand Verde l'incita sans un mot à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le matelas rebondit légèrement sous lui tandis que l'autre homme prenait un verre du cabinet de toilette et le remplit d'eau. Tsuna l'accepta avec des remerciement murmurés, il le but d'un coup, alors que Verde se lavait soigneusement les mains dans l'évier et enfila des gants bleus. Il plaça des paquets de gazes stériles sur la table de chevet avant de prendre le bras de Tsuna. Sa prise était ferme mais gentille alors qu'il inspectait le cathéter. ''C'est bien que ça n'est pas gonflé ou fait un bleu.'' Dit-il.

Tsuna regarda silencieusement Verde retirer délicatement l'intraveineuse avec des mains stables et fit pression avec la gaze jusqu'à ce que ça arrête de saigner. ''Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ?''

''Trois jours.'' Verde jeta la gaze souillée dans une petite poubelle et en mit une autre sur le bras de Tsuna. ''Tu n'as pas de blessures externes mais tous tes organes se sont arrêtés après que tu te sois évanouit. Si Reborn n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort.'' Il sembla réfléchir un instant. ''La police aussi. Ils sont actuellement à l'hôpital, sauf pour ceux qui sont décédés.''

Tsuna se tendit. ''Oh.'' Il baissa les yeux vers les chaussons vert de Verde. ''Comment vas-tu, Verde ?''

''Je vais bien.'' Enlevant ses gants, Verde les jeta dans la poubelle. ''Reborn a réussit à tous nous soigner pendant que tu étais inconscient. Nous allons relativement bien.'' Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. ''Sens-tu quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? Des douleurs ?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non. Je me sens un peu plus léger, si cela a du sens. Tout semble plus clair.''

Verde acquiesça. ''Il fallait s'y attendre vu que tu as réveillé tes Flammes cette nuit-là. Tes sens seront un peu plus profond que la normale. Je te conseille de ne pas trop utiliser tes Flammes jusqu'à ce que ton corps soit complètement ajusté. Il a été sévèrement sous pression quand elles ont été dé-scellées.'' Quelque chose de sombre apparut dans les yeux de Verde avant que Tsuna ne puisse le comprendre. ''Si à un moment donné tu ne te sens pas bien, fais-le moi savoir. J'ai le plus de connaissances adéquates sur la médecine humaine.''

Fléchissant ses mains, Tsuna se leva. ''Merci. Et… merci pour…'' Il n'était pas sûr de comment le formuler, mais Verde sembla comprendre le message.

''Pas besoin de me remercier. Je n'ai rien fais. Tu t'es sauvé toi-même.''

''Tu as essayé.'' Dit Tsuna, le suivant vers la porte. ''Et je l'ai empêchée de te faire du mal.''

Verde tourna la poignée. ''Tu accorde très peu de valeur à ta vie, Tsunayoshi. Je te suggère de ré-évaluer ta position.'' Il se mis de côté pour laisser sortir Tsuna en premier. ''Je suis sûr que maintenant tu comprends ce que tu veux dire pour nous.''

Tsuna grimaça malgré ses joues rougissantes. ''Ouais.''

Ils traversèrent des couloirs bien éclairés à pas doux. Les murs blancs et le bois avaient une odeur de neuf jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne perçoive un odeur persistante de plats à emporter et de thé venant d'en bas. Il y avait d'autres pièces à cet étage mais il les ignora pour plutôt descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Ce n'était pas son appartement. Ce n'était même pas un hôpital.

''Où sommes-nous ?'' Demanda Tsuna, luttant pour suivre les pas plus longs de Verde.

L'homme ralentit après un moment. ''Notre maison. Viper l'a achetée afin que tu ne sois pas soumis à un examen minutieux à l'hôpital. Aussi, ton appartement était trop petit pour nous.''

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse exprimer ses pensées incrédules, des voix filtrèrent de la salle à manger, qui était située à côté d'un salon bien meublé. Tsuna ne cacha sa présence quand il entra par la cuisine cependant, il s'arrêta un instant pour cligner des yeux devant la cuisinière propre et le grand évier.

Soudainement, les voix s'atténuèrent et Tsuna se prépara avant de rencontrer le regard des autres Arcobaleno de la longue et presque luxueuse table il y avait cinq chaises vides. C'était difficile de lire leurs visages, mais étrangement, il pouvait sentir un mélange vertigineux de soulagement, de contrariété et de colère sourde à différents paliers en eux. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit les différentes traînée que chacun d'eux avaient.

Fon fut le premier à parler, ses lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, si ce n'est un peu hagard et il portait ses habituels vêtements rouges. ''Tsunayoshi, c'est bon de voir que tu es réveillé. Te sens-tu bien ?''

Tsuna s'assied entre Verde et Fon et garda les yeux rivés sur la table, admirant momentanément les motifs aléatoires et clairsemés sous le verre. ''Je vais bien.''

''Tu as failli mourir, Tsuna.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Je ne pense pas que tu puisse aller bien à 100 %.''

''Personne ne peut aller bien à 100 %.'' Dit Verde, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pour une fois, il n'écrivait rien dans son carnet. ''Tout comme la perfection qui est impossible à atteindre pour tout être, homme ou dieu.''

Lal Mirch renifla. ''Vraiment ? Tu commences ça maintenant ?''

''J'ajoutais simplement mes propres commentaires.''

''Personne n'a demander, d'accord ?''

Tsuna leva alors les yeux, les faisant presque immédiatement taire. Son cœur restait calme lorsqu'il dit. ''Je l'ai fait.''

Fon inclina la tête. ''Fais quoi, Tsunayoshi ?''

''Je suis mort.'' Tsuna ne cligna pas quand un frisson terrifiant craqua dans l'air. ''M.M m'a tué. Tu l'as vu.'' Il regarda en direction de Reborn, qui ne détourna pas le regard.

Lal Mirch claqua son poing sur la table, ses yeux plissés. ''Je l'aurais tué, putain, de mes propres mains si je le pouvais.''

Le sourire de Fon disparu. ''Tout comme moi.''

''Hey, Viper, peux-tu faire une sorte de fau-''

''Tu connais mon prix habituel.'' Dit Viper, ignorant les protestation de Lal Mirch.

Tsuna se frotta le visage, espérant apaiser un mal de tête à venir, quand Reborn parla finalement. ''Qu'as-tu vu ?''

Un bref moment de silence tomba dans la pièce. Tsuna prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration alors qu'il fermait les yeux. ''J'ai vu des gens. Je les avait déjà rencontré avant, quand j'étais jeune mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Ils ont mentionné la… Trinisette et quelque chose que je ne connais pas.''

''Qu'ont-ils dit ?''

''Reborn, ne le pousse pas.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

''Je pose juste une question et je veux une réponse plus suffisante que 'je ne sais pas'.''

''Il vient tout juste de se réveiller d'un putain de coma !''

''Il est probablement toujours sous le choc.'' Déclara Verde. ''Il lui faudra du temps pour régler ses événements traumatiques, alors il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille et le laisser récupérer.''

''Nous avons déjà _perdu_ assez de temps.'' Intervint Viper. '' Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous l'avons trouvé et plus de 10 ans depuis que Luce est partie. Je ne sais pas pour vous bande d'idiots, mais je ne suis pas enclin à _mourir_.''

Fureur n'était pas ce qui bouillonnait sous le peau de Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas le sentir, même si il était lui-même en colère, mais ça ne semblait pas bien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les émotions des autres aussi viscéralement avant.

''C'est un sentiment partagé en chacun de nous, Viper.'' Dit Fon. ''Cependant, nous avons traversé une épreuve qui nécessite une attention de notre part.''

''Vous pourriez regarder dans l'autre sens. Il n'était pas _nécessaire_ de s'impliquer dans leurs affaires.''

''Hey, as-tu oublié le fait qu'un Berserker à presque _tué_ Tsuna avant ?'' Déclara Lal Mirch. ''Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort et nous serions morts aussi.''

Viper claqua sa langue. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une _médaille _? À quoi ça sert si il est mort ou pas ? Aucun d'entre vous ne s'est Harmonisé avec lui. Vous mourrez tous de toute façon -nous _mourrons_ tous à l'heure où nous parlons et vous voulez lui donner plus de _temps _? Aucun de vous, bande d'imbéciles, ne comprend la gravité de notre situation ?

''Au contraire, ça aurait été préférable de le laisser mourir.'' Dit Reborn. ''Il aurait peut-être réveillé ses Flammes beaucoup plus tôt et nous n'en serions pas là en ce moment.''

Lal Mirch grogna carrément. ''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?''

Rien n'allait. La discorde, les fractures lancinantes -Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imprégner de leurs émotions sauvages et dévorantes. Désespérément, il essaya de les analyser, ayant du mal à identifier celles qui lui appartenaient et celles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. C'était trop difficile. Les pensées dans sa tête se mélangeait en un désordre chaotique. Grinçant des dents, il se leva et frappa ses poings sur la table, faisant taire la pièce. ''Est-ce que les idiots voudraient bien la fermer pour une fois et me laisser _réfléchir _?'' Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et de la sueur coulait sur sa peau mais il n'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'en _débarrasser_. ''J'ai compris. Nous n'avons pas le temps et nous allons tous mourir. Je ne suis pas un _idiot_.''

Fon tendit la main vers son bras, le mouvement attira l'attention de tout le monde. ''Tsunayoshi, c-'' Il se figea quand Tsuna lui lança un regard noir.

''Si tu me dis de me calmer, je ne le ferai pas.'' Dit-il. ''Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, _Fon_.'' L'homme écarquilla les yeux mais resta silencieux. ''Alors maintenant que nous sommes là. Que nous avons survécu à cette merde et que j'ai eu un sacré réveil, merci de demander. Je suis en quelque sorte le putain Arcobaleno du Ciel et je ne peux rien y faire pour ça. L'Harmonisation -je vais le faire. J'ai dit que je le ferai. Comme Viper l'a dit, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne veuille mourir. Vous êtes heureux maintenant ?''

"

Un silence étouffant recouvrit la pièce. Personne ne respirait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne tousse maladroitement. ''Euh, c'est le mauvais moment ?''

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres quand il vit l'homme, avec des cheveux violets ébouriffés et une tenue en cuir, tenant deux boîtes en carton de Starbuck dans l'entrée. Il avait un tatouage en forme de goutte sous l'œil gauche et quelques piercings à son oreille l'un d'eux était connecté à sa lèvre avec une chaîne en argent.

''Lis l'ambiance de la pièce, idiot.'' Dit Lal Mirch, en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle renifla quand Tsuna lui lança un regard, mais s'arrêta de parler.

''Alors, je peux… ?'' L'homme fit un vague geste vers les autres, faisant cligner des yeux Tsuna.

''Personne ne t'en empêche.'' Dit Tsuna, faisant sonner ça plus comme une question qu'une réponse. ''Qui es-tu ?''

''Tu es en retard, laquais.'' Dit Reborn.

D'une certaine manière, ça fit tilt. ''Tu es Skull.''

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire que Tsuna sache son nom. ''Ouais, je suis le grand Skull-sa-'' Il cria quand Reborn le frappa dans le tibia. ''Ça fait mal !''

Reborn sourit. ''C'est le but.''

Tsuna plissa les yeux. ''Ne le frappe pas.''

Skull lui fit signe que ça allait alors qu'il tendait à Reborn son café. ''Ça arrive, boss. Oh, hum, Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà votre double expresso, Votre Majesté. C'est aussi noir que votre â- Argh !'' Il réussit à peine à esquiver le second coup de pied de Reborn à temps et trébucha contre la table, renversant presque les autres boissons. ''En-''

''Tu veux finir cette phrase ?'' Dit Reborn, sirotant sa boisson et ignora de manière significative le regard noir de Tsuna.

Skull roula des yeux. ''Non.'' Il se dirigea vite vers Viper et contourna la table. ''Frappucino à la fraise avec supplément de crème. De rien au fait. Le barista était un con pour une raison quelconque. Americano glacé pour toi, gremlin vert. Lal, ton moka noir. Désolé Fon, ils n'avaient plus ton thé favori mais je t'ai pris un thé chai au lait. Même si ça craint, bois le s'il-te-plaît. Ce serait du gâchis. Et euh…''

Skull s'arrêta près de Tsuna, qui était toujours debout. L'autre homme était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui le faisait se sentir petit. La colère qui s'était accumulé dans le corps de Tsuna s'atténuait lentement, le laissant seulement épuisé. Skull lui sourit timidement. ''Je n'ai rien pris pour toi vu que je pensais que tu serais, eh bien, toujours évanouis.'' Il remua sur ses pieds, puis pris la dernière boisson. ''J'ai un moka Frap au chocolat blanc, si tu veux.''

Tsuna le regarda pendant un moment, le faisant se tortiller, avant de secouer la tête. ''C'est bon.''

Lal Mirch s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Tu sais, nous parlions de l'Harmonisation pendant que tu dormais, Tsuna.''

''La discussion était très animé bien sûr.'' Déclara Fon, en prenant une gorgée de son thé. ''Mais nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord à la majorité des voix.''

Tsuna soupira. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il l'aurait ? Il ignora le sourire amusé de Reborn et croisa les bras sur son torse. ''Quoi ?''

''Tu devrais t'asseoir, Tsunayoshi.'

''Non. Quel est le verdict ?''

Lal Mirch posa sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table. ''Vu que Verde a _gracieusement _pointé que tu serais un peu perturbé dans ta tête quand tu te réveillerai, nous avons pensé que nous devrions nous retirer un peu.''

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. ''Vous retirez ?''

''Tu peux choisir.'' Déclara Viper. ''Aussitôt que tu en seras capable, à moins que la mort soit ta meilleure option. Même si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous l'accepte.'' La menace sous-jacente ne passa pas inaperçue pour Tsuna.

''Tu nous choisis dans l'ordre que tu préfères.'' Dit Reborn, ses yeux brillants sous la lumière. ''Mais tu dois le faire maintenant.''

L'esprit de Tsuna fut brièvement court-circuité tandis que quelque chose au fond de lui se réjouissait légèrement à l'idée d'être entier, d'être complet. ''M-Maintenant ?''

Reborn leva un sourcil alors que son sourire en coin restait en place. ''Je crois que tu as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu le ferais et que tu ne voulais pas mourir.''

Tsuna fit une pause dans son avancé. Le regard de Reborn l'immobilisa sur place, lui rappelant un dangereux prédateur. Tout signe de défaite ne ferait que nourrir l'ego de l'homme. ''Je ne veux pas.'' Commença Tsuna. ''Je ne veux pas mourir, mais… il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen ?''

''Si il y en avait un, nous te l'aurions déjà dit.'' Dit Verde. Les mots étaient inattendus plus blessants que ne l'aurait pensé Tsuna.

''Nous te faisons déjà de grosses faveurs avec ça.'' Dit Lal Mirch, se renfrognant à table. ''Et aucun d'entre nous ne veux mourir non plus, alors voila.'' Elle sourit. ''N'oublie pas que j'ai sauvé ton cul la première fois et je t'ai trouvé la première.''

''Sans mentionner que tu as été inconsciente tout le temps alors que Tsuna tuait le Ravageur.'' Dit Verde impassible, tout en écrivant dans son carnet. Personne à part Reborn et Skull ne sembla remarquer le sursaut de Tsuna.

"

Lal Mirch gronda. ''Si ça n'avait pas été pour ton pathétique bouclier, alors je n'aurais pas été assommé ! En plus, j'étais à l'avant !''

''Et humainement pitoyable.'' Dit Viper. ''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les drames. Tsuna, _choisis_.''

Fon souriait légèrement. ''Prend ton temps pour y penser. Nous avons toute la journée.''

Viper claqua de la langue. ''Bande d'imbéciles avec votre fixation sur le temps. _Nous n'avons pas le temps_.''

''Tu sais.'' Dit Skull, en s'appuyant contre le mur. ''Ça pourrait être une bonne idée de laisser Tsuna réfléchir. Juste comme ça.''

''Tais-toi, idiot.'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu es arrivé hier.''

Skull bouda derrière sa paille. ''Tu n'as pas à être si méchante à propos de ça.''

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche mais Reborn le coupa immédiatement. ''Tu l'as dis toi-même Tsuna et c'est notre ultimatum. Choisis judicieusement.'' L'homme souriait. ''Nous ne voudrions pas un autre incident comme avec le Ravageur, n'est-ce pas ?'' Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas être _près_ de Reborn.

Viper pinça ses lèvres. ''Dans combien de litre de sang es-tu prêt à te baigner la prochaine fois ?''

''Okay, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, les gars ?'' Déclara Skull. ''Sommes-nous dans une sorte de mélodrame de faux-cul ou quelque chose dans le genre ?''

''Tais-toi, laquais.'' Dit Reborn.

''Oh, je pensais que j'étais moi aussi un Arcobaleno, mais apparemment non.''

Avant que Reborn ne puisse bouger -c'était tellement _évident _que l'homme avait son arme- Tsuna se dirigea vers la sortie. ''Je pars.'' Dit-il.

Le bruit de chaises raclant le sol retentit dans l'air. ''Attends, Tsuna !'' Dit Lal Mirch. ''Où diable vas-tu ?''

Tsuna les regarda d'un air noir. ''Non.''

Reborn plissa les yeux. ''Ne sois pas idiot, _Tsuna_. Nous t'offrons un choix pour compenser ta stupidité et tu devrais la prendre. Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux juste_ t'enfuir_ ?''

''Oh, merci de me le rappeler.'' Tsuna s'avança et attrapa le bras de Skull, faisant s'exclamer l'homme de surprise. ''J'ai déjà _fait_ mon choix.'' Il adressa aux dieux abasourdis un sourire presque vicieux. ''J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que nous sortions. J'aime _prendre mon temps_.''

Sur ce, il mit ses Converses dans la spacieuse entrée et ouvrit la porte. Lal Mirch et même Reborn gronda du salon mais ne s'approcha pas quand Tsuna leur lança un regard noir. ''Vous avez dit que je pouvais choisir.'' Dit-il. ''Ne piquez pas une crise par rapport à quelque chose dont vous vous êtes mis d'accord, et _n'essayez pas _de nous suivre.''

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers, regardant fixement la passerelle lisse. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le quartier dans lequel il était ou la grand maison. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulais juste sortir. L'air soudainement frais le fit frissonner alors qu'il se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer. La chemise qu'il portait était un peu mince.

''Merde.'' Dit Skull. Tsuna se tourna pour le voir ouvrir sa veste noir. ''Il fait un peu froid. Prends ça.''

''Et toi ?''

Skull ria doucement. ''Je vais bien. J'aime le froid. En plus, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu ne peux pas tomber malade ou autre. Ils me tueraient.''

Fronçant les sourcils, Tsuna accepta la veste. C'était un peu trop grand pour lui, arrivant un peu en dessous de sa taille et sentant les épices et l'air frais, mais c'était chaud. ''Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer.''

Skull rougit. ''Uh, ouais, d'accord.'' Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ses muscles agiles se pliant sous sa chemise noir. ''Alors que fait-on maintenant ?''

Tsuna soupira quand il vit la camionnette noire des Arcobaleno dans l'allée. ''Tu ne saurais pas comment conduire ? J'ai juste besoin de partir d'ici.''

Un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur les lèvres de Skull. ''Oh, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux.''

Quand l'homme le guida vers une élégante moto garée dans la rue, Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux.

* * *

Au début, Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir les yeux pendant le trajet, mais il les ferma tout de même et se contenta de se prélasser dans le vent violent et le doux bourdonnement du moteur. Ça engourdissait sa peau, de la bonne façon et le laissa brièvement oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses bras était étaient fermement enroulés autour du ventre de Skull c'était… étrange. Tsuna pouvait sentir et imaginer les Flammes violette de Skull qui s'entremêlaient doucement avec les siennes, mais elles ne se touchaient pas, comme si elles étaient nerveuses. Le geste était assez attendrissant. Cependant, Tsuna ne pouvait se résoudre à nier que cela semblait parfait. Était-ce qu'avait ressentit Luce ? Comment se sentirait-il si il… y arrivait avec les autres ? Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il y arriverait quand il y arriverait.

Quand Skull ralentit, traversant aisément les sentiers rocailleux, Tsuna laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir. À travers la visière noire du casque, il pouvait voir Kokuyo Land apparaître devant eux. Un ruban de police déchiré flottait au vent aux portes délabrés. Tsuna resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour de Skull, reconnaissant que l'homme ne dise rien. Skull arrêta finalement la moto et mis la béquille au sol avant d'éteindre l'engin.

Tsuna passa une main dans ses cheveux après que Skull l'ait aidé à enlever le casque. Il respira l'air frais et regarda lentement autour de lui, se tendant quand il vit des traînées de lumières bleues persistantes derrière des arbres.

''Nous n'avons pas à être ici, tu sais.'' Déclara Skull. ''Et pardonne mon Français, mais honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais fou de vouloir revenir ici -bien que je le pense toujours.'' Il plissa le nez alors qu'il suivait le regard de Tsuna. ''Elles sont inoffensives, mais je ne sais pas pour celles qui sont là-bas.''

Inspirant profondément, Tsuna bascula sa jambe par dessus la moto. Ses pieds étaient instables pendant un moment sur le sol ferme mais il ne tomba pas. ''Je le dois. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.''

Skull se frotta le menton, puis haussa les épaules. ''Yolo, je pense.''

Après avoir placé son casque sur le siège de la moto, il suivit Tsuna vers le parc d'attraction. Quand ils atteignirent les grandes portes, Tsuna hésita quand il sentit une énorme quantité de misère et de désespoir persistantes. Ses genoux cédèrent presque, alors qu'il cédait lentement au vide sans espoir qui restait béant à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne lui saisisse l'épaule. ''Ça va ?'' La voix de Skull résonna faiblement.

''J-Je vais bien.'' Dit Tsuna après quelques minutes. ''Juste… il y a trop d'énergie négative ici.'' Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. ''Je peux le faire. Donne-moi juste un instant.''

''Qui cherches-tu ?''

La voix de Tsuna s'adoucit. ''Ayame et sa sœur Aika. Elle s'est transformée en Affligé après s'être suicidée il y a deux mois. C'est une longue histoire.'' Il cligna des yeux quand il leva les yeux vers un Skull pensif. ''Pourquoi ?''

Les Flammes de Skull cessèrent de toucher les siennes, de nouveau nerveuses. ''Oh, heu, eh bien, avant tout ce 'oh mon dieu notre Ciel est parti', j'avais un bon travail.'' Skull grimaça. ''Okay, travail n'est pas vraiment le bon mot et ce n'était pas vraiment sympa. C'était plus comme un devoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions tous nos propres responsabilités. La mienne était d'escorter les esprit au Jura.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Jura ?''

Skull acquiesça. ''Ouais. C'est l'entre-deux du royaume sur lequel Viper règne. Elle juge les esprits et décident s'ils vont au Paradisus ou au Purgatorium. Même si je ne suis pas à pleine puissance en ce moment, je peux essayer de trouver Ayame et Aika peu importe où elles sont. Elles n'ont pas dû aller trop loin.''

''Oh, je ne le savais pas.'' Tsuna baissa les yeux sur la main gantée de Skull. ''Tu peux le faire.''

La confusion sur le visage de Skull était presque mignonne. ''Hein ?''

"

''Je peux sentir tes Flammes. Tu peux juste… faire ce que tu as à faire et les trouver si tu le peux.''

Les joues de Skull devinrent un peu rouge. ''Oh, c'est vrai. Ouais, désolé. Je n'étais pas sûr, vu, tu sais, c'est un peu nouveau pour nous deux et je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais que je le fasse après que tu ait explosé contre les autres, là-bas.''

Les lèvres de Tsuna se contractèrent en un sourire. ''Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Merci d'au moins demander. Tu es probablement le plus sensé d'entre eux.'' Il fronça des sourcils. ''Au début je pensais que c'était Fon mais…''

Skull grimaça. ''Ouais, heu, tout le monde est un peu perturbé dans leurs têtes.''

''Très perturbé.'' Dit Tsuna pince-sans-rire.

Skull ria. ''Ouais, tu peux dire ça.'' Ses Flammes semblaient légèrement froides quand elles se mêlèrent lentement à celles de Tsuna, faisant inspirer vivement le brun, mais elles semblaient aussi douce au toucher, à peine là. ''Désolé, ça va te sembler un peu bizarre mais ça ne te tuera pas.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''C'est juste… différent.''

Skull sourit. ''Du genre bon ou mauvais ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

"

Skull acquiesça, sans pousser plus loin. Avec ses Flammes qui prenait en puissance, il scruta les environs avec des yeux plus pâles. Peu de temps après, il pointa des bois denses situés à côté du parc, juste derrière l'attraction Helix Loop détruite. ''Elles sont là.''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. ''Toutes les deux ?''

''Si ça aide, Aika ne blesse pas sa sœur.'' Skull fit un geste vers les arbres épais et guida Tsuna, sa main ne quitta jamais son épaule. ''C'est plus comme si elle l'a protégeait.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''La protégeait ?''

''C'est bon signe. Je veux dire, c'est mieux que d'essayer de la déchiqueter en morceaux ou quelque chose du genre.'' Skull s'arrêta de rire au regard vide sur le visage de Tsuna. ''Merde, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.''

Tsuna roula des yeux mais souffla tout même un petit rire. ''C'est bon.''

La tristesse qui enveloppait Kokuyo Land lui picotait encore la peau alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les bois. Tsuna se concentra sur la sensation de fraîcheur des Flammes de Skull qui se mêlaient toujours aux siennes et il se retrouva à en vouloir plus. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder.

''Tiens.'' Skull tendit sa boisson à Tsuna.

Tsuna regarda le gobelet en plastique à moitié vide. ''Je ne peux pas...''

Skull lui adressa un sourire charmant. ''Essaie juste. Ça aidera.''

Hésitant, Tsuna accepta la boisson et le sirota lentement par la paille. La boisson sucrée s'installa agréablement sur sa langue avant qu'il ne l'avale. ''C'est bon.''

Skull acquiesça. ''Ouais, ça l'est.'' Il ne la repris pas.

Les feuilles et les cailloux craquaient doucement sous leurs pieds et le ciel au-dessus de leur tête était clair et bleu. Rapidement, Tsuna sentit un changement plus froid dans l'air. Il accéléra son allure avec Skull derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une petite clairière. ''Ayame.''

Il s'arrêta quand Aika, toujours déformée et grotesque, titubant sur ses long membres avec un grondement. ''N-Non !'' Dit Ayame, attrapant la jambe de l'Affligé. ''Ne le blesse pas ! C'est une gentille personne ! Il a essayé de m'aider !''

''Ayame, tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Tsuna, levant ses mains en un geste apaisant. Il siffla quand une vague de répulsion le frappa de plein fouet cependant ce n'était pas aussi puissant que ça aurait dû l'être, il tituba contre la poitrine de Skull et serra ses mains en poings.

''J-Je vais bien.'' Dit Ayame. Son corps était plus pâle maintenant, plus transparent, ce qui était un soulagement. Elle était presque prête de passer de l'autre côté. Mais Aika…

''Aika-chan m'a protégé, quand j'étais coincé dans le miroir. J-Je ne savais pas comment sortir mais elle m'a sauvé des monstres effrayants.''

Soudainement, Skull murmura dans l'oreille de Tsuna. ''Tu peux les aider, Tsuna.''

Tsuna s'efforça de ne pas frissonner. Skull se tenait trop près. ''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''Les Affligés sont des créatures avec une profonde rancœur et axées sur des objectifs. Quelque chose a dû changer pour Aika après ce désastre que vous avez traversés. Tu te souviens, ils sont profondément connectés à quelque chose ou quelqu'un et pour Aika, c'est sa sœur, Ayame.'' Après que Skull se soit éloigné, Tsuna _manquait c_e proche contact. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour rester sur terre. ''J'ai vu Luce purifier des Vestiges avant. Je pense que tu peux le faire aussi.''

"Comment?"

''Oh.'' Skull huma pour lui-même de réflexion, agissant de façon trop nonchalante alors qu'Aika rôdait, grognant. ''Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle fait, mais essaie d'accéder à tes Flammes.''

''La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'étais mort.'' Dit Tsuna, en regarda avec méfiance Aika. ''Tu ne peux rien faire ?''

''Hey, je suis juste le livreur. Très bien, penses-y comme si tu ouvrais une jarre et que tu voulais accéder à ce qu'i l'intérieur, comme quand tu veux prendre un cookie ou quelque chose. Plutôt facile.''

''Ouais, pour _toi_.''

Tsuna glapît quand Aika se jeta sur eux toutes griffes dehors, laissant tomber sa boisson. Ayame cria. ''Aika-chan, non !''

Cependant, Tsuna ne sentit rien. Il resta bouche-bée alors qu'Aika les traversait et retomba au sol. Skull lui sourit. ''Nous pouvons faire ça tout la journée jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes, Tsuna. Tu m'as moi.'' Le bâtard le _taquinait_. Avant que Tsuna ne puisse rétorquer, Skull continua comme si tout était normal. ''Alors ouvre la jarre et atteins l'intérieur mais n'en prends pas trop.''

Aika grogna derrière eux. ''Skull, je ne pense pas-''

''Ça aidera Aika à passer de l'autre côté avec Ayame.''

Serrant la mâchoire, Tsuna hésita quand il rencontra les yeux écarquillés d'Ayame, des yeux terrifiés. Elle renifla. ''Aika-chan ne voulait pas faire ça. El-Ellle voulait juste m'aider. S'il-te-plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal, Onii-chan. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle est juste-Elle est juste-'' Ayame éclata en sanglots, ce qui enragea encore plus Aika.

Tsuna tressaillit quand l'Affligé passa à travers eux à nouveau et hurla de rage. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la colère et la frustration qui pulsaient à travers son corps. Ce n'était pas les siens. Ce n'était pas les _siens_. Se retirant à l'intérieur de lui-même, Tsuna pouvait sentir la lueur chaude de ses Flammes fredonnant dans son cœur. Juste un peu, pensa-t-il, en traversant un mince voile.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de Skull et tendit une main brillante. Aika recula avec un sifflement mais ne fuya pas, ne bougea encore moins quand Tsuna se rapprocha. Une petite dose de calme se répandit dans ses veines alors qu'il touchait la tête d'Aika. ''Tout va bien maintenant.'' Dit-il gentiment. ''Tu vas bien.''

Un doux feux orange s'alluma autour d'Aika. Elle ne cria pas. À la place, sa forme se dilua lentement en des cendres flottantes, se décollant de ses membres humains transformés. Son visage macabre craqua pour révéler une peau humaine et des lèvres avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Quand le feu s'arrêta, elle leva des yeux larmoyants. Son corps était transparent, s'effaçant presque. ''Je suis désolé.'' Dit-elle. ''Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas les tuer. Je ne voulais-''

Tsuna la fit taire doucement. ''Je ne suis pas celui auquel tu devrais t'excuser Aika. Mais pour le moment, il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi.''

''Aika-chan !'' Ayame se précipita vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa sœur adulte.

"Nee-chan…"

Ayame regarda Tsuna avec un petit sourire. ''Merci, Onii-chan.'' Elle se mordit la lèvre. ''Mais qu'en est-il...''

''Tu les reverra.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Et à partir de là, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.''

Aika ferma les yeux. ''Je suis juste contente d'avoir pu revoir ma sœur. Merci...''

Leurs corps se transformèrent rapidement en lumières bleues brillantes avant de s'envoler. Tsuna regarda ses mains et plia ses doigts. Ils picotaient de la dernière fois quand ses Flammes étaient revenues dans son corps. Il oscilla un peu, se sentant nauséeux mais ça disparu en quelques secondes. ''Skull.'' Dit-il. ''Je pense que l'analogie de la jarre à fonctionné. C'est plutôt agréable en réalité mais-'' Une soudaine présence se dressa derrière lui son souffle se bloqua quand il sentit des Flammes fraîches serpenter autour des siennes. ''Sk-''

Une main ferme lui agrippa le menton, le levant, avant que de rugueuses lèvres ne se collent contre les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux, Tsuna essaya de repousser Skull, mais laissa échapper un grognement étouffé quand l'homme le poussa contre un arbre et glissa son genou entre ses jambes, les écartant l'une de l'autre. À l'instant où la bouche de Tsuna se sépara, une langue chaude et habile s'avança, cartographiant immédiatement la chaude caverne et mêla leurs langues. Quelque chose de froid et de dur fit du bruit contre les dents de Tsuna, mais Skull avala ses halètements avec ferveur et l'embrassa plus profondément que Reborn ne l'avait fait. Une chaleur intense enroula le ventre de Tsuna et de chaudes vagues palpitantes de _désir_ et de _besoin_ le noya complètement, le plongeant dans un océan d'extase.

* * *

**~ ~ Warning début du Lemon, les -18 allez voir un peu plus en bas ~ ~**

* * *

Saisissant les cheveux de Skull, Tsuna le rapprocha, désirant plus de contact et l'embrassa encore plus. Skull grogna, forçant Tsuna à abaisser ses hanches lorsqu'il plaça son érection contre la sienne. Leurs Flammes pulsaient _parfaitement_ autour l'une et de l'autre, se saisissant l'une et l'autre et chaque vrilles qu'elles pouvaient atteindre avec une fervente facilité. Finalement, Tsuna s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque halètement. Ses joues était rougies alors que de la salive coulait au coin de sa bouche. Skull déposait de légers baisers dans le cou tendre de Tsuna, le faisant frissonner. ''Tu es beau Tsuna.'' Murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud se reflétant sur sa peau. ''Tellement beau putain.''

Dans un moment de clarté, Tsuna éloigna une petite partie de sa brume lubrique. Haletant, il baissa les yeux vers la tignasse de Skull et saisit les fortes épaules de l'homme. ''A-Attends.'' Dit-il en haletant. ''Je ne- Je n'ai jamais-''

Skull le regarda avec des yeux voilés, qui brillaient sous la lumière. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un sourire nonchalant, ce qui fit encore plus rougir Tsuna à l'image séduisante. ''Ne t'en fais pas.'' Dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Tsuna avec des doigts agiles. ''Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu m'as choisis en premier non ?''

Tsuna détourna le regard. ''J-Je ne pensais pas que nous finirions par… _le faire_.'' Il frissonna quand Skull embrassa gentiment son cou.

''Pourquoi ?'' Doucement, Skull laissait des baisers papillons sur le torse maintenant exposé de Tsuna. ''Ils t'ont dit ce que ça voulait dire. Tu aurais dû le savoir.''

Tsuna réprima un gémissement quand Skull enleva ses gants noirs avec les dents, les laissant tomber au sol dans un doux bruit. ''Je sais ce que ça veut dire, c'est juste… _ici _?''

Les yeux de Skull s'assombrirent. ''Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres. Et nous avons tous deux besoin de ça.'' Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il posa une main froide contre l'un de ses tétons. ''Tu vois ? Tu le veux aussi, _Tsuna_.''

Le brun laissa échapper un cri étranglé quand Skull s'approcha soudainement de son téton sa langue humide tourbillonnait autour en de lents et langoureux cercles alors que son piercing frottait contre le bourgeon, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna. Des traînées de salive fraîche glissaient sur sa peau et il lui fallut tous ses nerfs restant pour ne pas venir de suite. La main de Skull pinçait son autre téton, le faisant couiner. Il se couvrit rapidement la bouche, mortifié par les bruits obscènes qu'il faisait, quand un son de fermeture éclair le fit se tendre. ''S-Skull ?'' Haleta-t-il.

L'homme s'agenouilla et regarda Tsuna avec un sourire en coin. ''Tu vas aimer ça, Tsuna. Ne t'inquiète pas.'' Il plaça un baiser sur le boxer noir, ce qui fit se tortiller Tsuna. ''Je ne _mords_ pas.''

Gentiment, il tira la dure érection de Tsuna de sa zone restreinte et sans avertissement, l'engloutit en entière. Un halètement fragmenté s'échappa des lèvres de Tsuna. Il arqua le dos, s'enfonçant involontairement plus profondément dans la chaude bouche de Skull. Ses mains étouffèrent ses gémissements quand la langue de Skull glissa sous sa queue palpitante, son piercing froid brûlait presque contre sa peau sensible. La chaleur dans le ventre de Tsuna se resserra encore plus, son esprit devenait de plus en plus trouble alors que Skull le suçait plus profondément dans sa gorge, à peine étouffé. ''S-Skull, ne- je vai- Nnh !''

Des yeux ardent le regardèrent d'une manière presque innocente. Les mains de Skull se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, le maintenant en place, avant qu'il ne rabaisse son short. La respiration de Tsuna haleta quand Skull effleura ses dents contre sa bite. Leurs Flammes se resserrèrent les unes contres les autres en un air moqueur, mais ce n'était toujours pas _assez_. Soudainement, le bruit d'une ouverture de bouchon atteignit les oreilles de Tsuna. ''Skull, qu'est-ce que t-''

Un doigt habile et froid se pressa contre le trou de Tsuna, enflammant presque ses Flammes dans la frénésie. Il agrippa les cheveux de Skull quand l'homme prit ses couilles dans son autre main, les massant presque avec soin. Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Tsuna avant que Skull ne glisse un doigt à l'intérieur -c'était étrange, trop serré- et ne passe sa langue brutalement sur son sexe. Il était si proche, il pouvait le sentir. ''J-Je vais-Skull, enlèv-'' La bouche de Tsuna s'ouvrit en grand dans un cri étouffé quand Skull creusa sauvagement ses joues, avalant avidement le foutre de Tsuna qui se répandait dans sa bouche, et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte...

Skull s'éloigna avec un petit pop, faisant rougir Tsuna et se lécha les lèvres souriantes, le piercing argenté sur sa langue brilla sous la lumière. ''Merci pour le repas.'' Dit-il en glissant un autre doigt dans le trou de Tsuna. Une secousse de plaisir incroyable traversa le corps de Tsuna quand Skull courba ses doigts droit sur sa prostate.

''S-Skull !'' Haleta Tsuna tout en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de Skull. ''Non ! C'est tro- Ahn !''

Ses jambes tremblèrent quand Skull suça une contusion douloureuse dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse il fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, allant toujours plus loin jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne soit plus qu'une chose tremblante. Comment cela pouvait-il être assez ? Ses Flammes se frottaient à celles de Skull, suppliant silencieusement pour plus, leurs énergies pulsantes étaient proches de ne faire plus qu'une. Avec un gémissement, Tsuna tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Skull avec une main tremblante. ''S'il-te-plaît.'' Haleta-t-il. ''Skull, ce n-ce n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin de toi.''

Skull se figea pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se lève, ses doigts mouillés s'échappant du trou convulsant et le laissa horriblement vide. Quand Skull leva ses jambes, Tsuna eut le souffle coupé et les enroula immédiatement autour de la taille de l'homme. Ses bras encerclaient les épaules de Skull, il grogna quand Skull le pressa fortement contre l'arbre.

''Tu sais, c'est un peu énervant de te voir porter la chemise de Fon.'' Marmonna Skull contre le cou de Tsuna, mordillant la peau avec ses dents et sa langue. ''Ma veste te va bien cependant.''

Tsuna emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux de Skull, en bataille à cause du vent et gémit quand il le suça sur une impulsion. ''F-Fon ?'' Il était bien trop loin dans son esprit embrumé qu'il n'enregistra pas que quelque chose de chaud et d'épais poussait à son trou, jusqu'à ce que ça ne s'enfonce lentement, figeant Tsuna sur place. Tremblant, il baissa les yeux pour voir la longue queue de Skull l'empaler de son extrémité. ''N-Non, sors-le. Sku-_Mmph _!''

''Tu,'' Dit Skull, séparant facilement les lèvres de Tsuna avec sa langue. ''me rends fou putain.'' Ses mains écartèrent le cul de Tsuna, supportant facilement son poids. ''T'es-tu regardé ?'' Il dévora les gémissement de Tsuna comme un homme affamé, attirant la langue de Tsuna dans une autre danse effrénée. ''Tes Flammes- elles sont franchement superbes.'' Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de Tsuna quand Skull l'envahi l'étirement le brûlait et il agrippa les cheveux de Skull, faisant rire l'homme à bout de souffle. ''Tu es _parfait_.''

Tsuna cria quand Skull poussa encore plus profondément. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies, mouillant ses lèvres gonflées. C'était douloureux, l'étirement le brûlait de l'intérieur mais ça semblait tellement _juste_, laissant Tsuna en vouloir plus, plus de son Nuage, plus de Skull. Il avait besoin de cette pièce manquante, besoin de se sentir entier. _Nuage, mon Nuage à moi, entièrement à moi_, tournoyait en une boucle étourdissante dans la tête de Tsuna et ses Flammes furent fières quand celles de Skull commencèrent à se fondre dans les siennes.

''Putain, tu es tellement serré.'' Grogna Skull contre le cou de Tsuna, mordillant sa peau. ''Prends-moi, Tsuna. Prends-moi simplement. Ne cache pas ta voix.'' Il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant doucement de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur de Tsuna. ''Il n'y a personne à part _nous_.'' Tsuna cria presque quand Skull s'abattit brutalement contre un certain endroit, envoyant d'incroyables chocs de plaisir à travers ses veines. Leurs Flammes se secouèrent, flamboyants encore plus. Tsuna pouvait à peine penser. ''C'est ça. Prends-moi. Je suis tien.''

Les gémissements étranglés et enthousiastes de Tsuna, incitèrent Skull à bouger plus vite, s'enfonçant de plus en plus fort contre sa prostate, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne devienne que bafouillage et débauche. ''Skull, s'il-te-plaît ! Plu-Agn !''

Skull sourit quand il embrassa les larmes de Tsuna. ''N'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ pour toi.'' Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent quand il sentit Skull grossir lentement en lui.

''Non, je peux pas !'' Tsuna secoua la tête, ses mains se resserrant dans les cheveux de Skull. ''Tu es trop gros ! P-Pourquoi-Ngh !''

Skull avala ses protestations avec un baiser brutale qui soumit Tsuna immédiatement. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs Flammes brûlaient de plus en plus alors que Skull s'enfonçait sauvagement à l'intérieur de Tsuna, presque bestialement dans sa frénésie. De la salive tombait de leurs lèvres, et quand Tsuna essaya de reprendre son souffle, Skull le suivit rapidement, forçant sa langue plus profondément dans sa gorge. Les protestations étouffées de Tsuna devinrent des gémissements quand Skull saisit sa bite douloureuse, l'empêchant de jouir. La pression monta à un degré rageant dans l'estomac de Tsuna, la chaleur le brûlant de l'intérieur. Putain, il pouvait toujours sentir Skull grossir à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant à ras-bord avec sa grosse bite.

Pleurnichant, Tsuna essaya de mordre la langue de Skull pour le repousser, mais ne reçut qu'une poussé plus vicieuse en réponse, le faisant frissonner. Ses Flammes s'enroulaient autour de Skull, pulsant avec une chaleur grandissante qui picotait sa peau, puis arrêta, laissant les Flammes violettes engloutir chaque centimètres. Tsuna ne pouvait plus respirer, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer tout ce qui était autour de lui, à l'intérieur de lui Skull continuait de l'assaillir avec un baiser sans fin et écrasant, ainsi que des coups impitoyables qui poussait Tsuna au bord. Le plaisir lui traversa le corps en de larges vagues insupportables Tsuna était en train de se noyer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les affres de désir de Skull et il ne voulait pas partir. Il se sentait si _bien_.

Rapidement, Skull trembla à l'intérieur de lui, mais n'arrêta pas. Ses mains agrippèrent durement son cul et il pilonna Tsuna avec un abandon inconscient, le faisant pleurer contre les lèvres dévorantes de Skull. Ils étaient proches, si proches. Leurs Flammes fredonnaient l'une autour de l'autre, contentes de la façon dont elles s'enlaçaient parfaitement et tout fut à leur portée. Skull jouit en un dur coup, son sperme chaud emplissait les entrailles de Tsuna et s'écarta de la bouche de Tsuna, laissant le brun relâcher un gémissement quand Skull l'autorisa à jouir aussi. Une traînée de salive entre leurs lèvres haletantes avant que Skull ne comble la distance et ne donne un chaste baiser sur la joue de Tsuna. Leurs Flammes ronronnaient et Tsuna pouvait voir une traînée d'un riche violet s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

''Je suis tien.'' Dit Skull, à bout de souffle, pressant ses lèvres contre le coin de la bouche de Tsuna.

Haletant, Tsuna s'effondra contre l'homme avec des membres tremblants, l'esprit confus et vide. Ses yeux battirent quand il enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de Skull et respira l'odeur musqué de l'homme. Il sentait la sueur et la fumée mouillée. ''Mien.'' Murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait un peu plus entier.

* * *

**~ ~ Fin du Lemon vous pouvez reprendre la lecture les -18 ! ~ ~**

* * *

Luce n'apparut pas dans ses rêves cette fois, mais Tsuna s'en fichait. Il regardait silencieusement une flamme orange vaciller dans le creux de ses mains, sa chaleur pulsait de façon presque rythmée. Ensuite, Tsuna frissonna quand un jet de feu violet s'enroula soudainement autour de son poignet, enflammant sa main droite. Au lieu de brûler, ça ressemblait plutôt à un nuage froid. Tsuna inspira brusquement quand ça augmenta avant d'engloutir entièrement la flamme orange. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il en avait finalement une sur huit.

Dérivant, Tsuna sentait qu'il glissait dans la réalité. Il grogna doucement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois quand il réalisa à quel point il faisait sombre. Il se sentait bien au chaud sous la couette. L'oreiller sur lequel il dormait était aussi -Attendez. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était dans un lit ? Quand il essaya de bouger, il siffla à cause de la douleur qui lui parcourut l'échine. Tout son corps était engourdi et ses hanches ainsi que son cul le faisait souffrir. Attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez…

''Retourne dormir, Tsuna.'' Grommela une voix contre ses cheveux. ''Cinq minutes de plus…''

Tsuna enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se rapprochant inconsciemment du torse de Skull. Les bras du dieu étaient confortablement enroulés autour de sa taille et leurs jambes étaient entrelacées sous les couvertures. Au moins Skull portait un jogging. Tsuna rougit quand il se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient fait. ''Putain.'' Murmura-t-il.

Skull ria au-dessus de lui. ''Déjà le 2ème round ?''

''Tais-toi.'' Les mains de Tsuna étouffaient sa voix enrouée.

''C'était bon, ne le nies pas.'' Skull se déplaça, rapprochant Tsuna. Maintenant il sentait comme l'air frais et quelque chose de plus pure que Tsuna ne pouvait pas nommer c'était agréable, pensa-t-il à contrecœur. Ses Flammes acceptèrent avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Tsuna soupira alors qu'il s'éloignait. ''Où sommes-nous ?''

"La maison."

''…est-ce qu'ils savent ?''

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Skull alors que l'homme se blottissait contre ses cheveux un bas ronronnement gronda dans sa poitrine, faisant rougir Tsuna. ''Putain ouais.''

''Je dois aller aux toilettes.'' Dit Tsuna presque regrettablement. Skull était si chaud et il tenait parfaitement dans les bras de l'autre homme.

''Tu peux juste pisser dans le lit.''

Tsuna plissa le nez. ''Tu te fous de moi.''

Skull ria et finit par s'éloigner pour regarder le visage de Tsuna. Le visage du dieu semblait beaucoup plus beau de près, ses yeux étaient d'un beau violet qui scintillait dans la sombre chambre. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et toucha la joue de Skull, frottant doucement son pouce contre la peau du dieu. Il sourit quand Skull se blottit contre sa main, leurs Flammes fredonnèrent au contact. ''J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes cependant.''

Skull grommela dans une langue étrangère avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. ''_Bien_. Dieu, cette fonction ne me manque pas du tout.''

Tsuna roula des yeux mais s'assied avec précaution, grimaçant à l'élancement inconfortable dans ses hanches. Il portait un sweat gris qui tombait sur ses épaules et réussissait à peine à couvrir ses fesses. _Putain_ merci il portait de nouveaux boxers. Ses jambes étaient toujours collantes avec le sperme de Skull et tremblèrent quand il essaya de se lever. Tsuna grogna doucement alors qu'il retombait sur le lit.

''Besoin d'un coup de main ?'' Dit Skull, lui lançant un sourire malicieux.

Tsuna se renfrogna. ''Tu es trop gros, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu m'as presque déchiré en deux.'' Il se tendit quand une lueur affamée brilla dans les yeux luisant de Skull. ''Oh merd-'' Tsuna essaya de s'éloigner mais son corps protesta vivement au mouvement soudain et Skull fut beaucoup plus rapide. Il grogna quand le dieu plaqua ses poignets près de sa tête et se dressa au-dessus de lui avec un sourire en coin. ''Peu importe le fait que nous nous soyons rencontrés il n'y a que quelques heures et que nous nous connaissons à peine.''

''Oh, je pense que nous nous connaissons plutôt bien à ce stade.'' Dit Skull. Sa chaîne de piercing tinta quand il baissa la tête et effleura ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Tsuna, faisant frissonner le brun. ''Maintenant à propos de ce 2 round- je paries que tu attends d'être à nouveau comblé par ma grosse queue.'' Il laissa une traînée de doux baisers dans le cou de Tsuna, puis lui fit un suçon, sa langue lapa la peau rouge quand Tsuna gémit.

''Skull.'' Dit-il. ''J'ai besoin d'y aller.''

Il grogna quand Skull s'effondra soudainement sur lui, son poids l'écrasant presque. ''Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas _rester _?'' Pleurnicha Skull contre son épaule. ''Nous étio-''

La poignée de la porte trembla soudainement, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Skull soupira, mais il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'' Demanda-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Tsuna cligna rapidement des yeux quand quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Un silence passa. Skull ne bougea pas pour laisser Tsuna se lever alors que le brun luttait pour voir ce qui se passait ou au moins, voir _qui_ était à la porte.

Lal Mirch grogna. ''Skull, _descends_ de sur lui.''

''Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?'' Demanda Skull, ses yeux s'assombrissant. ''En plus, nous étions sur le point de recommencer. Si vous voulez, je vous laisserai regarder.''

''Tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais.'' Dit une nouvelle voix profonde. Cela rappelait à Tsuna, Reborn, mais ça sonnait plus doux, plus raffiné. ''Comment ce fou a-t-il pu être le premier avant moi.''

''Bermuda, tais-toi.'' Dit Lal Mirch.

Tsuna se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un petit 'thud'. Il commençait à tout regretter à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre (pour le moment) de Desiderium ! Comment vous trouvez ? Ah comme j'ai mis du temps pour le faire… 58 pages avec l'anglais… c'est tellement long ! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^ surtout que je vous ai mis le Lemon alors que l'auteur ne l'a pas mis sur FFN. Bref j'ai adoré le passage avec Skull ! Et Fon qui se fait envoyer paître par Tsuna XD Enfin je me demande ce qui se passera pour la suite… avec qui Tsuna va se lier… dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
